Features of a Rose
by LittleXMissXPerfect
Summary: Elphaba has lived all her life in the shadow of her younger sister, Nessarose. Now Nessa faces betrothal to the Vinkun Prince, or Munchkinland will be plunged into economic disaster. But Munchkinland is under threat from much more subversive evil, and Elphaba is about to be sucked in... 1st PLACE BEST OVERALL FIC, 13th ANNUAL GREG AWARDS.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first Wicked fanfiction! Because I love it, and I've been wanting to write a Wicked multichap for a while now, so here it is. Hope someone out there enjoys.**

 **Rated T for child abuse. Nothing too bad I don't think, but if this is a difficult subject for you, then just please be aware.**

 **On with the story!**

 **Oh, and I don't own Wicked.**

Elphaba dusted the mahogany table and adjusted the position of the decanter. Right in the centre. Pulling the curtains back to allow more light into the room, she viewed the parlour with a critical eye. There. Everything seemed to be in order. She decided to come back in a couple of hours just to make sure that the room was spick and span, but for now, she was happy. Elphaba drew her arm across her forehead and sighed. They would be hosting the Crown Prince Fiyero Tiggular of the Vinkus, and the Governor had ordered Elphaba to make preparations on top of her usual chores. Her bones ached from having been up before the crack of dawn, and she allowed herself a moment to catch her breath. She rubbed her sore shoulders and groaned. After a clock-tick's grace, she shook herself and picked up the heavy water pitcher by the table, leaving the room. It was only ten in the morning, and already she felt like she'd been run over by a carriage, drowned in the lake and fed through a laundry wringer to be dried out.

It was no secret why the Prince was coming – the whole Thropp household was in uproar. Nessarose had just recently celebrated her sixteenth birthday, and everyone in Munchkinland knew what that meant. Ever since Elphaba had been born, there were whispers. What did a green child mean for the succession to the Governorship? How would it affect her marriage prospects? Would she have green children? Could Munchkinland be governed by a sorceress? Would the rest of Oz want to trade with a country run by a witch? Would there be war? Embarrassed by the scandal and frightened by the threat to national stability caused by his daughter, Governor Thropp had at last decided it would be unwise to allow Elphaba to succeed him as Governor.

Elphaba supposed she couldn't be surprised by that.

That left only Nessarose. Sweet, innocent Nessarose who had never seriously considered the prospect of being Governor of Munchkinland in her life, assuming as she always had that Elphaba would take the role, being the eldest. It was certainly a matter of great concern for the Governor, as besides the paperwork involved in giving Governance to a second daughter, Nessarose was – how to put it – as much as he hated to admit it, Nessa was wholly incapable of taking on the responsibility. There were things he could do, of course, to help. Nessa had not received the education she would require since childhood. In truth, he had hoped to avoid her having to be sworn in, and had sheltered and pampered her accordingly since infancy. But he could hire a tutor to teach her as much about Munchkin politics, economy and history as was possible in advance. If he lived to a ripe old age – and he was a robust man that illness scarcely dared to touch – then Nessa may very well be ready to be Governor by the time he died. However, this could not be guaranteed. The worry plagued him night and day that his precious daughter would not be prepared when the responsibility was thrust on her. What if he were to have an accident, or something was to happen which forced her to take his place earlier than expected? And so he thought hard. Elphaba would be able to care for Nessa's physical needs. She had been doing so since Nessa was born, with her little legs all tangled up, and Melena never waking up. He hated to admit it, but Elphaba was truly the best person to care for his wheelchair-bound angel. She would do anything for Nessa, he knew. But the thought of Elphaba helping her sister to govern was simply not to be borne. The council would never countenance it. And so another solution had to be found, and quickly.

It had crossed Frexspar's mind once or twice that perhaps he ought to find a husband for Nessa. But he had dismissed the idea as impractical. Who would be deserving of Nessarose? More to the point, who would be qualified to care for her? And so he had pushed the idea to the back of his mind.

That is, until he made a narrow escape having attempted to corner the Vinkus into an unfair trade deal. Money in Munchkinland had been tight since the minor economic crash of five years prior, and it had seemed a good idea at the time. But the Vinkus caught on, and he had found himself in a precarious situation, with the King and Queen of the Vinkus threatening to cut off trade entirely. It was only Frexspar's knowledge of the behaviour of their eldest son, the Crown Prince Fiyero, that had stopped the whole fiasco from ending in disaster. Frexspar had taken advantage of the uncertain economic situation the Vinkus was in due to the Prince's taste for gambling, and had convinced King Rohjar and Queen Valri that a deal between Munchkinland and the Vinkus must be reached if they were each to avoid bankruptcy. And so a deal had been struck – providing that the Prince gave up his rebellious lifestyle, the Vinkus and Munchkinland would look into the possibility of a betrothal between Prince Fiyero and Nessa.

It was by no means a perfect solution – he knew that. The arrangement had come about more due to economic stress than a sincere evaluation of the Prince's suitability to marry Nessa. And Governor Thropp knew that the Prince's character was severely more dubious than he had originally hoped for in a suitor. But, at present, it was the best option he had. And so the news had spread throughout Munchkinland that after Nessarose Thropp's sixteenth birthday, the Prince would make an extended stay in Munchkinland, after which, it was hoped, a firm deal would be reached.

Frexspar had cornered Elphaba the day of Nessa's birthday celebration to give her instructions.

"The Prince of the Vinkus will be staying with us here at Colwen Grounds for two months as of three months from now." He spoke brusquely.

"Yes, Father." This was not news to her.

"You will oversee the necessary preparations. I expect you to begin immediately. Your ordinary duties will, of course, be completed to their usual standard."

Elphaba gulped but nodded.

"Please remember that your sister's future depends on the Prince being well received."

Elphaba caught the subtle threat in that, and curtsied, managing to conceal her slight quivering. She was under no illusion what the consequence would be if her father perceived that she had embarrassed Nessa in any way.

The Governor nodded, satisfied. "Return to the kitchen."

Elphaba couldn't leave his study fast enough.

And so it was that on the morning of Prince Fiyero's expected arrival, Elphaba worked to complete the preparations of the past three months. The pitcher of by now dirty water she emptied in the scullery sink, placing it on the ground with relief. Mentally, she went through everything that needed to be done before the Prince arrived in the late afternoon. The list was long, and was enough to make her heart sink. House parties were always exhausting, and she was sure that this one crowned the lot. Nonetheless, she couldn't ignore the spark of curiosity about the Prince. She had heard about him – everyone had, and although she was wary at the prospect of him marrying her sister, she couldn't quite contain her interest. Maybe it was a sign of how little variation there was in her life that she was almost looking forward to the arrival of the scandalacious Winkie Prince. True, she had no interest in his stay for the reasons that girls usually did. But she would love to size him up, to observe him, just to see if the things they said about him matched the genuine original.

The sound of a bang startled her, and she whipped around to see her father standing in the entrance to the cramped scullery, the door flat against the wall where he had slammed it. "Elphaba."

She curtsied quickly, her brain running through all the potential things he could want.

"Nessa is waiting for her tea. Where have you been?"

Elphaba mentally slapped herself. In the whirlwind of arrangements, she had forgotten. Nessa liked Elphaba to make tea for her mid-morning, after she had completed her first hour of lessons. "I'm sorry, Father," the words fell out of her mouth. "I'll get it right away."

Frex merely scowled.

Elphaba brushed past him, heading for the kitchen before he could direct that frown at her for any longer. She always withered under that hard look, and she hated it. She hated that the man had such influence over her, that he could reduce her to such a quivering mess. She hated that every time she criticised herself, the voice in her head sounded like her father.

Entering the kitchen, Elphaba blew on the fire to cheer it up and grabbed the teapot, filling it with water and placing it on the stove. While she waited for the water to boil, she found Nessa's favourite Munchkin farmed green tea and started to prepare the leaves. This done, she started to measure out the ingredients she would require for lunch and placed them aside to come back to later as the water came to the boil. Taking deep breaths to steady herself, she poured the tea and placed everything on a tray, heading out to the veranda where she knew Nessa would be.

She found her little sister sitting in her chair by a dainty white table, her small white hands folded in her lap, a peaceful smile on her face as she enjoyed the fresh air. Nessa turned her head when she heard Elphaba coming out with the tray. Her baby blue eyes lit up when she saw who it was. "Fabala!"

Elphaba smiled despite herself. "Hi Nessa. I'm sorry you had to wait for your tea."

"Oh no, that's alright!" Nessa beamed at her as Elphaba set down the tray. "I was just enjoying the beautiful day. It is lovely today, don't you think, Fabala?"

Elphaba looked out over the extensive Thropp gardens, taking it in, and nodded. "Yes, it is." Actually, this was the first time she had been outside today, but she didn't tell her sister that.

"It is wonderful," Nessa continued. "Feel that breeze! It makes you feel so alive, doesn't it? Like nothing can possibly ruin this moment. And like nothing but good things can be in store."

Elphaba bit back a sarcastic remark. "Yes, of course."

"And to think, in just a matter of hours, Prince Fiyero will be here! What do you suppose he's like?"

"I suppose he's just like we've heard," she muttered. "Irresponsible, a libertine..."

"Fabala!"

"I'm sorry, Nessie," Elphaba sighed. "I guess we'll see what he's like ourselves soon."

That placated her. "We will." Her hands twisted in excitement. "Oh, I simply can't wait!"

"Well, why don't you drink your tea before it gets cold?"

Nessa started. "Oh yes, of course! Sorry." She lifted the cup to her lips, her pinkie slightly raised. Lowering the cup, Elphaba saw her eyebrows furrow together. "But will he like me, Fabala? There's a chance he might not like me. I mean, he's a... prince. And he's so... lively."

Elphaba quietly sniggered at that last moniker, but Nessa didn't notice. "He would have to be blind not to like you, Nessa. Don't worry – I'll kick him across the Impassable Desert to Ev if he spurns you." Nessa was beautiful, it was true. Tragically beautiful, some said. Standing next to Elphaba, she was – perfect. Gentle, innocent, demure. Everything that Elphaba wasn't. Elphaba sighed. "I should get back to work."

Nessa looked a little crestfallen but didn't argue. "Okay."

Elphaba nodded and left the tray with her sister. "See you later, Nessa."

"Will you be with me when Prince Fiyero comes?" Nessa called after her, hope evident in her tone.

Elphaba stopped at the door and was quiet. "I don't know, Nessie. You'll have to ask Father." The Governor didn't like to have Elphaba around when there were guests. Usually, she was expected to make herself scarce in the kitchen, or with some other task.

"I'll ask him," Nessa said vehemently.

A smile played around Elphaba's lips as she slipped back inside.

The Prince's visit would certainly be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here we are with an update now that my uni work is done! We'll get to see Fiyero in this chapter** **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Mareem is my own character, the rest belong to Gregory Maguire.**

Elphaba was not permitted to be around for Prince Fiyero's arrival. Of course. It was one of the rare times when Frex said no to his youngest daughter, but evidently, his need to keep Elphaba and her monstrous skin out of sight – for the Prince's arrival, at least – trumped even his compulsion to give Nessa whatever she asked. So, she was banished to the kitchen for the evening. At least she had Mareem, the housekeeper to keep her company.

Mareem had served the Thropps for almost thirty years, and was an elderly woman by now, but she was still strong as an ox and capable as ever of managing the household; although, ever since Elphaba had been old enough, she had done most of the managing. Elphaba liked Mareem immensely. She was the only person in the estate that she felt almost comfortable with. Perhaps it was that her tongue was as sharp as her's, or that she didn't give a whit about appearances, or status, or power. Whatever it was, Elphaba truly felt she had a kindred spirit in Mareem, and there were days when the old woman would be the only thing giving her the courage to keep going.

"Well, I for one think this whole fiasco is balderdash," Mareem was saying as she checked how well the goose was cooking. "Giving little Nessa in marriage to the royal charm-'er-stockings-off prince of Oz? Balderdash," she punctuated the last word with a clatter as the fork she was holding landed on the table with a bounce. "It would never've happened if yer Father hadn't been such a fool as to try'n trap the Vinkun royals in that sour deal – pardon my saying so, love. And you know that anythin' spoken in these here four walls doesn't leave here." Mareem's greying hair stuck out like straw around her generous forehead, and her grey-green eyes sparkled as she ranted.

Elphaba was opposite her, working on mixing the spices for dinner. In a little under an hour, the Prince was expected to arrive, and everything had to be ready for six o clock prompt when the family would sit down to eat. Elphaba, of course, was excluded from meals for the duration of Prince Fiyero's visit. And as much as she itched to catch just a glimpse of him, they had agreed it would be best if Mareem was the one to serve. Of course, this was only on the condition that Mareem gave her the full low-down when she returned.

"Don't feel bad for insulting Father, Mareem," she replied, an amused cackle escaping her lips. "As long as you only say such things to me, and not to him. I'd hate for something to happen to you." The thought had crossed her mind before. With Mareem's tongue, and her intolerance for anything she deemed "nonsense," it was a constant low-lying fear that one day she would slip up and tell the Governor exactly what she thought of him. And she was protective of Elphaba too. Elphaba thanked Providence daily that Mareem didn't know the extent of her Father's treatment of her – or at least, she was pretty sure she didn't. Elphaba shuddered.

"Oh, fear not. I like my job, and I like _you,_ my dear. I'm not about to go wasting that."

Of that, at least, Elphaba was certain. Mareem had been at Colwen Grounds for so long she was almost part of the furniture. But it would be difficult, if not impossible for her to find another situation at her age if her Father were to turn her out. She would not be treated kindly out in the world. And although she had a grown daughter who would take her in if it came to it, her daughter lived in Quox with eight children all under the age of twelve. The journey would not be easy for Mareem, and then there was no certainty that her son-in-law, a blacksmith, would be able to afford another mouth to feed. Besides that, Mareem was proud. She didn't intend to be dependent upon anyone until she was at death's door, and even then she would fight to her dying breath to retain her independence. It was one of the things that Elphaba admired most about the housekeeper.

"I worry about Nessa," Elphaba spoke quietly. "She has no concept of what the world is really like. And if the Prince is really as bad as they say he is..." she trailed off.

Mareem clucked her tongue. "Don't fret, Elphaba. It may not come to marriage, ye know. No firm deal has been signed yet. As much as I disapprove of yer Father, he does value his treasure. If the Prince is really a wild 'un, he may call off the arrangement."

"But if he does, the King and Queen of the Vinkus will cut off trade. I know enough to know that Munchkinland cannot afford the loss of such a major trading partner. Especially now."

Mareem put down the knife she'd been using to chop the potatoes and wiped her hands on a towel, making her way around the table to embrace Elphaba. "Don't you worry, my love," her voice was rough with age and experience as she tenderly rubbed circles in Elphaba's back.

Elphaba sank into her arms, longing to crawl into bed and shut everything out for a while.

"No point in worryin' about a future that ha'n't even come knockin' yet," Mareem continued, gentle affection in her tone. She knew that Elphaba was prone to accepting the weight of the world on her shoulders, and it wasn't healthy. Elphaba was only eighteen, but she worried like an old matron. "Now," she stepped back. "Chin up, lass." Grasping the green girl's chin, she lifted it to meet her eye. "Let's knock 'em dead with that roast goose, eh?"

Elphaba laughed and whacked Mareem affectionately with her apron.

…

Elphaba paced impatiently alone in the kitchen as she waited for Mareem to return from serving dinner. The Prince had now been at Colwen Grounds for almost two hours, and she had yet to catch a glimpse of him. She gnawed on her bottom lip almost without realising what she was doing, only stopping when she heard Mareem's heavy footsteps approaching.

"Well," as she entered the room. "I think our cooking was a hit. You would think Princey had never seen food in his life, the way he ogled that goose. I can't imagine what the cook at the Vinkus castle feeds him. Well, we'll show 'im what real food is, ey Elphaba?" nudging her conspiratorially.

"What was he like?" _Really, Elphaba?_ She chided herself. _That was the first thing you could think to ask?_

Mareem didn't bat an eyelid, however. "Badly in need of fattening up, if you ask me. I'm sure I could count all his ribs through that tight shirt. An' he looked a little out of place, alone in that big room with yer Father and Nessarose. Poor soul looked awful forlorn. Not that I can blame 'im for that, now. The Governor can be awful intimidating when he has a mind to be."

Elphaba grimaced. She knew that all too well. "Did Nessa seem to like him?"

"Ay, seemed that way. Smiling at 'im across the dinner table like he was the best thing since sliced bread. Can't blame her. He's a looker."

Elphaba rolled her eyes discretely. A person's character could be entirely overlooked if they were the least bit attractive. No doubt Prince Fiyero was used to having girls fall at his feet, gambling habit or no gambling habit. Not her, of course. Naturally, no man had ever sought Elphaba's affection. Any man with good sense would have to be blind, or desperate – or both – to lay his cap at the feet of the Governor's green daughter. And she could never love a man who refused to use his brain, even if he did have a face that could break hearts across Oz.

"Well, when will we get to see him, Mareem?" she asked.

Mareem grinned like a fiend. "Now, if you like, love. I left the dining room door open a tad." With that, she picked up a towel and swatted Elphaba's rear in the direction of the door.

Laughingly, Elphaba obliged. She _was_ curious. Spying on the Prince wasn't that much of a crime, was it? What other entertainment was she to expect in her life, after all?

Palms sweating slightly in spite of herself, Elphaba crept along the corridor towards the dining room. This was ridiculous. She felt like a naughty child sneaking a cookie during the night – she remembered reading that this was something children sometimes did. She had never dared to do something like that before. It seemed so petty to risk getting beaten because you were hungry. Here she was however, sneaking a glimpse of the Prince of the Vinkus. She could only hope she didn't get caught with her hand in the jar. About to lose her nerve, she glanced over her shoulder at where Mareem's hawk-like eyes were following her by the kitchen door. Mareem seemed to have no such qualms about this – she merely grinned at her. Elphaba shot her an exasperated look, but turned back around, heading around the corner and out of Mareem's sight.

The dining room lay just down this hall. She could hear subdued voices emanating from the room as she approached, her footsteps light as a cat's. She couldn't make out what anyone was saying, but the voices were getting louder, and at last she reached the door.

Taking a breath to steady herself, Elphaba peered through the crack of the slightly open door. The scene before her blurred slightly as her eyes adjusted, then started to come into focus. Her father and Nessa had their backs to her, and a man who she assumed was the Prince sat opposite the Governor. She was looking at an angle which meant that much of the room was difficult to make out, but somehow, she could view the Prince's face perfectly.

He had caramel hued hair which seemed to have been artfully styled, and his features were regular, his nose long and his jaw defined. No wonder Nessa was so taken with him. And the rest of Oz. The Prince was the textbook definition of 'handsome.' She saw his lips move, and assumed he was answering a question Father had asked him, although they were still speaking too quietly to be heard. His white shirt emphasised his biceps, and his shoulders were broad. He was perfect – too perfect. Something about his demeanour unsettled Elphaba. She couldn't quite put her finger on what it was, but there was something about this picture that wasn't right. She frowned in contemplation.

At that precise moment, the Prince looked up, and for just a second he caught her gaze. Elphaba's heart leapt into her throat, and her face suddenly felt cold. _No!_ He'd noticed her. All it would take now was for him to say something to her Father and...

But Prince Fiyero didn't say anything to her Father, and he didn't look upset in any way. Instead, his face broke out in a grin. Elphaba gasped and all but bolted away from the door, escaping to the kitchen as quickly and quietly as she could.

He had smiled at her. What did that mean? Was he mocking her? DId he notice the green? _Please, Oz, let him not have noticed the green._ If he said anything to her Father now, it was all over. She took in an unsteady breath, her heart still beating furiously, and decided not to return to the kitchen, all but fleeing upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to my reviewers, and those who favourited! I really appreciate your time.**

 **Fae'sFlower - I'm glad you like Mareem! I hadn't thought of it that way, but I suppose she is quite motherly. Elphaba definitely deserves a mother-figure in her life** **Mareem is one of those characters who just popped up out of nowhere in my head! It's like she already has a mind of her own, and I'm just the scribe.**

 **This chapter contains a small nod to the wonderfully underrated Anne Bronte. If anyone can spot it I will be very impressed** **And I may have to kiss you for being one of few to appreciate the oft-forgotten youngest Bronte sister.**

"Oh, Fabala, he was wonderful!" Nessa rattled on excitedly as Elphaba brushed out her chestnut hair. "He was handsome and charming, and so well-behaved! I cannot imagine half the things we have heard about him are true. I simply cannot believe that the man I met this evening would be capable of such awful things. Why, the papers would have us believe him degenerate! And yet he was a perfect gentleman to me-"

Elphaba interrupted her sister mid-flow. "Of course – these sorts always are, at first. Depend upon a rogue for a beguiling manner." Her tone was light, but there was an edge to the remark. Even if Prince Fiyero had behaved as well as Nessa claimed, she wasn't ready to drop all her mistrust of the Prince's intentions. Ever since he had smiled at her during dinner, her head had been reeling, trying to make sense of it all. She didn't like feeling like someone had one-up on her, and she couldn't shake the feeling that the Prince was enjoying some private joke at her expense. If only she knew what he had meant by it – if only she could figure him out. If she knew what his game was, she could arm herself. Put him in his place. But until she did, she was at his mercy, and this fact unsettled her deeply.

"Oh, Fabala," Nessa sighed mournfully. "You mustn't say such things, especially before meeting His Highness for yourself."

"I doubt I shall ever meet him," Elphaba's words were clipped. "Not until you marry him and spending time around me is unavoidable."

"Fabala!"

"I'm sorry, Nessie. But it's true. And you know I would never judge a person before I know enough about them. But you're my little sister. Can you blame me for wanting to protect you?"

Nessa simpered at this, then turned around from the mirror to pat Elphaba's hand. "I know you want to protect me, Elphaba. But could you at least try to get to know Prince Fiyero for yourself? For me?"

Elphaba bit her tongue. She still didn't think she would ever be allowed in the Prince's society for long enough to know what he was really like. But she would be keeping an eye on him, as much as she could from a distance. And heaven help His Highness if she saw anything to make her doubt his character, or his proper conduct toward Nessa. "I'll try to give him a chance," was what she eventually settled for.

Nessa seemed to accept this, and she blushed with pleasure, like roses blossoming in her cheeks. "I know you will grow to esteem him!" she said with feeling.

Elphaba grunted. Only time would tell.

"I'm ready for bed now," Nessa announced.

Elphaba put down the brush on her sister's vanity, and carefully removed Nessa's leg braces, lifting her sister gently out of her chair. Nessa was very light, and it caused her little exertion to do so. Elphaba herself was much taller than Nessa, less soft, and moreover, she was used to carrying her. Tucking Nessa in, she placed a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight, my pretty."

Nessa giggled. "Goodnight, Fabala."

Elphaba left the room, sighing with relief that the day was over. She placed her hands on her lower back and groaned, trying to relax her tight muscles. Father, she knew, would be in the parlour at this time of the evening, and tonight, Prince Fiyero would be with him. Mareem had promised to take care of the evening duties; locking up, sorting any general disarray which had resulted during the day and laying out the breakfast crockery, as well as planning the next day's schedule. It was really far too much for the elderly woman to do by herself, and Elphaba had told her so. Mareem was insistent, however, and for all her objections, the older had silenced the younger after an enthusiastic half-hour battle, in which Elphaba had finally surrendered with her tail between her legs. It was sweet, really. Mareem had been so concerned at the early hour she had arisen that morning that she had vowed she would hear no nonsense from her young friend.

"Remember, Elphaba," she had said. "I was a nurse in the war where I met m'late husband, an' keepin' that lad – an' all them other lads – out of trouble has given me a body of iron to this day." Winking, "now, won't you stand aside and let this iron lady handle a few extra tasks?"

So, her evening free for the first time in a while, Elphaba decided to retreat to the library and seek some solace in her Father's books. The library lay conveniently at the back of the mansion, far away from the parlour, so there was minimal risk of interruption. Elphaba allowed a small smile to creep onto her face, as she all but skipped to the large, inviting sofa tucked away in a hidden corner of the vast library. Only Elphaba bothered with this particular corner, which was largely ignored, and dare she suspect it, almost forgotten by the Governor. A feeling almost of coming home embraced her as her eyes landed on the rip on the cushion she knew so well, its stuffing poking out. Old, worn and ugly in comparison with the elegance of the rest of the mansion, it was like an old friend. Elphaba grabbed the book she had left there, the page she was on marked with a piece of string smuggled from the cupboard, and sank happily down. She frowned a little as she attempted to get comfortable – her back seemed to have a vendetta against her – and wiggled down so she was lying prostrate with the book held in the air above her head.

The book was entitled _A Recent History of Ozian Economics and Foreign Relations_ , and had in fact been newly acquired by her Father. Elphaba would absorb all the information she could from this and other books, whether she be required to make use of the knowledge or not. Knowledge, to Elphaba, was an end in and of itself, and one of few luxuries she was able to enjoy. It was through this particular book that she had come to know the details of the economic crash in Munchkinland which had brought the Prince of the Vinkus to Colwen Grounds.

Beginning to lose herself in the book, Elphaba was suddenly startled out of her bubble upon hearing a frightful crash, followed by a yell, although she couldn't tell from where it came. Alarmed, she jolted upright and dropped the book. The sound hadn't seemed to have come from within the library. Elphaba sat motionless and listened. Silence. Then there was shuffling from somewhere – outside the door? Cautiously, Elphaba rose and crept from her spot of seclusion. The low rumble of a voice reached her ears, and – was that a – _meow?_

Bewildered, Elphaba pressed her ear against the large wooden door, holding her breath lest she make a sound.

 _Yes! A meow! But surely not..._

Suddenly overcome with curiosity, Elphaba swung the door open, and the sight that met her eyes stopped her in her tracks. Her eyes widened. As she registered what she was looking at, a green hand pressed against her mouth and she tried desperately to swallow a cackle.

At her feet, in a pile of limbs, fur and cloth was sprawled Fiyero Tiggular of the Vinkus and a small black cat.

The Prince looked up, and when she saw the look on his face, a combination of disgruntlement, wounded pride and the chagrin of a schoolboy being caught snooping, she couldn't help it. A laugh burst from her lips.

The Prince's face contorted when he realised she was laughing at him, and he scowled, getting up from the floor with an air of dignity. "Well," he spoke. "I wonder how you would feel if the roles were reversed in this scenario." He brushed himself down and peeled the white cloth off that he had become entangled in. Silently, he moved to replace it, and Elphaba realised the cloth had come from a small mahogany table by the door, which usually held an ornate vase her Father had procured on a visit to the Glikkus some years ago – it was now lying on the floor, shattered. Prince Fiyero blanched. "Was that vase expensive?"

Elphaba schooled her expression into seriousness. "No. It was just an old relic from a second-hand shop."

The Prince's face seemed to melt with relief.

Elphaba cackled. "Yes, it was expensive. And now, I suppose, you'll have to pay for it. Not to mention explain to my F- the Governor why you broke it."

He looked dismayed. "I don't suppose I can blame you – tell him you distracted me, and I ran into the table?"

Elphaba bristled. "Distracted by the green, you mean? No thank you. I get blamed enough as it is."

He quickly shook his head. "No, I didn't mean that. I think your skin is... interesting."

Elphaba snorted. "Interesting. Thanks."

The Prince looked frustrated. "No, I meant... never mind." He shook his head. A meow sounded, and Elphaba looked down, realising the cat was batting its head against her ankle.

Prince Fiyero moved to scoop it up. "Um, sorry."

"So, the cat?" Elphaba asked, raising an eyebrow.

The Prince's trepidation was immediately replaced with a boyish grin. "Ah, well. You see, I wasn't sure if Governor Thropp would approve of cats, so I... smuggled Cowper in?"

Elphaba's brow furrowed. "Cowper?"

"Yeah. My sister named him. Cowper is a poet from the Wizard's world, apparently. My sister thought it was a romantic name for a cat."

"You're right."

The Prince's face brightened. "I am?"

Elphaba smirked. "Cowper will never last a moment once he's found."

His face fell, and for a brief moment, Elphaba almost felt guilty. "I'm not certain I want to know how you ended up on the floor."

"Well, that was Cowper, you see," he explained cheerfully. "He ran away from me, and in the process of trying to grab him, I... knocked the table." He had the decency to look sheepish. "Yeah. Then he ran under my legs, and I tripped." The reality of what he had done seemed to dawn on him, and fear passed through his eyes. "This is a big deal, isn't it? I've only been here a few hours, and already I'm breaking the Governor's property."

Elphaba didn't know what to say. That vase had indeed been valuable, and her Father was not a forgiving man. When one added to this his existing suspicion of Prince Fiyero, and the fact he was only here out of pure necessity, the odds for Fiyero Tiggular did not look good. She considered for a moment.

"Nothing to be done about it now. You had better return to the parlour. Perhaps you ought to wait to explain what happened until the morning."

The Prince looked visibly sick at the prospect of owning up.

Elphaba took pity on him. "Come. Can you find your way to your chamber? Or perhaps you ought to give Cowper to me, to hide in mine. He will not be found there." She didn't know what possessed her to make the offer. It was not in her nature to be charitable. But the offer was made, and she couldn't take it back now.

The Prince looked thrilled however. "Would you? Thank you! I'll pay you back."

Elphaba shifted uncomfortably. "No need. Just hand him to me."

He did. Cowper was soft, and his fur glassy. Elphaba found herself running her fingers through his fur. "He's beautiful."

The Prince beamed. "He is." Suddenly, his face contorted, and he gasped. "I never introduced myself!" Slipping easily into his charismatic persona, he bowed deeply, and grasped her hand, kissing it. Elphaba gasped and tugged her hand away. He didn't notice. "Fiyero Tiggular, pleased to make your acquaintance, ma'am."

Elphaba looked at him as though he had a screw loose.

He watched her reaction, amused. He had yet to fully come back up from his bow. "This is where you tell me your name," he hinted helpfully.

She scoffed. "Elphaba."

"Well then, Elphaba," he arose to his full height. "Perhaps you would be so kind as to escort me back to the parlour?"

"I'll take Cowper back to my room first, unless you want him to be seen. Wait here. Don't touch anything."

He made a show of sitting down in the middle of the floor with his legs folded, hands locked together in his lap, and looked at her innocently.

Elphaba turned on her heel and marched off before she could – Oz forbid – smile at his childlike antics.

The heels of her boots clacked as she made her way down the hall, and she grimaced, trying to lighten her steps. She had never had cause to be concerned about the sound she made walking – today, however, she was convinced that someone would hear her and come to investigate. And if they found her with Cowper, no one would stop to ask where she got him. She wasn't fool enough to believe that Prince Fiyero would actually admit to owning the cat.

When she made it to her room, she released a sigh of relief, and surveyed the cramped space, seeking somewhere to put him. There was a small window above her bed – she supposed Cowper would easily be able to jump onto the window sill from her bed, and so she closed it. What did one feed a cat? She could sneak some milk in a dish up here for him. That would have to do in the meantime. There was an old crate underneath her bed that held some of her books. These, she could remove and place on the window sill for now. She placed Cowper on her bed and did so, then transferred him to the crate. She would need to find some of Father's old newspapers to place in the bottom. In truth, she had no idea how to toilet train a cat. She could only hope he would realise the crate's purpose and not spread his excrement all over her floor. Perhaps Fiyero would know how to go about this. She would have to ask him.

Elphaba stopped and stood still for a moment, realising that she had just referred to the Prince in her head by his given name. She shook herself. She didn't want to think about that right now.

Having fetched the milk and newspaper, Elphaba discretely shut her door and went to find the Prince. He was still in the exact position she left him, looking at her expectantly.

"Well, Your Highness. Your cat is well hidden for now."

Prince Fiyero grinned and began to lift himself on the floor, then hesitated, looking at her inquiringly. "Can I move now?"

Elphaba snorted in amusement. "Yes, Your Highness. You have permission to get up."

His grin widened, almost to the point of taking over his entire face, and Elphaba was startled to feel her heart skip a beat. He leapt to his feet.

"You'll have to tell me how in Oz I'm supposed to care for a cat," she continued. "I've never had a pet. But there's no time for that now. I gave him milk in the meantime."

"Thanks, Elphaba. It means a lot to me that you're willing to do this."

She waved him away nonchalantly. "Follow me, and you can return to the parlour."

The Prince followed Elphaba through a maze of hallways, until she paused outside the large, ornate door to the parlour. She turned to face him. "Here we are, Your Highness."

She expected him simply to enter the room immediately, but instead, he watched her closely, suddenly much quieter. A small smile tugged on his lips. "So, you were the mysterious spy during dinner?"

Elphaba felt winded, as all the air left her in a fell swoop. "Um..."

He laughed musically. "It's quite alright. I didn't tell the Governor, or Miss Nessarose, if you were wondering."

Elphaba closed her eyes, relief flooding her.

"I'll leave you to return to your duties now, but I suppose I will be seeing you around, Elphaba?"

Elphaba's gaze flickered to his, startled, and her eyes narrowed. Then it hit her, and she looked down at her attire, chagrined, her heart sinking. He must have assumed her to be a servant. She could not blame him. Her ill-fitting black frock, boots and practical braid certainly didn't fit what a Governor's daughter might be expected to look like. She wondered whether her Father had mentioned her to the Prince at all, and what he may have given him to believe. She was surprised by how much that knowledge hurt. Then she remembered he had asked her a question. "Oh. Yes, I suppose so." Her voice sounded faint, and she couldn't look at him. She sensed rather than saw his confusion at the change in her demeanour. Thankfully, he decided not to comment.

Before he could reply, however, she fled. The air around her suddenly felt stifling.

Before long, she found herself back outside the library door, without any conscious idea of why she had returned there. Elphaba was mortified to realise that her face suddenly felt wet. Gingerly, she lifted her hand to her cheek. A tear. Angrily, she brushed it away, her hand shaking imperceptibly. She had always known her Father hated her. Of course, it made sense that he would neglect to mention his green witch of a daughter in the presence of royalty. So why did that now bother her so much? She had given up crying over it years ago. Crying never did any good. Confused and frustrated, she took in a shaky breath and endeavoured to regain control.

Her eyes landed on the broken vase still on the floor, and a thought suddenly occurred to her. Racking her brain, she searched for what spells she knew from pouring over all the sorcery books she could find. She had had very little opportunity to practice her skills, but perhaps there was something...

There.

Closing her eyes in concentration, Elphaba allowed the words to spill from her lips, her hand lifting towards the pieces of ceramic.

At first, nothing seemed to happen, but then she felt something like a rush of wind blowing through her body, whispering against her fingertips as if seeking a way out. Elphaba felt a twinge of panic, but she quickly grasped onto the sensation, and worked on channelling it in the direction she wanted it to go. Slowly, slowly, she sensed the power bending to her will and flowing through her body from her core. With immense effort, she kept a hold of that control, refusing to let it overwhelm her. She felt her arms begin to tremble with the struggle. Then, with a final breath out through her mouth, she let it go.

The power coursed through her, and she almost stumbled, but held her ground.

The feeling became less.

Less.

It trickled back into her veins, the momentum gone, and the power returning back to its slumber.

Suddenly, Elphaba was exhausted. But she opened her eyes.

The vase was back on the table, in just as good condition as it had been previously. In fact, there was no sign that anything had been amiss. She revelled in a moment of pride.

She would have to tell Prince Fiyero that their little vase problem was solved. Not tonight, though. She couldn't summon the courage to return to the parlour. It would have to wait until tomorrow. Surely, the Prince would not be overly eager to confess to Father anyway? She had time.

Her limbs like lead, she dragged herself back to her chamber. Sleep sounded very welcome right now.

 **A/N: You could consider Cowper an OC** **I do, anyway. We'll be seeing more of Cowper.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey there! So, it's been a while since my last update. Hopefully this chapter won't disappoint! I'd like to give a huge thank you to those who reviewed and/or favourited/alerted. You all make my day. I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year :D**

 **On with the show.**

That night, Elphaba dreamt of cats and princes.

The next morning came too soon, and she rolled away from the sunlight streaming through her window in protest. Something moist brushed against her cheek, and she groaned in half-asleep confusion, pushing herself up by her arms to see Cowper pressing his nose against her. With a moan she collapsed back down and turned away from the unwelcome feline.

Cowper shifted away from her and she registered the soft padding of his feet as he landed on the floor. With resignation, Elphaba forced herself up. As she stumbled to her small dresser, a thick stench slammed into her, and she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Cowper had evidently made use of her make-shift litter. Great.

Hurriedly, she dressed and brushed her raven hair into submission, pulling it into her usual braid. It was 6am. She had an hour before breakfast had to be on the table. First, however, she needed to find somewhere to dispose of Cowper's excretion.

Barefoot so as to be silent, Elphaba grabbed the crate and slipped out the servants' entrance. The gravel crunched unpleasantly beneath her feet, but she grit her teeth and stoically kept moving. She emptied the crate over a bush at the back of the house, and quickly went back inside, brushing the stones off the soles of her feet with relief and heading for the scullery. Giving the crate a thorough wash, she went in search of something to replace the soiled newspaper. Deciding that an old, ratty towel would do, she headed back upstairs, remembering at the last minute to bring a bowl of water from the kitchen.

Elphaba hauled her window open to allow fresh air in to rid the chamber of the smell and placed the water bowl on the floor. Cowper sat at the bottom of her bed with his head tilted, watching her softly, and she realised there was a look of intelligence in his dark eyes. A smile tugged at her lips at the thought, and she wondered how much he noticed. She was almost tempted to believe he was a Cat, not a cat. But Elphaba had met Cats before, and they were just like her. Fiery, insolent, and almost impossible to shut up. Cowper simply watched her silently.

She sat down on her bed next to the black cat, and he searched her eyes for a moment, seeming to be considering her. Then, he padded forward onto her lap and purred.

Elphaba shivered at the strange sensation. Had anyone or anything ever come so up close and personal with her before? She couldn't remember.

Cowper seemed perfectly at home in her lap, and she found her fingertips beginning to brush his fur hesitantly. He preened at the attention, and she bit back a chuckle. Reluctantly, she lifted him off and rose to her feet. Breakfast wouldn't make itself. She glanced back at Cowper as she left the room, who was regarding her with something like sadness.

Down in the kitchen, Mareem was already bustling about.

"The Prince wants breakfast in bed this morning," Mareem announced, and Elphaba froze in the doorway.

"He what?" Astonishment coloured her tone.

Mareem grinned. "Says 'e's ill. Wants us to bring up breakfast to 'im."

Elphaba blinked. "But it's only twenty past six! Why is His Highness up so early?"

Mareem thrust an already filled breakfast tray piled high with pancakes, egg, bacon and croissant into her hands. "I thought you could answer that question for me!"

Elphaba felt her face grow hot in mortification as the idea of taking breakfast to the Prince – in his chambers – sank in. "But... wait... how do you know he wants breakfast?"

Mareem cackled, holding up a small silver bell, looking supremely amused.

"...what?"

"He rang for me using this bell. I'll start breakfast for the Governor. You take that to 'is Highness"

Elphaba fell into dumbfounded silence. This gave Mareem plenty of time to push her in the direction of the door, and like a sheep, Elphaba went.

She was quiet as she headed back upstairs to the guest chamber where Prince Fiyero was sleeping. Why was she doing this? What on earth did the Prince mean by asking for breakfast so early, and in bed? Was he used to such pampering in the Vinkus, like a little girl? If he was, she would certainly have something to say about that. She stopped outside his door, chewing her lip in anxiety. She was absolutely certain her Father would not want her to be the first thing the Prince saw in the morning, but she was even more certain that if she refused, she could expect the back of his hand.

Elphaba loitered outside the Prince's chamber for several minutes, shifting her weight from foot to foot and trying to work up the nerve to knock. Finally, she gulped and kicked her foot twice against the door. She stepped back and closed her eyes. _This wasn't happening._

After a long moment, she heard shuffling, and then the door opened. She looked down stubbornly so she wouldn't have to see the Prince indisposed.

Fiyero sounded surprised. "Hi Elphaba. Is that mine?"

Elphaba grit her teeth. "Take it."

He laughed, but obliged happily, prying it out of her death grip. Elphaba took two steps backwards and cleared her throat, her voice laced with sarcasm. "What in Oz's name do you mean by ringing for breakfast with a _bell_ at this hour in the morning?"

He laughed again, uneasily though this time. "Ah," he trailed off. "Well, I..." He coughed. "I was unwell?"

Elphaba scowled at the floor. She was determined not to look at him. "So you got up at an ungodly hour to order enough pancakes, fry up and croissant to feed the whole of Munchkinland?"

She could hear the grin in the Prince's voice, and it infuriated her. "Don't you do that when you're sick?"

"When I'm sick, I get up and get on with my work however close I feel to death. When _you_ get sick, I would assume, the whole female population in the Vinkus stumble over their feet to nurse you. But I can't imagine you would get up before nine am to ask for _food_ ," she snapped. "So tell me, what is this really about?"

"The female population of the Vinkus? Does that include the Munchkin female population?"

He was stalling. Elphaba began to tremble with fury and embarrassment. "Answer the question!" she hissed, still not looking up.

"...I couldn't face the Governor. Not after the vase incident. Not yet."

She might have known it would be something like that. Somehow, though, it still surprised her. Maybe it was the vulnerability in his tone that caught her off guard. If she were less embarrassed, she would have added vulnerability to her mental notebook in which she'd already begun cataloguing the many sides of Fiyero Tiggular. Later, she would do just that. It sat nicely in her brain alongside "playboy" and "mischievous."

Elphaba huffed and spat, "Well, Mareem is a human being, not a dog. You don't ring for her, and you don't expect to be waited on hand and foot. Maybe that's what you're used to in the Vinkus, but not here. Not by me. And you needn't worry about the vase. I fixed it." She turned on her heel and stomped off, not giving him a chance to reply.

Fury rolled off her in waves. Who did this Vinkun Prince think he was? Was this whole visit a game to him? _Probably,_ she realised with chagrin. His reputation preceded him. How was she to know what his intentions really were towards Nessa? That thought made her even more angry.

Before she realised she had a destination, she was standing outside Nessa's chamber. She expelled a breath. Well, since she was here now, and Mareem was taking care of breakfast, she may as well see if Nessa was awake. Cautiously, she pushed open the door and peered inside. Sure enough, Nessa was sitting up in bed. Nessa smiled brightly when she saw Elphaba at the door. Her smile in turn caused Elphaba's lips to turn up, in spite of the frustration she still felt towards Fiyero.

"Good morning, Nessie," she spoke softly, affectionately.

Nessa's eyes sparkled. She was the only person Elphaba knew whose eyes sparkled like that in the morning. Granted, she didn't know very many people, let alone what they were like this early. But she liked to think this was a trait specially connected with Nessa.

Maybe it was her vexation with Fiyero that caused her to feel especially affectionate towards her sister right now. She didn't particularly care.

"Good morning, Fabala," Nessa chirped.

Elphaba's smile widened as she made her way over to sit on the bed. "Are you ready to get dressed?"

"Yes, thank you."

Elphaba brushed a stray strand of hair out of Nessa's face, internally chuckling at the bird's nest her sister's hair looked like this morning. "Did you have a restless night?"

"I suppose so. Oh Fabala, I don't think I'll ever get used to having Prince Fiyero here! I was so happy last night I couldn't sleep."

Elphaba grimaced. She didn't particularly care to be reminded of the Prince's presence, but she did her best to hide that from Nessa. "Let's get you ready, shall we?"

Thankfully, Nessa conceded and Elphaba arose to collect Nessa's clothes from the elegant mahogany wardrobe at the far corner of the chamber. "What would you like to wear today?" She slipped her fingers through the row of silks, chiffon and other luxurious materials. "How about this blue one?" She indicated a simple pastel blue silk dress that flared out from the waist. "The blue is lovely against your skin."

Nessa paused thoughtfully. "Could I wear the dress Great Aunt Filepa gave me for my birthday?"

Elphaba's fingers halted and she stared at Nessa in bewilderment. "But that dress is green. I thought you said the green didn't work with your eye colour?"

Nessa looked down at her lap, her cheeks colouring prettily. Then she lifted her gaze a little beneath her lashes. _Dang it, Nessa. Why did she always have to look so endearing when she did that, when Elphaba could never master any look that was remotely charming?_ "I know," she admitted bashfully. "But, well, Prince Fiyero did say that green was his favourite colour."

Elphaba fell silent, a little thrown by this revelation. "Green?" she asked weakly. "His favourite colour is green?"

"Yes," Nessa frowned slightly at Elphaba's obvious surprise. "He mentioned yesterday that it was the greenness of Munchkinland that surprised him, in a good way, the most since he arrived."

Elphaba spoke slowly, dragging out all her syllables. "Munchkinland isn't that green."

"Perhaps there isn't much greenery in the Vinkus."

"Perhaps," Elphaba hedged, although she was unconvinced. Pensively, she shuffled back over to the bed with the dress Nessa requested, laying it down on the sheets.

"Lift your feet when you walk, Fabala," Nessa chided her, brow furrowed.

Elphaba sighed but did as she said, looking up casually out of the window. What she saw caused her to take in a breath sharply. Unthinkingly, Elphaba squeaked, "Excuse me, Nessa," and bolted from the room. Nessa's bewildered voice followed her out, but she ignored it.

How in _Oz_ did that cat get outside?

Elphaba ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Oz help her if Frex saw that cat before she could safely bring him back inside. Fortunately, Frex was unlikely to be leaving his chambers for another few minutes, so, she though breathlessly, she would make it if she was quick. She only hoped Nessa could forgive her for abandoning her without explanation, and that Frex would never find out she had done so.

The Thropp gardens were extensive and hugged the mansion in a crescent. Melena Thropp, the Governor's late wife, had spent considerable time there cultivating it, and Frex had even arranged for a large private pond to be dug in the heart of the garden as a birthday present for his wife. This pond she had filled with water lilies and various water species until it was teeming with life. Elphaba's memories of her mother were fuzzy, but she thought she could vaguely remember a vibrant, smiling woman who was as alive in every way as her pond. Elphaba couldn't be sure that this memory was accurate of course, but she treasured the gardens, and especially the pond, all the same.

Cowper was pawing at the stone bird bath at the corner of the pond and seemed to be trying to claw his way further up. Elphaba groaned when she saw him and made to scoop him up, now breathing heavily. She was intercepted by a tan hand blocking her movement and lifting Cowper easily into the newcomer's arms. Elphaba realised with a start that it was Fiyero. How had she not seen him coming?

Fiyero grinned at her, and to her irritation, her heart did a little leap. Stupid, playboy prince.

"How did you get out here?" Fiyero addressed Cowper playfully. "Elphaba wasn't that awful to you, was she, hmm?"

Elphaba scowled darkly. "It's your fault I have to run around after a cat, instead of doing my work, Fiyero. I think the least you can do is not blame me when he gets infected with wanderlust."

He opened his mouth to respond.

"Save it," she snapped. "You can deal with him. I have to get back to Nessa." She turned on her heel and tried to walk away.

"Woah, hold on a minute!" Fiyero reached out and grabbed her arm to stop her. "No need to be so prickly."

Elphaba turned around, eyes blazing. "Are you _trying_ to get me in trouble?"

"No, of course not!" he defended.

"Then unhand me!" she hissed, pulling her arm roughly out of his grasp.

Fiyero was having none of it. "Hey, you aren't going anywhere!" There was a tinge of frustration in his tone now.

"Let me go!"

"Only if you promise to stay."

"No."

"Then I won't let go."

Elphaba growled, and suddenly, Fiyero was thrown backwards several feet as if he had been hit by an invisible tidal wave. Cowper slipped out of his grasp and landed neatly on his four paws, retreating a few steps and watching them in interest. Fiyero landed on his back with an 'Oof!' and Elphaba pressed her hands over her mouth, eyes wide in horror. "Oz, Fiyero, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that!"

He lifted his head, a little dazed, and narrowed his eyes at her. "What did you _do?"_

Before she had given them permission, Elphaba felt her legs carrying her over to him and she flopped down next to him, her brow furrowed. "Are you alright? Does it hurt anywhere?"

He grunted. "Probably bruised my back."

"I'm sorry," she spoke faintly. Her lip was quivering now.

Fiyero shook his head and sat up slowly. "What did you do?" he repeated.

"I... I don't know."

He simply looked at her.

Elphaba moaned. "Please, don't tell Father. It's been weeks since I lost control."

Fiyero looked as if he had been electrocuted. "Wait... your Father?"

Elphaba abruptly realised what she'd said. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish, but nothing came out, and she paled.

Fiyero was definitely paying attention now. "The Governor is your Father?"

Elphaba bit her lip and looked down, but there was no point in lying, so she nodded.

"So... Nessarose is your older sister?"

"Younger sister," she corrected him quietly. She dared to look up and found him staring at her, as if she was a puzzle he was trying to solve. "Please, don't ask me anymore," she practically begged him, an edge of desperation in her voice.

He looked like he wanted to push further, but he nodded slowly and Elphaba let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. To distract herself from what had just happened, she offered him her hand. "How badly does your back hurt? Can you get up?"

He gingerly lifted himself up as a test, but Elphaba caught the wince that briefly passed across his face. She closed her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"Stop apologising," he told her, and she opened her eyes again. There was a transparency in his eyes that told her he had really forgiven her, and she smiled a little bitterly. Her hand was still held out.

Fiyero took her hand, and she almost pulled it back. Because as soon as his fingers wrapped around hers, a spark shot up her arm, and she suddenly felt very warm. She was unsure whether she found the sensation pleasant or not. She stood up, pulling him gently up with her. He tried to hide his pain, but the discomfort was plainly written on his face. Elphaba felt miserable. It had been a while since she had lost control of her magic, and even longer since she had actually hurt someone.

She let go of his hand and went to pick up Cowper, then she turned back to Fiyero. "I'll still keep him safe for you."

Fiyero slowly smiled. "Even though he's causing you this much trouble?"

"Even so," she nodded. "Although, yes, if you could get him to stay in one place, I would appreciate it."

Fiyero laughed.

Cowper started to wriggle around in her arms, and Elphaba tightened her grasp. No. No _way_ was Cowper running away from her again. He mewled softly and tipped his head to the left, behind where Fiyero was standing. Another tug, and a louder mewl. "Hey," Elphaba frowned. "What's the matter?"

Fiyero turned around in the direction Cowper was tipping his head. He gasped.

"What?" Elphaba was suddenly alarmed. "What is it?"

Fiyero pointed. "Over there! I can see something in that copse of trees."

Elphaba followed his finger, and stiffened. A pair of luminous green eyes stared unblinking at them from amongst the trees.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So, another OC here. I've decided that I'm just going to write a complete list of my OCs at the end, rather than announcing them when they appear, unless I need to clarify name pronunciation – this just makes life easier for me. Not going to lie, this chapter was difficult to write. More difficult than I was anticipating, even though it isn't graphic. I hope I've been able to do it justice though. Some important developments take place in this chapter.**

 **Thanks once again to those who reviewed, followed and favourited.**

A shiver racked through Elphaba's bones, and she went suddenly very cold. "What's that?" she breathed in fear. The eyes continued to stare at her, unwavering. Then, as if they had closed, the copse suddenly went dark.

"Was I imagining that, or..." Fiyero trailed off.

A slight movement caught Elphaba's eyes among the trees, and a faint rustling noise reached her ears. Cowper was still wriggling and struggling in her grasp, but she barely noticed him anymore.

So quiet she almost missed it, a silky voice spoke. "Is anyone there apart from you two?"

Elphaba and Fiyero exchanged a bewildered glance, then Elphaba spoke. "No. It's just us."

For a minute, nothing happened, and she began to wonder if the stranger had left. But then slowly, slowly, a creature emerged from the thicket, fixing its piercing emerald eyes on them in fear. It was a young Tigress, Elphaba realised with a start, and she was watching them intently, as if gauging their reactions, or waiting for something to happen. She stopped at the edge of the group of trees, and would come no further, but her eyes seemed to be begging something from them. Her fur was filthy and matted, and she looked terribly thin. What was the most alarming, however, was the angry wound stretching from her left ear down her side. Cautiously, Elphaba took a step towards her, and she was vaguely aware of Fiyero falling into step behind her. The Tigress didn't seem to startle at her movement, but she stayed rooted in the same spot.

"My name is Elphaba," she spoke softly, trying to put their visitor at ease. "This is Prince Fiyero Tiggular of the Vinkus," gesturing at the boy behind her.

"Just Fiyero will be fine," Fiyero grumbled, though he still sounded slightly shocked.

"Come with me," the Tigress spoke after a moment. She slunk back into the woods, until her eyes were the only thing they could see of her again.

Fiyero placed his hand on Elphaba's shoulder hesitantly. "Should we go with her?" There was still a tinge of fear in his voice. Evidently this was spooking him a little. Elphaba nodded at him reassuringly and indicated that he follow her. She wasn't sure if he would, but she heard his feet shuffling behind her as they made their way further into the trees. The copse wasn't large, but it was dark and thick enough that Colwen Grounds could no longer be seen once they had taken a few steps in, and the Tigress's eyes were the only thing acting as a light for them. The Tigress kept moving in until Elphaba judged that they were roughly in the centre of the copse. Then she stopped suddenly, and Elphaba and Fiyero almost crashed into her.

"Who are you?" Elphaba asked. "Are you in any danger?"

The Tigress looked at her oddly, seemingly considering how to answer. "Depends on how one looks at it," she answered finally.

"What's your name?" Fiyero repeated.

"My name is Khanija."

"And you need our help?" prompted Elphaba.

"Possibly." She was looking directly at Elphaba now. "Is it true that you saved a Lion cub once?"

Elphaba gaped at her, and she could almost feel the hole being burned into the side of her face from Fiyero doing the same thing. "I... yes. How did you know that?"

She heard the smile in Khanija's voice. "All the Lion ever talks about is the green-skinned human who saved his life. It took me a long time to track you down, but I eventually began to hear talk amongst the humans of a green girl, and I would listen in whenever I could until I learned where I could find you."

Elphaba was feeling overwhelmed. "So... the Lion cub is still alive? He's okay?"

Khanija grimaced. "Yes, he's alive. Perhaps not exactly 'okay,' but alive."

That alarmed Elphaba. "So is _he_ in danger?" she asked at the same time as Fiyero demanded, "You saved a Lion cub?"

"Yes," Khanija answered Fiyero, now turning to the male human. "I can't tell you everything now," again addressing Elphaba. "But is it also true that you have magic?"

Elphaba said nothing, but here Fiyero interrupted. "Was that what you did back there? Magic?"

Elphaba huffed. "Can we focus on the matter at hand? Yes, that was my magic. I suppose that answers your question, Khanija. Yes, I have magic. But my control over it is limited."

Elphaba could just make out Khanija tilting her head, intrigued. "What can you do?"

"I'm not sure. I know that I can cause commotions of all descriptions if I don't keep my emotions under control. I know that I have magic enough to be considered an oddity, and I know my Father hates me for it." She shouldn't have made that last comment. She realised it as soon as it left her mouth, and she could now feel Fiyero staring at her even more intensely than before. "But no matter," she continued quickly, breaths coming quick and fast. "Why do you want to know?"

"You saved the Lion," Khanija answered simply. "You are one of few humans who would do such a thing, and you have magic. You're my best bet. Like I said, I cannot tell you everything here. It isn't safe. But I need your help. If you're willing to give it."

Elphaba's head was reeling. The faith Khanija had in her was – she admitted it to herself – terrifying. Fear bubbled up inside of her at the thought of it. She knew how to take care of Nessa. She knew how to keep house, and how to mostly stay out of trouble. She knew a few simple spells. She had even managed to help a Lion cub once who had desperately needed someone. But that had been years ago. The thought petrified her that this Tigress may need her help, and there was no telling whether Elphaba would be able to do so, and what would happen if she tried.

But she also knew the answer she would give.

"Of course, Khanija. Yes, I'll help you." She took a now confident step forward and knelt down beside the Tigress, close enough to be able to see her more clearly. "If you don't mind my asking – what happened to you?" She indicated the wound on Khanija's side. "You're hurt."

"Not here," Khanija repeated a third time, but her tone was much softer now, and unmistakably grateful. "I cannot stay much longer. I'm sorry."

"Well, is there somewhere else you would prefer to talk?"

Khanija pondered this. "Come to the Munchkin City Tower. There's a man there by the name of Korèl. He'll tell you what to do. Come whenever you can make it – Korèl is always there."

"I will," Elphaba agreed, a new note of fierceness in her voice. "As soon as I can."

Khanija nodded. "Thank you. Truly. You don't know how much this means to me."

Elphaba waved her hand. "Say nothing of it. I'll be at the Tower."

A long silence stretched out between them, only broken by Khanija's strained whisper. "Be careful, Miss Elphaba."

Elphaba frowned in confusion but nodded solemnly.

Khanija said no more, retreating as silently as she came into the trees. Elphaba and Fiyero stood alone once again, the only sound that of their mingled breaths. Elphaba suddenly began to feel a bit woozy as the strangeness of what had just happened hit her afresh. Her breath hitched, and she heard Fiyero whisper in her direction. "Elphaba? Are you alright?"

"Yes," she replied faintly. "Come on."

They trudged back into the light in silence. Elphaba had quite forgotten about the cat tucked under her arm until he made his presence known with a soft mewl. Startled, she looked down at him, but he was no longer wriggling, merely watching her with that same look of intelligence from earlier. "Sometimes, I could really swear you're actually an Animal, little one."

"What?"

Elphaba turned her head to meet Fiyero's bewildered gaze. "I'm sorry," a crooked smile balanced on her lips. "I was talking to your cat."

Fiyero hmphed. His face betrayed amusement, although his shoulders were still tense and he didn't seem completely present.

Elphaba turned to face him fully. "You have questions."

He snorted. "Just a few."

"Later. I have to get back to..." she trailed off, horror dawning on her face. "Nessa!"

She had completely forgotten about her little sister.

…

"And just where have you been?"

Elphaba winced. She might have known Father would get involved.

She had raced back to Nessa's chamber, praying as she did so that she would get away with this little mishap. No such luck. Frex stood beside Nessa, who was now dressed, groomed and in her wheelchair, hands folded in her lap and pretty lips pursed, looking none too pleased at having been left alone. Frex himself had his hands clasped behind his back, his expression stormy. He dragged his eyes up and down his eldest daughter with disdain. "You look like you've been on a date with the swine."

Elphaba looked down, noticing for the first time how raggedy and dirty she looked. There were twigs and bits of greenery clinging to her frock, and no doubt her face was flushed.

He continued, "Not only did you abandon your sister when you ought to have been helping her get ready, but apparently you saw fit to run wild like an Animal, and show back up in my house like an Animal."

Frex's tone was cold, but it was the utter quietness of his words that sent shivers up Elphaba's spine. Nonetheless, her tongue got the better of her, and she couldn't hold back her equally cold response. "Animals are intelligent, sentient, valuable members of society. I understand if you want to insult me, but you can't do so at the expense of the Animals, your equals."

All at once, it seemed as if the air had been sucked out of the room.

"What!?" Frex's voice was deadly now, and Elphaba trembled as the weight of what she had said sank in. Two large steps, and his fist was suddenly in her hair. She sucked in a sharp breath, and he tugged roughly at her head. "Did you say that to me?"

Elphaba closed her eyes as he dragged her out of the room by her hair, closing the door behind him – shielding the eyes of his precious Nessarose. His face was suddenly very close to hers, and she almost gagged on the smell of his hot breath. "I will not be spoken to in this manner."

Elphaba tried the best she could to numb herself as he dragged her down the hallway, hauling open another door that was partially hidden behind the staircase and pulling her down the stairs into a room clothed in semi-darkness.

She bit her lip hard, the metallic taste of blood filling her mouth, to keep from crying out as he hit her.

Ejaculations of "curse!" "wicked!" and "worthless!" punctured in between his blows. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't tune them out. His insults were like a cloth suffocating her, more painful perhaps even than the blows themselves.

When he was done, he retreated up the stairs, leaving her sprawled on the floor against the wall, and closing the door with a loud bang. There was no mistaking the unforgiving sound of the key turning in the lock.

Elphaba trembled from the chill that had suddenly blown through the room when he locked the door. Down here in the basement it was musty, smelly, and now so dark she couldn't even see her hand in front of her face. She wasn't afraid of the dark. She was used to the dark. Dark was a welcome relief from the misery she dwelled in day by day. Truth be told, she was far more afraid of the light, because nothing was hidden in the light. Still, it hurt so badly she couldn't breathe.

But she refused to cry.

She stayed curled up where she was. There was no point in moving. No one knew she was down here – he wouldn't tell anyone. He never did. Mareem knew that he locked her in here sometimes, but she never knew when he would do it. Elphaba only hoped that the old woman wouldn't worry if she didn't show back up for a while. The last time she'd been in the basement, Father had kept her there three full days, only coming in often enough to give her water to drink. By the time he came to fetch her, he had needed to drag her out half-asleep and trembling.

That had been after she accidentally caused a book to fall from a shelf and bruise Nessa's arm.

Elphaba had always known that Nessa was her Father's favourite. Nessa was beautiful. Nessa had smooth, creamy skin. Nessa was sweet-tempered and pliant. Nessa was loved by all. Nessa was a tragic victim of the misdeeds of her wicked sister. As much as she knew that Nessa was favoured, she knew that she was wicked. After all, the wicked reap only what they sow.

After a while she began to lose track of how much time had passed, and she was startled when the door once again opened, and she recognised her Father's heavy footsteps. She scrambled to get up, just in time for Frex to grab a hold of her arm and pull her up the steps. He didn't say a word, didn't spare her a glance as he pulled her to the kitchen. Mareem looked up from the sink in alarm as the door banged and Frex let go of Elphaba's arm. Elphaba slipped on the smooth tile as he did so, clattering to the floor against a chair slightly pulled out from the table.

Frex turned on his heel and left, still without a word.

Elphaba took a moment to catch her breath, and then suddenly Mareem was crouching beside her, gently helping her up.

She still wouldn't cry. She pulled up a veil over her face, unwilling to lift her eyes further than Mareem's stomach.

"Oh, Elphaba, love. I'm so sorry."

Her friend's mournful sigh was like a balm, and before Elphaba had processed the thought, she found herself leaning into the old woman's embrace, rough, aging hands gingerly rubbing her back. Her head slid down her chest into her lap, and her arms snaked around her waist like tree roots searching for life. Mareem cradled her like a babe, stroking her raven hair.

"I'm here, my sweet."

A memory rose from the depths of Elphaba's mind.

" _I'm here, my sweet."_

" _I'm here, my sweet," three-year-old Elphaba recited the housekeeper's words, thumb in her mouth._

" _That's right, Elphaba. I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you."_

 _Elphaba buried her face in Mareem's shoulder, the fingers of her free hand twisting in her ever-so-slightly greying hair. The two sat in front of the kitchen hearth, Mareem sitting on a chair, Elphaba in her lap._

" _I want Mummy," Elphaba sniffled._

" _I know, love."_

" _Why can't I see her?"_

 _Mareem took a while to answer, and Elphaba went stiff in her arms. "Has she gone away?"_

" _Yes, away. But not so far away you can't think about 'er."_

" _Where did she go?" Elphaba turned her wide, doe-like eyes to the housekeeper, and Mareem's heart twisted._

" _She went t' be with God."_

" _Will she be happy with him?"_

" _Very happy."_

 _Elphaba frowned. "Why doesn't Daddy go to God too?"_

" _Oh, Elphaba. How could you say such a thing?"_

 _Elphaba looked Mareem right in the eye, with disconcerting solemnity. "Daddy isn't happy. Maybe he would be happy if he went to God too."_

" _How d'you know yer Daddy isn't happy?"_

" _Happy people don't hit other people."_

 _Tears welled in Mareem's eyes to hear the little girl say so. Her arms unconsciously tightened around her._

 _Elphaba's little brow furrowed some more. "WIll Mummy be happy without her green bottle?"_

 _Mareem smiled a little wobbly. "She wanted you t'have it, love."_

" _Me? Why?"_

 _Mareem lifted the delicate glass bottle from her apron pocket and placed it in Elphaba's tiny green hand, folding her fingers over it. "Must be special. She needed a special girl t' take care of it."_

" _I'm not special."_

 _Mareem kissed her forehead. "Ye're more special than ye know."_

 _Elphaba paused thoughfully. Her lower lip trembled. "Why doesn't Daddy like me?"_

 _A small tear escaped the old woman's eye. "I don't know, Elphaba. I don't know."_

"What time is it, Mareem?" Elphaba inquired finally, after a lapse of complete silence as the two simply clung to each other. Her voice was muffled, her face still pressed into Mareem's lap.

"Almost dinner. Perhaps ye'd better go t' bed. I'll take care of everything."

Elphaba pushed herself up, her aching muscles protesting. "No, Mareem. Don't do that. I'm fine."

Mareem sighed. Her Elphaba was far too mature for her years. It wasn't right. She silently mourned at the resigned look on the green girl's face, a look that had formed through many, many years of abuse from a father who was too blind to see what a treasure he had for a daughter. There was no arguing with her, though, and as much as she wished Elphaba would let herself be taken care of for once, she knew that the girl's moment of weakness had passed, and she would soldier on as she always did.

Elphaba did indeed soldier on, insisting that Mareem let her prepare for dinner as much as normal. Mareem still served, but Elphaba peered through the door as she did so. Fiyero sat in the same seat opposite Nessa as he had the previous night, and Elphaba's brow furrowed at the look of anxiety that was plain on his face. What did the Prince have to worry about? She watched him as he grasped Mareem's arm while she was serving him, and brought his face close to hers, seemingly asking her something. Mareem answered back just as quietly, and Fiyero's anxious expression deepened.

Nessa soon reclaimed his attention however, and Elphaba heard her bell-like laugh as Fiyero engaged her in conversation. Misery settled in her heart as she observed them. She wasn't born for the rose and pearl. She would never be allowed to have a simple, carefree conversation over dinner like that.

The evening grew late, and finally, the mansion had been locked up and Elphaba trudged up to bed, every step she took sending stabbing pain through her body. She bit back a whimper as she changed into her night clothes and settled uncomfortably in bed. Cowper jumped up onto the bed with her, and she smiled just faintly when he nuzzled her nose and curled up next to her face. Sighing, Elphaba searched under her pillow, fingers grazing the green bottle hidden underneath it. Her mother's bottle. The one she had entrusted to her. Elphaba held the bottle close to her chest, as if willing it to remove the ache there.

 **A/N: Khanija is pronounced Kan-EE-zhuh and Korèl is Kor-EL.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Fae'sFlower - you don't trust Khanija and Korèl? Interesting...**

 **Guest – I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far!**

The next day at lunch, Elphaba was forced to serve, something she had thus far managed to avoid. Mareem had taken a bad fall that morning when she arose to unlock the house, stumbling on the staircase in the dark, and now had a vividly purple swollen foot to show for it. The apothecary had agreed to check it out that afternoon. For the meantime, however, Mareem was very limited in mobility, and carrying a tray full of food was simply out of the question. Elphaba had left her mending some curtains that had long since required attention, with her large foot wrapped up on a stool.

Elphaba herself was hardly in a fit state to be taking over affairs after the previous day's beating. Bruises seemed to have blossomed all over her body overnight, creating discolouration that looked very odd against her green skin. The bruises climbed all the way up her arms and torso, back and legs. The only part of her he had left alone was her face. This, he had said, was because her face was ugly enough without his aid. Elphaba suspected, however, that at least part of it was also unwillingness to cause Nessa alarm.

These bruises, however, she had no problem covering up with one of her usual black frocks that hid most of her skin, except her face and hands. She didn't appear to have broken any bones this time – at least, not as far as she could tell – and walking around, though unpleasant, was manageable. So, she withheld her discomfort and tried to maintain a straight posture as she served the Governor, Nessarose and Fiyero a platter of cold meats, cheese, grapes and sandwiches.

Fiyero, as far as she knew, was in the dark about what had happened yesterday. Good. It was better that way. She still had her pride, and she didn't need someone else knowing about her problems. She had slipped up too much around him already.

And that was another thing that frightened and bewildered her. For eighteen years, she had kept the details of her life locked up inside of her from everyone except those it was impossible to hide from. Yet somehow, this infuriating prince from the Vinkus, who had seemed able to do nothing but annoy and baffle her from the moment he waltzed in their door, had pulled secrets from her that she never intended to share with him, and had never wanted him to know. She had known him less than two days, for Oz's sake! And the brainless idiot hadn't even seemed aware initially that Governor Thropp _had_ a second daughter. Everyone in Oz knew about the Thropps' green embarrassment. How this knowledge had escaped the man Nessa may soon be promised to was beyond her.

She would say this much for the prince. She had yet to see any evidence of his playboy ways and other unsavoury habits – beyond his remark the previous morning about the women of Munchkinland falling at his feet. She was hardly fool enough to believe that those rumours had come from nowhere. It might be true that not everything is as it seems, but every rumour had a grain of truth to it. She studied him carefully as she placed the platter in the centre of the dining table.

She moved to pick up a serving fork and jumped as Fiyero lifted his eyes to meet hers. There was a strange look in his eyes as they made eye contact, and Elphaba quickly lowered her gaze, puzzled. He had questions, she knew. Questions she would have to answer sooner or later. And he knew about the matter with Khanija. She thought she could trust him to keep quiet about that, but then...

"Elphaba!"

Elphaba jumped, a squeak escaping her lips despite herself, as she almost dropped the fork.

Frex was looking at her sternly across the table. "Stop loitering and move!"

Elphaba nodded fearfully and hurried to serve Fiyero from the platter.

"Elphaba, are you alright?"

Her gaze snapped to the prince, who had addressed her. Her jaw grew slack, and she felt rather like a fish as her mouth opened and closed. She was painfully aware of Frex's fist balling on the table. Never was she spoken to during a meal, except to be given an order. It wasn't done.

"Fine," she muttered in a faint voice, quickly moving on and praying that he wouldn't speak to her again.

"No, you aren't fine. I can see it in the way you're moving. Are you hurt?"

Elphaba's hands began to shake, and she scrambled to serve Nessa, frightened now beyond reason. What her Father would say to this...

"You needn't concern yourself, Your Highness." Frex's voice was cold, and there was a layer of command underneath the civility.

Elphaba watched from the corner of her eye as Fiyero turned to look shrewdly at the Governor, and the blood rushed to her face. "I only meant to inquire after Elphaba's wellbeing, Your Governorship."

"I know what you meant. I repeat that you need not concern yourself. If there were anything the matter with her, I would know."

Elphaba shuddered at the implications of his words, and left Nessa, hurrying to serve him so she could get out of here.

But Fiyero continued, his words like steel. "Forgive me, Your Governorship. I was asking Elphaba."

Elphaba began to shake more visibly, taking a sharp intake of breath. A loud bang sounded, and she realised Frex had hammered his fist against the table.

"Father," Nessa's quiet voice spoke up. "Please." Her blue eyes were wide.

Frex ignored his youngest daughter. "Elphaba, you are dismissed."

Elphaba dipped a curtsy and fled the room.

Mortification flooded her as she put as much distance between herself and Fiyero as she could. She had barely taken ten steps however, when she heard the door banging behind her, and she whipped around, eyes wide.

"Elphaba, wait!"

Fiyero ran up to her, and she found her feet were suddenly glued to the floor facing him. Had he left the table alone to chase after her? Breathless, he halted in front of her and opened his mouth, only to shut it again. He tried again, and again closed it. He was more of a fish than she was, Elphaba observed wryly.

Finally he got out, "Are you sure you're alright?"

Elphaba stared at him. "Yes, I'm alright." The words came out harsher than she had intended, and Fiyero winced.

"I didn't see you yesterday after... you know."

Elphaba nodded. She did know.

"Mareem said you were indisposed."

She didn't like where this was going. So she ignored it. "You oughtn't to have spoken to me just now."

Fiyero frowned in confusion. "Why? I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

Elphaba felt her frustration growing, starting to choke her. "But you mustn't speak to me during dinner. Fiyero, listen. You _mustn't._ Father doesn't approve."

Fiyero scowled darkly. "Why? And for that matter, why were you serving us at all, instead of eating with us? You're the Governor's daughter!"

"Yes, I know I am!" Elphaba exclaimed breathlessly. This man made her want to tear her hair out. And then tear _his_ hair out. "Go back, Your Highness. You can have nothing more to say to me."

"I have so much more to say to you!" he almost shouted. "I have questions!"

"Questions I won't answer!"

Fiyero closed his eyes and scrubbed his face. "I didn't even know the Governor _had_ two daughters! All I knew was that I was being sent off to meet a girl, and that marrying her would be the answer to political problems I have no idea about. And it turns out she isn't even the firstborn daughter, and the true firstborn I was given to understand was no more than a common servant!"

Elphaba trembled with rage and humiliation. And something else she couldn't put her finger on. "And what," she spat, "makes you think I should trust you enough to give you _any_ of the answers you're demanding of me?"

Fiyero deflated. "You have no reason to trust me. You barely know me, and I haven't given you any reason to."

"No. You haven't." Elphaba was about to turn on her heel, when Fiyero suddenly changed tack.

"Are you going to go to the Munchkin City Tower?"

Elphaba faltered, bemused by the sudden jump in topic. "Yes, when I can."

"How about tonight?"

Elphaba frowned. "Tonight?"

Fiyero nodded emphatically. "Yes. When do you finish your duties?"

"Fiyero," she spoke slowly, spelling it out. "I finish late at night, well after your pretty little head will be asleep on your pillow. And I rise early. I'd never be able to do my work if I went gallivanting off at night."

Fiyero's shoulders slumped. "Well then, when?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Why do you care?"

"Because I want to help you."

Elphaba's breath hitched. He wanted to help her? Why? "Why?" she asked him aloud.

Fiyero shrugged. "I'm bored."

She huffed, considering him carefully. "If I let you get involved, will you tell Father?"

"What? No!" he looked horrified.

"Then why is this so important to you?"

"I told you, I'm bored! I have nothing to do here, and as much as the whole thing freaks me out, it's the most interesting thing that's happened in my life. And quite possibly the best." He muttered that last part, almost to himself.

Elphaba was about to answer him when she heard heavy footsteps from inside the dining room – which was only a few paces away – and she realised her Father was leaving the room. "Quickly!" she hissed, grabbing his forearm and pulling him into the nearest storage cupboard. There was barely enough room for the two of them, and the cupboard stank of cleaning materials, but she held her breath, going very, very still so Frex wouldn't discover their hiding place.

They heard him walking right outside the door, muttering angrily when he didn't find either Elphaba or Fiyero where he had thought them to be. Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw Fiyero opening his mouth, and hastily she slapped her hand over it. She continued to hold her breath until he passed by them, and then slowly let it out. Turning, she suddenly became very aware that she was alone in a tight cupboard with Prince Fiyero. Face flaming, she stumbled out of the cupboard, Fiyero almost tumbling after her.

"Well, that was... interesting."

Elphaba huffed but couldn't think of anything to reply to that.

Fiyero drew his hand through his hair. "Seriously though, Elphaba. I want to help."

Elphaba bit her lip. "I don't know if I can trust you."

Fiyero softened. "I know. What do you need me to do to prove it to you?"

Elphaba's eyes flickered to him in surprise. The gentleness in his tone caught her off guard. "You swear you won't say anything?"

"I don't need to swear it," he said seriously. "When I say I won't, I mean it."

Somehow that convinced her just enough to take a gamble. "Alright."

"Alright?"

She let out a breath shakily. A part of her couldn't quite believe she was trusting him this easily. But it would be nice, she admitted to herself, to have him along. She had never had anyone, apart from Nessa and Mareem, to do anything with. And this was different than either Nessa or Mareem. "Meet me tonight at midnight in the stables." She would survive one sleepless night. She hoped.

"Fabala?"

Both Elphaba and Fiyero whipped around to hear Nessa's gentle voice coming from the dining room door. Nessarose sat in the open door, her hands in her lap, looking puzzled.

"Nessa!" Elphaba ran beside her little sister, kneeling to take hold of her hand. "I'm sorry, my pretty. We didn't realise you were there."

"We?" Nessa's brow furrowed, looking at Fiyero. "What were you doing?" Her eyes flickered back and forth between them.

"Nothing. We were just talking."

"Oh," she said quietly. Nessa looked down at their joint hands, green on creamy white, thoughtfully. She was wearing the dress, Elphaba noticed. The green one she had wanted to wear the day before.

Fiyero noticed too. "I like the colour of your dress, Miss Nessarose." The compliment seemed genuine.

Nessa looked up at him, beaming, her cheeks blossoming a delicate pink. "Thank you, Your Highness," she breathed charmingly.

Fiyero sent her a small smile back. The sight, for some reason, made Elphaba want to gag. "Where's Father?" she interrupted.

A small frown creased Nessa's forehead, although even that managed to look winsome. "He was looking for you and Prince Fiyero. You left the table so abruptly."

"Let's return to the table then, Miss Nessarose," Fiyero spoke.

"Yes, let's." Her face was glowing. She didn't move, however, and slowly she began to look very troubled. "Fabala," she began, "you know you ought to be more careful. Father was very angry at the scene you caused just now."

"Scene?" Fiyero's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. "She didn't cause any scene."

"And then there's the matter of what happened yesterday," she continued, frowning in mild disapproval.

Fiyero gaped. "What? What happened yesterday?"

"Nothing," Nessa spoke abruptly, noticing the colour drain from Elphaba's face.

"I'm sorry, Nessie. I didn't mean to leave you on your own."

"I know you didn't, Fabala. Just please be careful."

Elphaba squeezed her sister's hand and kissed it, trying to hide the discomfort she felt discussing the subject, and the fact that she suddenly found it much harder to ignore the ache all over her body.

"Elphaba," she felt Fiyero's hand on her shoulder. "What happened yesterday?"

Internally she moaned. Nessa had the decency to duck her head, looking sheepish. "I don't think my sister wishes to discuss it, Your Highness. I'm sorry. I ought not to have brought it up."

Elphaba flashed her little sister a grateful glance, and Nessa returned it with an apologetic smile.

Fiyero was silent, but then sighed in resignation. He seemed to accept the fact he would find out no more information just now. "Let's go back in, shall we?"

Nessa nodded, brightening again, and Elphaba pushed her chair back to its place at the dining table.

"Fabala," she looked up at Elphaba beseechingly once her chair was neatly tucked under the table. "Can you stay with us?"

Fiyero looked up at them as he sat down in his seat, nodding his head in agreement. "Yes, stay. Surely your work can wait, can't it?"

Elphaba huffed at them. "Don't you think I'm in enough trouble already?"

"Father isn't back yet! Just for a little while. Please, Elphaba?" Nessa pouted, and her wide blue eyes begged her to stay.

"But, I..."

"Elphaba," the prince spoke firmly now, and it caused her to look up at him in surprise. His vivid blue eyes were more serious-looking than she had ever seen them thus far, and she squirmed, suddenly feeling like a naughty school-girl under the gaze of unquestionable authority. But at the same time, it wasn't like that. There was that gentleness again, beneath the firmness, and she could tell he was not telling her off, but rather compelling her to relax. Unwittingly, she felt herself immediately respond before he said another word, and she knew that when he opened his mouth again she would sit down without argument.

"Elphaba," he repeated her name a second time. "You never give yourself a chance to relax." There – she was right about what he intended to say. "Stay with us a while."

She did, of course. The chair rose up to meet her, and she trained her eyes on her lap, finding it very difficult now to look at him.

"Wow!" Nessa's exclamation sounded. "I must say, Your Highness, I am impressed." Impressed, she sounded indeed. Thoroughly and infuriatingly.

"Why?" Fiyero peered at her over the top of his tea cup that he had just lifted to his lips, brow furrowed.

"Why?" Nessa parroted in amazement. "You may be the first person to ever convince my sister to do anything so easily, besides Father of course."

Elphaba flinched hard.

Fiyero said nothing to that, but Elphaba could tell he was mulling the statement over, and she didn't like it one bit. After a moment, he spoke. "Elphaba doesn't seem like the kind to easily lose an argument."

Elphaba scowled into her lap, unhappy about being talked about as if she wasn't even in the room.

"She isn't, Your Highness."

"I'm right here," Elphaba snapped finally.

Fiyero looked guilty. "Sorry. We didn't mean to leave you out."

Elphaba huffed and crossed her arms, but considerably mellowed. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Fiyero grin and her scowl deepened.

"Prince Fiyero, what was it like growing up in the Vinkus?" Nessa asked, sipping her tea.

Fiyero looked surprised at the question, but then looked into the distance thoughtfully. Elphaba lifted her head, watching him, interested to hear his answer despite herself.

"It was... well, I don't know that there's much to say about it."

"Well, is it different from Munchkinland there?" Nessa prompted.

"The climate is much colder in the Vinkus," Fiyero replied. "It snows frequently. I used to sneak out of the castle whenever my Father tried to get me to sit in a political meeting or debate, and I would spend the day having snow wars with my cousins while Dad got in a twist searching for me." He flashed them a lopsided grin.

"I've never seen snow," Elphaba sat up, unable to stop the curiosity from leaking into her voice. "What's it like?"

"It's cold and wet – brilliant for thrusting down the necks of unsuspecting cousins when they think they have one up on you." He winked and Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"But what does it look like?" Nessa asked enthusiastically.

Fiyero paused. "When it snows, it looks like the whole world has been painted white."

Elphaba closed her eyes, imagining what that would be like.

"It sounds beautiful," Nessa breathed.

"I suppose it is beautiful," Fiyero conceded. "I still think its greatest merits lie in prank potential though." He grinned.

Elphaba laughed softly, and Fiyero looked taken aback to hear it. She blushed faintly and quickly looked back down.

"I'd love to see it someday," Nessa said shyly, looking up at the prince beneath her eyelashes.

Fiyero coughed. "Well, who knows?" He said in a bright voice that sounded false.

Elphaba bit her lip. Was she the only one who could taste the thick tension in the room?

Silence fell. Elphaba broke it. "I should go."

The reaction she got was almost comical. Both the heads of Fiyero and Nessa snapped up, and she would have laughed had it not been so irritating. Nessa's face, without saying anything, was already the embodiment of a whine, and Fiyero... well, honestly, Fiyero was no better.

They opened their mouths in synchronisation and Elphaba held up a hand, stopping them. "I have to work. And Father will be back soon."

Nessa's mouth snapped shut. She knew it was true. But still, Elphaba could see the war going on in her will. "Your Highness..." she started, seeming to appeal to Fiyero for help, and he responded immediately.

"You don't have to go, Elphaba."

Despite herself, she smiled a little sadly. "Actually yes, I do. The kitchen won't clean itself, you know. And Mareem can't walk right now."

His face fell. "Couldn't I help you?"

This time, even Nessa looked surprised. But not as surprised as Elphaba.

"Fi- Your Highness, _you_ want to help with the chores? Pardon me for saying so, but I was unaware that cleaning kitchens was part of the crown prince job description." She didn't mean that in a derogatory way, but the thought of the Prince of the Vinkus helping _her_ with the household chores was simply – absurd.

"Well, it isn't," he replied, shrugging. "But if Mareem is off her feet, you could use the help. I'm sure you could use the help even if she was able."

"Do you even know how to clean a kitchen?"

He grinned. "Can't be that hard, can it?"

Discretely, she rolled her eyes. "But..."

"I'm helping." He was beside her now, lightly cupping her elbow with his hand. "No buts."

Elphaba glanced significantly at his plate. "You haven't even eaten yet. You ran after me before you could even touch it."

Fiyero looked back, as if suddenly remembering about his food. He ran back to his place, grabbed as much as he could in a table napkin and cradled it to his chest precariously as he jogged back towards her. "I can eat on the job."

Nessa had her jaw open. "Your Highness?" she asked in a squeaky tone. "Are you sure?"

He nodded seriously, as if accepting some grandiose task or noble quest. Elphaba couldn't help it. She sniggered. Then she did something that surprised herself. She rose up on her tiptoes and planted a brief, but grateful kiss on his cheek.

Fiyero looked so shocked he might drop his food on the floor.

Elphaba bit her lip, suddenly very embarrassed at her boldness. She coughed. "Thank you. You don't have to do this."

The prince recovered quickly. "I want to. Now, where's the kitchen?"

Laughing, she beckoned for him to follow her. "You are just full of surprises, aren't you?"

Fiyero's beam threatened to split open his face.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here we are with Chapter 7! Big thanks to those who reviewed.**

 **s.r.54321 - Awww, thank you! Your review made me so happy. To answer your question, Elphaba has spent her whole life at this point as a kind of servant and carer to Nessa, and has never been to Shiz, even though she's old enough to go (she's eighteen). Frex sees her as a threat, so he wouldn't allow her to have an education. Similarly, she's never had an opportunity to meet Glinda.**

Fiyero Tiggular attempting to clean a kitchen, whilst simultaneously talking to Elphaba and stuffing food in his mouth intermittently from a napkin tucked under his armpit, was perhaps the most terrifying thing Elphaba had ever witnessed.

They had started off with Elphaba washing, and Fiyero drying and putting away. Which ought to have been an easy task – made much harder, of course, by the need for most of the dishes to be washed twice or more since Fiyero could not dry them with one hand and prevent dropping food crumbs all over them as he ate and chattered gaily. Finally, Elphaba had put her foot down and banished him to scrub the floor and surfaces. This, however, had only ended in an impromtu one-man musical spectaculaire as the prince turned the broom into a microphone and the table into his stage. Fiyero could not sing. Elphaba passionately desired a word with whoever had told him he could. She kept checking her ears compulsively every thirty seconds to prove to herself they _weren't,_ in fact, bleeding. She had almost been ready to throw him out of the kitchen and finish the job herself, but Fiyero would have none of it, and somehow, against her better judgement, she found _herself_ thrown out and staring at the closed door from the outside, wondering what on earth she had gotten herself into.

A moan escaped her lips as she heard the incessant clattering and off-key humming from inside the room, and she banged her head against the door in despair. How in Oz had _she_ been the one to be kicked out? And how had she allowed it?

Her ears perked up, however, when a suspicious silence lapsed in the kitchen for a period of about ten minutes, and cautiously, she pressed her ear against the door, trying to figure out what he was doing. Suddenly, the door swung open and she yelped, landing on the floor with her legs splayed out. She was so shocked, she didn't have time to notice the sharp pain that shot through her in reminder of the previous day's injuries. Breathless, she looked up, and the smug, self-satisfied look on Fiyero's face made her want to gouge his eyes out.

"The task is complete," he drawled lazily, bowing deeply with a flourish.

Elphaba suddenly felt funny, and she simply stared at him as she tried to work out what to say. To her surprise, a very strange noise pushed its way past her lips, and within a few seconds she had lapsed into maniacal, high-pitched cackles as the horror and absurdity of the situation caught up with her.

Fiyero looked entirely unsure how to respond, regarding her as if she were a ferret his carriage had run over, and he wasn't sure whether she was alive, dead, or on her way there. The look on his face only fuelled her unexpected hilarity, and Fiyero shifted his weight uncertainly, although it was beginning to look as if he was holding back a smile himself.

Taking deep breaths, Elphaba endeavoured to pull herself together, lifting herself off the floor to face him. He was still looking at her oddly. "I'm sorry," she said, as solemnly as she could manage.

He only snorted in reply.

Pursing her lips, Elphaba brushed past him casually, ready to evaluate the damage. She stood motionless in the doorway.

The kitchen was spotless.

In confusion, she turned back around to Fiyero. "It's clean..." she trailed off uncertainly.

In response, Fiyero pretended to lift a hat off his head and tip it, amusement alight in his eyes. "Pleasure, ma'am. Although I'm a little hurt, I confess, at your apparent lack of faith in my housekeeping skills."

"But..." she didn't know how to continue that sentence.

"It's alright," he placated her. "My parents don't have much faith in my abilities either." His tone suggested the statement was meant as a joke, but his eyes dimmed for a moment as he said it. If Elphaba had blinked, she would have missed it. It caused her to frown.

But his grin was back, and she didn't have time to contemplate what she'd almost seen. She filed the memory away to analyse later.

"My services are always available to you, Elphaba. I haven't had this much fun in a while."

Elphaba's brow furrowed at the odd statement. "Fun cleaning the kitchen?"

Fiyero quirked an eyebrow in dry amusement. "Of course. What is it they say in the Wizard's world? A spoonful of sugar to make the job better?"

She merely continued to frown. "What sugar?"

Fiyero laughed. "You know what? Never mind."

The rest of the day passed slowly for Elphaba. Her work was a slog without Mareem's company, but at least she hadn't needed to redo the kitchen. A part of her had been suspicious that she would find a pile of dirty dishes stuffed hastily into the pantry and out of sight. After all, how likely was it that Fiyero had _actually_ done the job as well as he had appeared to?

She was proven wrong, however. Nothing about the job he'd done could be faulted. Whether the whole experience had been worth the grey hairs she was sure she had earned through it all remained to be seen.

The afternoon, however, was dull. It had begun to rain around noon, which always affected Elphaba's mood. The patter of the rain against the large, imposing windows started off light, but increased as the hours dragged. The wetness sliding down the glass like tears seemed to mimic Elphaba's own perpetual misery, and she was chagrined that she couldn't even pretend that the outside world held any promise for her. It was like a low mockery – when the world outside was bright and cheerful, she could imagine that one day she might be able to reach out and grasp some of that. On days like this, however, she was reminded that no good thing would ever condescend to include her, and it was futile to pretend otherwise.

Maybe the rain also reminded her somewhat of the day Nessa had been born. It had been raining that day too. It was one of few things Elphaba could remember about that day. Or maybe she didn't really remember it. She had been three years old at the time – how could a three-year-old remember whether it had been raining? But nonetheless, the thought of Nessa's birthday always brought the sound of rain to her mind. When she had been younger, and Nessa had been blowing out the candles of a grandiose cake, or tearing into her gifts, or planting a wet kiss against their Father's cheek as he lifted her into his arms and held her to his breast, she would ask her sister if she heard the rain too. The answer was always the same.

No. No, she could not. Elphaba was alone in that respect.

Eventually she stopped asking, when she observed the callous look on her Father's face when she did ask – as if there was something wrong with her.

But the sound of rain continued in her head like a melody.

Elphaba had always known, as soon as she could begin to understand her Father's words and what they meant, that she would not have a future like Nessa. The day he had first assigned her to care for Nessa – a mere week after she was born – had only solidified this fact in her mind. Frex had showered the baby with kisses and affection all that week. He walked around the house with her in his arms, gazing into her blue eyes and smiling at her and singing to her. Elphaba had followed them around, discretely. She would hide around corners and peer at them, trying to understand why her Father's eyes looked so different when he looked at Nessa.

One time, Frex had been sitting with Nessa in her mother's armchair, Elphaba sitting on her knees unnoticed behind the not-quite-shut door, watching them. She saw Frex brush his finger lightly over Nessa's pink cheek, and the light in his eyes was completely foreign to Elphaba. She could just make him out as he spoke softly to her. "Nessa, my precious rose," he crooned. "I love you, my little girl. And one day you're going to grow into a beautiful young woman. You'll do so much, I know you will. My perfect, perfect Nessa."

It was at this moment that Elphaba's shoulder had bumped lightly against the door, and it creaked. Frex's head snapped up and his eyes, suddenly cold, narrowed to slits. "Elphaba! Come here."

She did, crawling into the room on her hands and knees, looking up at him in fear.

"Stand up!"

Shakily, she pushed herself up and took a few unsteady steps toward him. He kept beckoning her until she stood at his elbow. Then his hand lashed out and he slapped her, hard. She tottered in surprise and steadied herself, her hand coming up to her stinging cheek. Tears welled in her eyes, and seeing them, he struck her again. This time, she tumbled to the floor with a frightened cry, and Frex stood over her, Nessa tucked in his arm. Nessa's startled cries filled the room, but Elphaba was barely aware of them.

"Now look!" Frex shouted. "You've made your sister cry!"

"I didn't. It wasn't my fault."

In response, he grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her up. Elphaba gasped sharply.

"You useless girl! It wasn't your fault? Of course it was your fault! Nessarose was fine until you came in here." He started to shake her. "It's always your fault. Did you know that your mother died because of you? You know your mother chewed those milk flowers so little Nessa wouldn't be green like you?"

Elphaba had seen her mother chew the flowers. The fact of it being her fault, however, was news to her.

"But now she's dead, and Nessa will never be able to walk. The milk flowers did that." He was still shaking her. Distressed squeals tumbled out of her mouth as he did so. " _You did that!_ If you hadn't been born green, none of this would have happened!" Abruptly, he let go of her hair, and she fell.

"Go! And take Nessa with you! She's your responsibility now." Nessa was thrust into her arms, and she struggled to get a good grip of her new sister as she tried to escape that room as soon as possible.

Elphaba was clumsy – she had never held a baby before, and her legs were like jelly, which didn't help. Somehow, however, she managed to half-walk, half-crawl out of the room with Nessa held awkwardly in her arms, still crying as she was jostled about. Elphaba's eyes were blurry with tears, making it difficult to see where she was going, but somehow, she found herself in the one place she felt safe. A few weeks prior, she had found that the cupboard under the staircase was roomy enough to make a good hiding place when she was scared. It had a little bare lightbulb, was sparse and silent. There was nothing in there that her Father or Mareem would ever care to retrieve, and so she had dragged in her blankets and picture books and made her own special place out of it. It was this little cupboard that she hid in now.

She closed the door behind her and fumbled for the light switch, sighing as the light came on. She wrapped her ratty blankets around herself like a cocoon, holding Nessa close between her knees and her chest. Nessa was still crying. "Hush," Elphaba whispered, her voice thick with tears. "It's ok, Nessie. We're safe here." Trembling, she tried her best to sooth her sister by rubbing her back and cooing, as she had seen her Father do. After a moment, Nessa's cries began to quiet, and she looked up at Elphaba with wide blue eyes.

Elphaba simply looked back at her, unsure what to do. Did she love Nessa? She didn't know. But she did know for a fact that she was expected to look after her from now on. For a brief moment, her green fingers drifted down Nessa's pink arm, and she wanted to pinch her, like Father would sometimes pinch _her._ It was so strange, having a baby in the house. And Elphaba was quite certain her Father had never kissed her like he kissed Nessa. What she couldn't understand was why.

" _It was your fault. It's always your fault."_

Nessa wasn't green. Maybe that was why he hit her, but he kissed Nessa. Elphaba buried her face in her knees as the tears dripped down her face.

Elphaba continued to come back to this little cupboard time after time through the years. It was her secret place, her sweet sanctuary. Once she'd begun to teach herself to read, the picture books had been swapped for books with words, but other than that, she didn't change anything. The same ratty blankets she had hidden in there so many years ago remained there now. It was by now half-way through the afternoon, and Elphaba's heart felt as heavy as the wind and rain that was now howling outside and slamming furiously against the windows. She didn't know where her Father was, and Fiyero, too, seemed to have mysteriously disappeared. So, she left the linen she'd been folding neatly upstairs and tiptoed downstairs, quietly slipping into the cupboard and shutting the door gingerly. Her fingers found the light switch and the space was illuminated with light.

There wasn't as much space in here for her anymore, since she had grown taller. But Elphaba found she couldn't care about that. Although she had to bend her head a little, and the curled-up position she assumed was a little uncomfortable, she wouldn't give up this place for the world. A sense of calm swept over her as she settled down in the cupboard, the blanket wrapped around her like a cocoon. It would be too far to say she felt peaceful. Elphaba couldn't remember the last time she'd felt truly at peace, if she ever had. But calm was good enough.

Sighing, she picked up the book closest to her – Great Expectations. It was one she had read several times before. It might be considered strange by some that she kept returning to this one – after all, she did not particularly like the main character, Pip, and frequently found herself frustrated at his ingratitude for the kindness shown to him. Nonetheless, something about the story drew her. Perhaps it was that she could relate to the feeling of having big dreams, only to have them dashed. She only intended to stay there in the cupboard for a short while. After all, the chores still needed to be done. Before she realised, however, she startled suddenly, and noticed that the book had slid off her lap onto the floor. She must have fallen asleep. Fumbling anxiously, she crawled out of the cupboard, breaths coming fast as she tried to figure out how long she had been in there for. Dashing into the empty parlour, she checked the clock. 5.45.

Elphaba clutched her throat and ran to catch up on preparing dinner. If she didn't hurry, she'd still be finishing off her work at one in the morning, never mind making it to meet Fiyero in the stables at midnight.

 **A/N: The book Elphaba was reading is 'Great Expectations' by Charles Dickens.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Chapter 8! Finally! It's been over a month (sorry!) but the next chapter is finally up. Life has a habit of taking over. I've missed writing so much, so I'm really pleased to be back. Hopefully it won't disappoint. As exams are looming, I can't promise that updates won't be slightly erratic, but I'll do my best! Especially as this fic is therapy for me.**

 **Emilee Amethyst: I like your reply. I also like that Fiyero has the capacity to be surprising.**

 **Fae'sFlower: I don't know if it does make up for it, but Frex has to be horrible I'm afraid. It's kind of important to the story.**

 **Paula (Guest): Thank you! I really appreciate your kind words.**

Somehow, she managed it. Dinner was made, the chores were all caught up, and Elphaba even had an hour to spare before she and Fiyero were planning to sneak out. And her Father was thankfully none the wiser.

With a sigh, she settled under her bed covers with a book, still fully dressed and with her boots and coat ready by the door. Nervously, she chewed on a strand of her hair, trying to disappear into her book until it was time to leave. That way she wouldn't have to dwell on what might await her at the Munchkin City Tower more than was strictly necessary. Cowper curiously crawled into her lap, his head peering over the book. Elphaba smiled slightly, tilting the book a little so he could see over the cover. Maybe Cowper was only an animal, but she enjoyed the notion that he might be reading with her, however fantastical an idea that was.

The minute hand on her bedside clock dragged closer to the hour, and despite her best efforts, Elphaba's muscles tensed a little more with every clock tick. She kept seeing Khanija's face blurring the words in her book. If she was honest, her face probably hadn't really left her thoughts since they had met. Or the ugly scar running down her side. Or the image of the lion cub she had saved all those years ago.

 _Tick. Tick. Tick._

With a huff, Elphaba threw the book across the room in frustration. Cowper startled, and mewled in protest, leaping out of the way to avoid getting hit.

"I'm sorry," Elphaba mumbled softly, running her fingers through his fur in apology. "I need to relax." That was spoken more to herself. Her eyes flickered over to the clock for probably the millionth time. It was a quarter to midnight.

"Well, I suppose now is as good a time as any." Hurriedly, she picked up her coat, throwing it on, and stuffing her feet into her boots. She looked back, where Cowper was still on her bed. On an impulse, she strode over and scooped him up, reaching for her bag that was slung on the back of the only chair in the room. "Sorry," she muttered, before lowering the cat into the bag, and closing the flap. The zip, she kept open, obviously. "Truly, I'm sorry." She really didn't want to have to subject Cowper to her bag. Maybe it was ridiculous, but she really needed some moral support right now. Some non-male, non-royal moral support. Perhaps it was better if she didn't stop to ponder why an animal felt more like a figure of solidarity than a fellow human being.

Silently, she slipped out of the house and made her way like a shadow to the Colwen Grounds stables. She didn't expect Fiyero to be there already waiting for her, but there he was. He was facing away from her as she approached, and when he heard her footsteps, he turned around, a broad smile lighting up his face. His hair was messy, and he was half shrouded in darkness, the right side of his face highlighted by moonlight. His clothes seemed slightly rumpled, and he was dressed so casually that she forgot for a moment he was a prince. He frowned a little when he noticed the muffled _meowing_ emanating from her bag, which was slung over her shoulder.

Elphaba coughed in embarrassment at his questioning look. "Sorry. I brought Cowper."

Fiyero looked stunned. "You brought..."

"Yes," Elphaba said brusquely, shoving the hair out of her face. "I was nervous, I needed support and your cat seemed like a good candidate. Any more questions?"

Fiyero blinked. "None." Another smile broke across his face. "You can probably take him out of the bag now, though. No one will see him."

Elphaba conceded that, and carefully lifted the very disgruntled looking cat from her bag, tucking him under her arm. "Sorry, boy. I'll make it up to you."

Fiyero took a step closer. "Are you ready?"

She laughed uneasily. "Not at all. Let's go."

At that moment, a large chestnut mare whinnied from the compartment closest to them, and Elphaba made her way over there, reaching out to pat the horse's nose. A wistful look took over her face, and she murmured, "It's a long time since I've talked to you, Delaya." Sighing, she leaned closer, and the mare tipped her head to meet Elphaba's half-way. "I'm surprised you remember me," she whispered, a mournful note in her voice. "This is Delaya," she explained to Fiyero.

Fiyero stepped up next to her and reached out his own hand to caress the horse's neck. "You're fond of her?"

"Mmm," Elphaba replied, gently nuzzling Delaya's nose. "She was my mother's. Mama found her when she was just a foal. She was injured, and no one knew where she'd come from. Mama nursed her back to health, and after that, she didn't have the heart to let her go."

"You must miss your mother."

Elphaba was quiet. "I barely remember her," she admitted. "I hardly know anything about her. The little I do know, including about where Delaya came from, was told me by our old stable hand. He isn't with us anymore."

Fiyero picked up on the strange way she said that last comment. "Where did he go?" he asked gently.

Elphaba's next silence drew out long, and Fiyero wasn't sure she would answer. Eventually, though, she said, "He died."

"I'm sorry."

She didn't reply. Sensing there was more to this story, but deciding not to push her, Fiyero instead asked, "How come you haven't seen Delaya in a while?"

Elphaba looked at him sadly, continuing to absently stroke the horse's nose. "I come to see her whenever I can, in between my chores. Lately though, those times have been few and far between. I think the last time I saw her was several months ago." She looked away. "Nessa sees her often."

Fiyero couldn't think of anything to say to that. He wasn't completely sure what she meant by bringing up Nessarose. In the end, he decided just to drop the subject. "So, are you ready to go?" he forced his voice to sound bright.

Elphaba nodded and opened the gate to allow Delaya out.

"Wait, aren't you going to get a saddle? Bridle?"

Elphaba turned to face him. "No. We don't have that kind of time. Come on." She walked over to a stool, and expertly hopped onto the horse's back, Cowper still tucked under her arm. Delaya was serene the whole time and didn't seem at all disconcerted by the lack of ceremony, nor inclined to leave Elphaba's side.

"I think that horse is as fond of you as you are of her," Fiyero marvelled, swinging his leg over her back behind Elphaba. That made the green girl smile. "You think so?"

"Yeah," he grinned. "Is Cowper safe like this?"

The cat was balanced precariously in between Elphaba's legs, peering over the edge of the animal with clear trepidation.

"Oh. I don't know." Elphaba looked thoughtful. "Could he go back in the bag?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. Maybe he should just..." Fiyero reached over and grabbed him, Cowper mewling in protest, before nestling him next to his chest inside his coat, the zip leaving a little space for his head to poke out. Fiyero had to admit, it looked very odd.

Elphaba appraised him doubtfully. "You think that's comfortable?"

"Have you got a better idea?"

She pursed her lips. "No."

"Then let's go."

Sighing, she clicked her tongue and nudged Deliya forward with a squeeze of her knees.

The night was dark, broken only by the occasional beam of moonlight that managed to break through the thick foliage surrounding the estate. Elphaba felt her heart quicken at the prospect of losing their way in the thick blackness that surrounded them. She treasured every little bit of light that illuminated the path in front of them, if only for a moment. Fiyero was quiet behind her, save for his steady breathing. Somehow, listening to him breath in and out calmed her. The intermittent meowing of Cowper helped too.

Colwen Grounds was situated a few miles from Munchkin City. If it had been lighter, she would have guided Delaya into a trot to make it there sooner, but truth be told, she was too afraid of crashing into a tree to worry about that.

What would happen when they arrived at the Tower? How would they know how to find Korèl? These questions and more circled around her head. Unexpectedly, Fiyero's arm slid around her waist, and she almost jumped.

"Sorry," he murmured, squeezing gently. "Breathe. You don't want to pass out from hyperventilation."

Elphaba grimaced. "Ok." The feel of his strong arm around her wasn't entirely unpleasant, she decided.

Both of them were beginning to droop with fatigue by the time they reached the Tower an hour later. Elphaba dismounted first, then helped Fiyero to clumsily make his way to the ground.

"Now what?" he yawned.

Elphaba's lips tightened. "I don't know. Knock?"

Fiyero snorted, then shrugged. "As good an idea as any."

They left Delaya in a nearby stable. There was plenty of straw and water there, and Elphaba was confident the gentle horse would still be there when they returned. Cowper got stuffed back in the bag – Fiyero decided he didn't particularly enjoy being scratched in the chest. The Tower wasn't very tall – hardly surprising when it was run entirely by Munchkins. Elphaba didn't have a cause to come here all that often. Truthfully, she rarely had a cause to leave Colwen Grounds for any reason other than to frequent the market. The Munchkin City Tower had functioned as many things over the years. Currently, as far as she was aware, it had been taken over by a local family trying to get their corn business off the ground. Not much had changed in the place since they had started using it for storage several months ago. It was a topic she had heard her Father discuss in meetings with important nobles, as to whether the family ought to be allowed to continue with their business. Frexspar spent most of his days since the crash counting his money and obsessing over where to invest it. As far as Elphaba could tell, that was nowhere. Instead he clung to his purse like lichen to a rock, and it was doubtful how much longer he would permit the family to use the Tower if they didn't begin to see some returns. For the past few weeks in particular it had looked largely desolate. Privately, Elphaba wondered whether the family were still there at all.

In the dead of night, the unassuming Tower took on an eerie quality that came with the stillness and quietness. It was very old, built some two hundred years ago using a brick technique that was never used anymore, but had served it well. At the top could be seen a tiny window obscured by a scarlet veil – the only window to be found. Tucked away in the side was a wooden door small enough that Elphaba needed to crouch to rap briskly on it. For several moments she was unsure whether anyone would answer. She was just about to turn to Fiyero to consider their options when the door creaked, low and almost guttural, and a pair of speculative blue eyes peered from around it. "Who goes there?" the voice rasped.

Instinctively, Elphaba leaned in on her knees and breathed quietly, "Green girl from Colwen Grounds. I'm looking for Korèl?"

The eyes blinked, staring, then they flickered to her side. "Who's he?"

"I'm a friend of Miss Elphaba," Fiyero said simply.

Another blink. "You want to inquire about corn?"

"Khanija sent us."

A moment of silence, then the door slammed shut. They could hear muffled voices from the other side, one slightly higher pitched than the one that had answered the door. Their tones were urgent. Elphaba and Fiyero exchanged a look, bewildered, but they stayed put. Just when they thought they were going to be left outside to freeze to death, the door reopened, and a female Munchkin with soft brunette curls stuck her head out, smiling. "You had better come in, my dears. Come in out of the cold, and we can discuss what you need."

Gratefully, Elphaba let out a breath of air, a white cloud appearing in front of her mouth. Hurriedly, she ducked through the door, pulling Fiyero behind her.

When they straightened, they were greeted by stacks of burlap sacks rising to the ceiling, almost seeming to bulge through the roof. There was barely enough room for the male and female Munchkins, Elphaba and Fiyero, but somehow they managed to squeeze in. Elphaba immediately began to feel claustrophobic, but she swallowed the notion, and followed the cheerful Munchkin woman who was beckoning them to follow her, the man a little in front of her. "Come right this way," she said kindly. "Can't have you hovering out here."

Elphaba held her breath as they brushed past the scratchy sacks towards another door which they hadn't seen when the first entered the tower. "Got a lovely fire going in here," the woman addressed them. "Do make yourselves comfortable."

They obliged, following her into the room. Elphaba sighed as the heat enveloped them, shivering a little to shake off the bitter cold. The Munchkin man hobbled up to them, leaning heavily on a stick and heaving. He hadn't addressed a word to them since they entered, but silently, he stretched out his hand, indicating that they pass their coats to him. Elphaba shrugged off her coat, and handed it to him, along with Fiyero's. "Sit," he said gruffly.

They did. A large, old sofa sat in front of the fire, and they perched there. Elphaba caught herself fidgeting compulsively with her sleeve, and finally, resorted to stuffing her hands beneath her rear. Fiyero caught her doing this out of the corner of his eye and sniggered quietly. In response, she sent him her best glare.

Two arm chairs sat opposite the sofa, and their hosts plonked down there. The woman appraised them, eyes bright with interest. The man's expression was unreadable.

"So, your name is Elphaba?" the woman asked finally.

"Yes, ma'am," Elphaba replied.

"And you are her friend?" she turned to the prince.

"Fiyero," he introduced himself, purposely leaving out his title.

"Khanija told us to expect you."

Elphaba held her breath. "She did?"

"She did," it was the man who spoke. He lifted his face to look them in the eye. "I am Korèl."

Elphaba's heart quickened.

Korèl fixed his gaze on Elphaba. His face remained passive, but there was a glint in his eye, she now noticed, like a single star lighting up the night sky. "You are the green girl who saved the Lion?"

"Is he here? Do you know him?" the words tumbled out of Elphaba's mouth.

Korèl nodded slowly. "I do know him, and he is here."

Elphaba stood up so quickly the room spun. "Where is he?"

"Sit." There was a firmness in his voice.

"But..."

"I said, sit." He spoke a little louder, though not unkindly. There was a weariness suddenly in his demeanour, but he didn't break their gaze.

Fiyero grasped Elphaba's wrist lightly and tugged her back down.

With nothing else to do, Elphaba returned to her fidgeting. She could feel Fiyero watching her, and it unsettled her a little, but she did her best to ignore it. Instead, she took a deep breath. "Korèl. Khanija said she needed help. She directed us here. To you. And she also mentioned the Lion cub. Forgive me, but I'd like to know what's going on." Something, she knew not what, compelled her to look over at Fiyero when she'd finished, and she found him staring at her, looking vaguely... impressed.

Korèl's shoulders slumped. "Of course." He was quiet, and the Munchkin woman placed a gentle hand on his arm. Here, she took over, standing up. "Wait here," she instructed. "I'll bring Khanija in." Swiftly, she exited the room. Left by themselves, Elphaba took to bouncing her leg up and down. Fiyero, she noticed, had his hands clenched together in his lap, as if compelling them not to commit some crime. She turned away from him. Korèl was no longer looking at them.

When the Munchkin woman came back, Khanija was following her with a slight limp that Elphaba hadn't noticed before. Or was it new? Quickly, she stood. "Khanija..." she breathed.

Khanija gave her a strange sort of smile. "Miss Elphaba. Your Highness. I'm glad you could make it."

"Your Highness?" Korèl's brows ascended into his hairline, and Fiyero closed his eyes, chagrined. "Not Prince Fiyero Tiggular of the Vinkus, surely..."

Fiyero's lips twisted. "The one and only."

Elphaba bit her lip, feeling a little sorry for the prince despite herself. She was sure he had wanted to keep that titbit to himself. "Sorry, Fiyero. I shouldn't have told Khanija..."

Fiyero blinked at her in surprise. "You didn't do anything. The cat's out of the bag now. No harm done." His tone said otherwise, but Elphaba said nothing. A muted meow caught everyone's attention. It was the first sound they'd heard from Cowper since arriving, who had so far been as good as gold. No more, evidently.

Fiyero's eyes brightened in amusement. "Looks like another cat is out of the bag."

Smiling in agreement, Elphaba lifted Cowper back out of her satchel to everyone's shock and bewilderment.

Korèl expelled a breath. "I'm not going to comment on the fact that you keep domestic animals in your bag."

Here, Khanija stepped in. "Neither am I. I am sure this is something we can discuss later. Miss Elphaba, if you would?" She backed out of the same door that she had entered through, clearly intending for Elphaba to follow.

Elphaba tucked Cowper under her arm, stroking his back in silent apology, and obeyed, with Fiyero close behind her.

Khanija led them into a cramped, dark hallway. The chill quickly wrapped its fingers around Elphaba in sharp contrast to the warmth of the room they had left, and she shivered hard. It was distinctively like a cave. She could barely see her hand in front of her face when she waved it, and Elphaba found she couldn't put one foot in front of the other without bumping into Khanija, or having Fiyero clatter into her from behind. The hall began to steepen, and she realised they were heading up to a narrow staircase. Khanija's soft tread guided them from up ahead.

The stairs kept going up, up. How far up were they going exactly? Finally, however, Khanija stopped in front of a door that was beginning to rot, waiting for them to catch up. "In here, Miss," she said, nudging it open with a creak.

Elphaba was not prepared for the sight that met her eyes. Fiyero let out a soft gasp.

The room was teeming with Animals, all working at machinery of a kind Elphaba had never seen in her life. It was piled high with wheat and corn, and alive with the sound of grunting, grinding, groaning. Heavy looking wheels turned, creating a buzz that seemed entirely out of place for a failing corn business in the middle of the night.

Every pair of eyes turned on them, one by one, as they entered next to Khanija.

One by one, the Animals ceased their work, and the pulsing energy of what she could now clearly see was a very-much-working mill ground slowly to a halt. It was unnerving, to say the least.

Every gaze in the room was on them, and Elphaba began to fidget uncomfortably, even as she drank in the scene with awe and strange fascination.

Thick silence hung in the air.

A voice called out suddenly from somewhere in the room, "It's the green girl!"

That was enough to kick start the movement in the mill once again, and they were suddenly swarmed by the workers.

Excited cries and broad smiles enveloped them, and Elphaba instinctively cradled her arms around her chest, unsure what to do with all this sudden – and apparently positive – attention. She found herself backing away towards the wall, simply to accommodate the tsunami of Animals flowing out from behind all the odd-looking machinery. Fiyero, too, seemed to be a little bewildered, and his face had frozen in an expression that was almost comical in its boyish surprise. It wasn't long before they were both pressed against the cold wall, shoulders touching.

Khanija wormed her way through the crowd into Elphaba's line of sight, giving her a small smile that was significantly lighter than anything they had yet seen from the Tigress. "Don't be frightened, Miss Elphaba," she reassured her. "It's been a long time since they've seen a human other than Korèl and his wife – let alone someone as famous as you."

 _Famous? Her?_

"Give her some space!" a booming voice rang out, and the throng parted to make way for a large figure with bright, intelligent eyes and a kindly smile. It was a Goat, Elphaba realised.

"I do apologise, Miss," the Goat addressed her. "And to you as well," nodding towards Fiyero, who was in too much shock to respond with more than a grunt toppling out of his slightly hanging open jaw. "Everyone here has been waiting to meet you for so long. I am Doctor Dillamond. It's an honour to finally make your acquaintance." His smile was gentle and warm.

Something about his demeanour settled Elphaba's nerves, and she stretched out her hand to wrap around his hoof. "I only hope I can be of help. I'm Elphaba."

Doctor Dillamond shook her hand. "I'm sure you will be, Miss Elphaba. And who is this?" He turned to Fiyero, curious.

Elphaba looked to the prince, eyebrows raised in question. He coughed and pushed himself a little unsteadily away from the wall. "Fiyero, sir," he answered.

"The playboy Prince of the Vinkus!" Korèl abruptly appeared behind them, the Munchkin woman – his wife, apparently – in tow.

"Fiyero Tiggular?" Doctor Dillamond's eyebrows rose in surprise, though curiously, not in judgement.

"Yes," Fiyero muttered, fixing his perturbed gaze on the ground.

Taking pity on him, Elphaba defended, "The fact of his being the Prince of the Vinkus is hardly relevant."

Fiyero looked a little startled at her proclamation.

"Of course not," Doctor Dillamond said. "Well, any friend of Miss Elphaba's is welcome here."

Elphaba was shocked to hear him speak in such a straight-forward manner. Were they friends? Fiyero had insisted he come along. And he was annoying, but that wasn't something she had expected him to do. She supposed that made them friends. Kind of.

"Come," Khanija interjected. "We have much to discuss."

The Tigress returned back through the crowd and nudged an old rickety chair that was peeking from behind one of the machines. A small Black Bear hurried to pull the chair out behind Elphaba, wide eyes imploring her to sit. Something in his expression communicated to Elphaba that as far as he was concerned, he was offering a throne to a queen. This notion perplexed her, but she bit her tongue and instead sat down, smiling at him gratefully. Cowper made himself comfortable in her lap. The Bear beamed at her acceptance.

Fiyero huffed and sat down cross-legged next to her on the floor.

The Bear noticed this, and turned to him in apology. "We only have one chair, Master Fiyero."

Fiyero snorted good-naturedly, a boyish pout balancing on his lips. "I realise I'm lower down in the pecking order here. Don't worry, I'm quite comfortable on the floor."

Elphaba bit her lip to hold back a laugh at his blatant sarcasm. The Bear shuffled away, unsure how to reply.

"Everybody get back!" a new voice spoke, and Elphaba was startled to see a young Lion making his way towards her, a peculiar mix of hesitancy and regal confidence in his gait. He had a frown on his face, but it didn't seem to be directed at her, although he appraised her up and down in a way that made a shock run through her body. A shock of – recognition.

Perhaps it was the shape of his face, or the suppressed glint of fear in his eyes covered up by a sheen of bravado, or maybe it was just that something in her spirit recognised his. Suddenly, however, she found herself staring at him with wide eyes, her faculties sharpened and thoughts brought into startling clarity.

It was the Lion cub.

 **A/N: Delaya is pronounced Del-EYE-uh. Chapter 9 coming soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So, people seem happy to meet the Lion Cub!**

 **s.r.54321: Ahhh you have no idea how happy this comment makes me! Making characters real is one of the most challenging aspects of writing I feel, and it's so easy for them to come across as stilted. I'm so pleased they feel real to you! As for Nessa and Frex... you'll have to wait to find out!**

"It's you," Elphaba breathed dizzily. The whole world seemed to have tipped its axes, and for a few moments she simply stared, transported back to the clearing near her home where it had all happened.

The Cub had grown in the two years since she had found him. Back then he was a scrawny thing, trembling and dirty. Now he was tall and lean with just the beginnings of a mane. His eyes were bright and turbulent, and fixed on her.

Elphaba was robbed of her breath, and her words.

He spoke. "I wondered whether I would ever see you again, green girl." His voice trembled, and she could see him fighting to maintain his frown, but with every second, vulnerability was winning out.

Elphaba felt herself rise out of her chair and walk towards him. The next thing she knew, she was throwing her arms around him, and his paws were hesitantly pressing against her back. The surrealness of this moment caught us with her, and unexpectedly, she felt her eyes burning.

The Lion Cub leaned back in surprise, and Elphaba realised her shoulders were heaving, and tears beginning to slide down her face.

"I'm sorry," she half-laughed, half-sobbed at the perplexed look on his face. "I just never imagined that I'd..."

The Lion Cub seemed to anticipate her answer, and he interrupted, "Me neither."

Then, before she absorbed what was happening, he took a step back. And knelt down. His head dipped toward the floor, and Elphaba felt a jolt to realise that he was bowing to her. Like an orchestra following their conductor, the rest of the Animals followed, and they were all kneeling before her.

She was speechless. What alternate universe had she walked into? She whipped her head around, looking to Fiyero for help. He remained on the floor, watching her with a crooked smile balancing on his lips. Fiyero nodded to her in encouragement, and taking a shaky breath, she turned back around. The Cub had now raised his head and was looking at her fiercely.

"I'm in your debt, Miss Elphaba. Without you, I would have been at the mercy of those soldiers. It is my honour to be able to thank you, after all this time."

Elphaba's breath hitched, and the tears flowed more freely. She opened her mouth to speak, but found herself unable to get the words out that she so desperately wanted to say. With a quiet sob, she launched herself at him, and the whole room erupted into cheering. Cries of, "Miss Elphaba!" filled the room, until the sound was ringing in her ears, almost drowning out the sound of her own tears. She held onto the Lion Cub tightly – he was a Cub no more, but she could hardly stop referring to him as such in her head – until the quaking of her shoulders began to cease, and she shyly disengaged herself. She lifted a hand to wipe the wetness off her face.

But where to begin? There was so much she wanted – needed – to say.

In her peripheral vision, Elphaba noticed Khanija walking towards her, smiling softly. "It is because of the Lion that I brought you here, Miss Elphaba. We have all heard of your courage in sparing his life, when no one else would have done so. I confess, I had to find you." The smile slipped from her face, to be replaced by a grim tightness. "It is I who need your help now. I realise it is a great occasion for you to meet the Lion again, but I must beg for your attention."

Elphaba's eyes widened slightly at the distress in Khanija's voice and she rose up to face her. "Are you in trouble, Khanija?"

"Not I. Not directly, at least not now. Please, sit."

Elphaba did, reseating herself in the chair she had been given before.

Khanija began to pace in front of a closed-off window Elphaba just now noticed. It was the window she had seen from outside, obscured by the scarlet veil. "Are you aware that Animals have been experiencing some... social challenges for some years now?" the Tigress began cautiously.

Elphaba furrowed her brow. "I know that certain prejudices do exist among some people." _Her Father being one such person_ , she pondered with disgust. "What kind of social challenges do you mean?" she asked carefully.

Khanija nodded as if she had expected this response. "Not many humans are aware, Miss Elphaba. I'm afraid I must be rather blunt. Some of us have lost our jobs and property. Court hearings have been in favour of humans. Private cases, you see. Only the select few humans directly involved with such measures know of it – and the legal prejudices are subtle enough that fewer still realise that prejudice exists at all. But we are becoming accustomed to this, now. It is not new. However, matters have begun to escalate. Perhaps you were not aware that many Animals have been mysteriously... disappearing."

"Disappearing?" Elphaba's eyebrows rose in shock. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Animals have neglected to hear from their loved ones. They may see them one day, and then not hear a word from them for many weeks. After some time, their homes are found deserted – quite as though they had gone on a simple errand. Nothing much out of place. And yet no one has discovered a trace of them."

Elphaba's blood ran cold.

"All of us here have heard of such cases, with Animals we know," Khanija continued. "As far as we can tell, this has been happening throughout Munchkinland. Whether it has also been going on in other provinces, I cannot say. We have had no more information until recently."

"Recently?" Elphaba prompted quietly, when Khanija went silent.

The Tigress nodded, seeming to steel herself before speaking. "My parents have been taken, Miss Elphaba. I know that they were in fact taken. I saw it." Khanija's emerald eyes darkened, and it seemed as though she were no longer in the room, but somehow seeing something else entirely. She stared at the window veil as though she could see right through it. "We had been having a family dinner. My aunts, uncles and cousins were all there. They had all left though, by the time it happened." She blinked unseeingly, as if a curtain had fallen over her face. "They came for us then – the men. I don't know who they were. They had swords. I tried to protect them, and one of their blades got me down my side."

Elphaba shivered. So that was how Khanija had obtained her scar, which suddenly looked much uglier to her now than it had before.

Khanija turned her head minutely to look at Elphaba, blinking owlishly. "I escaped. My parents were not so lucky. I could not return to my home for fear they would come back for me, and I dared not go to my family for help lest the men find them too. Korèl and his wife found me in the streets and brought me here under the cover of night. I would have starved if not for them."

Elphaba was lost for words, and her mouth felt dry.

"The Lion spoke of you, Miss Elphaba. I knew from the way he spoke of you that you were my only chance. _Our_ only chance." She tilted her head, indicating everyone in the room. "I managed to find you. It was the first time I had left this Tower in months, but I had to take the risk. The humans almost caught me..." she trailed off, closing her eyes, and Elphaba wondered what memory she was lost in. "But I escaped. And it was worth it, to bring you here." She reopened her eyes. "Your magic, I imagine, is very powerful. And your heart, I hear, must be equally powerful. So, you see, I need you."

The whole room was silent as Khanija finished her tale.

Elphaba expelled a breath, her head reeling. "So, Korèl has been protecting you? All of you?"

At this moment, Doctor Dillamond stepped forward. "Something like that," he answered. "It is like Khanija said. All of us know someone who has been taken. We found Korèl before any of us could be taken too. But..." he stepped closer, holding Elphaba's gaze seriously. "I have had a vision."

"A vision!" it was Fiyero who spluttered, and Doctor Dillamond smiled at him wryly. "Yes, Master Fiyero. Some of us Animals are gifted in one way or another."

"What was your vision?" Elphaba interrupted.

"A famine is coming. There will be seven years of abundance, immediately followed by seven years of brutal famine, the likes of which has not been known in Oz for two hundred years."

Elphaba gaped. "Are you serious?"

"Very. The humans, of course, are unaware of this. But it could be a way for Animals to be reinstated into society... for good. That is why we are operating this mill. If we can keep it going for long enough without raising suspicion, we can collect all the grain possible in those first seven years and store it here."

Realisation dawned. "And you will be able to prove that Animals are valuable to society by providing for us during the famine!"

Doctor Dillamond smiled. "Exactly, Miss Elphaba. But to actually keep this mill open for seven years without Governor Thropp forcing closure..."

"I see." And she did see. Elphaba was already aware a little of the struggle involved to keep the Tower in Korèl's hands. For as long as her Father was as uptight about money as he was... Doctor Dillamond was right. Keeping the mill open would be complicated.

"So, you see, we have two broad dilemmas," Khanija reclaimed her attention. "One; how to find the Animals who were taken and protect those who remain. And two; how to keep the Governor unaware of this mill until the seven years are up."

"And my Father will not trust that the mill holds promise until you can prove to him that it does."

"Yes," Khanija looked grim. "It is at present run entirely by Animals. The Governor will not trust that, with the existing prejudice being so fierce."

Elphaba pondered this silently. "And you want me to help you find your parents."

Khanija almost looked apologetic. "Yes. I know, it is selfish of me to be primarily concerned about my own Mama and Papa, when so many of us have suffered the same..."

"No," Elphaba interrupted, with feeling. "No, I understand. Please, Khanija, don't ever, _ever_ apologise for worrying about those you love."

Khanija managed a wobbly smile in response. "I take it you are used to worrying for those you love, Elphaba?"

Elphaba looked down at her lap, her fingers twisting nervously. "It's my job to worry. But I cannot imagine having to worry about something of this magnitude." She took in a ragged breath. "I'll help you, Khanija. I must. I don't know how, but I promise to help you. Somehow."

"Thank you." Khanija's voice trembled, and her eyes brightened with unshed tears. "Thank you," she repeated. "Just thank you."

Elphaba's lips tightened. What could she say?

"You are very brave, Miss Elphaba," Doctor Dillamond said with a smile in his eyes.

She merely shrugged. She didn't think of herself as brave.

"Lion," she addressed the Lion Cub suddenly, and he looked up at her, curious. "Are you hurt too? Khanija mentioned you might be in trouble."

Understanding crossed the Lion's face. "No more trouble than everyone else here, Miss Elphaba. We're all in trouble. And will continue to be in trouble until things go back to the way they were."

Elphaba nodded, much calmer now she was assured that he was okay – for the present. Then a small smile broke out on her face. "What's your name? You haven't told me."

He frowned. "I don't have a name. That is, the soldiers called me Brrr. I don't know my real name, or if I ever had one."

Elphaba felt like she'd been punched in the gut. "Why did they call you that?"

"Because I kept shivering. When they took me, all my courage left me." His expression suddenly took on an intensity that hadn't been there before. "I should have fought back. I'm the King of the Forest."

Here, Elphaba interrupted. "No. Don't say that. You were only a Cub. And anyway, I think you incredibly brave."

He looked up at her, perplexed. "You do?"

"Of course. In fact... would it be alright if _I_ named you?"

The Lion was silent, and when he spoke again, his voice suddenly sounded much thinner. "What would you call me?"

"Bir. _Courageous_."

He tested the name. "Bir. Bir." Then he smiled, wide and genuine. "I like it." Tears sprang to his eyes. "You actually gave me a name."

Elphaba couldn't help but grin back. "You deserve one."

…

By the time Elphaba and Fiyero made it back to Colwen Grounds it was three in the morning. Elphaba collapsed back in bed, her whole body screaming with exhaustion. She was asleep before her head even hit the pillow.

The next morning was bright. Too bright. Having had less than four hours sleep that night, and every nerve in her body still buzzing from everything they had heard at the Tower, Elphaba was positive the universe had conspired to kill her. The light was piercing, causing her to moan and clutch her pounding head. She felt as though an army of tiny people were hammering away at her head from the inside.

Mareem was up and moving about more on her foot today. Elphaba couldn't imagine she was really ready to be back to her usual duties, but she wasn't going to complain. Not when she felt so heavy and tired that she might throw up.

Her only consolation was Fiyero.

Her Father summoned her while she was preparing breakfast, and she followed, puzzled, into his study.

"His Royal Highness, Prince Fiyero has _requested_ your presence at breakfast this morning." Frex placed strange emphasis on the word 'requested.' "I shall therefore permit you to join us, this once."

Elphaba gaped at him.

"I allow that it is uncommon for you to eat with us when we have guests," he answered her unspoken question. "Do not expect to be pampered regularly in this manner. I am only ensuring that His Highness' desires are treated with utmost respect, as far as is practicable. Why he wants to look across the table at you, I do not know. But if he is to have my little Nessa's hand in marriage, his needs must be taken into due consideration. I hardly need to explain, of course, that the utmost decorum will be expected of you for the duration of the meal. You will remain silent unless spoken to, and you will not think too highly of your _opinions._ A simple yes or no will suffice for most conversation. You will return to the kitchen immediately as soon as you have eaten, and your _sinful magic_ will be kept under control at all times. Any breach of my terms, and you will finish your meal with Mareem. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

He couldn't have been clearer. Not that Elphaba minded about that, for once. She was going to be dining with them. With _company._ And while the thought of sitting across from Governor Thropp admittedly caused her to quake in her boots, she was surprisingly anxious to see Fiyero again. Even if she had to bite her tongue, and not voice a single thing she was actually thinking. It caught her off guard how much she had come to tolerate, even enjoy, the prince's company in the past few days. Was she still wary of his intentions? Of course. He perplexed her more every time she saw him with his odd behaviour, particularly towards her. That didn't do much to encourage her to drop her suspicions of him. Nevertheless, she never brought her concerns up to him directly, and the thought of doing so actually made her feel a little uncomfortable, as if she were bearing false testimony in a courtroom. She considered to herself as she left the study that perhaps she wouldn't mind having him as a brother. It would be nice to have someone else around, besides Mareem and Nessa, who didn't seem to completely abhor her company.

Despite herself, however, her stomach still flipped nervously as she stood outside the door, preparing to enter, trying to hide her profusely sweating palms. It wasn't that she wasn't used to dining with her Father and Nessa. She did most of the time – just not in company. And she had certainly never been _requested_ to be present. By anyone.

However, she did her best to straighten her face, and taking a steadying breath, she knocked.

"Enter," her Father replied coldly.

She pushed open the door, hands trembling just slightly, and curtsied without daring to look up immediately, in case she met Fiyero's gaze. She wasn't ready for that.

Frex coughed in reluctant acknowledgement. "Sit," he ordered, as though she were a domestic pet. She said nothing, merely doing as he said, sitting next to Nessa.

Elphaba fidgeted uncomfortably, until the toast rack was passed under her nose. By Nessa, presumably. As she helped herself to a slice – the silence in the room was deafening – she raised her eyes for the first time, her gaze immediately arrested by Fiyero's grinning face opposite her. Her mood lifted, and she couldn't quite hold back the small smile that threatened to break out on her face in response. She hardly even noticed the dark circles under the prince's eyes, denoting that he was operating on as little sleep as she was. All she could focus on was his smile – and his eyes. How had she never noticed the light in them before? How blue they were...

"Hey Elphaba. Sleep well?" His smile widened.

Elphaba's cheeks burned – how would her Father take a question like that? She decided simply to answer the question as nonchalantly as possible.

"Very well, thank you, Your Highness."

Fiyero raised an eyebrow, probably internally laughing at her demure answer and the use of 'Your Highness.'

Fortunately, Nessa interrupted. "I feel as though we haven't had as much time as I'd like for us to become properly acquainted, Your Highness."

Fiyero bit his lip, Elphaba noticed. It drew her attention to his mouth in a way she hadn't expected it to. _Wait, Elphaba. Focus._

Fiyero coughed. "Well, then perhaps you would do me the honour of taking a turn in the gardens with me this morning, Miss Nessarose." The change in his tone was marked. It was smooth, suave, silky. Elphaba could see how a voice like that would be attractive, if it didn't sound so false. Did he know he was doing that? Surely, he must. Charm took over his demeanour like a glove.

"I would like that very much," Nessa beamed at him, and Elphaba suppressed a grunt. Why did it matter to her whether Nessa and Fiyero took a simple walk in the garden? She didn't know, but she didn't like it one bit.

"Actually, I would like to speak to you both about how we can best facilitate your courtship," Frex said. "Nessa, you are quite right my darling. Your Highness, I believe you are settled in now at Colwen Grounds?"

Fiyero gulped. "Yes, sir."

"Excellent. In that case, I think it would be wise to organise time for you to spend in getting to know one another. A walk would be a good place to start."

Fiyero placed his fork down on the table. "Yes, sir."

"You will be staying with us for two months. Hopefully by then we shall be able to make a deal that suits everyone. I trust this meets with your approval?"

"Yes, sir."

Elphaba suddenly found the wood patterns on the oak table highly interesting. It took her a moment to realise she had yet to take a bite of her toast. Noticing this, she forced herself to eat it, but it tasted like ash in her mouth. This conversation was really robbing her of her appetite.

"I would love to show you the pond, Your Highness," Nessa chirped, blissfully unaware of the tension in the room. "It belonged to my mother. I think you would appreciate it. And the flower beds she planted are simply exquisite."

"It sounds lovely, Miss Nessarose."

Nessa's eyes sparkled. "Indeed. Perhaps we could also give you a tour of the area sometime. You have already told me a little of how different the Vinkus is to Munchkinland."

"That is a wonderful idea, Nessa," Frex said warmly.

"Perhaps Elphaba could come too!" Fiyero ejaculated, almost desperately. The dual frowns of Nessa and Frex zoned in on him, and he squirmed in his chair, feeling the heat of their questioning looks. "I mean, isn't it only proper to get to know my potential future sister as well as my prospective bride? And anyway, it is probably best to have a chaperone, is it not? For propriety's sake?"

"...I suppose so," Frex conceded after a long moment of thick silence. "It is good to see that propriety is a concern of yours, Your Highness. However, perhaps, under the circumstances, it would be more appropriate for _me_ to chaperone. I am, after all, her Father."

Fiyero's voice jumped an octave so quickly that Elphaba had to suppress her laughter. "Is that really necessary, Your Governorship? I'm sure you have much to do."

"So does Elphaba," his eyes narrowed to slits, seemingly mentally stripping Fiyero naked there and then. "She has her duties, and I am not certain that forming a relationship with her will be required in any case. I am not an unreasonable man – I shall keep a certain distance from you, to allow you to properly converse. You are right, however, that it would be wise to have another present. I am sure my duties can spare me for an hour."

Fiyero's shoulders slumped. "Very well."

"You seem to think very highly of principles of propriety, Your Highness," Nessa observed mildly.

Fiyero seemed to have difficulty meeting her eye. "Yes - well – my parents had high expectations of me."

"I take it, then, you have endeavoured to meet those standards of late?" Frex asked shrewdly.

Elphaba was no fool. She could clearly see that this was a thinly concealed probe into the prince's scandalacious reputation. She couldn't deny that she was curious herself to know whether this reputation was at all founded in truth. The manner in which her Father had approached the subject, however, with such callous directness, left a bitter taste in her mouth.

Fiyero put his cutlery down slowly, his eyes trained on the table. It looked like he was considering how to answer. "I am aware you have probably heard numerous rumours concerning me, Your Governorship." He chewed on his lip. "Many of them are probably true. Let me only assure you that I have no untoward intentions towards Miss Nessarose."

Frex observed him carefully, his face blank.

Elphaba felt a strange warmth rush through her as she watched him. She had no doubt, in that moment, that for as little as Fiyero had said, he had spoken honestly.

His shoulders slumped, and he seemed to have lost any energy he had possessed to begin with.

Frex finally spoke. "I would like to discuss this topic further with you in my study, Your Highness, if you don't mind."

"But what about our walk, Father?" Nessa asked in a small voice.

A slow smile spread over Frex's face and he leaned over the table to pat Nessa's hand affectionately. "Don't you worry, my pet. You may still have your walk with Prince Fiyero, as soon as you complete your morning lessons. I will not begrudge you that."

Nessa's whole face lit up, and she turned her beaming smile on Fiyero, who gave her a small smile back. Elphaba jumped, however, when his gaze suddenly turned to her.

There was a question in his eyes, as if he were silently seeking her approval. Elphaba also thought she detected a note of fear, as if he were bracing himself for condemnation. She smiled softly, hoping to assure him that she believed him to be sincere.

Apparently, it worked, as his face broke out in a smile more genuine than she had seen thus far. It caused butterflies to rise up in her stomach. There was a kindness to Prince Fiyero. A kindness she was beginning to see more of.

 **A/N: Bir is actually a real name, meaning "courageous," but I thought it sounded suitably Ozian. It's pronounced 'B-eer.'**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: DefyGravity107 – I'm glad you think the strands of the story are gelling together well! That's one thing I was worried about so I appreciate you saying it's working well.**

 **Every review/favourite/follow I get keeps me going you guys! It makes me so happy that people are enjoying this story.**

Elphaba watched Nessa and Fiyero from the window. She couldn't help it. They were circling Mama's pond together – the one where she and Fiyero had met Khanija. Frex shadowed them several paces behind; far enough, like he had promised, that they were afforded some privacy. Elphaba was certain, however, that he was close enough to hear every word they said.

Fiyero was pushing Nessa's chair slowly, leisurely. She could see, even from this distance, that Nessa was babbling away happily. She was happy to see that her sister and the prince were getting along. At least, she was pretty sure she was happy.

Mostly, however, she noticed Fiyero. She noticed how the light caught in his hair, and how his figure was tall and strong. She noticed the look of pleasant enjoyment on his face, as if he were relishing the gentle late morning sun, but also the slight tightness in his expression that was just barely noticeable. She noticed that he kept inclining his head slightly to the side, as if he were hyper-aware of the Governor walking not far behind them.

She was suddenly struck by a pang of inexpressible sadness as she watched them.

Where had that come from? What had caused it? She was glad, she insisted to herself. Glad to have the house to herself, as Frex was outside, and therefore could not be anywhere near her. Glad to see Nessa enjoying herself, and to have the opportunity to look at Fiyero unobserved. This was becoming something of a favourite pastime for her. She rarely saw the prince during the day, heavy laden as she always was with housework. When she did see him though, if only for a moment as he passed from one room to another, conversed with Nessa, asked Mareem for some refreshment, descended the stairs, or walked past a window, her eyes would follow him until he passed out of her sight. She enjoyed cataloguing the expressions on his face as he laughed at one of Mareem's jokes, or looked self-consciously away whenever the Governor stared at him for too long, or gazed off into the distance as if he were somewhere else entirely.

The desire to talk to him was pressing. There was so much she wanted to ask him. Why was he so willing to help her and the Animals? Why was there a part of him she could see that was hurting, while he constantly tried to hide it? She wouldn't ask though. She would settle for just being able to talk to him. That need seemed to be getting fiercer every time they did talk.

It puzzled her, a little. Elphaba had never had friends – that, she allowed. She'd never had a brother, or potential brother either. Sometimes she would imagine what it would be like to have a friend. And occasionally, what it would be like to have a brother. She'd never imagined that it would be quite like this. But then she had nothing to compare it to.

Reluctantly, she turned away from the window when she saw Fiyero and Nessa taking a turn to return to the house, Frex not far behind them.

She had been in the middle of polishing the mantlepiece when her attention was arrested outside. To this task she returned. Not much dust had accumulated there, as she was expected to dust it twice a day for the duration of Prince Fiyero's stay. Nonetheless, Frex would be certain to detect some fault there if she dared to skip. With a sigh, she glided the duster over the near-immaculate surface, turning the duster over in her hand and examining it idly every once in a while, with just a touch of sarcasm, to see whether any dust had magically appeared.

There were soft voices outside the door as they entered from the garden, which filtered away after a minute or two. Then the silence was abruptly broken as Frex entered the parlour. Startled, Elphaba's head whipped around to face him. His eyes were stormy, and his face like stone. "Elphaba, come here."

Curtsying shakily, she placed the duster down and took a few steps towards him, stopping before she could get too close for comfort.

"My office. Now."

He turned on his heel, clearly expecting her to follow. She swallowed to get rid of the lump in her throat, but followed meekly.

They entered her Father's office, and he shut the door behind them, turning to face her. "I want to know something," he spoke, "and I want an honest answer."

Elphaba nodded slowly, her trepidation growing with every second.

Frex was quiet for a moment, studying her. "I want to know why Prince Fiyero kept smiling at you during breakfast," he said, scowling darkly.

Elphaba's stomach dropped. She hadn't thought he had noticed that. What on earth would he say? What would he think if he knew about their budding friendship, when he had explicitly stated that he did not expect any relationship to be harboured between them? _Did_ he know about that already? He couldn't possibly know they were trying to help the Animals. Could he?

"I..." she faltered, licking her lips desperately as she tried to think of something to say that would placate him. "I don't know." Her thoughts failed her.

Frex's scowl deepened. He took a step towards her, and she flinched instinctively. "You were smiling at him back, too. I hope you are clear that I do not want you interfering with the matter between His Highness and your sister. I want all contact between you and the Prince kept to a minimum. He requested your presence at breakfast, and as a reasonable host, man, and provider for you, I allowed it." He came closer, looming over her now. "But I will _not_ permit my Nessarose's chances with him to be at all hindered by you if you offend His Highness in any way, or Heaven forbid, get ideas about him yourself."

Elphaba found herself pressing against the wall as Frex kept moving forward, pushing her back so she had no room to escape. Her mouth was dry and she fought the need to squeeze her eyes tightly shut, instead forcing herself to maintain eye contact.

Frex caught hold of her wrist, and she bit back a cry as he squeezed hard, his nails biting into her skin. "I do not know why Prince Fiyero would take an interest in you, so as to want to be friendly with you. If he knew what a monster you were, he would surely not be so tolerant. And I want him to stay unaware of your wickedness. I do not ever want to see any kind of familiarity between you and the Prince again. Is that clear?"

Elphaba's breaths were coming hard and fast. She nodded weakly, her head beginning to swim. The sound of a sharp slap made its way into her consciousness, and when she felt a hot sting in her cheek, she realised he had backhanded her. A small gasp escaped her lips, and she accidentally looked too closely into his eyes. They were empty and black, like the darkened sky on the great and terrible Day.

…

Elphaba was not allowed to join them for lunch that day. Or dinner. Or any meal for the next week. Not that she had expected any differently, of course. But the fact had greater poignancy after Frex had made clear to her just how serious he was that no relationship be formed between her and Fiyero, future brother-in-law or not. The only thing that had been almost laughable about the whole thing was Frex's implication that any romantic attachment could ever form between them. Elphaba had been under no illusion beforehand that she was the least bit desirable, and Frex had driven that point ever deeper. Or at least, if would have been laughable if she weren't so miserable. Laughter seemed a moot point.

She had avoided Fiyero's gaze for days. That was harder to do than she had expected. She missed him – this, she could not deny. She hadn't even caught a glimpse of him. All it took was for her to catch sight of his shadow, or hear his voice, and she fled. If running away were not possible, she kept her eyes trained on the floor, and ignored his every attempt to draw her into conversation, or otherwise catch her attention.

That was perhaps the most painful.

Yes, she missed him. But she feared Frex more.

Elphaba and Mareem were preparing dinner one night when Fiyero stormed into the kitchen. "Mareem," he huffed, "can you please tell Elphaba to talk to me?"

Elphaba's head snapped up in astonishment, as she almost dropped the knife she was holding – turnip all but forgotten. She turned to look at Mareem, bewildered, and noticed the old woman's eyes sparkling in amusement. Mareem wiped her hands with a towel and sauntered around the table to where he had come in. "Hmm, mighty bold, aren't we young man? An' what might ye want t' talk t' Elphaba for?"

Fiyero rubbed the back of his neck nervously, head hanging slightly in embarrassment. "I'm sorry," he began. "I just want to talk. It's been a week and..."

Mareem chuckled throatily. "Can't get my young friend's attention, am I right?"

Fiyero blushed, Elphaba noted with surprise.

Mareem turned to address Elphaba, but the green girl quickly looked down, pushing her glasses further up her nose and abandoning chopping the vegetables. She brushed past Fiyero hastily to exit the kitchen, fighting frustrated tears. She wished he would leave her alone. It would make everything so much easier.

"Elphaba, wait!"

She ignored him. Why couldn't he leave her be? Stupid prince.

He caught up with her, grasping her arm to halt her movement. She whirled around, annoyance beginning to spill out of her. Still, she bit her tongue, Frex's voice haunting her in the back of her mind. "I'm sure my sister would appreciate your company right now, Your Highness," she tried to speak as mildly as possible, but was chagrined to detect a tremor in her voice.

He looked pained, and she had to look away to avoid reacting to the clear hurt brimming in his blue eyes. "I just spent the last two hours keeping Nessarose company. I want to see you. And why are you calling me 'Your Highness' again? I thought we were friends."

Elphaba bit her lip. "You are here for my sister, not me."

"I know! I'm here to court Nessarose – yes, that's all anyone keeps telling me," his voice rose in pitch. "Is it so wrong to want to spend time with you too? Why, did I do something wrong?"

Elphaba looked up at that. Maybe it was the way his voice caught at the question. He was watching her beseechingly.

Her chin trembled. "No, of course not."

"Then why are you avoiding me?"

She shut her eyes tightly. "I can't. I'm sorry, I just...can't. Please leave me alone."

He tugged her back around when she tried to escape. His hand still hadn't left her arm. "Why?" he asked quietly, sounding suddenly very vulnerable.

A small tear escaped her eye, but she brushed it away before he could notice. "Leave me alone, Fiyero." Her voice cracked. Traitor.

She wasn't sure what she expected him to do, but in the end, he didn't get a chance to respond, as that was when Mareem caught up with them. She coughed to catch their attention. "Your 'ighness, give us a minute won't you? Don't leave. Jus' go back t' the kitchen for a moment."

Elphaba sighed in relief as Fiyero loosened his grip on her. He breathed deeply. "Okay."

She and Mareem were left alone. "Now," Mareem began, all business, turning Elphaba gently by the shoulders to face her. "Why don't ye tell me what this is all about?"

Elphaba stared down at the floor miserably. "There's nothing much to tell."

Mareem clucked. "Now, now. I know that's not true." She tilted the young girl's chin upwards. "Has the Prince upset you?"

Elphaba laughed shortly without humour and shook her head. "No. Nothing like that."

Mareem hummed. "Then p'rhaps the Governor ain't happy with Prince Fiyero's clear fondness for you, is that it?"

Elphaba's breath caught. How was it that the old woman had hit the nail straight on the head?

Her silence said it all. "I thought so," Mareem said thoughtfully.

"I hurt him," Elphaba confessed. "I didn't mean to do that. I just..." she faltered. "I'm scared," she admitted in a small voice.

Suddenly, she found herself wrapped in Mareem's arms. "Ye don't have to live in fear of the Governor ye know, lass," she said tenderly.

Elphaba stepped back, eyes flashing with ire. "And what am I supposed to do, Mareem? Nothing I do ever pleases him. I work for him every day until I drop, and he still takes pleasure in making me as miserable as possible. I have no one, except you and Nessa. I've never had a friend my own age. And the minute I think I might just have found a friend, he takes that from me too." Her arms curled around herself protectively. "So I ask you, what am I supposed to do?"

Mareem was quiet for a moment, thinking. "Leave it with me, lass. Can ye do that?"

Elphaba sniffed and regarded her questioningly. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. But leave it with me. Do as yer Father says for now, okay? Let old Mareem deal with it," she tapped her nose, smiling a little wickedly.

…

As it turned out, her answer came in the form of Nessa.

"Father," Nessa beseeched later that evening, lowering her tone in a way that made her sound like a wounded puppy. She spoke just loudly enough for Elphaba to be able to hear her from outside the parlour, her ear pressed against the door. "Father, do you love me?"

Elphaba heard the rustling of Frex's garments as if he'd risen from his chair in haste. "Of course, my darling," he assured her, sounding slightly frantic. "Whatever would make you think I don't love you?"

Nessa paused, drawing out her answer. "It's just... I so would like for Prince Fiyero to get to know Fabala. He may be her brother soon, and it would mean so much to me to have her approval."

Frex sighed heavily. "Elphaba is a curse, my darling. She caused you to be born the way you are. It is because I love you that I want her to stay away from the Prince."

"I know, but..." Elphaba could almost hear Nessa's lip trembling. "It means a lot to me, Father. I want them to get along. If they had no relationship at all, I do not think I could bear it."

"Nessa, my precious rose." He was begging now. "Please understand. I only want to protect you."

"Would you allow us to all spend time together? Prince Fiyero, Fabala and I? I do not want to disappoint you, Father."

"Oh, Nessa." His voice sounded muffled. "You could never disappoint me. Well, if it means that much to you, I promise to think about it."

Nessa's voice immediately brightened with hope.

"Really? Oh, thank you, Father. Thank you so much!" Softer, she whispered, "I love you, Papa."

"I love you too, Nessa. So much."

Elphaba left with a bittersweet feeling in the pit of her stomach.

...

Elphaba did not see Fiyero again until the next day. She had decided to search through the library for any spell books, since she had some spare time that evening. Oz knew she would have to go back to see the Animals at some point, and she couldn't stand the thought of having to go back to them without anything further to help them with. Her magic was largely a realm of unventured territory. She really had no idea what might be the extent of her power, but she was hoping that any spell books they owned might be a good place to start. Of course, it would have been easier if she'd had Fiyero to help her. But she was still banned from talking to him.

The conversation she'd overheard between Nessa and Frex played over in her mind, though. Had Mareem put Nessa up to this? Quite possibly. It was a genius idea, really. If Frex was likely to listen to anyone, it would be Nessa. She had heard no more about it however, and Frex had made no move to speak to her, or otherwise indicate he was rethinking things.

With a sigh, she tried to push everything to the back of her mind and focus on the task at hand.

To her surprise, she had found quite a few books on sorcery. They were old and dusty, and it seemed as if their existence had been quite forgotten. Chewing her lip, Elphaba placed the books on a table next to her favourite sofa.

Giving up after searching for about an hour, she wiped the sweat off her forehead and considered what she'd found. It wasn't much, but it was more than she'd had this morning. That had to count for something. Settling herself comfortably on the sofa, with her foot wedged under her leg, she picked up the book on the top of the pile and cautiously opened it.

The pages were filled with a strange, unfamiliar language that Elphaba was sure she had never come across before. Curiously, she followed the script with her finger, oddly fascinated by the words jumping out at her. She brushed her fingertips over the spell on the first page, which appeared to be some sort of invisibility spell. It was strange. The words seemed to pulse with life when she touched them – not in a way she could see, but it was almost as though they were trembling with a kind of buzzing energy. If she lifted her hand off the page, would the words follow her?

She turned the page. This one was for transportation. She thought it would only take her so far – probably no further than a few metres away, but it was an interesting concept.

Enthralled, she consumed the magic available in the books with a hunger she didn't know she possessed. Whether any of it could help the Animals, she didn't know. But it was the closest she had ever come to feeling like she had some control over this curse she was born with. Like she could _do_ something with it. Maybe.

She was so spellbound that she almost jumped a mile when she heard the soft click of the library door opening. When she looked up, she saw Fiyero poke his head around the door, as if he were looking for something. When he smiled, her heart flipped. "Hey, Elphaba. Um," he stepped inside and closed the door. "I was actually looking for you. Is it ok if I join you?"

He was met with silence. Elphaba closed the book with a bang and placed it back on the table. She made to leave the room, but guessing her intention – perhaps by some sixth sense – Fiyero lurched forward and grabbed her arm. "Oh no you don't," he warned. "You aren't walking out on me again, Miss Thropp."

"Leave me alone."

"Not going to happen," he said almost cheerfully. Before she knew what was happening, he'd pushed her firmly back down onto the sofa, and she squeaked in surprise when he sat beside her, grasping both of her shoulders to keep her there. He seemed unperturbed by the way she fought him like an animal.

"I'm staying here," he announced, letting go of one of her shoulders to pick up the book she had put down, examining it with a grin. "And I'm going to help you look through your sorcery books. I won't hear a cheep out of you about it. You're going to sit here, and we're going to talk. Any questions?"

She glared at him. "Yes, actually. Are you familiar with the concept of personal agency in a relationship?"

He looked amused. "Is that Elphaba-speak for 'Go back to whatever hole you came from and die'?"

She huffed. "I believe I've made it very clear that I want you to back off, Tiggular. What, you think I want to be alone? You think I want to push away the one person I might actually be able to consider a friend? You know nothing about this. I can make my own decisions, and I demand that you don't speak to me again."

"I'm confused. You just said you want me around and told me to get lost in the same breath."

"I'm telling you that I don't hate you! I'm saying that you're actually one of the best people I know, and I hardly know you at all. But you have no idea what you're getting into by talking to me. You don't know what he'll do to me if he finds out!"

"Slow down," he watched her closely. "Don't talk about things _you_ don't know about. I know more about this than you're aware, though I admit, there's much I'd like you to enlighten me about. Don't growl at me, please."

Reluctantly, she bit back the growl she had indeed let slip.

"Now," he continued, in a softer voice. "What will who do to you?"

She bit her lip and stayed stubbornly quiet.

"Let's try something else, then," Fiyero said, so gently now that she was taken aback despite herself. "I want you to know that Mareem explained to me why you've been avoiding me for the past week. I'm not happy about that, you know. You deserve better than to be treated that way."

Elphaba met his eyes, astonished.

He watched her seriously. "Mareem spoke to Nessarose. The Governor has agreed to allow us to spend time together, providing Nessarose is also present."

"So what do you call this then? Is Nessa present here now? If I turn around will I see her spirit watching us?"

He ignored her sarcasm. "I never said that was all the time I wanted to spend with you. I intend to find ways for us to talk without Nessarose there, and without the Governor knowing."

Fear gripped her more with every word he spoke, but to her frustration, she found that it was getting harder and harder to keep snapping at him when he spoke like this. Maybe it was the infuriating calmness in his voice, but all of the fight in her fled the longer he kept talking.

"Like now?" She may as well admit it. Her voice sounded like a child's, it was so lacking in bite.

"Like now," he nodded, smiling.

She couldn't help it. She smiled back.

"So," the playfulness in his tone was back, and he let go of her shoulder, reaching for the book she had just been reading. "What's this, then?"

She paused, thoughtfully, considering whether to let him in. "I was just looking for spells. You know, for the Animals."

He hummed. "I suspected as much. Have you found anything?"

"I've just started. But there are some things in there that I might be able to use. I don't know how helpful they would be, exactly, but..."

"Well, what did you find?"

She smiled a little wider, taking the book from him and opening it. "An invisibility spell. A transportation spell."

Fiyero tilted his head, intrigue showing on his face. "Really? That's cool."

"I'll have to keep looking to see if I can think of any ideas."

"I'll help," he grabbed hold of the next book on the pile. "You look through that one, and I'll have a look in this one."

She readily agreed.

They spent the better part of two hours there, hardly talking except to exchange a remark or two about what they found. There was nothing that she had yet found that could directly solve their problem, but Elphaba was more than excited about all the possibilities for how she could use her magic. It may not tackle the larger issue at hand, but one never knew what could come in handy. She was also struck, by the end of the two hours, when she realised that this was perhaps the most peaceful she could remember ever being. With Fiyero right beside her, not saying much of anything, but just being present, helping her, she felt almost... happy.

It was Fiyero who finally broke the silence. "Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

She looked up in surprise. "What kind of question?"

"Just one question. There's a lot I've been wondering about, that so far you've neglected to tell me. Do you think you could give me just one answer?"

Elphaba's eyes narrowed, and Fiyero sighed.

"Okay then, well, how about if you ask me a question? You don't have to answer anything I ask you, but you can ask me just one question of your own."

Elphaba stared at him, puzzled. "Why?"

He shrugged. "How can I expect you to open up to me if I won't open up to you?"

"So this is like a bargain?"

"No. In fact, you can ask me all the questions you want, and I won't expect you to tell me a single thing if that's what you prefer."

"I don't know what to ask you."

He smiled wryly. "How about I offer information then?"

Elphaba shrugged, but put down the book next to her in interest. "If you want."

Fiyero nodded, drumming his fingers against the book in his lap. "I like painting."

Elphaba snorted in amusement. "What, that was your big reveal?"

"Hey," he protested. "I've never told anyone that before!"

She tilted her head. "Really? Why?"

Fiyero gave her a lopsided grin. "Painting isn't very manly."

She rolled her eyes. "I see."

"So you're in a very privileged position right now, Miss Elphaba."

She placed a hand over her heart. "My. What an honour."

Fiyero chortled.

"Could I ask you another question, Fiyero?"

The prince gasped in mock horror. "Absolutely not! You've already had your glance into my soul for the day. Ask me again tomorrow. You can have one question and answer a day. That's your quota."

Elphaba couldn't hold back a grin. "Whatever you say, Your Highness."

His smile was radiant.

 **A/N: Sigh. I do so enjoy the Fiyeraba friendship almost-romance feels. It gives me life.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: My exams are finally over! The relief is real. I'll still be going out on placement soon, so we'll see how that affects updates, but hopefully it won't affect them too badly.**

 **AngelaIsAwesome: Too right Fiyero is a catch! We could all do with a Fiyero.**

 **DefyGravity107: You have no idea how special that is to hear readers are connecting with my writing in a personal way. This wasn't my intention at all, but if readers do happen to relate in some way it's really cool to hear! I think it's because the characters in Wicked do face very human struggles, despite the fact that their problems are blown to rather melodramatic proportions in the musical!**

 **Virgo girl 14: Nice to know my updates are like a new pair of shoes haha. A sparkly pair of shoes I hope.**

"What do you like to do in your spare time, Miss Nessarose?"

Elphaba wanted to roll her eyes. What kind of a question was that? "Your Highness, if you want to get to know my sister on a deep level, I suggest you ask her a better question. I know you have to be more creative than that."

Nessa gasped in horror at Elphaba. "Fabala, there was no need to be so rude! I don't mind answering the question at all. I do enjoy music, Your Highness," she smiled sweetly. "I play the piano. Sometimes I will play for Father in the evenings, or for guests."

"She does play very well," Elphaba interjected. "Now, this is about the time when you ought to request a performance."

Fiyero eyed her with part exasperation and part amusement. "I know how to have a polite conversation, thank you, Elphaba."

Elphaba smirked at him.

"Really, Elphaba," Nessa sighed with a long-suffering air, placing her patterned teacup down on the coffee table. "I don't understand what the matter is with you, tonight."

Elphaba flinched at her tone, but played it off with a careless wave of her hand.

"Well, to please you two lovely ladies, I will ask. Miss Nessarose, would you do me the honour of a performance?"

Nessa beamed. "Certainly, Your Highness! Fabala, could you fetch my music for me, please?"

Elphaba did so, collecting Nessa's music folder from a shelf in the corner. "What would you like to play?"

"How about Mama's lullaby?"

Elphaba stiffened. She flicked through the music with wooden fingers, pulling out the sheet music obediently. Silently, she placed it on the stand and made to push Nessa's chair closer to the keys. Hurriedly, she made her way back to her seat. If she had looked up, she would have noticed Fiyero frown at her.

Nessa, of course, was oblivious. Daintily, she placed her fingers on the ivory keys, arching her hands elegantly like twin flowers. She began to play.

The piece was beautiful, and Nessa played with considerable skill and musicality. It was a simple and lilting melody, like the rocking of a small child. Elphaba didn't realise she was crying until Fiyero sat down next to her. "What's wrong?" he whispered so Nessa couldn't hear.

Elphaba sniffed and brushed the wetness away from her face. How mortifying. She hadn't meant to react in this way, but she couldn't help it.

Fiyero wasn't looking at her with judgement, however. He merely looked concerned.

"I'm fine," Elphaba whispered back.

"Did your mother write it?" he murmured.

Elphaba nodded. In response, he lightly squeezed her hand, then walked across to Nessa, seeming to sense that she needed space. She was grateful for that.

Nessa turned her head slightly to smile at him when she noticed him approaching, then turned her focus back to the music. Fiyero followed along the music as she played, a look of mesmerisation on his face. When she finished, Nessa paused, then looked up at him to gauge his reaction.

Fiyero raised his brows, impressed, and started clapping. "That was lovely, Miss Nessarose. You have quite a talent."

The girl blushed prettily at the compliment, then caught her sister's eye, silently asking her to come and pull her chair back. Elphaba quickly tried to hide all evidence of her emotion, and brusquely manoeuvred Nessa's chair back to where it had been before, opposite Fiyero's chair.

"Perhaps now I'll ask a _better_ question. Give me a moment to think of one creative enough for Elphaba's taste, and then she can give me a mark out of ten, how about that?"

Despite herself, Elphaba cracked a smile. "If you think you can manage that. Aim high."

Fiyero nodded, satisfied. "Why do you like music?" he asked finally, peeking at Elphaba out of the corner of his eye to check his score.

Elphaba pretended to think about it for a moment, then held up four fingers.

Fiyero threw his arms up. "Oh, come on! That should have been at least a six!"

Elphaba smirked. "Try harder."

Nessa ignored their little exchange. "I'm not sure. Father taught me to play when I was little. I guess I just find it very calming."

"That makes sense," Fiyero nodded. Suddenly his eye glinted wickedly. "How are you at arm wrestling?"

Elphaba stifled a laugh, while Nessa looked horrified. "Oh no, Your Highness. I couldn't possibly."

"Oh come on, Miss Nessarose. You know you can tell a lot about a person by how they arm wrestle."

"Really?" Elphaba quipped. "Like what?"

It took a lot of persuasion, but eventually Nessa sighed and rolled up her sleeve a little in trepidation. Elphaba could tell that Fiyero was going easy on her, but she didn't comment. Fiyero allowed her to win three out of five matches, until Elphaba piped up, "So, what did you learn about my sister from this little exercise?"

Fiyero leaned back in satisfaction. "I learned that Miss Nessarose is the epitome of elegance and sophistication. She has a bit of a mean streak, though. Did you see how she tried to wipe me out in that last round?"

Nessa, for the most part, looked unamused, but there was a glint of excitement in her eye that she tried to suppress. "Perhaps I had better refrain from such games from now on."

"If that's what you wish, Miss Nessarose. I shall take on your sister."

Elphaba schooled her face into seriousness. "You're on."

The next half hour was spent in match after match as Elphaba repeatedly beat Fiyero into the dust. At first, he simply looked put out. Then confusion set in. Finally, suspicion came knocking. After their twenty second game, he turned on her with his eyes narrowed. "Alright, you have to be cheating."

Elphaba threw her head back and cackled. "How do you know I'm not just stronger than you?"

"You're not. You're cheating."

"I may or may not have cast a little spell."

Fiyero closed his eyes. "You'll be the death of me, Thropp."

Nessa brought them back to earth. "Do you now have a portrait of Fabala, Your Highness?"

He stroked his chin in thought. "I might. I think you're wily, Miss Elphaba. Very wily. And smart. But mostly, I think you have something you want to prove."

She laughed uneasily. "What?"

Fiyero's eyes softened. "You can win a game with a spell and a good dose of pretence. You don't have to do that, you know?"

"Oh, this coming from Mister Pretence himself."

His face went very blank suddenly. "What are you talking about?" his breath was expelled in a hiss.

"I'm saying that you accuse me of doing the same thing you do yourself every day. Well, it won't gain you any points with me. I know what it means to be miserable."

"I'm not miserable!"

"Oh, come on Fiyero. You are miserable! You think I don't notice..."

He cut her off. "Now you're accusing me."

"I'm not accusing you! I'm calling you out, but not accusing."

" _Enough!"_

Both Elphaba and Fiyero looked up at Nessa in shock. Elphaba's jaw dropped at the tone her little sister had just used. Nessa looked as though she would have stood up out of her chair, had she been able. Her hands were balled in fists, and her face was red as she shook. "Elphaba, get out."

"Excuse me?"

"Get out!" Nessa all but shrieked. "I refuse to listen to this!"

Tears stung Elphaba's eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Without a word, she turned on her heel and left the room. She didn't leave fast enough, however, to miss the angry look Fiyero gave Nessa, before following her out.

"Elphaba, don't leave," he spoke, stopping her.

"Why? It's clear my presence isn't wanted," she bit her lip to keep from letting on how much Nessa's words had affected her.

"I want you to stay," he replied. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. Don't let Nessarose get to you – she's more like you than you think."

Elphaba turned her questioning gaze on him. "What do you mean?"

An amused half-smile balanced on his lips. "She's as much of a firecracker as you are. She just hides it better. Will you please stay?"

Nessa herself wheeled out behind him, a little sheepishly, but still holding herself with dignity. "Elphaba?" she spoke stonily. "I'm sorry I lost my temper. Perhaps we could speak calmly to one another. I'm apologising to you, and you can apologise to Prince Fiyero."

"I apologise for my rudeness, Your Highness," Elphaba said a little jarringly, to appease her sister.

Fiyero smiled. "Apology accepted. Not that you said anything you need to apologise for."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "My tongue runs away with me sometimes."

"I've noticed," his eyes sparkled.

The moment lengthened, and she had some trouble looking away from his eyes that showed so much in that instant, until Nessa coughed. "Let's sit down."

Elphaba blinked. "Of course, Nessie." She moved to push Nessa back inside the room, but Fiyero touched her arm to stop her.

"Why do you push Nessarose around when she can clearly push herself?" he inquired, curiously.

Nessa was the one to answer him. "I can move myself, Your Highness. But Elphaba helps me out to give my arms a break."

"Oh," he replied simply. "Well, Elphaba, how about I challenge you to a rematch? No magic this time."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Sure."

Elphaba had a strong arm. She gave Fiyero some trouble, even without magic on her side, but in the end, he pushed her arm down on the table with a crash. Elphaba huffed and pushed her hair out of her face. "This is stupid."

"Oh come now, you weren't saying that before while you were cheating."

"Maybe cheating is the only way I can have a level playing field."

Fiyero tilted his head. "It's okay to lose every once in a while, you know."

She scoffed. "And where would that put me? I hate being at someone else's mercy."

"It's just a game, Fabala," Nessa said sagely.

Fiyero, however, was watching her closely. He said nothing, simply leaning back and asking, "Anyone up for refreshment?"

…

"I don't suppose I get to ask you my deep question into your soul today, then?"

Fiyero looked up from the spell book he'd been reading, a little startled. "Why do you say that?"

Elphaba sighed. "I already called you miserable and a pretender. I'm guessing by your reaction that you didn't expect me to know that. Does that disqualify me from asking you another question today? You did say I had a quota."

Fiyero regarded her thoughtfully. "What did you want to ask?"

"What's your father like?"

Fiyero went very, very quiet. A cough. "Well, he's a good king. He knows his subjects, and he's smart. He runs the country well."

Elphaba turned to face him more fully, her curiosity piqued. "But what is he like? As a father?"

Fiyero rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, um. He's a good father."

Elphaba thought that through for a moment. "You can tell me, you know."

Fiyero's head snapped up. "What?"

She smiled a little sadly. "I know I probably didn't come across as very approachable before. You know, when I attacked you about not being happy. But I promise, I can listen."

Fiyero watched her carefully, then something in him seemed to give in. "He's a good father. He _is._ I don't want to discredit him for that."

Elphaba pulled her legs up to her chest. "I know. You aren't."

That caused Fiyero to smile, just a little. "Okay. Well, my father has always had high expectations of me. I just couldn't meet those expectations, I guess."

"What expectations?" Elphaba prompted, when he fell silent for a minute.

"You know. Crown prince responsibilities. Doing the best you can for your subjects. Being an example. Preparing to take over one day. I just... couldn't. You know?"

Elphaba said nothing, but nodded, indicating that he continue.

"My father asked me to be involved in a case. I was thirteen, I think, at the time. I was involved in a small way in royal business since I was around eleven. You never know when you may have to take over, so Vinkun royals start learning early." He smiled, but there was no joy in it. "I can't share many details on that, but the gist was that two tradesmen had taken issue with one another. Father dealt with it well. He was wise, and good. He gave his orders to sort the problem, and I was supposed to discharge them. I... messed up."

Elphaba was listening intently. He seemed to be struggling to continue, but she waited patiently.

"It was an administration error. The men were furious. They complained to Father." Tears were standing in his eyes by now, and he was compulsively rubbing his arm. "I'd always been... nervous... about taking over as King. It seemed such a big job, but I wanted to try. I was sure it would be alright. But after the error, Father said... that, you know... I'd freaked him out pretty badly. It was kind of a big deal. I promised to do better, but he said sorry wasn't good enough. I'd always known, I think, on some level that I just wasn't good enough. That incident confirmed it though. I knew that I would have to be in charge of the people's welfare. And frankly, I couldn't take care of them." He laughed a little bitterly. "I mean, I wouldn't want me as King if I were a regular Vinkun."

Elphaba looked at him, eyes wide. He glanced at her for a second, and grimaced.

"Father thought it would be best to release me from my duties for a while. I was left with nothing to do, and the thought of having to return to my duties at some point was just... terrifying. He wanted me to get some small job or other, but I would have failed at that too if I'd tried. So I just ran."

"What do you mean?" Elphaba cocked her head at him.

"I gambled," he elaborated. "Drank. Did stupid things. I wished I was able to do something else. Something better." He shrugged. "But what use would it have been? I figured I just needed to accept it. I messed up everything I touched, so what was the point in even trying? I'm a curse."

That caught Elphaba's attention, and she sat up. _Curse?_ Somehow, it had never occurred to her that the inner dialogue she experienced daily could be someone else's dialogue as well.

"So, that's about it," Fiyero concluded. "My father is a good father and a good king. He only ever wanted me to follow in his footsteps, and he taught me the same way he was taught. And I disappointed him. I've never felt so small as I did then." He whispered that last part so quietly that Elphaba almost missed it. Almost.

He lapsed into silence then, and Elphaba noticed he was tugging at his shirt sleeve nervously. She had to resist the urge to pull his hand away from the hem.

Finally, she replied. "I think you're capable of more than you know," she said simply.

Fiyero looked at her with a crease in his forehead. "I wish that was true."

"It is," she reiterated matter-of-factly. "I can tell."

"How?" he asked her in confusion.

Elphaba shrugged. "No one can be more of a failure than me. But even besides that, I can just see it. You've spent years believing that making a mistake – even a big mistake – makes you a bad person. But if you saw yourself doing some good, I think that would change. I think you would believe in yourself more."

"I wish I could believe that."

"You can do it now," she spoke suddenly.

"How?" Fiyero looked bewildered.

Elphaba smiled, holding up her sorcery book. "By helping me find a way to help the Animals."

"I don't think I can do that."

"But you want to, don't you?" Fiyero was quiet, and Elphaba knew she was right. "That's why you wanted to come with me the first time, isn't it?"

Fiyero sighed reluctantly. "Yes. I thought it could be my chance to make good. But I'm afraid to screw up again."

"You won't," Elphaba shook her head determinedly. "I told you, you're better than you think you are."

"Don't you think of the two of us, you're the one who's more likely to find a way to fix this? After all, you're the one with magic."

Elphaba stiffened. "Yes, and look at the trouble that's caused me all my life. I need you, Fiyero. Will you please help?"

Her eyes were wide and pleading.

Finally, Fiyero expelled a breath. "Okay. Okay. I'll try."

In answer, Elphaba merely grabbed another book and planted it in his hands. "Then get reading, Prince-boy."

At that, Fiyero actually cracked a smile.

…

They hadn't planned on it, but somehow they ended up back at the Munchkin City Tower that same night. Elphaba managed to smuggle at least twenty spell books with her in a rather large, sack-shaped bag. Fiyero was sceptical when she exited the manor hauling that load behind her, but wisely said nothing when she glared at him, as though daring him to comment.

As soon as they entered the upper room in the Tower, Elphaba marched straight over to Doctor Dillamond without sparing so much as another glance at Fiyero, collapsing cross-legged on the floor and talking animatedly with him as she flipped through all the books she'd brought with her. Doctor Dillamond sat down with her with a kindly smile, and all the other Animals crowded in as close as they could get to her, peering over her shoulder to see what she was pointing at. It couldn't have been comfortable, Fiyero thought, having so many in your personal space. Elphaba didn't seem to mind, though.

Feeling rejected, Fiyero stationed himself a little distance away by himself – he didn't even try to see what Elphaba was doing over the gaggle of Animals. He was startled when the female Munchkin they had met before sidled up next to him and smiled. He glanced at Korèl's wife – he realised he had no idea of her name – and smiled back vaguely.

"You must be feeling a little out of place, Your Highness."

Fiyero grimaced. "Just Fiyero will do."

"Fiyero, then," she nodded, conceding. "My husband was rather wondering what you're doing here at all. You seem as though Miss Elphaba dragged you along."

Fiyero huffed a laugh. "Actually, it was the opposite. I forced myself on her."

Korèl's wife tilted her head in interest. "Really? I never would have guessed that."

"Maybe I should have just let her go alone," he scuffed his foot on the floor. "She seems to be getting on just fine without me."

Korèl's wife hummed. "I wouldn't be so sure about that." She nodded, indicating Elphaba approaching them.

Fiyero looked up at Elphaba in surprise as she dumped half of the books on his lap. "Look through those for me? This will go much faster if we're both doing it."

"Sure, I guess." He stared at the books, unsure where to start.

Elphaba seemed to pick up on what he was feeling. "Just pick one and start reading. I don't know exactly what we're looking for, but surely we'll know it when we see it, right?" She looked as if she was asking _him_ for confirmation now.

"We will," he agreed, sounding far more confident than he felt.

Elphaba looked thoughtful for a moment, then she knelt down beside him, grasping his hand seemingly without much thought. She guided his fingers over the words of a spell in one of the books, looking up at him expectantly. Fiyero was bewildered. "I can feel the magic of the spell when I do this," she explained, when he said nothing. "I wasn't sure if that was because of my power, or something to do with the power contained in the spells themselves."

"Oh." Fiyero's brow cleared, understanding now. "No," he answered her unspoken question. "I can't feel anything."

She sighed, seeming to deflate a little. "I just wondered."

"Hey," he squeezed her hand in reassurance. "It's alright."

She responded with a tiny smile, looking down at their linked hands. It was a strange thing to look at – green on white. But it was nice. He squeezed her hand again and let go.

Doctor Dillamond appeared behind them. "It was good of you two to come back," he began.

Elphaba quickly waved him away, however. "Of course we came back. We could hardly not."

The Goat's smile widened. "All we've talked about since you left was when you'd be able to come back, isn't that right, Daryn?"

Korèl's wife – evidently he had been speaking to her – replied with a laugh. "I hope that doesn't scare you too off."

"No, of course not!" Elphaba sounded almost affronted at the idea. She tilted her head. "Your name is Daryn? I'm sorry, I never thought to ask."

Daryn didn't look offended in the slightest. "That's me. And not at all. I'm afraid you'll find I'm more accustomed to staying in the background."

"Me too," Elphaba readily agreed. Suddenly, however, the smile dropped off her face, and Fiyero was startled at the peculiar expression that replaced it. It was barely an expression at all – it seemed as though all her senses had fled from her, except for a sharp look in her eyes like the sudden thrusting of a dagger in the black of night.

"Elphaba?" He tried to recall her back.

Abruptly, her head snapped toward him, and life appeared to return to her face – but it was ashen.

"Fiyero..." she whispered, gratingly.

That was the only warning they got before the explosion.

 **A/N: Cliffhanger!**

 **The story Fiyero told Elphaba is actually very similar to a personal experience of mine. Not exactly the same, but it's close. The feelings he expressed were mine. I hope, though, that it fit well with the story, and I wanted to give a bit of back-story for Fiyero.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So, remember when I said I hoped my placement wouldn't affect updates much? Yeah, I was wrong. So sorry! But I was desperate to get this one out for you, and I managed to make the time. Thank you all for your patience! I'm actually immensely proud of this one.**

 **StarDust2000: Aw, you're so kind! But no, I'm not telling you a stitch about where the story is going lol. That would ruin the surprise! And I agree, Fiyero in the kitchen was very fun to write.**

A bitter chill enveloped Elphaba, and she looked around wildly, fighting to regain her senses. The pungent smell of burning. Bewildering light. Terrified cries and blind movement. All this came flooding into her awareness, although she couldn't make sense of any of it.

A drug-like confusion suffocated her, as mentally she thrashed to get free of the fog she was trapped in. Then she started coughing, and vaguely, she became aware of pressure on her arms and around her shoulders, along with the feeling of being propelled in an unknown direction.

"Hey. Hey, it's me. Are you alright?" A voice spoke. Was the person addressing her?

She began to jerk as the mystery person shook her. "Elphaba! Are you alright?"

Suddenly, her vision cleared, and she realised that Fiyero was in front of her, searching her over with eyes that were wide and distressed.

"What- what happened?" The voice didn't sound like her own. But she was certain that it was. It was raspy and low.

He didn't answer. His eyes raked over her. "Are you hurt?"

"I don't- think so. What? What's happening?" Her voice began to rise with the beginnings of hysteria.

"I don't know. There was an explosion. I- I don't..." his ramblings gave out in a fit of coughing, and he let go of her, bending over and clutching his stomach.

Some sense returning to her, Elphaba gasped and lowered herself down to him, awkwardly rubbing his back, as though that could help. Finally, his coughing ceased, though he continued to wheeze loudly for several minutes.

They were surrounded. Several cries pierced the darkness.

"Miss Elphaba!"

"...explosion..."

"...the mill..."

"...almost died..."

Her head began to hurt. Animals started crowding around them, and she found herself being jostled about, clutching her hair.

"Where are we?"

"We aren't in the Tower anymore!"

"Magic!"

The deafening sound of collective panic caused her heart to beat more wildly inside of her, and she let out a moan. Before she saw him move, Fiyero was again by her side, and his arms were wrapped around her. She was too much in a state of shock to protest, or to try and stop him when he drew her close, running his fingers almost painfully through her hair as though seeking grounding, and pressing frigid kisses to her forehead.

A hoof landed on her shoulder, and she turned just enough to see Doctor Dillamond peering at her, his own breaths coming too quickly as he spoke. "Are you injured, Miss Elphaba? Master Fiyero?"

"No," she repeated. "I don't think so."

"No," Fiyero agreed. "Where are we?"

"Outside, I think," Doctor Dillamond answered. "Somewhere outside the Tower. I have no idea how we got here, but..."

"The explosion!" Elphaba ejaculated, the memories suddenly flooding back. "There was an explosion! The Animals..."

"...are all okay, I think," Doctor Dillamond reassured her. "We can't be sure, of course, until everyone is accounted for, but I think we all got out." Confusion seeped through his tone.

"Elphaba," Fiyero sounded breathless, as though something had just occurred to him. "Did you have something to do with that?"

"I don't know," Elphaba replied. "I don't know," she repeated, beginning to wail. "I don't know anything! I don't know what's going on! I don't..."

"Okay," Doctor Dillamond intervened smoothly, pulling off his waistcoat and wrapping it around Elphaba's shoulders. "You two should go home. We'll be fine, for now."

"But what will you do?" Fiyero demanded.

The Goat sighed. "There are other abandoned buildings in this district. If we move quickly, we might be able to get there before any humans come here. But we must be quick. You must go!"

Fiyero nodded, understanding the necessity for them to disappear, and fast. Roughly, he pulled Elphaba to her feet with him and started heading towards the light.

"Wait!" Doctor Dillamond quickly stopped him by the shoulder. "What are you doing? You can't go back there!"

"But the horse..." Fiyero indicated pathetically to where they'd left Delaya in the stables.

This thought hadn't occurred to Elphaba. "Delaya! No! She was in the stable! We have to..."

Again, the Goat cut her off, shaking his head sadly. "There's no way your horse would have survived so close to that explosion. I'm sorry, Elphaba. You'll have to leave without her."

Tears filled Elphaba's eyes in horror at the realisation of what had happened.

"I'll take them back to Colwen Grounds," another voice piped up. It was Bir. He nodded towards Doctor Dillamond. "They can ride on my back. I'm strong enough."

"Good," Doctor Dillamond replied. "You take them. They're both still in shock. We all are." His voice shook.

Elphaba was barely aware of anything, her shoulders racking with painful sobs as Bir lowered to the ground on his front paws, and Fiyero hoisted them both onto the Lion's back.

"Be careful," were Doctor Dillamond's last words before Bir took off.

The ride was uncomfortable – Elphaba's bones protested at the constant jostling, but she couldn't care less. Her thoughts were in a spin. Delaya was dead. The Animals were almost dead. _They_ were almost dead. It was almost all over. Her breaths came thick and fast, and she found she couldn't stop her compulsive hyperventilating. The world spun and she felt faint. It wasn't until she experienced a bone-jarring impact that she was jolted back to reality. She slammed against the grass, winded. Only belatedly did she realise she must have fainted and fallen off Bir's back.

Bir stopped, and both he and Fiyero stared at her anxiously.

"Miss Elphaba?" Bir asked tightly. "Are you alright?"

But she was too breathless to respond.

"Never mind," Fiyero spoke harshly. "Let's get her back up. We have to get her back as soon as possible."

Bir grunted in agreement, and the ground disappeared from beneath her as she was lifted inelegantly and nestled against Fiyero's back. His arms wrapped tightly around her to keep her from falling, and she leaned heavily against him, slack and submissive. Bir kicked off again into a run, a little slower this time.

By the time they made it back to Colwen Grounds, she couldn't feel anything. Fiyero lifted her off Bir's back, and she didn't say anything when he kept her cradled in his arms, or hear whether he said anything to Bir before the Lion left.

The next thing she was aware of was being laid gently on the parlour sofa – she blinked, and saw that Fiyero was sitting before her, her hand cradled in his. It was the first time she'd had a proper look at him since the explosion, and she realised his face was half covered in thick black, his hair was dishevelled and there was still that unhealthy wheezing. "Are you alright?" she asked, one eye open and another shut.

Fiyero looked grim. "I will be. Are you?"

She opened her mouth to try and answer in the positive, but instead found that she couldn't speak for tears. Fiyero awkwardly brushed his finger against her cheek, brushing away the wetness. "Wait a minute," he muttered, before rising and leaving the room. In a few minutes, he returned with a cup of what looked like hot chocolate and a blanket, which he wrapped around her.

Neither of them said anything as she drank the chocolate. What was there to say? The horror of the night still played out before her eyes, and intermittently, she let out another sob. By the time she'd drained the cup, she was significantly less confused, although that just made her feel more awful than she had to begin with.

"I'm taking you to bed," Fiyero murmured, lifting the mug out of her shaking hands and leaving, presumably to return it to the kitchen. When he came back, he helped her up, placing an arm around her waist. They both stumbled up the stairs, and when they reached the landing, Fiyero turned to her suddenly. "Which chamber is yours?" he croaked.

Weakly, Elphaba indicated with her hand, and he nodded, walking her to the door. He shuffled uneasily, his hand still supporting her. "Do you need me to come in?"

Elphaba shrugged. She was beyond caring at this point. While in any other circumstances she would have been mortified at the very suggestion, she really wasn't sure she had the capacity for embarrassment right now.

Fortunately, Fiyero seemed to understand her mood, and without a word, he pushed the door open. If he was surprised by how small and sparse her chamber was, he didn't comment. But then, how could one comment on something so insignificant after everything that had happened tonight?

He led her to the bed, and monotonously, Elphaba laid down on it, pulling the covers up to her chin and turning away from him. Fiyero simply sighed, then turned around and left.

She heard the door click.

The dam broke.

…

Elphaba couldn't get up the next morning. She really tried, but the will just wasn't there.

She had failed. That was the one thought that kept resounding in her head. She was supposed to protect the Animals – and she'd known the explosion would happen, moments before it did. Somehow, her magic had kicked in at the last minute and she'd seen it play out like a broken record. Yet she'd done nothing to stop it.

She lay in bed, watching as the sun slowly arose. It was way past the time when she ought to have been up by now. Her limbs felt like lead, and she knew the smoke still clung to her, because she hadn't had the sense to wash last night. Or change her clothes.

Cowper leaped up onto her bed when he noticed his mistress wasn't moving, and meowed softly, batting his head against her neck, as if asking what was wrong. Weakly, she lifted her hand to stroke his back, but otherwise she didn't move. She couldn't. Maybe it was cowardly, but she couldn't face the world after what she'd done.

After some time, she heard a soft knock on her door, and then Mareem called out. "Elphaba," she whispered, "are ye up?"

Elphaba thought about answering, but all she could muster was a soft groan of acknowledgement. Not that Mareem could hear.

"Elphaba?" she repeated, an edge of worry creeping into her voice. "I'm comin' in there."

The door opened, and Mareem poked her head through. Her forehead creased deeply when she saw that her young friend was still in bed. "Are ye alright? Wha's the matter?"

Elphaba merely shrugged wearily, then turned to stare up at the ceiling. There was a web-like cluster of cracks just above her head that she'd never noticed before.

"Wha's that smell? Is that... smoke?" At this, Mareem hurried further into the room, crouching down by Elphaba's side and placing a rough hand against her forehead. "Ye don't feel ill. Ye're still in yer clothes. Did somethin' happen, love?"

Elphaba tried to open her mouth, but closed it again like a fish, failing to get the words out. Tears started to drip down her face once more. She thought she'd cried out all her tears last night. Apparently not.

Alarmed now, Mareem stroked her head in comfort, muttering soft words. "Somethin' did happen. Did ye go out last night?"

Elphaba began to cry more in earnest. "It's all my fault," she finally managed.

"Hey, what's yer fault my sweet?" Mareem soothed, lifting Elphaba's head off the pillow into her arms. The old woman hadn't called her by the term of endearment since she was a little girl.

"Th- the e-explosion!" she burst out.

Bewildered, Mareem said no more, but held onto her until she calmed down, rubbing her back and letting her soak her pinafore. "Sweetheart, I hate t'say this y'know, but ye really must come down. Ye don't want a run in with yer father." Elphaba could hear how much it pained the woman to say this, and nodded slightly.

"I'll come," she agreed, and Mareem placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll wait for ye. Jus' come down when ye can."

Elphaba nodded again, and Mareem gently laid her head back down and headed for the door, looking back at the distraught girl with a sigh. When Mareem had left the room, Elphaba dragged herself from the bed and to her basin. She threw the cold water on her face and head, trying to wash away the guilt. Impulsively, she pulled at her clothes and ripped her shift feverishly down her body until they were pooled at her ankles. She cupped as much of the freezing water as she could in her hands and threw it all over her body, scrubbing at herself to try and get rid of all the dirt she felt like she had rolled in. By the time she was done, she was soaked from head to toe, shivering in a puddle of murky, sooty water. It did nothing to make her feel the least bit cleaner.

The clothes she had slept in were rumpled and now swimming in filthy water – these she grabbed and threw into the basin. She only owned one other frock, and it was too tight on her. It would have to do though, as would her spare shift.

She wrestled on the shift, contorting into strange animalistic shapes as she attempted to tie the lace on her own – a skill she had been forced to learn from girlhood. The frock ripped a little under her arm when she pulled it on, but it probably wouldn't be noticed. Her hair was now tangled and dripping water down her clothes. In a rush, she dried the excess with a towel and pulled her hair back, forcing it into compliance on the back of her head. A glance in the mirror showed dark purple circles under her eyes, and skin almost like a ghost's - as close as it could be to a ghost with its unnatural hue.

She made it down to the kitchen, looking like she'd been to hell and back, but at least up and dressed.

Fiyero didn't look much better, Elphaba noticed, when she took the breakfast in. His face was ashen and seemed to have aged decades overnight, with lines appearing on his forehead that hadn't been there before. His beautiful caramel hair seemed to have lost its glow, and was a little matted, sticking to his forehead. The smell of smoke, too, hung around him, just barely. When he caught her eye, he tried to smile, but couldn't quite pull it off, and his eyes were startlingly weary. Nevertheless, a softness took over his demeanour when she entered, and it took all of Elphaba's willpower not to throw herself at him then and there, and let out all of her tears in his arms. He was, after all, the only person who could understand. He had been there.

To keep herself from doing exactly that, she served up as quickly as possible, ignoring the puzzled look of Nessarose and avoiding the Governor's eyes entirely.

Fiyero found her again later that day, after she had prepared Nessa's mid-morning tea.

He was waiting for her when she entered back in the house from the veranda. "Come with me," he murmured, indicating that she follow. Follow, she did, without much thought. He took her to the breakfast room, rarely used at this time of day, or at all. The large open window looked out over the back of the house, and the room was unusually bright and clean – Elphaba was expected to keep this room tidy at all times, regardless of how little it was used. A simple, but elegant table stood in the middle of the room, and a modest bookshelf lined the wall.

Fiyero didn't close the door, but kept it partially shut to avoid prying eyes. "How are you?" he probed quietly.

Elphaba shrugged. "As well as can be expected, I suppose. And you?"

He answered with a shrug of his own. "I've been better."

Elphaba nodded, biting her lip.

"Was it you who got us out of the Tower like that?" Fiyero continued, looking oddly intense. "We were all there, and then suddenly we weren't. But you knew it would happen, didn't you?" He had seen the way she blanked out for a moment before it happened, and heard the scared way she said his name.

Elphaba thought for a moment. "I suppose so. I don't really know. All I know is how desperate I was to get out of there – I did see it," she admitted, quietly.

Fiyero looked like he had expected this answer. "You had a premonition?"

"I think that's what it was."

"Have you ever had one before?"

Elphaba thought. "Not that I can remember."

Fiyero was thoughtful. Then he smiled, just a little. "You're amazing."

At that, Elphaba scoffed loudly and bitterly. "I'm not. I knew it would happen. I should have stopped it. Maybe I could have..."

"No," Fiyero said fiercely. "You got us out of there. You rescued us, _and_ the Animals. What else could you have done?"

Her eyes burned. "I don't know, but..."

"You've already done everything for us. We all would have died if it wasn't for you. Surely you can see that?"

Elphaba looked down. "I just wish..."

"I know. But there's no point in wishing. It happened. We're alive. That's all that matters."

"Do you think all the Animals got out? Khanija? All the others?"

A dark cloud seemed to settle over the prince's face. "I don't know."

Half-heartedly, she nodded. Then she looked back up at him. "Why did it happen?" she almost sounded like she was begging.

Fiyero sighed deeply. "I don't know."

…

"Father, I can't find Delaya. She's not in her compartment." Nessa sat in the doorway to the parlour, her pretty face looking puzzled.

Elphaba looked up from where she had been dusting, her face suddenly going cold.

Frex looked up from his newspaper, frowning at his youngest daughter. "Did you check the rest of the stable? Maybe she got out somehow."

"I did, Father," Nessa nodded vigorously. "I checked the grounds as well. I can't find her anywhere."

Elphaba felt like she couldn't breathe. Delaya's death had been weighing heavily on her mind, but somehow she'd forgotten to think about what would happen when someone couldn't find her. Feeling tears both of grief and fright sting her eyes, she focused all her energy on her hands, trying to keep them dusting and avoid drawing attention to herself.

It wasn't to be, however. Just as Frex was rising from his chair, a vase toppled from its shelf above Elphaba's head as her magic began to spiral out of control. It was quickly followed by two other ornaments, falling to the ground with an unforgiving crash, and the furniture in the room began to tremble as if the earth was quaking. A sharp slap resounded in the room as Frex took strides across the space towards her and his hand connected with her cheek.

"Stop it at once!" he roared. "Stop this commotion!"

"Father," Nessa whimpered, and he turned towards her, softening for just a moment. "It's alright, my darling. Return to the stable for now, and I'll join you in a moment."

Looking apprehensive, Nessa obeyed, flashing one last glance at her sister before she left.

Elphaba's blood pulsed in her veins as she tensed in expectation of the next blow. The furniture continued to tremble, now starting to slide left and right, the paintings on the wall swinging precariously. If they moved much more, they would fall off the wall. Desperately, she tried to reign it in, but the more she tried, the more her control slipped through her fingers.

"I said stop it!" Frex's voice increased in volume. "Stop it, you witch!" He slapped her again, as if physical punishment would cause her to regain control. As if she had a choice.

Abruptly, Frex grabbed hold of a fire poker, and raised it high above her head. Elphaba breathed in sharply as it sank in what he was about to do.

" _Stop!_ " the sound of a voice came from the doorway, and both heads snapped over in the direction it had come from. Elphaba's eyes grew huge when she saw who it was. Mareem stood in the doorway, holding a wooden spoon and trembling. "You leave 'er alone!"

Elphaba's heart sank. _No. Not Mareem._ It should never have been Mareem. She wasn't supposed to get involved.

But she was.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you all for your patience! I can't believe how long it took to get this uploaded. I'm sorry! Please forgive me. This is my solemn promise that Chapter 14 will be up quicker.**

 **This story is really miserable... I feel like I'm just realising that. And yet you've all been nice enough to stay with it! That means a lot more than I can say. I promise Elphaba will get the happy ending we all know she deserves.**

 **EvearnPinkandGreenForGood: Mareem's accent is... I'm not completely sure haha. It's just what I imagine her to sound like in my head. But it's probably a combination of Scottish, North of England and a little Republic of Ireland for good measure.**

Mareem had to leave. He was making her leave.

He had spent the last hour in his office, talking to Mareem in a low voice. Elphaba paced nervously outside the room, her hands twisting like vines. When the door opened, Mareem's face was solemn, and she met Elphaba's gaze with a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry," was all she said.

"Move, woman!" The harsh voice of her father followed Mareem, then he appeared behind her like a looming tower.

Elphaba stood up straight, her eyes begging Mareem's for answers. Her friend smiled wearily, but it didn't calm Elphaba one bit.

"Elphaba," barked Frex. "Get back to work."

She shrank a little, but her feet refused to follow his orders. "Mareem, where are you going?" she asked instead.

"I said back to work!" Frex repeated, now propelling Mareem forward roughly.

"Mareem, where are you going?" Elphaba's voice rose in pitch, edging on panic.

"Don't worry about me, love," she answered soothingly.

When Elphaba made to move forward in protest, it was Fiyero who discretely grasped her arm gently but firmly, careful to stay unnoticed by Frex, pulling her back. Elphaba hadn't even noticed him approach. When had he arrived? She must have been too lost in her own thoughts to realise what was happening around her, or to think of anything other than what was transpiring in the office with Father and Mareem. Elphaba whirled around on him, her eyes begging him for answers, as if he knew any more than she did, but his gaze was heavy with warning. He minutely shook his head, compelling her not to draw attention to themselves. Normally Elphaba would be the one trying to keep their growing friendship hidden – now, however, she was too emotionally charged to help herself.

She had enough sense left to follow his unspoken lead, though. She pulled away from Fiyero, stumbling after Mareem. "Tell me where you're going!" she begged, stubbornly.

"Mareem is no longer in our employ," Frex answered coldly. "Back to work, witch!"

Elphaba began to tremble, but she could no longer speak. Mareem couldn't go. She couldn't! In a blind panic, she grasped Mareem's apron, clutching tightly. Suddenly, she felt like she was three years old again, on the eve of her mother's death. Seemingly having had enough, Frex pushed himself over to Elphaba and viciously pried open her death grip.

Before Elphaba realised what she was doing, her magic responded to her despair as she struggled to get free of Frex's hold. A fine porcelain vase came flying at her from some unknown direction. Narrowly, she ducked to avoid being hit.

The vase crashed into Frex's head.

For one slow, horrible moment, Frex's face froze in an expression of shock and anger. He began to sway, and Elphaba almost thought he was going to reach out and grab her. Then he collapsed at Elphaba's feet, out cold.

Elphaba stood still in horror and sick relief, gulping in ragged breaths of air. What had she just done?

Whatever it was she had done, the result was sickeningly clear. Frex's body now lay splayed out on the floor. Still. So still. His form was like that of a drugged beast. She hardly dared to believe that he wouldn't get to his feet at any moment.

Mareem, face pale and drawn, cautiously tiptoed towards the ugly shards of pottery now splattered like blood over the floor. She picked up one of the ceramic pieces, turning to Elphaba solemnly but not unkindly. "Ye need t' try an' control those powers, my sweet," she said softly. "One day, they might get ye int' a lot o' trouble."

Alarmingly, the room started to spin, and Elphaba was just aware of Fiyero catching her as she began to fall. Tenderly, he sat her down on the floor, propped up against the wall. "Place your head between your knees," he instructed calmly and authoritatively. That tone again. He had only used that tone with her once before. It was that tone that confused her so much, and yet she was beginning to crave it.

Mareem's and Fiyero's voices became rather faded, as though she were listening to them through an ocean.

"Does this kind of thing happen often? With her powers?"

"Quite often. Since she were a child."

"She could hurt herself."

"Very easily. They respond to 'er emotions. Not a very ideal situation, if ye ask me."

"And Governor Thropp..." the voices lowered, becoming more difficult to hear.

"...a rough relationship..."

"...abusive..."

"...tried t' 'elp..."

Elphaba squeezed her eyes shut, blocking them out. Eventually, the world restored some equilibrium, and she felt brave enough to look up. They were still talking softly with one another, not looking at her. Finally, Mareem nodded decisively, and looked back in her direction with something like mournfulness in her eyes. Slowly, she bent down to grasp her young friend's hand gently, squeezing it to gain her attention. Elphaba returned her look questioningly.

"We'll have to deal with yer Father," she began. "Get 'im up t' bed."

Elphaba nodded.

A sad smile stretched across Mareem's face. "Then I'll have t' go, my sweet. But don't worry about me, an' don't be frightened. This is a good thing."

Elphaba's eyes widened. How could this be a good thing? "No, Mareem," she begged brokenly. "Please don't go. I need you."

Mareem smiled but shook her head. "No, ye don't. Listen," she squeezed her hand tighter. "All these years, I've made life bearable for ye. And that's been what ye've needed, while ye've been a child with no other options. But ye're eighteen now. Ye have options."

Elphaba furrowed her brow in confusion as her muddled brain tried to make sense of what Mareem was saying. It didn't make any sense.

"Ye have options," Mareem continued, as if to drum it into Elphaba's brain, as though she expected her to know what it meant. "Ye don't need me," she glanced at Fiyero. "Ye jus' need love. From whoever will give it t' ye. Ye're not alone, Elphaba."

Tears filled Elphaba's eyes. "I've always been alone, Mareem. You know that."

"Maybe that was true once. But there are people in the world who will 'elp ye. Promise me ye won't shut yer eyes t' them, or try t' push 'em away." Mareem looked like she was trying to communicate something very important just then, but Elphaba felt as if she was missing it entirely.

"You help me!" Elphaba tried to protest.

"I 'ave 'elped ye," Mareem agreed. "An' I've been glad t' do it. But ye need somethin' more than someone jus' to help ye' get through the day. I've never met anyone quite like ye, Elphaba Thropp. The world's waiting fer ye."

Elphaba could hardly see for her tears. She could hardly breathe. All she could comprehend was that Mareem was leaving her. And irrational as it was, the feeling of abandonment left a coldness in her chest.

Here, Fiyero stepped in, lifting Elphaba from the ground by the arm. "Elphaba, we need to get your Father off the floor. Mareem and I will need to lift him together. Can you guide us up to his chamber?"

In her bewilderment, Elphaba simply nodded, unconsciously wrapping her arms around her waist listlessly while Fiyero and Mareem shared a glance. She didn't much notice how they got Frex off the floor. They each placed one of his large arms around their shoulders, propelling him slowly up the stairs. By the time they reached Frex's chamber, the body of her father fell like a sack of potatoes onto the bed, as Mareem and Fiyero drew in deep breaths. "Your father is heavy, Elphaba," Fiyero remarked ironically. It didn't make her laugh though.

Quietly, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led them both back down to the hallway, Mareem following close behind.

"Where will you go, Mareem?" Fiyero asked, concern laced through his voice.

Mareem shrugged. "T' my daughter's in Quox, I s'ppose. 'Tis a long journey, but old Mareem will make it. Ye can be certain o' that."

Fiyero nodded. "Is there any way we can help you?"

Mareem grinned a little weakly. "Well, some bread and cheese from t' kitchen would go a long way." Then she turned to Elphaba, seriously. "And this." She dug her hand into her apron pocket, and pulled out a small, slightly dog-eared piece of paper. She handed it to Elphaba.

Puzzled, Elphaba turned it over in her hand. Then her breath hitched. It was a miniature, hastily drawn but clearly done with love. Her own face stared back at her, and she looked up at Mareem in amazement.

Mareem explained, "It's a sketch of you, love. Bet ye didn't know that yer old friend could draw, now, did ye?"

A sudden lump forming in her throat, Elphaba shook her head.

Mareem tapped her nose. "I kept it a secret pretty well. But I want ye t' know that I drew this a year ago, and I've kept it with me ever since. Ye're very precious t' me. An' this sketch will stay with me fer as long as I live."

Sobbing, Elphaba launched herself at Mareem, throwing her arms around her neck tightly. "You really love me?" she managed to get out through her tears. They were no longer just tears of sadness, but a singular mix of joy, release and heavy grief.

"I really do," Mareem assured her softly in her ear. The old woman rubbed her back gently.

It was almost too much for Elphaba to comprehend. She'd never been loved in her life. But somehow, in that moment, she knew for certain that if her Father had never loved her then Mareem did.

"I'll get that bread and cheese for you," Fiyero spoke quietly, so as not to interrupt their moment.

Mareem looked briefly over Elphaba's shoulder to nod at him, smiling. "Thank you, yer 'ignness."

"It's just Fiyero," he returned back.

Mareem hummed in acknowledgement, then Fiyero left to collect the supplies.

Gently, Mareem pulled back, wiping Elphaba's tears away. "Now, my sweet. I 'ave the sketch t' keep me company. I'd like you t' 'ave somethin'as well."

Puzzled, Elphaba allowed Mareem to lead her by the hand out to the garden. They were heading for Mama's flower beds, she realised. They had been kept flourishing since her death. Mareem idly grazed her finger against the petals of a rose bush, looking more serious than Elphaba had ever seen her. "Ye like these bushes, don't ye?" Mareem asked her.

Elphaba nodded mutely. She bit her lip. "Nessa gets one of these roses every year when they bloom, as a gift from Father."

She wasn't sure what possessed her to say it, but Mareem nodded, as if this was what she had expected her to say. "P'rhaps it's time for ye to have one."

Astonishment seized her, and she stood up straight, quickly retracting her hand from where she'd been unconsciously caressing one of the roses – a deep red coloured one. "But-" she stammered.

"Now, now," Mareem admonished her. "I won't 'ear it." With that, she produced a small knife from her pocket and worked away at the rose, careful to avoid the thorns. Succeeding, the rose fell back into her hand, and she handed it to Elphaba.

Elphaba took it, mainly because she didn't know what else to do. "But-" she tried again. "Only Nessa gets these roses."

"An' why is that?" Mareem prodded.

Elphaba looked down, suddenly ashamed. She buried her hands in her dress so she wouldn't have to see the hideous green. The rose, though, she carefully kept out, pinching its stem through the fabric of her frock. "She just does," she answered quietly. "Everyone gives roses to Nessa. Because they remind people of her."

Mareem hummed. "I know what ye're sayin', lass. Nessarose is gentle an' delicate, like a rose. It's in 'er name. Am I right?"

Elphaba looked away. "Yes. And... she's beautiful like a rose."

Firmly, Mareem clasped her hand, drawing it out from beneath her dress. "Look, Elphaba. Look at yer hand."

Reluctantly, Elphaba did so. She wasn't met with anything other than what she expected. The green was as awful as ever.

"It's unusual," Mareem continued, cradling Elphaba's hand in her own. "But not ugly. Do ye know what a deep red rose stands fer?"

Elphaba shook her head.

"Unconscious beauty," Mareem answered, with strange emphasis. "What about a green rose. Do ye know what that means?"

"Green roses don't exist."

Mareem snorted. "They do indeed. They're unusual, but exist they do."

That caused Elphaba to sit up. She hadn't known that.

Mareem smiled knowingly. "A green rose means life. Renewal of energy and spirit."

Elphaba's brow furrowed in confusion, and Mareem laughed.

"Don't look so perplexed, love. Here's what I'm tryin' to say. People may associate a traditional rose with Nessarose. But there's far more to 'em roses than what most people see. An' there's far more to Elphaba Thropp than what most people see. So if ye ever find a green rose, I want ye t' keep it. It's yours. Do ye understand?"

She wasn't sure that she did, but she nodded anyway.

Mareem smiled at something over Elphaba's head. "Ah, 'ere comes my bread an' cheese."

Elphaba turned around, and sure enough, Fiyero was jogging towards them, a parcel wrapped in a kitchen towel. He handed it to Mareem and she took it with a grin. "Knew you were worth yer salt," she remarked to Fiyero.

Fiyero snorted in something like disbelief. "Don't know about that, but you're welcome."

A rustle met all of their ears from somewhere amongst the bushes, and Elphaba's eyes snapped towards the sound. "Was that..." she began. She didn't get to finish her sentence however, as a familiar face poked out fearfully from amongst the greenery.

Elphaba gasped. "Bir!"

Fiyero's jaw dropped. "What are you doing here?" he demanded. "In broad daylight?"

Bir's eyes glinted in a mixture of acknowledgement and fear. He didn't come any further from the bushes, for which Elphaba and Fiyero were both grateful. "I'll explain later," he answered cryptically. "Dr Dillamond... never mind. We had reason to think you might need us, Miss Elphaba." He turned his gaze to her, silently entreating her understanding.

"But it's not safe!" she ejaculated, remembering at the last to lower her voice into a whisper, should someone overhear. "What if someone sees you?"

"I won't stay long," Bir whispered back. "But you do need us, don't you?"

Elphaba frowned. "I..."

Mareem had been silent up until this point, but now she chuckled throatily. "Ye're one o' the Animals my young friend's been 'elping, aren't ye?"

Bir lowered his head shamefully.

Elphaba spun her head to look at Mareem in shock. "You know?" she exclaimed.

Mareem simply nodded, as if that should have been obvious. "An', do ye 'ave a safe place to stay?" she asked Bir, head tilted in sudden interest.

Bir nodded. "We do... um..."

Mareem nodded decisively. "Good. Would ye object to 'aving a human join yer ranks?"

…

It hadn't been what anyone was expecting. Elphaba should have been grateful that Mareem wouldn't have to go all the way to Quox after all. She supposed she was grateful. At least this way, she would get to see her again.

Everything had moved swiftly from there. Once Bir had been convinced that they had nothing to fear from Mareem – realising that Elphaba trusted her did most of the work – the two left together. Elphaba thought she had no more tears left to cry. It seemed though that that wasn't the case.

Fiyero hastily led her to the library – the one place in the mansion they were unlikely to be disturbed. As soon as they closed the door, Elphaba's tears fell once more. She couldn't help it. A combination of all that had happened, and everything she'd lost, seemed about to push her to the edge. The explosion. Her father's beatings. Delaya. Mareem. She didn't want to fall apart in front of Fiyero. Really, she didn't. But it didn't really seem as though her frayed emotions were giving her much of a choice at the moment.

And really, all things considered, it wasn't all that bad. She found herself cocooned in Fiyero's arms as she cried, and even though her heart ached, she was comforted by the rhythmic movements of his hands across her shoulders and down her back. This was something that was happening more and more often, she was finding. Herself in Fiyero's arms. It was probably to do with the awful set of events that had been set in action since he had arrived. But secretly, she wondered whether she would have become so attached had it been anyone else that had come to visit them. If it had been anyone else, wouldn't she have retreated into herself, and let her pillow be the only one to witness her tears?

Yes, she was becoming very attached to Fiyero.

As her tears began to calm, Elphaba became aware that she was now almost in Fiyero's lap on the sofa, his arms still around her, although only his thumb continued the tender stroking movement. She had nestled her head in the crook of his neck, and... could she surely be imagining the closeness of his lips to her forehead? She couldn't move an inch. She didn't want to.

"Mareem was right, you know," Fiyero began. It was the first time either of them had spoken in a while.

Elphaba looked up at him with a frown. "Right about what?"

He smiled softly. "You have options. I'm guessing you haven't really done much in your life, other than serve your father and care for Nessa. Have you even been to school?"

Elphaba pursed her lips. "Not really. I mean, I taught myself to read, but..."

She yelped as Fiyero suddenly sat up straighter, taking her with him. "Wait..." he sounded stunned. "You _taught yourself_ to read?"

Elphaba's frown deepened. "Yes. It's not like anyone would have taught me."

"But..." he stammered. "But... how?"

Elphaba chuckled weakly. "I found some of Nessa's teaching resources that her tutor used. The tutor just left them lying in the school room."

Fiyero looked amused. "So naturally, you had to take them."

"I didn't take them. I never took them out of the room. I just snuck in when no one was looking."

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "Of course. So what were the resources, and how come you could use them without being directly taught?"

Elphaba shrugged. "Initially they were just pictures of different objects, with the beginning letter next to the picture. I figured out how the two were connected, and then I could take it from there." She looked up, only just realising that Fiyero was blinking at her in astonishment. She had to laugh at him. "You're looking at me like I just said I'm secretly a contortionist who ran away from the circus."

He sniggered. "Aren't you?"

It was amazing. Already, she felt so much lighter than she had twenty minutes ago. And the way Fiyero was looking at her right now was... unfamiliar. And kind of wonderful. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks. She was about to respond, when suddenly the door to the library opened, and the two leapt away from one another as Nessa rolled in.

"Fabala," she started, her voice thick with perplexity. "What happened to Father? He's in his chamber, and I can't wake him up." At once, it seemed to dawn on her that Elphaba was not alone in the room. Her eyebrows lowered in further confusion, and her pretty face flushed. "Elphaba..."

"Nessa!" Elphaba stood up hurriedly, her head spinning with the sudden movement. "Father is, um..."

Nessa interrupted, rolling further into the room. "What are you doing? Have you been _crying?_ "She seemed to peer into Elphaba's face in a way that was intrusive and unsettling.

"I'm fine," Elphaba rushed to say, turning away slightly to avoid her sister's piercing eyes. Curse her tears and the havoc they must have wreaked on her face.

"Miss Nessarose," Fiyero stepped forward, inclining his head in acknowledgement. "Allow me to assure you that your sister is alright."

Nessa's eyes snapped to Fiyero's, and then they narrowed. "Why are you two in here alone, if I may ask?"

Elphaba's breathing sped up, and she felt her face heat almost unpleasantly. It suddenly occurred to her that it perhaps wasn't completely appropriate for her to be alone with the man her sister may very soon be engaged to. How had this thought never troubled her before? How could she possibly have bypassed it?

And then another thought struck her. It was the thought of how much she hated the very idea of Fiyero and Nessa becoming engaged. That was even more worrying. What was wrong with her?

Once again, Fiyero was the one to speak. Which was just as well, because for once, Elphaba was lost for words. "Governor Thropp is indisposed. You may be aware that Mareem has just left us?"

Nessa paused, then nodded.

Elphaba felt any remnant of peace vanish at the reminder.

"I'm afraid that leaves just you and I, and Elphaba. I know it isn't exactly proper, but surely you see that the situation is less than ideal?"

Elphaba had just a second to marvel at how smoothly Fiyero had defended their position when Nessa interjected rather sharply.

"You could have asked for me."

Elphaba took an unsteady breath. "Yes, we probably should have." Her words came in a rush. She hurried over to Nessa's side, kneeling down before her. "I'm sorry. We weren't thinking."

Nessa seemed in that moment to see right through her, and for the first time in all the time she'd been with her sister, Elphaba felt... exposed.

"And then," Nessa continued, "there's the matter of Father's _indisposal_. What in the name of Oz happened?"

Fiyero walked over and placed a hand on Nessa's shoulder. Elphaba resisted the sudden, fervent urge to shove his hand off. "We'll discuss it. I'm afraid there was an accident."

"An accident?" Nessa's eyes flashed. "What sort of accident?"

Elphaba noticed Fiyero bite his lip. "Perhaps we had better find somewhere else to talk about it?"

"I'd like to talk for a moment with my sister, if you don't mind."

Both Elphaba and Fiyero were silent for several seconds. It was clear to both that what Nessa had just said was an order, and not a request.

"Of course, Miss Nessarose," Fiyero answered, although this time, he sounded far less sure.

Elphaba reached over to try and squeeze Nessa's hand, but Nessa quickly drew it away. Her stomach dropped, and her heart suddenly hurt. Never had Nessa refused a gesture of affection from her.

How much had she noticed, exactly, when she entered the library?


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Ahhh, I saw Wicked in London again this week! Elphaba and Glinda were played by Nikki Bentley and Helen Woolf, and they were amazing. I'm still coming off the high. I'm still sad about Alice Fearn leaving (the last Elphaba in London), but Nikki's performance soothed my grief a little haha.**

 **It means so much to me to read people's reviews, see when someone has favourited or followed, and know that people are enjoying my story! Thanks a million. We have some more Elphaba-Nessa interaction in this chapter.**

 **elphqba: Yes, it's really important to me to show Elphaba being vulnerable in this story, for a few reasons. Partly, it's because she's younger than in many fan fictions. She's only eighteen, which is really just a child. She's never been to Shiz which was a significant event for her in the musical, and in losing Mareem she has in essence just lost her mother figure. A lot of this story is about the bravery involved in growing up.**

 **Shiz Student: Aw, you're the sweetest!**

Silence. Elphaba was certain she didn't know how to deal with it.

Fiyero had since left the library, leaving the sisters alone. Not that it mattered. They had just spent the last several minutes looking anywhere but at one another, saying nothing. It was unnerving to say the least.

Finally, Nessa turned her baby blue eyes on Elphaba, just watching her, seemingly considering something very seriously. Elphaba sighed and reached out again for Nessa's hand – she hadn't moved from her kneeling position next to her little sister. Nessa stalled, as though considering whether to accept the gesture. After a clock-tick, though, she pulled her hand away a second time, looking up at Elphaba with a hurricane of questions circling in her eyes. When she spoke, she seemed to have put some thought into what she most needed to know. "Elphaba, what happened to Father?" she asked quietly.

Elphaba chewed on her lip, trying to disguise the stab of hurt she felt at the distance Nessa was putting between them. And how was she to answer the question? She settled for answering as honestly as possible.

"Mareem left."

Nessa looked confused. "Yes, I know."

"I couldn't handle it. It was too much. I'm sorry, Nessie."

Nessa stared at Elphaba blankly for a minute, trying to piece together what she was saying. Then understanding dawned on her face, and she seemed to wrestle with several emotions at once. Astonishment. Embarrassment. Incredulity. Sympathy. Fear.

"Your magic," she concluded. "You lost control of your magic."

Swallowing hard, Elphaba nodded. She may as well bite the bullet. Nessa was well aware of her abilities. There was no point in hiding her capacity for causing commotions at this point. They had grown up together, after all.

"And... Father?" Nessa probed.

It was difficult to determine what Nessa was thinking. She seemed to have pulled a mask over her face. Elphaba winced. "There was a vase. I... caused it to hit Father in the head. I didn't mean to. Oz, I didn't mean to." Her gaze bore into Nessa, begging her to return eye contact. To give some indication of what she was thinking and feeling. Nessa seemed to be experiencing a similar conflict within herself, however.

Her cheeks flushed a deeper rose colour, though she remained poised, her hands still placed elegantly in her lap. "Oh." She blinked. "Why didn't you tell me right away?"

Elphaba sighed heavily and rocked back on her heels. Truth be told, it hadn't occurred to her to inform Nessa. Her sister was right – she ought to have told her. It had been difficult to think about anything rationally at the time.

"I'm so, so sorry Nessa. You're right. I should have told you. I just... I don't know. I wasn't thinking."

"You said that already," Nessa said thoughtfully.

"What?" Elphaba's brow furrowed.

"That you weren't thinking," she clarified. "You seem... different."

Elphaba's breath caught in her throat. "Different how?"

Nessa pondered that, but at least she seemed to be opening up a little more, her face clearing. "I cannot say. It's difficult for me to describe." She frowned. "Ever since Prince Fiyero came, I daresay. You're more... secretive."

Elphaba gasped in horror. "Nessie! I hope you don't think I've been withdrawing from you."

Nessa shook her head. "No. Not exactly. But, Fabala... you _are_ different. Before, you would have never neglected to tell me something like this. With Father hurt... you've told me that you weren't thinking, and I do believe you. I just don't understand." Her face seemed to settle on one emotion for the present. Hurt. At last, she looked Elphaba straight in the eye, and the insecurity that Elphaba saw there cracked her heart. "We've always been close. You're my big sister. But now it feels like I'm not as important to you anymore. You're forgetting me."

Horrified, Elphaba leaned forward, finally succeeding in grasping Nessa's hand tightly in her own emerald one. This time, Nessa didn't fight her. "My pretty, I would _never_ forget about you. Never!" Her voice lowered in earnest pleading. "I love you more than anything! You're the most important thing in the whole world to me. You have to believe that."

Nessa's lip quivered just slightly, and it forced open the crack that had formed in Elphaba's heart. "But you're not talking to me as much. And you're spending so much time with Prince Fiyero. I thought..."

Elphaba suddenly found that she couldn't breathe, and her grip on Nessa's hand unconsciously tightened. "You thought... thought what?"

"I really like him, Fabala! Did you know that?"

"I... no. I mean, yes. How do you feel about him exactly?"

Nessa looked even more hurt at the question, if it were possible. "I admire him very, very much, Fabala. I thought you would know that, because you're my sister."

Elphaba looked down in consternation. She'd had no idea. Of course, she knew that Nessa was excited at the prospect of having a suitor, and she seemed to be getting along with Fiyero well enough. But she hadn't realised how Nessa really felt. The guilt was suffocating.

"Tell me," Elphaba prodded her further, ignoring the way it felt like something inside of her had died.

"He's been so sweet to me," Nessa said. "And so gentlemanly. I know the rumours we've heard about him are... unsavoury. But I really think those rumours were unfounded after all. Or maybe he's changed from the way he was. But..." she trailed off.

"But what?"

"That's not what I admire about him. I don't know, I just..." she wrapped her arms in a hug around herself, pulling out of Elphaba's grip. "He's kind. I enjoy spending time with him. And he makes me feel... human. Like I matter." She gestured down at her legs. "I've never really felt human. Only half a person. He's the first person outside of you and Father to care."

Elphaba didn't know what to say. What Nessa was describing was very much how she herself felt concerning the prince. She had certainly noticed that he was very good to Nessa. And to Mareem, for that matter. He was even polite to their Father, insofar as such a thing was possible. If it was in Fiyero's nature to treat people that way, then she found that she respected and cared for him even more than she already had. A part of her, though, hadn't been able to help wondering whether there was anything different in the way he was with _her._ Anything that was different to the way he treated Nessa, Mareem and Father. Perhaps it was foolish to think there might be. No. Fiyero was just kind, because that was who he was. It didn't mean anything that he'd been so good to her lately. It didn't mean anything other than that he was simply good. That caused her to feel great admiration for him, but also produced a heavy disappointment in her chest.

Elphaba closed her eyes for a fraction of a second, processing what Nessa had said, then opened them again. Nessa was looking at her strangely again, as if she were trying to decide whether to say something else.

Elphaba tried to smile at her in a way that would be encouraging. She had no idea if it worked, but Nessa continued all the same. "But Fabala, when I came in just now, I thought..." she took a deep breath, seemingly trying to collect herself. She suddenly looked very solemn. "Elphaba, is there anything going on between you and Prince Fiyero?"

All the oxygen left the room in a rush. Was there something? Elphaba felt the blood drain from her face as she fought to keep breathing calmly. Her other hand reached for Nessa's - the one that wasn't already grasping hers – and she kissed both of Nessa's hands fervently. "No, my pretty. No, of course not." Her head spun as she considered the lie she'd just told. Maybe there was nothing on Fiyero's side. He couldn't have feelings for her. Surely that was enough, wasn't it? If she herself felt anything more than what she should for Fiyero, Nessa didn't need to know that, did she? Elphaba tried very hard not to remember how badly she'd wanted to kiss Fiyero just now.

Tears stood in Nessa's eyes. "You say that, but you were alone in here just now, talking for goodness knows how long!"

"It wasn't that long, Nessa," Elphaba defended herself.

"I see how you look at him, you know!"

"I don't look at him in any special way."

Nessa shook her head. "If I hadn't come in just now, what would have happened?"

"Nothing!"

"Please, Elphaba!" Nessa's lip quivered. She pulled her hands from her sister's, lowering her voice. "Please don't do this to me. You say there's nothing between you, but everything you do says otherwise." Her words became quieter, almost like a whisper. "I don't want to fight. I want you back."

"You never lost me," Elphaba choked out.

At last, Nessa cracked a small watery smile, but it fell off her face almost immediately, a blanket of guilt taking its place. "I'm sorry, Fabala. I'm being unreasonable, I know I am." She bit her lip hard, turning wide remorseful eyes on to Elphaba. "I didn't mean to accuse you. You've never been anything but a wonderful sister to me. And of course I want you and Prince Fiyero to be friends. Just..." she rubbed her arms as if she was cold. "Can you ask for me next time? I'd rather you weren't alone."

"I'll prove it to you," Elphaba said passionately. "I promise Nessie, I'll prove it to you that I would never do anything like that to you." She drew Nessa into a hug, and for a moment, they simply allowed themselves to embrace. Pulling away, Elphaba caressed Nessa's pale cheek that just now looked almost translucent from their argument. She pressed a gentle kiss where her hand had touched and brushed away a stray strand of her hair. "I won't be alone with him again. If that's what it takes for you to know you can trust me." Desperately, she tried to keep her voice under control, to hide from Nessa how much the words affected her. "I do care for him, immensely. But he's just a friend. And I _have_ been wrong to spend so much time alone with him. It wasn't right, or fair to you. I'm so sorry, Nessa."

Nessa nodded, still looking a little teary. "I believe you. And it's alright. I love you, Fabala."

"I love you too. So much." Elphaba forced a smile. "If it makes you feel better, you can be assured that Prince Fiyero has my approval. I know I was wary of him to begin with, but I've met him now, and he's a good man. If you marry him, you have my blessing."

Nessa' face took a sudden, glowing turn, and her eyes sparkled in delight. "Really? Really, Fabala? You approve?"

Elphaba nodded, ignoring the way her heart turned cold. "I do. Wholeheartedly. You deserve him, my sweet. And I know he'll treat you well."

Nessa looked like she was about to burst with happiness.

"I'll also help you," Elphaba continued. "I'll help you find more ways to spend time with him. Whatever it takes for you to get to know him better. And however your courtship ends, you have my support and my love."

Nessa's hands moved in excited gestures by her side, as if she were about to start clapping. "Thank you, Fabala! And you'll spent time with us sometimes, won't you?"

Elphaba's lips pulled into a tight smile. She hoped it didn't look like a grimace. "If that's what you wish, then of course."

This time, Nessa did start clapping gleefully.

Elphaba felt the sudden need to turn away. To hide her emotion, she stood up and ambled towards one of the library shelves, pretending to peruse it. She could no longer deny the way her heart was turning towards the Vinkun prince. It had hurt, more than she would ever have imagined, to give up what they had built, however short a time it had lasted. She was no simpleton – she knew that after Nessa's confession, and after the promise she'd made to her sister, there was no way they could continue the sweet friendship that had sprung up between them, however platonic it might have been up until now. It hadn't exactly been a normal kind of friendship. Elphaba realised that now. How could she have ever thought that she only saw him as an acquaintance, a friend – a brother at most? Her own naivety had been a curse, preventing her from seeing what was really there and from recognising her feelings for what they were. And now, after the conversation she'd had with Nessa... she had to pull away. More than anything, Nessa could never know that her sister was falling for her beau.

And who knew? Maybe Fiyero would be able to love Nessarose. He would certainly be kind to her. Elphaba was sure of that. Nessa deserved to be happy. So maybe, maybe she could resign herself to being Fiyero's sister.

Maybe.

At any rate, she had no other choice.

…

When Frex awoke, Elphaba and Nessa were in his chamber with him.

Frex's eyes opened just a fraction, and then he closed them immediately after, his forehead creasing in pain, a faint grunt passing his lips.

Nessa gasped lightly from where she sat at the foot of his bed, and she wheeled across to him, taking up his hand in her own, watching him closely. "Father?" she asked meekly, "Father, are you awake?"

The crater in Frex's forehead deepened, and with a moan he lifted his hand to his head, where a bandage was wrapped around. "Wha-" his voice croaked.

Nessa lifted her hand to his head, ghosting her fingers down his face. "Shh, Father, it's ok. Fabala and I are here."

Elphaba hadn't moved a muscle. She sat stiffly on a chair at Frex's other side, trying to pretend that she wasn't frightened at the thought of him waking up. She closed her eyes, holding back a moan herself. She'd hoped that Nessa wouldn't announce her presence to Father.

At any rate, he didn't seem in a condition to react to her being there right now. "Wh-at happ-" he tried to get out.

Nessa continued her soothing. "You had a fall." This was the story she and Elphaba had agreed on. At least, unless he remembered himself. "You're alright now, Papa."

The door creaked, and both Elphaba and Nessa looked over as Fiyero entered with a basin of warm water and a cloth. He smiled grimly, kneeling down next to Nessa and placing the basin at her feet. Silently, he wrung the cloth in his hands and handed it to Nessa. Nessa accepted it, placing it feather-light on Frex's forehead, where the bandage didn't cover. This seemed to soothe him, and the lines in his forehead smoothed out. He kept his eyes shut and said no more.

Nessa furrowed her brow in anxiety. "I hope he'll be alright."

"I wouldn't worry, Miss Nessarose," Fiyero replied in a monotone voice. "Just give him time. It's a nasty injury he has."

Nessa nodded. "Thank you for your help, Your Highness."

"It's no trouble."

"I should get back to work," Elphaba spoke quietly, rising woodenly from her chair.

Nessa frowned. "Must you? With Father so ill?"

Elphaba chuckled bitterly. "Yes, I'm afraid so, my pretty. And besides, I believe it would please Father better if I were doing something useful when he wakes, rather than sitting uselessly in his chamber."

"He'll be glad to have you here, I'm sure..." Nessa argued weakly.

If only that were so. But they both knew that Frex despised her presence.

"I can help you, if you'd like, Elphaba. You must have a lot to do, especially with Mareem gone now," Fiyero looked at her with those beautiful blue eyes of his.

Elphaba's heart thudded loudly in her chest, and she licked her dry lips. "Thank you, but I'll be alright. You may keep my sister company."

Nessa flashed a grateful smile at her.

Fiyero looked like he wanted to argue, but then he seemed to deflate, as though coming to some conclusion. "Yes, of course," he said.

He looked so sad in that moment, that Elphaba couldn't resist walking over to him and taking his hand briefly. "Thank you, really," she said, almost pleadingly.

Fiyero looked straight into her eyes and squeezed her hand back. When she let go of his hand, she instantly missed the contact.

"I have to go," she mumbled, leaving the room as quickly as possible.

"Leave the door open!" Nessa called after her as she exited, and Elphaba smiled a little to herself. Oh, her dear, ever proper little sister. Obliging, she left the door half open, and leaned back against the wall, out of sight of those inside the room.

Her breaths came in ragged spurts as she brought her hands up to scrub her face. _What was wrong with her?_ It was bad enough that she cared for the prince as much as she did. Why couldn't she just let him go? Did she really have to be so affected by him? Her stupid heart was beating far too erratically right now.

…

Elphaba compulsively checked to her left and right to make sure no one was watching while she pushed Cowper – _again –_ underneath her coat. This was becoming a very, _very_ bad habit, she was well aware. And so was Cowper, if his annoyed yowling was anything to go by.

Innocently, she pretended to be fussing with her belt as Fiyero and Nessa joined her in the hallway, Fiyero pushing Nessa's chair.

"Are you ready?" Elphaba asked them.

Nessa beamed and nodded her head. She had begged Elphaba to dress her in her favourite blush walking dress that morning, knowing that they would be going out, and wanting to make as good of an impression on Fiyero as possible. As per their agreement, Elphaba had not argued with her.

Nessa's hair was elegantly styled in a romantic coil that framed her heart-shaped face very nicely, and she'd even put a little colour on her lips. It was her smile, though, that was her main attraction. She looked charming. Self-consciously, Elphaba fidgeted with her comparatively dark hair and turned away minutely so no one would be able to look too closely at her skin.

"How's Father today?" she asked, mostly as a distraction.

Nessa looked thoughtful, then nodded. "He's improving, I think. Are you sure you don't want to see him? There's no rush for us to leave. You could just visit him briefly."

Elphaba shuddered, but tried not to show it. "No. Thank you."

Nessa looked like she frowned for a split second, but then it cleared like clouds dispersing.

Frex had been more affected by his head injury than any of them had expected. Nessa had been so worried, she'd even convinced Elphaba to call for a physician to assess his condition. The physician had declared that the injury was not serious, and they could expect him to make a full recovery in due course. He was, however, equally puzzled that the Governor was not back on his feet much quicker.

" _It's almost as though something is keeping him down that I'm not seeing,"_ he'd remarked.

Elphaba was pretty sure that "something" was likely her out of control magic. After all, that was what had caused him to be injured in the first place. Who was to say she hadn't inadvertently fuelled the accident? She kept this suspicion to herself, though. There was no need for anyone to see her for the witch she was fairly certain she was. At least, not any more than usual.

The excursion they were about to go on was a welcome distraction for everyone. Nessa had been especially eager to see the travelling market that was coming through Munchkinland. She had heard of all the beautiful things there were there, made by some of the most talented craftsmen in Oz. Trinkets, jewels, fine art and pottery – this market was said to have it all. Their Father, although significantly weakened, was now awake and had placed a generous amount of cash in Nessa's hand to spend however she wished. _"As a gift from me, and an apology, my darling,"_ he had said, _"for not being able to spend as much time with you as I'd like."_

No such money had been given to Elphaba, of course. Not that she particularly wished to buy anything. Unless money could buy her father's love.

Fiyero was looking at her bulging coat very suspiciously right now. His gaze locked with hers, and his eyes sparkled with poorly concealed amusement, tinged with fond mockery and exasperation. Elphaba flushed and coughed.

"Put on weight, have you Elphaba?" Fiyero's question was delivered innocently enough, and anyone would be forgiven for thinking the query to be a casual, if tactless one typical of the male sex. The tightening of his lips, however, that betrayed a held back smirk told a different story. Over Nessa's head, he mouthed a cheeky _"meow"_ at her.

Elphaba's cheeks burned even more deeply and furiously. How had he found her out? Pride pricked, she straightened up and levelled his gaze, daring him to tease her. So what if she felt like bringing Cowper along today? It was none if his business. She could do whatever she pleased.

Even if she herself was perplexed as to _why_ she'd felt the need to bring the black cat along. That would be a notion she'd have to analyse further later.

"Oh, Your Highness," Nessa moaned in polite despair. "I am certain my sister has _not_ put on any weight. You see she's as thin as a beggar off the street."

So Nessa hadn't noticed the wriggling feline under her coat, then. Just as well.

Fiyero frowned, as though just noticing this himself. "You are very thin, Elphaba."

Elphaba resisted the urge to stick her nose in the air in offense. "Begging your pardon, your Highness. I am not a calf needing fattened up for your pleasure."

He raised a sardonic brow at her sharp reply. "I never suggested you were."

Elphaba huffed. "Well, instead of continuing your little dialogue on my figure, why don't you and my sister find something more productive to talk about?" She strode over to the door, opening it and inclining her head sharply, her left arm still wrapped awkwardly around her stomach where Cowper was hidden. Obediently, Fiyero pushed Nessa's chair forward as they made their way out.

"No need to be... _catty_ ," Fiyero deadpanned, a second before his face spasmed in amusement at his own joke.

Elphaba's fingers tingled with the desire to hit him.

Nessa sighed and looked down at her lap as they neared the carriage that was waiting for them, ready to take them into town where the market would be. "Elphaba..." she started.

Elphaba kneeled next to her in concern. "Are you alright, Nessa?"

Nessa beckoned for her to come closer. Fiyero took the hint and wandered around to the other side of the carriage. "Please, Fabala," she begged softly. "Don't do this."

"Do what?" Elphaba was perplexed.

"Every time you and Prince Fiyero interact, you're either arguing or..." she trailed off. She didn't need to finish that sentence. The memory of Nessa's accusations were still fresh in Elphaba's mind.

Elphaba smiled sadly, and briefly stroked Nessa's cheek with her thumb consolingly. "I promised, didn't I?"

Nessa smiled, nodding.

Elphaba straightened up and called for the prince. "Fiyero, we need to get Nessa into the carriage."

Fiyero poked his head around the carriage, nodding. Neither noticed that it was the first time she had dropped his title in front of Nessa. "Of course. What do you need me to do?"

Elphaba moved to lift Nessa out of her chair, as she was accustomed to doing by herself. "Could you get inside first, then I'll hand her to you?"

Obligingly, the prince did so, hopping up and turning around easily to receive Nessarose's light body in his arms. Gently, he placed her back against the seat. "Are you comfortable?" he asked her.

"Yes," she replied demurely, blushing prettily as Elphaba folded up her chair. She tilted her face a little towards him. Recognising the request, Fiyero leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

Elphaba busied herself with lifting the chair into the carriage, willing away the sudden dampness of her eyes at the display. Brusquely, she walked around to the other side and hoisted herself into the seat on Fiyero's other side. Close. She was so close to him. "Let's go," she said hoarsely, turning to stare out the window. Discretely, she tried to put as much distance between herself and Fiyero as she could, pressing uncomfortably against the side of the carriage.

She would keep her promise to Nessa. By Oz, she would.

 **A/N: Until next chapter. Love you all!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: "Really?" I hear you all asking. "She's updating after just a week?" Well, yes, I am!**

 **WickedObsessed (Guest): Thank you for writing one of the nicest reviews I've received! I don't know whether you can see your own reviews on a page as a Guest, but when I receive reviews from Guests I get an email notification, then I have to approve them before they'll show up. That could be why. I've approved yours, so hopefully you can see it now! I definitely won't be abandoning this story. I think it's such a pity that so many wonderful fics get abandoned, so I don't want to add my own story to that list. I can't update as often as I'd like to, but hey, I guess it keeps the suspense going, right? I love how you're saying it's not my fault Frex is mean, because we all know it kind of is my fault... I'm the one writing this after all haha. As far as all your questions regarding plot, my answer to all is... maybe, maybe not! There may or may not be musical elements in the story; as you can tell, this fic is heavily AU. It definitely isn't bookverse though, since I've never read the book. Any book elements in here are simply ones I've picked up from being in the fanfiction community. I love that you're enjoying my fic. Hearing that is music to my ears.**

Squirming, squirming, wriggling. _Oz! Couldn't that cat stop making her feel like she had indigestion?_

Elphaba supposed it was her own fault. And now she probably _looked_ like she had indigestion too, to both Nessa and Fiyero. To Nessa, anyway. Fiyero was still watching her with that infuriating grin of his as she grappled with her stomach as though trying to stop her intestines falling out.

"Fabala, look!" Nessa was saying. "Look at these simply exquisite scarves!"

Elphaba tried to smile in acknowledgement, though she was sure it looked more like a grimace. She bent over slightly as Cowper kicked even fiercer against the inside of her coat. He could breathe just fine – she'd made sure of that, leaving enough space at the top. No, he was just angry.

"Lovely," she answered vaguely, accidentally letting out a grunt as Cowper kicked with enthusiasm.

Finally, Nessa seemed to notice that something wasn't right. She frowned. "Elphaba, are you quite alright?"

Fiyero behind her chair looked like he was struggling to contain himself, his face turning a bright red as he held back his laughter. If she hadn't been so darn uncomfortable, Elphaba would have glared at him.

"She's fine, Miss Nessarose," he quipped musically. He was enjoying this. "I think she just forgot to go to the privy before we left."

Elphaba blushed furiously, as she spluttered, "I did _not!_ "

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow. "You always dance like that on an outing?"

For once, she was rendered speechless with mortification, and Fiyero looked very smug when he seemed to come to this realisation.

"Are you quite certain?" Nessa asked again, slowly.

"Yes, I'm fine, Nessie," Elphaba managed to get out without wheezing.

Nessa didn't look convinced, but she dropped the subject and turned her attention back to the scarves stand. "Oh, how beautiful!" she cried, wheeling over to a blue silk scarf with embroidered diamonds. Delicately she reached out to touch it. "But it's so expensive," she mourned.

"Well, why not buy it with the money Father gave you? I'm sure you have enough there if you really want to purchase it," Elphaba pointed out.

"But we've hardly seen anything yet!" Nessa argued. "If I buy this now, I won't have anything left if I see something I love more."

Elphaba shrugged. It made no difference to her. Surely if Nessa liked the scarf then that was good enough reason to buy it now. But she knew her views on the matter would not sway her sister, who seemed so often to have an entirely different way of looking at life.

Fiyero sidled up beside Nessa to have a look at the scarves himself. "Some of these really are beautiful," he commented.

Elphaba snorted as she took his place behind Nessa's chair. "Are you an expert in scarves?"

The corner of Fiyero's mouth tugged upwards, and Elphaba's heart flipped. "Unfortunately, yes. My sister could spend hours talking about the designs and fabrics used in scarves. Not clothes, or even accessories in general," he grinned. "Scarves, in particular. I could never understand why."

Elphaba couldn't help smiling in return. "So you learned to acquire her taste, is that it?"

"Something like that," he chuckled.

Feeling that in spite of the ordinary conversation, her heart rate was responding a little too eagerly to the prince at present, Elphaba coughed and looked away from him, trying to feign indifference as she inquired, "So, what is your informed opinion on Nessa's blue scarf? Do you think it would look well on her?"

Fiyero looked a little startled at the question, but obediently thought about it. Nessa herself looked up at him, intrigued to hear his answer, and – yes, Elphaba could admit it – hopeful to hear something of affection in his reply.

"I think anything would look well on Miss Nessarose," he answered carefully.

Nessa, however, beamed. "You really think so?" she fixed her eyes on him, brimming with such hope that Elphaba felt the need to look away, almost believing that look could burn her.

"Yes," Fiyero continued. "Ashila - my sister, that is – would call it azure blue. I think that would work well with Nessarose's skin tone."

Nessa's smile could hardly have become any wider. Elphaba bit her lip. But she had to do her duty.

"I agree," she forced a smile. And she wasn't lying as she remarked, "It compliments Nessie's eyes. It makes her look more elegant than she already is."

Nessa was positively glowing by this point, looking as though she didn't know what to do with herself with all the praise.

Fiyero had an odd expression on his face, however, as he looked closely at Elphaba. She avoided his eyes as best she could – those eyes that saw too much – by focusing her attention on the other scarves on the stand. "Do you think anything else here would be good enough for my sister?" she asked Fiyero again, injecting as much enthusiasm as she could into the query. To still her trembling fingers, she brushed them against the array of fine silks, trying to take in any of what she saw in front of her.

Fiyero was quiet for a moment. Then he joined her at the stand. _No! He wasn't supposed to join her!_ Desperately she tried to communicate with him with her thoughts. _Go back to Nessa! Stand next to her, where you can brush_ her _arm with yours!_

Because that was exactly what he was doing right now. The hairs on her arm stood on end as he touched her.

"I know what would be good enough for you," he murmured, reaching for a scarf that was displayed at the back. It was a deep shade of forest green, noticeably darker than the colour of her own skin. It was plain, with no jewels or embroidery to distract, and yet the material looked unbelievable soft, whatever it was made of. Fiyero held the scarf carefully in his hands, then asked her, "Will you try it on?"

Her mind currently in overdrive, Elphaba could do little more than nod dumbly. He wound it around her neck himself, leaving a little of its length to drop down her front. _Closer. He was so much closer._ She suddenly found it very difficult to remember how to breathe.

Ever so lightly, Fiyero ran his fingers down the material of the scarf, not touching her. "It's perfect," he said softly.

Somehow, Elphaba found it in her to joke weakly, "Because it's green?"

Fiyero responded with a half-smile. "That too."

"Then, because it's plain, like its wearer?" she continued desperately, trying to get rid of the tension between them.

Fiyero's smile vanished, and he looked at her so intensely she forgot to breathe altogether. "Because it's simple, with no embellishments, and because it highlights the beauty of its wearer without drawing attention away from her."

Fiyero was looking at her with such longing in that moment that the rest of the bustling world around them melted away. Nessa melted away. They may as well have been completely alone for all she noticed. Fiyero lowered his voice so that she could just barely make him out. "Why have you been avoiding me?" he asked.

Elphaba was silent. What could she say? Her fried brain scrambled to think of something to say, when it felt as though something dropped from her stomach and she gasped.

At once, she realised what had happened. She had allowed her arm to come away from her middle, and Cowper had slipped out the bottom of her coat.

"Elphaba!" Nessa's voice just now came into her consciousness, and she turned around to see her sister staring at the cat with wide eyes.

Cowper gazed up at Elphaba, tilting his head with something like exasperation, then turned around and ran off in between two stalls.

"Cowper!" Elphaba cried, in panic now. _Stupid cat. Stupid, stupid cat. Stupid green girl!_

"I'm so sorry," she addressed both Nessa and Fiyero hurriedly before unwinding the scarf and dashing off after the animal.

"Elphaba!" Fiyero's voice followed her, but she blocked it out. Unthinkingly, she dropped down onto her knees, crawling between the stalls where she had seen Cowper disappear.

Furious cries of "Oi!" and "Watch it!" buzzed all around her as she shuffled on her hands and knees, trying to see through the stall legs, boxes of crafts and human legs for even the smallest hint of black. _There!_

She darted towards where she had seen a flash of fur, pushing through the throngs of people on the other side of the stall to hurry to her feet. She bolted.

People yelled and gasped as she ran across the square, Cowper just out of reach. He disappeared again under a stack of bamboo baskets. Elphaba was just making to dive after him when a hand hauled her back by the material at the back of her neck, and she found herself staring into the ugliest bear face she'd ever seen. But perhaps it was an insult to bears to compare it to such.

The face twisted into a scowl, pulling her almost nose to nose.

"Now, listen here, missy," the man growled. "I don't know what you think you're doing crawling under my stall. Were you trying to steal something?"

"No!" Elphaba squeaked, wriggling to try and free herself from his big, ugly hand.

"I certainly hope not," the man continued, moving even closer to her face. His breath stank. "Because I hate thieves, and I don't care who you are, I _will_ turn you in to the authorities if I discover you've been stealing from me. You're Governor Thropp's daughter, aren't you?"

Elphaba nodded. "Yes, Elphaba Thropp, sir. But I didn't steal anything. I was just trying to get my cat!"

His eyes narrowed, and Elphaba almost gagged at the stench coming from his mouth. What had he _eaten_? "Your cat?" He looked incredulous.

"Elphaba's nodding became more frantic. "Yes! He ran off." Her eyes flashed and her struggling became angrier. "Now unhand me!"

He did so, but slapped her across the mouth with the back of his hand. Elphaba gasped, bringing a hand to her stinging mouth.

"That'll teach you for your insolence! Your cat, you say? Would it be that cat?" he pointed towards the stall, where Cowper was indeed perched on top of the counter, as if he'd been waiting there for her the whole time. Elphaba was torn between the desire to sigh with relief and to roar with frustration. Settling for neither, she simply swept over and took Cowper up in her arms, scowling. "Stupid cat," she muttered irritably.

To her surprise, the man threw his head back and laughed gruffly. "Well, I suppose you're no thief after all. You don't behave much like a Governor's daughter either, though." He chuckled away to himself, seeming to find the whole thing highly amusing.

Huffing, Elphaba slipped Cowper underneath her right arm and fisted the other one on her hip, glaring at the idiot man as intimidatingly as she could. "Thank you. So I've been told. I'd be happy to add your name to the list of people who think so. Or maybe I should just punch you back for slapping me. That would be far more satisfying."

For some reason, he seemed to find what she'd said even funnier, and he began spluttering with hilarity. "I've heard about you, Miss Elphaba Thropp. The stories don't do you justice."

Elphaba gaped at him in offence. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?" she demanded.

He smiled, more softly now – or that could just have been her imagination. "Don't fret, Miss Thropp. Most of the stories talk about the unusual colour of your skin. Few mention your spirit."

Elphaba frowned, thoroughly confused now. She wasn't given a chance to respond however, as Cowper _meowed_ from under her arm, managing to get free – _again!_

This time, Elphaba did screech at the sheer madness of how this day had gone.

The man laughed again. "Go get your cat, green girl."

Elphaba didn't hear if he said anything else.

…

She'd lost him. The stupid cat had _gone_. Elphaba wanted to _cry_.

Groaning, she flopped down on a low stone wall, her face in her hands. The market was now far behind. Cowper had led her who knew how far away, and yet he was nowhere to be seen. She was surrounded right now by empty looking buildings and, honestly, she wasn't completely sure where she was.

Ugh, when she got back to Nessa and Fiyero, her sister was going to tear her apart for running off like that. But there was nothing much she could do about it now. Angrily, she scuffed a piece of rubbish at her foot. She was so distracted, she didn't hear the soft whinnying of a visitor until a horse gently bumped its nose against Elphaba's. Elphaba blinked, startled, and looked up.

What she saw caused her heart to stop.

It was a beautiful chestnut mare, with bright and intelligent eyes. _Familiar_ eyes. And the horse's approach had been one of familiarity. Her whinny was one of recognition. This horse knew who she was. And Elphaba knew who the mare was.

It was Delaya.

A sob catching in her throat, Elphaba leapt up from the wall, throwing her arms around the horse, disbelief coursing through her in waves. The mare stood still, simply allowing her to cry, without seeming spooked at all. Yes, it was definitely Delaya.

A thousand questions whirled around in Elphaba's confused brain. How? How was this possible? How had Delaya escaped? The Animals had said she was almost certainly dead! She could never have survived so close to that explosion.

For the moment, however, she allowed those questions to go unanswered as she clung to her horse with all her might. The memory surfaced unbidden.

" _She belonged to your Mama," the young man was saying. "Your Mama – she was a very special woman."_

 _Young Elphaba, five years old, looked up at their stable hand with total attention. "Why was she special?"_

 _The young man laughed fondly, sitting down next to the little girl on the filthy foot stool and lifting her into his lap. Elphaba giggled and gazed up at him, waiting for his answer._

 _He seemed to think before answering. "Your Mama found Delaya when she was just a foal."_

" _A baby horse?" Elphaba asked, sticking her thumb in her mouth._

" _Yes, that's exactly right, Fabala. But Delaya was very sick. She was tangled in a group of bushes, and she was hurt."_

" _How did she get there?" Elphaba asked with wide eyes. "Why was she hurt?"_

" _I don't know," the man answered, his kind green eyes staring off into the distance. "But she needed someone to look after her, and nurse her back to health."_

" _Like I did with Nessie when she had a cold?"_

 _He smiled, although the smile was a little sad. "Yes, a bit like that," he said._

 _Elphaba frowned in thought. "It was hard to make Nessie feel better. She felt so bad. Was it hard for Mama to help Delaya too?"_

" _Yes, it was hard. But that's why she was special. She looked after Delaya anyway, even though it was hard. Just like you helped your sister, even though it was hard."_

 _Elphaba suddenly looked very worried, her forehead creasing. "Does Delaya feel better now? Nessie was sick for_ ages."

 _The stable hand's chest rumbled as he laughed heartily. "Yes, she feels much better now. And you and me, we can take care of her, can't we?"_

 _Elphaba nodded enthusiastically._

Elphaba unconsciously held Delaya tighter as she remembered. Guilt bubbled up her throat as she thought about their old stable hand. She'd always remembered and taken seriously what he'd said about taking care of Delaya. Especially after... what she'd done to him. After he was gone, she'd taken it all the more seriously. As if by taking care of Delaya she could undo what she'd done.

When she thought she'd lost Delaya, it had been like failing a second time.

Oz, thank Oz, Delaya was alive.

A quiet meow made its way to her ears, and she was thrust out of her thoughts, turning to see Cowper sitting back on his heels a little behind Delaya, looking altogether pleased with himself. Elphaba couldn't help but smile. She bent down in front of him and stroked his head, down his back and to his tail. It was the most affectionate she'd been with him all day. "I wouldn't be surprised if it was somehow you who brought her back to me," Elphaba murmured. Cowper positively preened at the attention.

"Psst, Miss Elphaba!"

Elphaba startled, looking around her hurriedly for the source of the voice. "Hello?" she whispered, somewhat fearfully. She was alone.

"Miss Elphaba!" The voice again.

In a rush, she stood, spinning all the way around, searching.

"Over here Miss Elphaba!"

Finally, she realised where she was being called from. A large warehouse to her right that seemed to have been abandoned for years loomed tall, dark and silent, except for a door that creaked, revealing...

"Khanija!" Elphaba whisper-called. She'd recognise those bright emerald eyes anywhere. They were peering around the wooden door, fixed on her.

Khanija smiled just a little. "I thought it was you."

Elphaba hurried over to the Tigress, checking behind her back to make sure she wasn't being watched. "Are you alright?" she whispered urgently.

Khanija nodded. "We're fine. We managed to find shelter here, though we had no way of communicating with you." A smile balanced on her lips. "Until now."

Elphaba grinned sheepishly. "Cowper ran away from me. I only managed to find myself here because I was following him."

Khanija tilted her head, intrigued. "Really? Clever cat."

Elphaba laughed. "I'd say so."

Khanija looked around once more, warily. "Are you able to come in just now?"

Elphaba bit her lip. "I'd like to, but... my sister and Fiyero are waiting for me. They... don't actually know where I am right now."

Khanija raised an eyebrow in interest. "So it was you who ran off, Miss Elphaba, not Cowper?"

She huffed a laugh. "I suppose we both did."

"Don't worry about it. Just come back when you can."

"I will," Elphaba promised her.

"Please come soon," Khanija begged her. "We have much to talk about. The explosion has... well, it's changed a lot."

Elphaba nodded in understanding.

The Tigress peered closer at her, as if just noticing something. "Miss Elphaba, are you alright? You've been crying." Her eyes widened further as she looked behind Elphaba's shoulder and noticed Delaya. "Is that...?" she trailed off.

Somehow, the question caused Elphaba to promptly burst into tears once more. "Yes," she got out, "this is my horse."

Khanija looked like her eyes were about to pop out of her sockets. "The one who... in the explosion?"

Elphaba nodded, wiping her face with her hand. "I don't understand any of this."

Khanija's face melted in compassion. "None of us do, Miss Elphaba." She grinned wryly. "Though, I will say that your magic seems far more powerful than we imagined."

Elphaba sniffed, frowning. "You think my magic had something to do with this?"

"You don't?" the Tigress countered.

Elphaba had no response for that. It was true that she had somehow managed to remove all of the Animals from the Tower that day – or at least, they were working on the assumption that she had. Could she have taken Delaya with them too? For the first time, Elphaba began to feel a spark of... awe... at what she was capable of. Fear too, yes. There was still a good deal of that. But could it really be true? Was it possible that her powers weren't as wicked as her father had always said they were? Did she dare to imagine there could possibly be some good in them?

Cowper padded up behind her, batting his head against her ankle, and Elphaba lowered onto her knees with a wobbly smile, the tears still freely flowing. "Come here," she murmured thickly. Cowper responded immediately, jumping up onto her lap and leaning back against her stomach, purring contentedly. Elphaba choked out a laugh in spite of herself. The way his tail was poking up in the air just sang of self-satisfaction. Maybe the cat had somehow known that Delaya was here – and Khanija too, for that matter – and had always had in mind to lead his mistress to them. He shivered a little in her lap, letting out a lazy meow that sounded like a drawl. _Oh, the silly cat._ Elphaba couldn't help but be glad Fiyero had smuggled him into her home.

Suddenly, her head popped up as something else occurred to her. "Khanija... wait!"

Khanija tilted her head, a little startled at the green girl's sudden vehemence. "Yes?"

"Is..." Elphaba licked her lips. Her voice was cracking. "Is Mareem with you?"

Khanija's eyes lit up with understanding. "Your housekeeper? Yes." She grinned. "I'm glad you sent her to us, Miss Elphaba. She'll be a great help."

Elphaba couldn't help the way her chest expanded with hope. "And... I can see her, right?"

There was a teasing glint in Khanija's eyes as she answered. "I thought you'd run away from your sister and that prince of yours? Don't you want to go back to them?"

"Prince of mine?" Elphaba choked in disbelief at the phrase.

"He is yours, isn't he?" Khanija smiled knowingly. "Or, he will be sooner or later, unless I'm very much mistaken."

Once the shock had subsided a little, Elphaba's heart sank inside her chest, and she fidgeted absently with her sleeve. "He's courting my sister," she said quietly, no longer looking at her friend.

Khanija hummed. "I see." Abruptly, she changed tack. "Well, whoever he is, I can't imagine either he or your sister will be pleased if you disappear off the face of Oz. You had better go."

Only half-listening now, Elphaba nodded. "Sure."

"Bring Fiyero too," Khanija continued, the amused sparkle in her eyes not leaving. "I'm assuming you were planning to, but really, bring him. We like him."

Elphaba paused for a moment, thoughtfully. Would it be breaking her promise to Nessa to bring him along? Perhaps it would, but could she really leave him behind and finish this business herself? How would Fiyero take that? Sighing with sadness, she realised that he would most likely take it as a sign she didn't think he was able to help. So then, she couldn't leave him behind. Not if doing so would compromise the self-confidence she'd worked hard to begin encouraging in him.

In this case, she reasoned, she wasn't really betraying Nessa. She wasn't doing it for herself.

Somehow, though, that didn't lessen her guilt.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hehe, things are ramping up now I feel. I feel a change in the air. Anyway, I hope you like this new chapter. Chapter 16! Woo. (This is the longest thing I've ever written. And I'm loving every second of it). Thank you so, so much to everyone who has, and who continues to take the time to review. I can't tell you how much it means to me.**

 **DefyGravity107: Aw, there's nothing worse than getting locked out! Good to have you back. I'm so pleased you're still enjoying this fic! It's honestly difficult for me to say how many chapters exactly... if I was to shoot an (extremely) rough guess I would say we're maybe about half-way through, but it's hard to say? There's still a fair bit to go yet though, I am certain of that. I know where I'm going, it's just a matter of how long it takes to get there.**

 **WickedObsessed (Guest): It's alright, it isn't an inconvenience. I've been responding to reviews in the AN section anyway, because it's actually simpler for me that way. It also means I can offer information that might be interesting to other readers, since some of my reviewers ask very intriguing questions! I don't think it's so much assumed that Frex was abusive (or at least, for me it isn't). It just makes for an interesting story! That's my take on it anyway. I don't personally gather from the musical that he necessarily abused her, although he may have done. Ooh, I like those book quotes! I especially like the one about doing no harm. Having said that, though, I don't plan on reading the book, since some of the themes are pretty dark. I'm a Christian, and so with that in mind it didn't particularly sound like something I would want to read. That's fine with me though, I'm more than happy obsessing over the musical! And I did really love those quotes, so feel free to shoot me any more good ones you have! They're very insightful, and I love that. And I love your crazy reviews haha, so don't worry about that!**

Elphaba pressed her forehead against Delaya's, gently weaving her fingers through her mane from the top of her head and down to her neck. Her hands continued the movement softly – up and down, up and down. In a hushed tone, she crooned to her, unwilling to step away from her even for a second. Nessa hadn't stopped screeching in her ear ever since she had brought Delaya back, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Delaya whinnied contentedly whenever there was a break in Elphaba's murmurings. Nessa's high-pitched rambling ran on in the background, but she blocked it out, placing a kiss on the horse's nose.

It wasn't until she unexpectedly felt wheels ram into the backs of her legs that she turned, startled and incredulous. "Nessa!" she exclaimed. "What was that for?"

Nessa sat back in her chair with a huff, crossing her arms, her pretty face scrunched up. She rolled her chair back a few paces. "First you run off to Oz knows where after some cat you were hiding beneath your coat, and _now_ you're all over Delaya, _completely_ ignoring what I'm saying!"

Elphaba scowled darkly. "Go on then," she answered. "What did you want to say?"

"Perhaps you could tell me why you had a cat under your coat in the first place?"

Here, Fiyero swiftly intervened. "I can't claim to know why Elphaba brought him today," subtly, he winked at her, and Elphaba's face burned. "But Cowper is mine, Miss Nessarose. Well – my sister's technically. Your sister kindly offered to help me take care of him."

"Cowper?"

"That's his name," Elphaba clarified.

Nessa was looking at her as though it was all too absurd to take in. And perhaps it was rather absurd. With some effort, however, she seemed to compose her face, and she turned to look at Fiyero – as if looking at Elphaba had suddenly become too exhausting. "I didn't know you had a cat, Your Highness."

To his credit, Fiyero looked rather sheepish. He brushed his hand through the hair at the nape of his neck. "I apologise. I wasn't sure how Governor Thropp felt about cats."

Nessa nodded slowly. "He is not fond of them."

Fiyero expelled a breath. "That's what I thought." He looked at the wheelchair-bound girl imploringly. "Would it be alright if you kept this between us?"

"You want me to keep this from Father?" Nessa's brow furrowed. "I don't know how honourable that would be."

A very peculiar look overtook Fiyero's face suddenly. Elphaba couldn't place it at all. "Miss Nessarose, I'm confused," he blurted out. The second the words had left his mouth, his eyes widened and he bit his lip, as though he hadn't meant to say them.

Nessa tilted her head. "How so?"

Fiyero's shoulders slumped. "Forgive me for saying so, but your idea of what is honourable seems inconsistent." His teeth came down harder on his lip, until Elphaba was certain he would draw blood. "You are reluctant to deceive your father, even by omission, but you seem very accustomed to behaving as though _you_ are the firstborn, not your sister."

Elphaba's jaw grew slack at his words. Fiyero had in essence just called Nessa a hypocrite. Nessa, however, seemed not to react, except for the way her knuckles whitened as she gripped the arms of her chair tighter.

Fiyero worked to hold on to Nessa's gaze, apology swimming in his eyes. There was a steadiness there, however, beneath it. "I don't mean to be unkind. I know you are very devoted to Elphaba, and Oz knows, she's devoted to you."

Elphaba couldn't help the way her heart seemed to trip over itself at his words. Whether it was due to discomfort at the situation they were in, or pleasure at him coming to her defence, she couldn't tell.

"However," Fiyero continued, expelling a breath, "was it really necessary for you to wheel yourself into Elphaba's legs like that? Or to speak to her the way you just did?" His eyebrows rose minutely as he attempted to drive in his point.

Nessa looked torn between fury at the rebuke and embarrassment at the necessity of it. A sheen of sorrow covered her face, and she ducked her head, still not looking at Elphaba. "I'm sorry, Your Highness. I don't mean to take away my sister's rights."

"It's Elphaba you should apologise to, not me," Fiyero said quietly.

This time, Nessa's shoulders visibly tightened, and a sharp intake of breath followed. Elphaba even thought she noticed her hands tremble. She finally made eye contact with Elphaba, seeming to force her tongue into submission, though her eyes were sharp like daggers. "I'm sorry, Elphaba."

Elphaba contemplated firing back. She wanted to yell, to scream at her sister how worried she'd been about Delaya. "It's alright, Nessa," she sighed.

Nessa turned away again. "I would like to leave now," she announced. "Your Highness?"

Fiyero nodded slowly. "Alright."

The tension was thicker than Elphaba could remember it ever having been.

…

Elphaba and Nessa were alone in the carriage, while Fiyero rode on Delaya's back as they made their way back. The outing had been cut short rather abruptly, but Elphaba couldn't find it in her to care.

Elphaba stared out one window, and Nessa stared almost viciously out the other, as much space between them as could be afforded. Cowper sat on Elphaba's lap, and absently, she stroked his fur. He, at least, seemed to have forgiven her for all the manhandling.

Out of the blue, the carriage came to a jarring halt, and Nessa's head swivelled to her sister's, her mouth already open in accusation, as though Elphaba had something to do with it.

"What...?" Elphaba began. Soon, however, it became wondrously clear what was happening.

The silence was pierced as the carriage began to shake, and three, maybe four boys started banging on the windows, faces pressed up against the glass. Nessa jumped in fright at the way their faces twisted into something like a snarl with the pressure of the glass against them. They were dirty, and their hair was as unruly as the incessant hammering of their fists and the shouts that poured out of their mouths.

Elphaba's jaw dropped in awe. The boys were small and stick thin. They couldn't have been above five or six years of age. Before she realised what she was doing, Elphaba threw open the carriage door, pushing the boys out of the way by necessity, and leapt out. Now that she was outside, their mingled cries were much clearer, and they all pressed against her, their filthy hands grabbing at her hair, her dress, her waist – anywhere that could be reached. Fiyero had hurriedly dismounted and was making his way towards her, face contorted in utter bewilderment. He seemed about to make his way to pull them away from her, when Elphaba cried, out, "No!"

She might have felt fear, had it not been for the desperate pleading tumbling from their dry, cracked lips.

"Money!"

"Please, Miss!"

"So hungry!"

Elphaba's brain tripped into overdrive, and she analysed the situation, coming to a conclusion about what was happening. "They're beggars, Fiyero!" she shouted over the rabble, by way of explanation.

Fiyero's movements came to a standstill as he absorbed what was happening, seeming to come to the same realisation. His eyes widened. Then, his face suddenly became entirely business-like and he marched towards the boys, one by one taking them firmly by the arm and prying Elphaba's dress out of their grip. Although outnumbered, somehow he managed to press them against the carriage, leaving them with no way of moving away. They had been wrong. There were six, and not just three or four of them.

"Fiyero, they're just children!" she protested.

Fiyero, however, merely nodded. "I know, Elphaba." He then raised his voice, suddenly commanding. "Alright, all of you! Hold still and listen. We can help you, but only if you calm down."

All at once, their mouths seemed to snap shut as they looked up at Fiyero with part awe, part hope and part fear. Elphaba's heart constricted.

"Fiyero, we have to take them home," she said, coming up beside him. "We don't have anything to give them, except the money Father gave Nessa."

Fiyero thought that over for a moment, finally nodding. "Yes, I suppose you're right. Will there be room for them in the carriage?"

A ridiculous question. Of course there was room. The boys, being Munchkins, were small anyway. Even smaller, being children. At the suggestion, their cries began again in full force, but Elphaba let them. As soon as they opened the carriage door, they each scrambled inside like a flood. Nessa pressed a hand delicately against her mouth as they piled in, glaring at Elphaba who calmly followed. "Fabala!" she all but screamed. "What on earth are you doing?"

Elphaba shut the door behind her, saying nothing when the boys tumbled about for space, one of them ending up in her lap alongside Cowper with his little hand twisting tightly in her hair. "We're going home," was all she said by way of explanation. Her tone softened fractionally. "Don't be afraid, Nessa. They're only young."

Not that this seemed to make much of a difference. Another of the children pressed up against Nessa's arm as the carriage moved off, heedless of the way they all smelled, or the look of disgust on Nessa's face. The smell was indeed pungent. Elphaba's own nose wrinkled, just once.

They were all jostled about for the rest of the journey. Several times, a mud-covered hand would plunge itself into Nessa's skirts, causing her to gasp as it rooted around for something to eat, or a few coins. The unspent money of Frex's was soon found, and Nessa groaned in protest as it was quickly taken from her by the little thieves. Elphaba continued to receive the worst of her death glare. The green girl ignored it.

By the time they reached Colwen Grounds, Nessa seemed to melt with relief as the boys poured out of the carriage as quickly as they'd come in.

"I'll take care of Delaya, Elphaba," Fiyero said. "And the carriage. You and Nessa can take the boys. I'll join you in a few minutes."

Elphaba nodded and expertly lifted Nessa back out of the carriage and into her chair. The group of boys looked positively feral, knowing not what to do with themselves as they gawked at the domineering mansion. Almost as soon as Nessa was settled into her chair, they were on to the sisters again, pawing, clawing, begging. Taking charge, Elphaba lifted one of them into her arms, probably the smallest – something she hadn't done since Nessa was young – and brusquely made her way inside, leaving Nessa to roll herself in with a huff.

There was no need to usher the boys along. They followed her like a swarm of flies.

Elphaba considered where to take them. She was almost tempted to take them straight to the kitchen; it wasn't as though she cared whether they ate everything, after all. But then, her more rational side argued that they needed to have some semblance of order. So she led them into the breakfast room, Nessa following crankily behind.

"Honestly, Elphaba," Nessa was saying. "This is ridiculous!"

"Perhaps," Elphaba conceded disinterestedly. "But we could hardly leave them. I'll mind them here, for now, if you can go and collect Fiyero?"

By the look on Nessa's face, Elphaba was certain she would have stomped her foot if she could. "That's _Prince_ Fiyero to you, Elphaba!"

Elphaba bit her lip, but brushed off her mistake. Now was not the time.

"Prince Fiyero then," she agreed, starting to become annoyed. "I need you to go and get him, Nessa."

Seeming to decide that now was not the time for this battle, Nessa scowled, but obeyed.

Alone, Elphaba felt a little lost at what to do. The boys were still clinging on to her, so she took the time to observe them more closely.

"Please, Miss," one of them looked up at her, hazel eyes brimming with hope. He had wild curly hair that may have been blonde if it were washed. He was dressed in ripped, ill-fitting clothes. As were the rest of them.

"Please, Miss," he repeated, rasping. "We're thirsty."

Elphaba's breath caught at the sight of them. How long had these children been on the streets for, and alone? When was the last time they'd eaten? And how had they come to be on the streets in the first place?

Her musings were interrupted as Fiyero entered in the room, pushing Nessa.

"Fi- Prince Fiyero," Elphaba breathed in relief, before collecting herself. "We have to find them something to eat. Can you watch them for a minute?"

Fiyero agreed, and Elphaba swept out of the room, all but ignoring Nessa. When she returned with bread, fruit and some leftovers from the previous meal she'd found, the boys' eyes grew huge with hunger. She almost dropped the food as they launched themselves at her, until Fiyero quickly intervened, taking it from her and placing it on the table before it ended up on the floor. "Sit down!" he ordered, but not harshly. Over their heads, he shared a glance with Elphaba, and she nodded in understanding. Together, they reached for the children, pulling them apart until they were all seated in various chairs around the room; some had managed to procure pieces of fruit and were wolfing them down, but it hardly mattered.

"Nessa," Elphaba said, "could you share the food out onto some plates and pass them around?"

Elphaba was half afraid Nessa would refuse, but she did so silently. Thank Oz.

This done, all of the boys were scarfing down their share. Elphaba and Fiyero watched them closely, making sure that they limited themselves to their own shares instead of trying to start on someone else's, and also to ensure none of them choked with the sheer gusto with which they were eating. Elphaba had also brought cups of water for all of them. Watching them, she sighed.

Fiyero turned towards her, noticing. "They'll need a bath when they're done."

"Yes," Elphaba agreed. "Can you...?"

"Of course, I'll help," Fiyero answered, anticipating her request. "How many tubs have you?"

"Three. One of Father's, one of Nessa's and one for guests."

"Will your Father still be asleep, do you suppose?"

Elphaba shrugged. "Only one way to find out."

Fortunately, Governor Thropp was still asleep when Elphaba peered fearfully around his door. Her relief knew no bounds. Truly, it had been a risk even to bring the boys into the house. The whole time, Nessa had been stonily sitting and watching the chaos, or else discharging an instruction with an air of disgust about her. Elphaba would have to take another risk.

"Nessa," she began, quietly.

Nessa wouldn't seem to respond.

"Nessa," Elphaba prodded, softly. "I'm sorry to ask, but can you watch just two of the boys while Fiyero – Prince Fiyero and I bathe the others?" She would have asked Nessa to bathe the other two, but wasn't convinced that Nessa would be able to with her chair. She didn't say this, of course.

Nessa sniffed. "Why? You've completely disregarded my feelings in bringing them here at all. I know you want to save the whole world, Elphaba, but you can't! And anyway, surely someone else could care for the boys? Why you?"

Elphaba took a deep breath, seeking to hold on to her temper. "I'm not trying to save the whole world. Just six boys who desperately needed help. And what, you think we should have left them there?"

"No!" Nessa hissed. "Do you think I don't care at all? Of course, I care! But why did we have to bring them _here_?"

Elphaba was incredulous. "Did you have a better idea?"

Nessa seemed to mellow down. "We'll discuss this later," she said finally. "I'll watch the boys. You go."

Elphaba decided to take it.

About an hour later, all six of the children had been fed and washed, and all but one had conked out on the breakfast room floor within the last ten minutes. The last to do so was curled in Elphaba's lap, almost asleep, though hanging on. Elphaba hardly knew what to do with the child. She wasn't good with children. She'd never been good with any children except Nessa. Usually they ran away from her, screaming. These boys seemed to be an exception. She assumed hunger did that to a person.

To distract herself from her growing helplessness, she watched as Fiyero tiptoed around the sleeping bunch, covering each of them with a blanket. Her heart felt full to bursting as her eyes followed him.

Cowper sidled up beside her. Noticing the cat, the child laughed with tired glee, picking him up and depositing him on the part of Elphaba's lap he wasn't sitting on himself. Cowper preened, and the boy leaned back against Elphaba's chest, his hand slowly drooping as he stroked the cat.

"What's your name, Miss?" the boy asked thickly, about to drop off.

Elphaba started, not having expected the question. She only paused for a moment though. "It's Elphaba," she answered him.

He smiled wearily. "Miss Elphaba," he tried the name out. His eyes brightened momentarily.

Elphaba thought for a moment. "What's yours?"

"Girne," he mumbled.

Elphaba was beginning to think that the child had fallen asleep when he spoke again. "Can you help the Tigers too?"

She stilled, puzzled. What did Girne mean by that? "What Tigers?" she prodded.

She felt Girne shrug. "The ones that are building that castle. The men were hitting them. The Tigers looked scared."

If Elphaba had been confused before, now her mind was reeling. Castle? _Tigers being hit by men?_

"Where did you see this happen?"

But there was no reply. Elphaba looked down and realised that the child was peacefully sleeping.

...

What Girne had said troubled Elphaba greatly. She plunged deep into a pool of chaotic thought as he slept soundly, his steady breathing the only thing reminding her of her surroundings. What castle had the boy meant? Where had he seen it? Anxiously, she gnawed on her lip, until she became aware of Fiyero sitting down beside her. She snapped to attention.

Fiyero smiled apologetically. "Do you need me to take him?" he indicated Girne with a dip of his head.

Elphaba looked down pensively. "Maybe we should get him a pillow and blanket, like the others."

Fiyero's smile widened. "Sure." He rose, fetching the blanket and old cushion he'd retrieved for the purpose. Turning back to Elphaba, he knelt and gently slid his arms beneath the fragile body, pulling him slowly off Elphaba's lap.

Once free, Elphaba shifted slightly so she could place the cushion under Girne's head. He didn't stir, except to mutter a little in his sleep.

"Fiyero..." she began, mind whirring furiously. But what could she say?

Fiyero looked at her curiously. Maybe it was the way that he gave her his complete attention that motivated her to tell him.

"Girne said something to me."

Fiyero tilted his head. "Girne?"

"Sorry," Elphaba smiled crookedly. "His name is Girne." She stared at the child sleeping on the floor, brow furrowed.

"Oh. What did he say?"

"Just... I'm not sure exactly. He asked whether I would help the Tigers too. Out of the blue. I don't know what Tigers he meant. But he said they were building a castle, and that... some men were hitting them."

If she hadn't had his attention before, she certainly did now. "I'm sorry?" Somehow, Fiyero managed to sound confused and fearful and angry all at once in those two words.

"I don't know what to make of it," Elphaba admitted. "But Fiyero," she looked up at him with wide eyes, "what if this has something to do with the Animals disappearing? With Khanija?"

Fiyero didn't get a chance to answer, however, as Nessa chose that moment to roll over. Elphaba and Fiyero startled. Neither had heard her coming.

Nessa seemed considerably more mellowed down than she had been before. The frown was gone from her face, and her skin was as placid as ever, like fine porcelain. "Fabala, I would like to see Father," she said quietly, in a voice that was gently lilting. "Do you think you could take me to him?"

Elphaba sighed. She could never refuse her sister anything when she talked and looked like that. She was reminded of how much Nessa had suffered since Frex's... accident. She missed her father. "Of course, Nessie," she said with feeling. Quickly, she rose from the floor, tripping clumsily as the feeling came back into her dead legs. Once she'd gained her equilibrium, she positioned herself behind Nessa's chair and began to leave the room. Just before she did, however, she stopped and turned back to glance at Fiyero. "Can you watch them for a little while?" she implored.

Fiyero nodded, although he was frowning slightly. Or perhaps that was just Elphaba's imagination.

"I'm sorry, Elphaba," Nessa spoke once they were out of earshot of the breakfast room.

Elphaba paused. "For what?"

Nessa craned her neck to fix her baby blue eyes beseechingly on her sister. "I know you only want to help. I don't always agree with your way of going about things, but I can see that."

Elphaba smiled faintly. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, she walked around to sit at Nessa's feet, placing a hand on her knee for a moment. "You know I love you Nessa, don't you?"

Nessa's face opened like the morning sun. "Of course, I do. And I love you too."

That time, Elphaba's smile was genuine. She extended her arms, and Nessa leaned forward a little as Elphaba lifted her tenderly, walking slowly up the stairs with her, being careful where she placed her feet so as not to trip. It was difficult to see over Nessa's body.

Once they had arrived at the door to Frex's chamber and Nessa was back in her chair, Elphaba turned to leave. She might love her sister, but she drew the line at having to be in a room with Frex any more than strictly necessary.

She couldn't help listening at the door though.

Frex sounded as though he had just woken when Nessa came up beside him. They spoke softly.

"I've missed you, Father," she heard Nessa say.

"I've missed you too, my darling. Did you have a nice trip?"

"Yes. I didn't buy anything though. There was a nice scarf, and a pair of silver shoes. I couldn't afford the shoes."

Elphaba inclined her ear in interest at that. She hadn't seen Nessa looking at any pair of shoes. Perhaps she had seen them while Elphaba was chasing Cowper.

Frex inquired how much the shoes were, and Nessa told him.

"I'll buy you the shoes – I promise," his voice lowered in sincerity. "The market will still be here for another day, yes? Go into the drawer, my rose, and take the money you find there. I trust it will be enough?"

There was rustling. "Yes, Father! It will be more than enough."

"Then take it. Take it and buy the scarf as well."

Nessa's voice filled with emotion. "I don't know how to thank you. Perhaps – would it be alright if I took a little more, Father? It's only that I wondered whether Fabala would like something for herself. She's a wonderful sister, you know, and I know she hardly ever buys anything of her own."

Elphaba's breath caught in her throat, but a hard layer of steel was thrust into Frex's voice. "Perhaps Elphaba could have something of her own, if she had done anything to deserve it. Oh, I know she cares for you well enough, my rose. It is no more than is required of her. What gift should a person receive for doing their duty? No – once she has learned to control her temper, and acquired a sweeter manner more like your own, and once I have seen sufficient evidence myself of the change – perhaps then I might consider it."

Elphaba heard no more, for she fled.

She pushed open the door to her chamber, shutting it firmly behind her. Something was there, however, that she hadn't expected to see.

Her gaze was arrested by an item folded neatly on the bed. It was a scarf – in fact, as she took it up in her hands, on closer inspection, she was certain that this was the very scarf Fiyero had picked out for her at the market. She pressed the material against her face. Yes, it was the very same.

But how? The thought plagued her. Who had bought it, and why had they left it on her bed?

Suddenly overcome by a strange sort of impulse, she wound it around her neck with trembling hands – the same way Fiyero had done earlier.

A little reluctantly, but compelled by some unseen force, she turned and slowly lifted her eyes to gaze at her own reflection in the tiny old mirror on her dresser. The dark green seemed to at once melt into and contrast with her own skin tone. For a split second, she almost thought she saw what he had seen. Or did she?

Was it beauty she saw, or was it simply a distortion of her sister's image; the reflection of one who could never measure up, however she tried?

All the same, she couldn't take it off – even as her fingers hovered around the material, itching to rip it from her neck, and perhaps even give it to Nessa instead.

She didn't.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Wow, writer's block is a stinker. But I feel so ridiculously triumphant when it looks like I've defeated it! And reviews, follows and favourites always keep me going. Sometimes it's a simple thing like seeing a new follower come through in my email alerts that reassures me I can still do this. So I want you all to know how much I appreciate you! I really, really do. I write for my own entertainment, but it still makes me happy to know others are enjoying it too.**

 **WickedObsessed: Well, firstly I promise to always read reviews. Even if I don't reply, it's never because I didn't read the review. You are right about Frex, although there are actually one or two fics where Frex is a nice person! Granted, few people attempt it, but it's not unheard of. How is it that you picked out two lines I was most proud of? Haha. With the first one, I was just fascinated by the idea that Elphaba may struggle to connect with Nessa initially, due to her father's blatant favouritism. I also think that's a big contributor to the turbulence of their relationship later on, so it just interested me. I honestly don't know how I "come up" with lines. Most of the time it's more like vomiting on a page, until something comes out and I think, "Oh, I actually quite like that!" Also... you may have just given me my newest obsession with that conversation between Elphaba and Dorothy. That is pure genius, even if it is thoroughly depressing.**

There was no way they could keep the boys at Colwen Grounds. But Elphaba couldn't stand to abandon them once more to the streets either. Sending them to an orphanage simply wasn't an option - the orphanages in Oz were renowned for their poor treatment of the children there. And once the children grew up, there was nowhere for them to go other than the workhouse. That left only one real option. Elphaba almost laughed to think of it – it seemed to be her go-to solution for everything lately, and it certainly held no hope of permanence or guarantee of safety. But really, what else was she to do?

So it was with a level of irony that she bundled them up as best she could that night once Nessa was asleep in warm coats that were the closest she could find to their size – old ones of Nessa's - and bit her lip to see the little urchins practically drowning in all the expensive fur and looking, nonetheless, supremely pleased and awed to be wearing such finery. They kept grasping onto the material with their little hands and pawing at it as if it might suddenly disappear were they to stop. They didn't even seem to care that the coats were technically designed for girls. And neither should they. It was probably the best thing they had ever worn.

To be honest, they were probably nicer than anything Elphaba herself had ever worn.

Girne seemed to have attached himself to Elphaba's hip. She would have been disconcerted about that fact had she not, surprisingly, found herself becoming quite attached to the child. He was currently heaped in her arms with his little legs wrapped possessively around her waist, and Elphaba had to tilt her head to an unnatural angle to see over the thick fur surrounding him in a kind of explosive nest. The others' names she had also learned in due course. Two of them were twins – Kernah and Oriel. In the midst of all the action, Elphaba had to confess she hadn't noticed at first the striking resemblance between them. Both had the same wild mop of raven hair, and the same button nose and mouth that seemed always ready to pull up into a cheeky smile. Jozen was the eldest of them; they had worked out his age to be around seven, although Jozen himself couldn't be sure of his age. Fiyero had remarked that Jozen was perhaps the most like Elphaba; even once fed and taken care of he had proven to be the most reticent, unwilling to speak unless spoken to directly, and even then, he seemed to jump at the slightest bit of attention paid him. The others were Filian and Yerak – rascals if ever Elphaba knew any. If Frex were to become aware of the boys' presence, Filian and Yerak would be the ones to give them away, for they had done nothing but tug each other's hair and careen around the mansion like hooligans since they had awoken. Nessa was quickly becoming sick of them, although she had the dignity not to show it, settling for a tight smile whenever she was bound to acknowledge them.

It seemed that the children had been begging together for quite some time, although it was anybody's guess how long that was. Street children in Munchkinland tended to band together if they could, if they didn't feel threatened by one another, and it was probably the safest thing for them. They had learned that the boys met after a close shave trying to escape from a man who tried to grab them. None of the boys could tell Elphaba or Fiyero what the man had wanted – they only knew that they had been awoken by chaos and they had enough sense to know to run.

Elphaba wasn't a fool, however. Slave traders were no uncommon thing, especially since the crash. It made her blood boil to think that someone may have wanted to do such a thing, but she couldn't deny that this was the most likely explanation. She wanted to melt with anger at the prospect that in times such as this, her Father's money ought to be going towards alleviating such poverty, and yet where it was actually going she couldn't begin to imagine.

No matter. The man had not managed to catch them. Now they were with her, and Oz help her if she let anything happen to them now.

Fiyero himself was just about ready to head out with Elphaba and the unlikely troop. Girne had been ready for quite some time and wasn't having any thoughts about shifting from Elphaba's arms. Jozen had stationed himself a little behind Elphaba and was waiting quietly, while the twins were circling Fiyero with fascination like sharks. Filian, at last, seemed to be settled enough to leave. Yerak was nowhere near ready, seeming rather too distracted by Cowper, but they couldn't just loiter about waiting for him, so Elphaba endeavoured to ignore the way he was playfully kicking her leg and watching Cowper closely as if to see whether he approved of the abuse. For Oz's sake, it _hurt_. The child had no gentle kick. She was keeping quiet however, since Fiyero had pointed out that besides having a larger-than-life personality, he was also most probably starved for attention.

"How are you going to keep this from your Father?" Fiyero asked as they all bundled into the carriage she had decided to use despite the late hour.

"Oh, that's easy," Elphaba replied nonchalantly. "I cast a little spell on the driver. He won't say anything. And besides," her mouth quirked upwards, "even if the spell weren't to work, I'm fairly certain I scared him enough to keep him silent."

Fiyero blinked and breathed in unsteadily. "Okay," was all he said to that.

Elphaba grinned.

When they finally pulled up a few streets away from the old warehouse, Elphaba was only too glad to be free from the close quarters with six children – and a feline, since Yerak insisted on bringing Cowper. By the look of him, Fiyero was equally exhausted by the mayhem. Elphaba couldn't blame him. Having one child bounce excitedly on your lap for any length of time was taxing. Multiplying that by five – Jozen was largely minding his own business – was enough to break the strongest man. Or woman.

The warehouse was as decrepit as Elphaba remembered it. If she hadn't been there for herself so recently, she would never have believed it to be a refuge for Animals in hiding. But then, she had already become acquainted with the resourcefulness of Animals. They had built the mill seemingly from nothing. The stone this warehouse was built from was cold and uninviting, and its dark patches mingled with stark shadows than overall gave the building a ghoulish feel. She hadn't taken the time to notice before, but weeds climbed up its sides like goblin's arms, as though to protect the place from the trespassing of outsiders.

Scooping up Girne in one arm and grasping Filian's hand with her other, she glanced at Fiyero, who smiled briefly. Fiyero took Yerak and Kernah, one on each side, while Jozen lightly shoved Oriel along to keep up with the others.

As they approached the door, Fiyero gave it a small kick in the absence of a free hand to knock. After a moment of thought he kicked again twice, a little harder, to make sure they were heard. He stepped back and soon they heard scuffling from inside the shell of a building.

"Yes?" the voice sounded timid, but Elphaba recognised it as belonging to Dr Dillamond and hurried to reassure him.

"It's Elphaba and Fiyero, Doctor," she couldn't help glancing again at Fiyero. "And, um, some visitors."

After that, the door swung open and the Goat greeted them with a slightly wobbly but easy smile. "Miss Elphaba. Master Fiyero. Of course, of course. Come in." Doctor Dillamond's eyes flitted over the party with some bemusement as they all traipsed in. Just as soon as they were all inside, he shut the door quickly behind them.

Elphaba took in the scene. It was large and open, and strikingly empty in comparison with the mill. There was nothing but a few candles placed here and there, on a solitary shelf hammered rudely into the wall or a basic wooden table. The little light there was worked hard to fight against the dank darkness but couldn't quite seem to dispel it. Nonetheless, once their eyes had adjusted, they could see well enough. The ceiling soared high above them, giving Elphaba the odd feeling of being a bug inside a jar. Throughout the warehouse, Animals were clustered in groups, talking idly or working on something with deep attention, or simply pressing in as close as they could to the light and heat of a candle, staring solemnly at the walls.

As they entered, several of the Animals looked up, greeting Elphaba with warm and yet strangely blank smiles.

It caused a chill to pass through Elphaba's bones that had nothing to do with the cold. Back in the mill, the Animals had been vibrant, hopeful beings that seemed to constantly burn with fervid passion. There was none of that now. Desolation had settled over them like an ocean.

Distracting Elphaba from her thoughts, a familiar voice cried out in perhaps the most ecstatic tone Elphaba had ever heard her use. "Elphaba!"

Elphaba turned abruptly towards the voice. It was a voice she would recognise anywhere. A relieved grin split her face almost painfully. "Mareem!"

And there her old housekeeper was, coming to stand mere feet away to the left of Dr Dillamond. The sight of her sparse, greying hair, sparkling eyes and oh-so-familiar wry grin filled Elphaba with joy. She no longer wore the ragged apron Elphaba was used to seeing her in, but instead wore boots uncannily like Elphaba's own and a heavy dress that looked as though it had been designed to withstand unforgiving conditions, almost like armour. Her straw-like hair tumbled from her head, giving her an almost wild appearance, but somehow, Elphaba was sure she had never seen Mareem look more at home.

Overjoyed, Elphaba placed Girne on his feet and let go of Filian's hand in order to catapult herself into Mareem's arms. Mareem returned her embrace just as tightly. Soon, they were both laughing.

Mareem drew back and cupped her rough hands around Elphaba's face. "Ye've no idea 'ow much I've missed ye, lass."

"I think I might have an idea," Elphaba replied breathlessly.

Mareem's face lit up, and she hauled her young friend back into the embrace. Conspiratorially, she moved to whisper into Elphaba's ear, "Ye can tell me later what ye've brought this parade in 'ere fer." Her voice was rough and teasing – exactly how Elphaba remembered it.

Elphaba giggled. It felt like she hadn't done that in a long time. If she ever had. But then she mellowed and pulled away just enough to be able to look Mareem in the eye. "I'm sorry we had to bring them here," she said. "I didn't think we had much of a choice. We found them on the street and... my father..."

"Who are they?" Dr Dillamond interrupted curiously. Quickly, though, he looked down as though embarrassed. "If I may ask, that is."

"Of course, you may," Elphaba replied. She turned to Fiyero, and seeing her look, Fiyero nodded.

"We found them on the street, as Elphaba said," he continued. "They found us, actually," he laughed ironically, rubbing the back of his neck. "Elphaba didn't just want to leave them. They were clearly beggars."

"Clearly?" Mareem prompted him, brows skyrocketing into her hairline in interest.

"Clearly," Fiyero confirmed, but didn't elaborate. "So we took them back with us. We took care of them as best we could. Well..." he trailed off. "Actually, most of it was Elphaba." He looked at her, and something in Elphaba's chest tightened.

"Not all," she protested quietly. "I couldn't have done it without you, Yero."

They seemed to realise at the same moment that Elphaba had used the nickname. Fiyero merely looked taken aback, while Elphaba blushed furiously. Truth be told, she'd been referring to him that way in her head from time to time. She never intended for it to come out though.

Doctor Dillamond coughed, swiftly moving the conversation on. "And then you brought them here?"

"Yes," Fiyero answered, when it became clear that Elphaba was still too mortified to speak. "If we'd taken them to the orphanage, they would have been treated worse than when they were alone." He lowered his voice at that last addition. During their conversation, the boys had slipped away and were either gazing around them in awe or engaging one another in play fights on the ground. They weren't paying the adults much attention anymore, but it was an awful subject for any of them to overhear. "This is just a temporary solution," Fiyero continued just as quietly. "We found them – they're our responsibility. We'll find a better place for them, if you could just try to keep them hidden for a little while."

Dr Dillamond was nodding solemnly. "Of course. I completely understand the situation. But please, let us help you. We'll take them for as long as we can, of course..." he exchanged a look with Mareem, "but this is a dangerous life we're living. We can't guarantee their safety for very long..."

Elphaba stepped forward to gratefully grasp Dr Dillamond's hoof, staring at him earnestly. "We understand," she squeezed his hoof tightly. "Thank you."

Dr Dillamond smiled, although he couldn't quite hide the flicker of trepidation behind it. "Anything for you, Elphaba. And anything for any of our fellow citizens in need."

Elphaba opened her mouth to respond but was distracted by the sound of a cat yowling unhappily, and turned to see Yerak holding Cowper upside down in a most unnatural fashion. Groaning, she hurried over to the boy, quickly extracting Cowper from his grasp and turning him the right way up. Yerak pouted and looked ready to reach out to take Cowper back, but Elphaba grasped a hold of his fist – not roughly, but firmly enough – and sighed. "You can't hold a cat like that, Yerak. You have to hold him like this," she demonstrated, tiredly. "See?"

Yerak was still pouting. "I wasn't hurting him," he insisted, his eyebrows drawing together. "Give him back to me, Miss, _please_?"

He reached out again, but Elphaba swiftly lifted the cat up so he couldn't reached. "Uh uh," she admonished. "Not until you can prove to me that you will hold him properly."

Mareem barked a laugh before reclaiming her place at Elphaba's side. "I might have just the thing," she chuckled away, producing a strange object from one of the folds in her dress. It was long and shaped rather strangely like a kitten. It must have been some kind of old toy. Mareem handed it to the boy, who eyed the toy curiously. "'Tis a cat, but not th' kind 'at can get upset if ye manhandle it. How about ye play with this fer a while?"

Yerak shrugged. "Can I have Cowper later though?"

Elphaba pursed her lips. _I don't think so_ , she thought to herself. "We'll see," she replied instead.

Yerak seemed satisfied for the moment, turning the toy over and over in his hands in mild interest. The rest of the boys immediately crowded around him, _ooing_ and _ahhing_ until Yerak began to swat them away in annoyance.

"Where did you get that?" Elphaba asked Mareem.

Mareem winked. "An old memento." She said no more.

Smiling, Elphaba passed Cowper over to Mareem, who accepted him with a curious lift of her eyebrow. "Trade?" she asked ironically. "A living cat in place of the old?"

Elphaba smirked. "Something like that."

"Elphaba," Dr Dillamond addressed her. "We have a lot to discuss. Much has changed since the explosion."

Elphaba nodded, biting her lip hard at the memory. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the thick black smoke, and the smell of burning almost made her choke.

Fortunately, Dr Dillamond didn't seem to expect her to respond. "You could leave the boys here while we talk. The other Animals will take care of them."

Fiyero interrupted, "I could always watch them if you like, Elphaba."

His tone seemed to suggest that he was trying to be helpful, but Elphaba frowned. "Aren't you going to help us work out what happened... at the mill... last time?" She still couldn't say it aloud.

Fiyero looked thoughtful at that, chewing his lip. Finally, he said, "I can, if you really think I can help." Elphaba didn't miss the look of insecurity that passed through his eyes. "I just thought maybe I would get in your way."

A thousand different emotions passed through Elphaba all at once, and in the end, she wasn't sure which one she settled on. Maybe it was frustration, but she found herself stomping towards Fiyero and gripping his hands in her own like a vice. "No," she almost spat, doing her best to command his gaze with her own. "You have to stop saying things like that. It's not true. Whatever you seem to think about yourself, it isn't true. I need you, okay?"

Fiyero looked astounded, but he quickly recovered and met her glare with one of his own. "Well, I hope you'll abide by your own words."

Whatever Elphaba expected him to say, it wasn't that. "What?"

His scowl deepened, but it seemed to be masking something. What was behind it, she couldn't tell. "Whatever you seem to think about yourself, it isn't true."

"Don't throw my words back at me."

"You need to hear them." Abruptly, his face softened, and his grip loosened. "I mean it. You're worth more than you know, whatever your Father has told you. And your value doesn't depend on how well you care for Nessa." He said the next part quietly, almost timidly. "You aren't her mother."

Elphaba tried to draw her hands back, but he wouldn't let her. Heat flooded her at an alarming rate. "We were talking about you." She fought to keep her voice steady. Did he notice how it almost gave out?

Fiyero sighed, but he _still_ wasn't letting her go. "We were."

Elphaba surmised that was as close to acceptance as she was going to get. "Come," she rasped. "Please."

Fiyero closed his eyes, but when he opened them again, there was determination swirling amidst the timidity. "Okay."

His eyes were beautiful. Elphaba had noticed it before and she noticed it again. They seemed at this moment like boiling pools, where at other times they could be quiet and still. She couldn't decide which she preferred more. When they were calm, it was like the whole world steadied. When they were excited, she couldn't look away.

Right now, his eyes held her. When had he come so close?

Shakily, she lifted a hand and placed it flat against his cheek. "Thank you," she whispered.

Fiyero nodded against her hand and she wanted to lean in closer, but the moment was interrupted by a low cough.

Elphaba and Fiyero startled and moved away from one another. Elphaba's hand dropped from his face like it had been burned. It was Dr Dillamond who had coughed. Elphaba had completely forgotten that they weren't alone.

"Sorry." To his credit, the Goat really did look apologetic. Mareem, on the other hand, did not. Elphaba couldn't help but notice she was grinning like a fiend. When Mareem caught her young friend looking, her smile widened in a way that was almost threatening and Elphaba shuddered to think just what might be going through the woman's head.

"Shall we?" Dr Dillamond asked.

As she followed him, Elphaba attempted to convince herself that she hadn't seen a knowing glint in his eye, before he quickly smothered it with cool professionalism. Of course, she hadn't seen anything like that.

…

A large assembly of Animals pressed in around a tiny fire that had been lit in one bare corner of the warehouse. It had the advantage of dispelling slightly the unearthly chill that had enveloped Elphaba as soon as they walked in, but it also illuminated the sad peeling of paint on the wall, the gaping cracks in the dark floorboards and the spiders' webs drooping dismally.

Elphaba stretched out her hand as far as she could reach towards the crackling flames, hoping for a lick of heat to warm her frigid fingers. It was a difficult movement – right now she was cocooned, or squashed, depending on one's perspective, between a Stag and a Jaguar. And for as fond as she had grown of the Animals, they really did stink.

There was anxious murmuring throughout the group as they waited to begin the conference.

Dr Dillamond was quietly saying something to Korèl, who had an air of rapt attention about him. Fiyero was hunched over to Korèl's right, but his eyes were fixed on Elphaba, a fact that hadn't escaped her attention. She endeavoured to ignore it as best she could, but his gaze bore into her and she shuddered. She tried to tell herself it was an uncomfortable shudder. She didn't like being watched so closely. An annoying little voice, however, insisted that she was lying to herself. She liked the way he was looking at her right now. She didn't want him to stop.

Thoughts of Fiyero had to be abandoned, though, when Dr Dillamond suddenly raised his head and called everyone to attention. "My fellow Animals and human comrades," he began, nodding in deference to Korèl and his wife Daryn, Fiyero and Elphaba. "We have carved out a decent existence for ourselves here in this warehouse. We are not yet at Death's mercy, for which we are profoundly grateful to Miss Elphaba," he smiled wearily at her.

Elphaba suppressed a grunt, but apparently her look of distaste didn't go unnoticed, for Dr Dillamond hurried to emphasise, "We _are_ indebted to you. If you hadn't been there that day the mill exploded, who knows what would have become of us and our cause."

"We would be toast if it wasn't for you!" the voice of a young elephant piped up.

Alas, no one seemed to find that remark amusing. Silence ensued as several bodies shifted in agitation at the reminder. Out of the corner of her eye, Elphaba noticed an older Elephant pinch her son discretely. The youngster's face grew pink.

Dr Dillamond coughed. "Indeed. However, this subject is not yet closed." He leaned forward, capturing everyone's gaze directly to drive his point. "We haven't, as yet, discovered what caused the incident. I venture to suggest... we should do so as soon as possible." There was a gravity in his tone that Elphaba had never heard from him before.

"What are you implying, Doctor?" The Jaguar to Elphaba's right rumbled.

Dr Dillamond sighed deeply. "Merely that until we determine the cause, we must assume that something more dangerous is afoot."

There were shocked intakes of breath all around as those present took in the statement.

"It could have been an accident," a Black Bear from across the room suggested meekly.

"Yes," another female Bear agreed. "We had a lot of working machinery in the mill. Could there have been a technical problem that caused it? Or perhaps just the careless drop of a match?"

"It's possible," Dr Dillamond conceded. He didn't sound particularly convinced, though. "Such events cannot be predicted and must be considered in equal likelihood." He paused for a long time before considering. "But perhaps, friends, we ought to consider that the cause was not quite so straight-forward as you suggest. I propose that we consider the real possibility that the explosion was a deliberate act."

All at once, voices rose in panic and uproar.

"Deliberate!"

"Surely not!"

"How, Doctor?"

Dr Dillamond stood on his hind legs. "Everybody, quiet!" he commanded, as the shouts of fear descended like a receding ocean wave. "Do not panic. We already knew we were in danger from humans who don't understand us. We knew that at any moment our work in the mill could be discovered. At present this is only one theory, but we must admit the possibility."

Elphaba's breath caught in her throat. Could it be true? Could the explosion have been a purposeful act of arson, of terrorism against the Animals? But who would ever have known they were there?

Here, she spoke up. "Dr Dillamond, if I may?"

The Goat inclined his head, giving her permission to speak.

With difficulty, Elphaba shuffled onto her knees, standing uneasily in her confined spot. Fortunately, the Jaguar and Stag caught on to her intent and both shifted to the side giving her room to manoeuvre to her feet. She flashed them both a grateful smile.

"I had a premonition that night," she began. Startled murmuring broke out, but she ignored it. "I don't know why, or how. I've never had one before. But just a few seconds before... that is... I knew it was going to happen," she finally expelled a sigh. "I didn't see what caused it. But I knew. Fiyero thinks that could be why I was able to get everybody out in time." She ducked her head. "It may not be helpful information, but I thought you should know. Maybe it can give us some clues."

Dr Dillamond looked deeply thoughtful and intrigued by this revelation. "I see. So you believe your magic may have taken over for a moment?"

"Something like that, I suppose," Elphaba nodded. "I'm not very experienced with sorcery. I don't exactly know the extent of what I can do, and I understand little about what I am able to do."

"You said you've never had a premonition before, but if I may ask, have you ever had magical outbursts before, of any description?"

Elphaba bit her lip hard as fear coursed through her at the question. _Yes,_ she thought. _Many, many times. Too many._ She tried to answer in the affirmative but found that her throat closed painfully, and it was suddenly very difficult to speak. She wanted to hit herself, to shout and command herself to speak, but all she could hear was her father's voice.

 _Wicked!_

Fiyero, noticing her struggle, quickly took over. "She has had difficulties controlling her powers in the past, Doctor," he answered in Elphaba's stead. "But she does very well, and her control is improving along with her capabilities."

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable in any way, Elphaba, or to judge you respecting your level of control," Dr Dillamond said kindly. "I only wondered whether there might be a pattern to these events."

Elphaba swallowed, but managed to ask weakly, "What kind of pattern?"

"Well, I'm not sure exactly," he admitted. "But if we could find that out, it may give us a clearer picture of what happened."

Elphaba frowned. She had to admit, she'd never considered the possibility that there might be a theme to her magical outbursts – that there may be a thread linking them somehow.

As she pondered that, to her alarm, a strange haze seemed to settle behind her eyes, and she tensed as the room blurred. Or rather, the image of the Animals was overlapping with something else – another picture. Elphaba wheezed in panic as she recognised the sensation.

It was like the night of the explosion all over again.

Before she could cry out, however, her vision was swamped and she no longer saw the faces of any of the Animals present, or the fire, or the peeling paint and cobwebs.

Instead, she saw her father, and he was talking to Nessa. He was awake and seemed in far stronger condition than he had been when last Elphaba saw him.

They were in Frex's chamber together. "Where's Elphaba?" he was asking – or rather snarling.

Nessa for once looked pale rather than fair, and she was shaking slightly. She looked afraid, and she was breathing heavily as though from great exertion. "I don't know, Father," she said. "I haven't seen her since last night."

"Do you have any idea where she could have gone?"

"No. I mean, I don't know. That is..."

Frex stopped. "Nessa," he said, almost tenderly. Elphaba almost would have fallen for it if she hadn't known the other side of his temper so well. "Is there something more to this than you've told me?"

Nessa looked conflicted. There was silence for several achingly long seconds. But finally, she spoke.

And Elphaba trembled to hear what she said.

The vision dispersed just as quickly as it had come, and Elphaba found herself once again in the old warehouse, with several faces peering at her anxiously.

"Miss Elphaba? Miss Elphaba, are you alright?"

"Did she faint?"

"Elphaba?" The last voice was Fiyero's, and Elphaba immediately latched onto it, frantically seeking his face.

"Fiyero?" she croaked, blindly stretching her arm out to find him.

"I'm here," he let her take his arm, but it didn't calm her.

Instead, she drew him closer, almost begging him to understand. "Fiyero, I have to stay here. I can't go home."

Fiyero frowned deeply. "What? What do you mean, you can't go home?"

"I can't," she almost wept.

"Elphaba..."

"He's going to kill me."

 **A/N: Cliffie!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Here we are with Chapter 18! It's bizarre to think we've come this far.**

 **GalindaisPopular: Oh, that's so cool! Congratulations to Wicked! Thank you for your kind review. To answer your question, yes I have a few ideas cooking in my head for future Wicked multi-chaps. I think I have an idea of what I might do for my next story, but it may be subject to change if another idea takes off first. I also have a couple ideas for another fandom (Oz the Great and Powerful, if anyone's interested), so I'm not sure exactly what will get written and when. But definitely be on the lookout, as there may be more coming after Features of a Rose is finished and packaged nicely with a bow. I'll hopefully have more information to pass on to you as Features draws to a close.**

Elphaba clung to Fiyero with a kind of desperation she hadn't experienced before.

The vision still hung around her like mist.

 _Nessa._ No, _Nessa._ What would he do to her?

One thing was crystal clear. She could not go home. No. Not now, not ever.

"Elphaba," it was Dr Dillamond's voice she heard. It seemed to be laced with forced calm. "Can you tell us what you saw? It's very important."

Elphaba turned her face away from Fiyero's chest to peer at him in fear. "I have to stay here, Doctor. Please, let me stay."

"Of course," his tone stayed level. "Elphaba, do you have a reason to fear going home?"

"My father," she rasped. "He knows. He's going to kill me."

Fiyero's alarm seemed to shoot to the ceiling. "What? What does he know? I thought he didn't know about the Animals?"

Elphaba shook her head. "He doesn't. I never told Nessa, so she can't have told him that."

"Then what?" Fiyero pressed.

"Nessa told him about the boys. Or she's going to. In the future." With every second, it was getting harder to say what she needed to. "She doesn't know where we are, but she's... she's suspicious." Frantically, she turned her wide brown eyes up to Fiyero beseechingly. "But she hasn't realised you're gone. You can go back. There's still time."

"Whoa, Elphaba, slow down," Fiyero gripped her upper arms. "What do you mean, 'He's going to kill you'?"

Just like that, all the steam left her. "Please don't let him, Fiyero. Please," she begged weakly.

Fiyero looked stricken, as if it was dawning on him that she was serious. He lost all his words.

"Right," Dr Dillamond said firmly, taking charge. "Everyone," he raised his voice just enough to be heard but kept it low enough not to distress Elphaba further. "The meeting is on hold. You may all go."

Agitated murmuring broke out amongst all those present. The young Elephant was the first one brave enough to approach Elphaba, despite his mother's objections from behind. "Miss Elphaba?" he tentatively touched her with his trunk, prodding lightly. "It's okay, you're safe here. We'll protect you."

Elphaba cried softly, but managed to reply, "Thank you."

Fiyero himself flashed a weak smile at the little one. "Could you get Miss Elphaba a drink?" he asked. "It would help her."

The little Elephant straightened, proud to be given a job. "What kind of drink, Sir?"

Fiyero laughed. "I think water would be fine."

"Yes, Sir!" the Elephant said, clomping out with a sense of purpose. His mother followed him out, mouthing a _'Thank you'_ at Fiyero.

Once they'd left, Fiyero's smile slipped off his face.

"Now," he started. "Tell me everything."

"Don't let him hurt me." She seemed fixated on that point.

"No, of course not," Fiyero assured her whilst gathering her into his arms. She went willingly, perhaps more willingly than she ever had since the explosion. "Why are you afraid of him?" He fought to keep his voice steady.

Just then, the little Elephant came back with a clay cup of water which Fiyero accepted gratefully. He handed it to Elphaba, who took it, although she didn't lift it to her lips. "Go back to your mother now," Fiyero urged the Elephant kindly, and he went.

Elphaba struggled inwardly with how to answer his question, not least because it was so broad. There were so many ways she could answer him; so many things she could say. Why was she afraid of him? She almost laughed.

At her silence, Fiyero tried a different question. "Okay, then." He stopped, taking a deep breath. "Has he ever hurt you before?"

She didn't want to tell him. Or maybe she did, and she was just afraid to. What if Frex somehow found out that she'd told him? It was bad enough that she'd already blurted out, _'He's going to kill me.'_ The fear of the moment had boiled over and she'd said it without thinking. Now Fiyero was asking her directly.

Could she tell him? But what if she did? She'd never told anyone, and she'd survived until now. Would the universe try to punish her if she asked for his help? Somehow, that seemed entirely feasible.

Even worse, what if Fiyero looked at her differently? What if he finally realised what a witch she was that even her own father hated her? He would leave. Maybe he wouldn't marry Nessa at all, out of shame. Then she'd have no one. She'd have lost her only friend. Or maybe he wouldn't even believe her and this would all be for nought.

But she wanted to tell him. Overwhelmingly, she wanted to. If only she could force her mouth to speak.

But she couldn't. Not now. There was only one thing she wanted him to know. "Fiyero, you have to go. Please. He doesn't know you're gone yet."

Fiyero sighed. "I can't go, Elphaba. Not when you're this upset."

"You have to!" she almost shouted, verging on hysteria. The need to protect him was quickly overclouding everything else. "Think what it would look like if we both disappeared on the same night! Can't you see Father wouldn't take that well? And Nessa?" She hadn't meant to make that argument. But she couldn't take it back now.

Fiyero's shoulders slumped. "I'll go back," he said finally. "Not for your father, but for Nessarose's sake."

Elphaba bit her lip hard, but nodded, appeased.

"But," he held up a finger. "I'm not going anywhere until I make absolutely sure you're alright."

Elphaba opened her mouth to protest.

"No," Fiyero interrupted her softly, tenderly. "I won't leave you yet. Oz, Elphaba, did you honestly think I would?"

Resigned, she simply looked down to avoid his gaze.

"Well, I won't." He grasped her chin and forced her to look at him. "And I'm only going back long enough to... have a conversation with Nessarose that needs to be had. Then I'm coming back."

Elphaba stared at him, her eyes bursting aflame in horror. "What do you mean, you're coming back? Fiyero..."

"Elphaba, will you listen to me for a minute?" The words weren't unkind, but they were firm. "You are right that I need to go back to Colwen Grounds for now, but not for the reason you think. I promise to explain when I come back. Just... understand that if you're staying here – if there's some reason it won't be safe for you to go back – then you're out of your mind if you think I'm going to leave you here."

"Yero... Why?"

He looked at her strangely. "Hasn't anyone ever stayed with you when you're in trouble before?"

Elphaba thought about that. "Mareem." She thought again. "No one else."

Fiyero closed his eyes momentarily. "Alright. Well, can you at least accept that that's what I'm doing, even if you can't understand it? Is my word enough for that?"

Chewing on her lip, she nodded. "Yes."

"Good."

"Does this mean you're going to leave Nessa behind? Even though you're courting her?"

The question was abrupt but Fiyero almost looked as though he had expected it, even though his face creased in discomfort. "We'll talk about that later, okay? I promise I won't treat Nessarose with any disrespect, if that's what you're thinking."

Elphaba studied his face to see whether he was genuine. To her surprise, she found that she believed him. She'd never trusted anyone when it came to Nessa. Not that there were many people she needed to trust. But Nessa was her baby sister, and it was her job to take care of her. It had always been that way.

Somehow, even the fact that Nessa had just ratted her out to Frex didn't change that.

"Miss Elphaba, could I have a word?" Dr Dillamond walked back toward them. Elphaba hadn't actually noticed him leave. He approached them carefully, a soothing smile on his face. His forehead, however, was marred with lines of worry and his mouth seemed stiff. "I'm sorry to have to interrupt you with practicalities, but if you're going to be staying with us, we'd better find you somewhere you can sleep."

"Oh, yes of course," Elphaba rose slightly to sit up straighter in Fiyero's lap. Hastily she tried to wipe away the evidence of her tears. It wasn't fooling anyone, but neither Fiyero nor Dr Dillamond commented. "I can sleep on the floor. Please don't put yourself out for me."

Dr Dillamond frowned. "Nonsense, Elphaba. You're under our protection now. We don't have anything very comfortable I'm afraid, but the least we can do is provide you with some straw to sleep on like the rest of us here."

Recognising that it wouldn't do to put up a fight, Elphaba merely agreed. "Thank you."

"Master Fiyero, is there anything we can do for you?" Dr Dillamond turned his eyes to the prince inquisitively.

Fiyero shrugged. "Not really." He paused. "Actually, could I speak to Mareem for a moment?"

Dr Dillamond looked surprised but agreed easily. "Certainly. She's just around the corner. You can't miss her with all the noise the children are making."

Fiyero's mouth pulled up in an almost-smile as he turned to Elphaba. "I'll be back in a minute. Will you be alright?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes in a bid to show Fiyero she was fine. "I'll just be with Dr Dillamond."

Fiyero nodded and gently shifted her out of his lap. Elphaba's face flamed as she realised just how their present position must look to Dr Dillamond. He wasn't remarking on it, but she didn't buy that for a second.

As soon as she lost the contact with Fiyero, she instantly had to fight the urge to slink back into his arms. _Get a grip,_ she reprimanded herself. _You've survived eighteen years with minimal human contact. You never used to have this problem._

Crossing her arms, she stoically followed Dr Dillamond as he led her to the other side of the warehouse. Most of the Animals were already asleep there, pressed together like sardines with the children cocooned next to their mothers. Straw had been spread out everywhere it could be placed – on the floor, in raised nooks in the wall and on benches. It was hardly elegant, but it was clean and dry, and right now it couldn't have been more inviting had it been a feather mattress.

Dr Dillamond made his way over to a wooden crate tucked in the corner, withdrawing from it a grey, ratty blanket. He handed it to Elphaba with an apologetic look on his face. "It's all we have, I'm afraid. I don't think it will cover you, but you're welcome to use it." He whispered so as not to wake the others.

Elphaba, however, wasn't going to complain. "Thank you, Dr Dillamond. This will be fine. Anyway," she shrugged, "it's not as though I slept in a master bed at home." She stepped carefully over a sleeping Gorilla to reach an available patch of straw, settling down on it with a weary groan.

"You're the Governor's daughter, aren't you?" Dr Dillamond asked her.

Elphaba nodded in confirmation.

"So, what were your sleeping arrangements like? I imagine the Governor's mansion must be very grand."

Elphaba tightened the blanket around her shoulders. It was indeed small, and thin, but it was better than nothing. "It is. The grander rooms are kept for guests though – and my father and sister, of course."

Dr Dillamond seemed speechless. Elphaba couldn't imagine why.

Just then, Fiyero appeared behind Dr Dillamond, and Elphaba automatically stood, leaving her blanket and stepping back over the Gorilla to meet him. In his arms was Cowper, and he greeted her with a bleak smile. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she whispered, taking hold of his hand to squeeze it. "Thank you."

His smile widened and she felt heat rise to her cheeks. "If you're settled then I should start heading back. It's a long journey." He yawned as he said that, and Elphaba frowned deeply. She hadn't seen it to begin with, but weariness was etched into his face and he even seemed to be swaying a little with fatigue.

"I'm sorry," she breathed. "You're exhausted. I've been expecting too much of you."

"No," Fiyero laughed a little. "Of course, you haven't. I forced my company on you in the beginning, remember?"

She did remember. Her mouth twitched a little at the memory and she shrugged mischievously. "I suppose you did."

Fiyero's eyes were alight with amusement. "Are you eager to be rid of me now?" he teased playfully.

Elphaba shook her head, her blush deepening. "No. Never." She looked away shyly, suddenly becoming aware that her breaths were becoming shallower.

Fiyero squeezed her hand – she still hadn't removed it. "Then I'll come back quickly."

Elphaba met his gaze once more, noticing how they danced.

"Or maybe that's too much of a threat," he added.

A giggle bubbled out of her lips. "A terrible threat." Their light-hearted banter lifted her spirits a little, but just as quickly they dampened again, and she found herself simply looking at him, taking in all the ways his face had changed since all this had started. It saddened her. "Are you sure you'll be able to get back tonight?"

Fiyero shrugged carelessly. "I can manage."

Elphaba was unconvinced. Abruptly, she was hit with a wave of inspiration. "Wait," she took several steps backwards. She looked him up and down, biting her lip in concentration, mouthing something silently as though imagining how the words would taste. Her hand shook a little at her side as Fiyero and Dr Dillamond watched her curiously. Then she stopped mouthing whatever she had been saying.

Fiyero tilted his head in interest. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not completely sure," Elphaba admitted. She closed her eyes and continued muttering, a grunt passing her lips every once in a while. She opened her eyes and sighed, seeing their puzzled looks. "I found a transportation spell in one of the spell books at home. It isn't very strong, but I thought I could combine it with a visualising spell and... possibly a binding spell? If I could bind you and Cowper together... and then try to visualise Colwen Grounds..." she cut herself off, huffing slightly. "I don't know if I can do this."

"So, you want to use your magic to save me the journey?"

She fidgeted with her sleeves, looking embarrassed. "Like I say, it might not work."

Fiyero looked impressed. "I think you could do whatever you put your mind to," he said sincerely. "But there is the carriage to remember."

"Oh," Elphaba stopped. "I forgot about that."

"Don't worry, Fae. I can sleep in the carriage, and like you said," he winked, "the driver won't say anything."

"Fae?"

Fiyero reached out and briefly touched her hair. "I was playing around with the syllables in your name. Elphaba. El-pha-ba. Pha-ba-la. That is where 'Fabala' came from, isn't it?"

Elphaba nodded mutely.

"Pha-ba. _Fae._ "

" _Fae_ ," Elphaba tried it out. Then she smiled timidly, which Fiyero took as confirmation of her approval.

"I think 'Fae' suits you," Dr Dillamond nodded in agreement.

Elphaba coughed. "You'd better go then. So you can get back sooner."

Fiyero rolled his eyes. Evidently, he'd been spending too much time around her if he was picking up her mannerisms now. "I'm _fine_ , Fae."

She scowled. "Just go. Or do I have to drag you out?"

Fiyero looked a little too interested in that idea. "Would you really drag me?"

Dr Dillamond intervened. "You had better go, Master Fiyero. Don't misunderstand – we aren't kicking you out, and you can return whenever you wish. But Miss Elphaba is right. It is late. Very late."

Fiyero nodded. "Alright then." He turned back to Elphaba, swallowing a little. "I'll see you soon."

"Okay."

He left, and Elphaba found she didn't know what to do with herself anymore. While Fiyero had been there, when she could talk to him, she had been able to ignore what had happened, at least to some extent. But that wasn't an option anymore.

Dr Dillamond soon left as well, patting her shoulder in comfort.

Left alone, Elphaba lay down on her straw bed, placed her glasses carefully beside her head and wrapped the blanket around her as much as she could. Her feet stuck out at the bottom and she tucked her arms inside the rough material, doing her best to create her own cocoon.

Silence.

She couldn't sleep. The vision played out again and again before her eyes, and she shuddered as she was forced to stare helplessly into the livid eyes of her father. Nessa had talked about not seeing Elphaba _"since last night."_ That likely meant that the interaction wouldn't happen until tomorrow morning. That knowledge was probably worse than if it had already happened.

As the minutes ticked by, she wished more and more that she wasn't alone.

Eventually, she must have fallen asleep, though she wasn't sure when it happened. All she was aware of was the sun piercing through a high window somewhere, the beams landing directly on her eyelids. She squinted, fighting against the morning. Surely she'd only just fallen asleep.

Her head pounded horribly, and she moaned as she lifted a hand to her temple. Somewhere to her right, she sensed shuffling. The other Animals must have been awakening.

Elphaba lay still for as long as she could, hoping the others would leave her be for a little while longer. It worked for a bit, until at last, she felt the sensation of a paw gently shaking her awake by the shoulder.

"Miss Elphaba? It's Khanija. I'm sorry, but you'd better get up now."

"Khanija?" Elphaba slurred.

"Yes. Come on. We're about to share out the water."

With heroic strength, Elphaba managed to push herself up by her arms, letting out a weak cry as the movement caused her headache to increase tenfold. She put her glasses back on and made it to her feet. The Animals were congregating around various barrels located at different spots in the warehouse.

Khanija watched her with concern, and when Elphaba met her eye, the Tigress smiled. "How are you this morning?"

"Fine," Elphaba muttered. She didn't feel fine at all, but what else could she say?

Khanija looked at her sympathetically, then nudged her hip. "Let's go. Don't want the water to run out."

Elphaba found herself in a line with Khanija and several other Animals waiting for their turn at the barrel. She watched as they came up individually, collecting a small jugful each and wandering away with it, carefully making use of what they had to wash. Khanija took a jug in her mouth from a pile by the wall and held it out towards Elphaba.

"Thank you," Elphaba murmured, stumbling forward to keep her place in the line while Khanija slipped in behind her. When her turn came, Elphaba dipped her jug into the freezing water as she'd seen the Animals do, then stepped aside as she waited for Khanija to claim her ration.

This done, they both wandered to the side of the room. Elphaba slid her back down the wall with her knees bent. Warily, she dipped a finger into the water. She was used to bathing in water that hadn't been heated, but this water was bitterly cold – much worse than anything she was used to – and seemed stale. Nevertheless, she bit the bullet and carefully poured a small amount into her hands, splashing it selectively over her face and neck, and pushing up her sleeves to wash her arms. With the little that was left, she dampened her hair. It wouldn't make much of a difference without proper soap, but it was better than nothing.

Khanija leaned over to tell her, "We'll have soap rationed out this evening. You can wash your hair properly then, if you'd like."

Elphaba nodded her understanding.

Once she was done, she stood up, trying to conceal from Khanija how hard she was shivering. All the Animals made their way en masse to the spot by the wall where they had picked up their jug to return it, and then Khanija bid Elphaba follow her.

She took her to a long table where a large pot of something was stationed, along with a collection of clay bowls and spoons. Behind the table stood a Bear, who took one of the bowls and filled it with a measly portion of something that looked like porridge, then handed it to Elphaba with a warm smile. "Good morning, Miss Elphaba," the Bear greeted her. "I do hope you slept well."

Elphaba smiled back woodenly. "Yes, thank you." She wrinkled her nose at whatever the substance was she would be eating but swallowed her disgust as she found a place on the floor to sit. Figuring she might as well get it over with, she promptly began to shovel it into her mouth. It tasted foul, but when she'd finished, her stomach still rumbled ominously. Oh well. She supposed that would be all she would get to eat right now. It was more than she'd eaten some days of her life, anyway, when Frex had been particularly angry with her.

Frex.

Nessa could be telling him right now. Would Khanija notice if she excused herself to throw up her breakfast?

And what of Fiyero? More than anything, she hoped he was alright. She couldn't banish the dreadful fear that something would happen to him. After all, he was as much involved in all of this as she was.

Oh, she never should have sent him back! But she had to, didn't she?

She wondered again what it was that Fiyero wanted to talk to Nessa about. Heaven forbid he was thinking of confronting her on telling Frex about... everything. But then, he had promised not to disrespect her. Did a confrontation qualify as disrespect in his mind? She didn't know.

Dread ate away at her from the inside out. It was almost as fearsome as the realisation that she had fallen in love with Fiyero.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Oh my goodness. I don't know what to say. The results for the Greg Awards are in and Features won 1** **st** **place for Best Overall Fic! Thank you, thank you so much to everyone who voted for me! I'm still getting my head around the fact people are reading and enjoying my story, so to win an award is incredible.**

 **There are some worries, I know, that this fic will be abandoned, especially because this chapter has been a long time in coming. Let me reiterate that it won't! I'm very grateful to those of you who've stuck around for the journey, even though it's been a long one. The reality is that I'm just very busy right now, and I'm trying to work out a routine so that writing doesn't get put on the backburner. Never fear, I'll find a routine.**

 **This is a short one I'm afraid, for two main reasons: one, because I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer for an update (it's been a scandalous amount of time since the last) and second, because it just seemed a natural place to end, so I decided to just work with it. To make it up to you, the next chapter will be longer.**

"And did Girne say anything else?"

"No. Just that they were building a castle, and some men were hitting them. Whatever that means."

A frown. "There are no castles being built around here, that I'm aware of. Lots of buildings, certainly, but no castles."

Elphaba settled down on the cold, hard floor on her knees, thinking. "What new buildings are there?"

Dr Dillamond's eyes focused somewhere in the corner as he considered the question. "Several new buildings have been erected in recent months. There's a factory in the Lower District that isn't far from being completed. Numerous public buildings have also just been finished. And on the outskirts of Munchkin City, there's a grand hall that's just been started. I've heard of many others, but those are the ones I can tell you about specifically."

Elphaba chewed her lip. "But my Father is exceptionally tight on money. Everyone knows that. How exactly can he be affording work of this scale?"

Dr Dillamond heaved a weary sigh. "That, I cannot say, Miss Elphaba. I rather think you might be the best person to explain that. But why do you ask?"

Elphaba absently drew her finger across the dusty ground, her teeth beginning to draw blood from their gnawing on her lips. "It's just strange. Girne said the Tigers seemed afraid. What if they're being mistreated?"

Dr Dillamond sighed again. "I'm very sorry, Miss Elphaba, but the truth is it's very likely that they're being mistreated. I can't say this surprises me." His face was grim.

"But we must do something about it!" Elphaba ejaculated.

"I agree, of course. But until we have more information..."

"Must it have been a castle? Girne is just a child. Couldn't he have seen a grand building and assumed it to be a castle?"

"It's possible," Dr Dillamond nodded. "But that doesn't bring us any closer to the kind of answers we need."

"It might," Elphaba muttered with energy. She straightened, removing her legs from underneath her to shift into a squat. "You said there are many new buildings in Munchkinland. But how many of them could be mistaken for a castle?"

Dr Dillamond leaned forward in his chair, pressing his hooves together. "A castle, to a child, would mean turrets, yes? A building of no mean size, perhaps."

"Do you know any that meet that description?"

The Goat's eyes dimmed. "There are many that could, I suppose. You would need to ask the child for a better description."

Elphaba huffed impatiently. "Well, what about the Tigers? Have any Tigers been seen around the sites?"

A shake of the head. "No. Most Animals have been lying low. Those that haven't already disappeared, that is. Or been captured, if Khanija's story carries weight."

Elphaba felt like tearing her hair out. This was impossible. She'd hoped that by sharing this with Dr Dillamond, they might be able to come to more clarity. "I'll ask Girne," she said. But still, it didn't seem like nearly enough.

Dr Dillamond seemed to pity her suddenly, sitting beside her to place a hoof comfortingly on her shoulder. "We'll figure it out, Elphaba. I promise you."

She pinched her nose, then looked over at him with a weary smile. "Thank you, Doctor. I appreciate all your help, you know."

"Say nothing of it. You're one of us now."

Elphaba's smile widened a little in incredulity. She'd never belonged anywhere before. Even at Colwen Grounds where she was raised, she'd never belonged. Maybe especially there.

"I did want to discuss your visions with you again, though, if you don't mind my bringing it up?" the Goat asked her.

Elphaba pushed a limp piece of hair out of her face. "Yes, of course." She didn't really wish to discuss it, truth be told.

"I've been thinking about what you said. You believe you saw your sister passing on information to your father that may threaten you, correct?"

Elphaba shuddered. "Yes."

"And this has only happened once before, yes? Seconds before the explosion?"

She nodded.

Dr Dillamond seemed to find this information supremely interesting. "Are there any other times you're magic has... taken over, shall we say?"

Elphaba thought about that, then scoffed. "Do you want a list? We might be here a long time."

Dr Dillamond smiled comfortingly, increasing the pressure of his hoof on her shoulder. "Can you give an example?"

She picked at her dress sleeve. "Usually it happens when I'm... emotional. I can never predict what I'll do. I've hurt Nessa before."

"I see."

Silence lapsed for several minutes as Elphaba sat with her arms wrapped around her knees and Dr Dillamond looked deep in thought. "So," Dr Dillamond began, "could we broadly categorise your magical outbursts as the result of threat, which you may or may not be aware of?"

Elphaba looked up at that, in interest. "What do you mean?"

"Well, when you get "emotional," as you put it, your magic tends to run away with you. By "emotional," would you mean episodes of fear or upset?"

"I guess so."

He hummed again. "But then, in the cases of both your premonitions, you were unaware of any specific threat until your magic made you aware of it." His eyes were alight by now with fascination. "I have visions myself you know."

Elphaba nodded, sitting up. "Yes, I remember. You saw that there would be a famine, didn't you? That was why you set up the mill."

"That's right. You could call that a form of threat too. I suppose, then, our abilities are quite similar Miss Elphaba," he smiled.

At that, Elphaba beamed. "Do you really think so?"

"I can't be positive, of course. Magic is a fickle thing, as I'm sure you're well aware. But yes," his eyes crinkled. "I should say we are very similar."

A warmth birthed in Elphaba's chest and spread through her arms to the tips of her fingers. Tentatively, she leaned forward and placed her arms around Dr Dillamond. He seemed surprised at first, but then he hugged her back kindly. When she withdrew from the embrace, she was almost afraid to ask the next question on her mind, but knew she'd go mad if she didn't. "Can you control your magic, Doctor?"

"A little. Like you, I often find myself at its mercy, rather than the other way around. But I have learned to have a degree of control over it."

Her next words came in a rush. "Can you look into the future deliberately?"

Dr Dillamond's eyebrows rose abruptly. "I must say, I've never attempted it. Why would you ask such a thing?"

Elphaba lowered her gaze. "I was just curious." When she looked up again, however, she found Dr Dillamond looking at her pointedly.

"I mean... I just wondered... if Fiyero is okay."

Dr Dillamond smiled. "You care about the boy a great deal, don't you?"

Elphaba wrapped her arms around her chest. "He's my friend. I'm just worried. My father... you don't cross him."

A nod. "I can try to look ahead for him, if you'd like. I can't promise anything though."

Elphaba nodded frantically. "Thank you."

Dr Dillamond closed his eyes and Elphaba watched him in interest. She'd never seen another person work magic before. The Goat frowned, then sighed and reopened his eyes.

Elphaba stared keenly. "Did you see anything?"

"No," he spoke heavily. "I'm sorry. There are new realms of magic, even for me."

Elphaba's shoulders sank.

"But..." he continued slowly, "would you ever consider trying yourself?"

Elphaba's eyes bugged. "Me? I couldn't do that."

"I don't know. I think you could. You underestimate your power."

But-"

"Will you try it? For the sake of argument."

She stalled. "Okay."

Dr Dillamond smiled in an unsettling way, as though he hoped for something marvellous to happen.

Taking a deep breath, Elphaba closed her eyes as she'd seen Dr Dillamond do. What did she do now? Maybe if she just thought hard enough about what she wanted to do, something would happen. Should she think about Fiyero? There was no difficulty there. She was always thinking of him.

"Come on," she muttered. "Work with me, please." It was a fruitless endeavour. As if her magic had ever done anything she told it to do.

"Stop thinking so hard," Dr Dillamond suggested. "Maybe you just need to _feel_ and allow it to happen."

Elphaba opened one eye, nodded in acknowledgement, then closed it again. But what should it feel like?

As if the Goat had heard her thoughts, he spoke again. "What does it normally feel like?" he prompted.

Elphaba thought about that. She thought of the eery feeling of magic coursing through her veins, reaching her very fingertips. She thought of how it pushed against her skin like rubber, seeking a way out. Of how she had absolutely no control over it whatsoever without a spell.

"This is impossible!" she burst, ending on a cry. "I can't do it, Doctor."

"You can," his voice was firm. "You may not have much faith in yourself, but we do. Try thinking outside the box. Don't think about what you're familiar with. Think of the times you're most out of control, and work with it."

Elphaba almost laughed. What did that mean?

Then suddenly, as if it had been planted in her mind, a memory came to mind. It was a seemingly trivial memory, but this time it glowed softly as if aching for her attention. She remembered when she'd been looking through her spell books, and she'd felt the magic as she trailed her fingers over the strange words she couldn't understand. The sensation that Fiyero couldn't feel, but somehow she could.

Her fingers tickled as she remembered.

Then she thought of each dreadful moment when she'd lost control. Of the abject fear when she saw _that_ look in her father's eyes, and her magic...

Elphaba's breath caught in her throat. Had she felt something? Was it working? "Doctor..." she rasped with a peculiar mix of anticipation and fear. But then, as quickly as it had come, it was gone. She wanted to cry with anger. "Dr Dillamond..." her voice came harsher this time.

"Elphaba, calm down," he spoke soothingly. "You felt something, didn't you?"

She turned her eyes up to him, gritting her teeth. "I think so. But it's gone now. Why can't I do it? This is _useless!"_ If there had been any object within reach, she probably would have thrown it petulantly.

"No, it's not," Dr Dillamond looked excited now. "Do you know what just happened, Elphaba?"

"I know perfectly well what happened," she spat.

"No, I don't think you do. You didn't fail. But you _did_ just limit yourself."

"Pardon?" All the fight left her in her bewilderment.

"Don't you see? It's so clear to me now!" His eyes illuminated. "You had it there. You just had it, but then you stopped. You were afraid and you pulled back. You stopped your magic from taking its course."

"I did not!"

"That wasn't a criticism," he was almost laughing now. "Just an observation. The long and short of it is – you're in control! You've always been in control. But you've convinced yourself that you aren't, and so you've allowed yourself to become lost in chaos."

"Excuse me... I've _allowed_ myself?"

"Okay, maybe that was poorly phrased," the Goat conceded. "But I don't take back the sentiment. The point is, your own fear is holding you back. Not any lack of control in and of itself. Now, I'm not saying you can unlock the extent of your power overnight. It will take practice. But as far as your outbursts are concerned, well, that can be remedied right now."

Elphaba was doubtful, but Dr Dillamond looked so earnest in that moment, she didn't know what to say.

"I know you don't believe me, Elphaba, but please try. How badly do you want to be able to do this?"

Elphaba almost couldn't believe the insipidity of the question. "More than anything."

"Well, then," he looked satisfied. "That's all we need."

She stared at him for an indefinite amount of time. There seemed to be passing between them a kind of energy, an argument that was unspoken, communicated only through their eyes. Elphaba had the unsettling feeling that she was engaging in combat with Mareem – an event which hadn't been entirely uncommon while they resided under the same roof. Thus far, Mareem was possibly the only person who would dare to take up arms against her. It seemed that she needed to add Dr Dillamond to the list.

Eventually, she expelled a breath and closed her eyes once more. Maybe it was her agitation, but the tingling feeling seemed to return to her fingers a little quicker this time. With chagrin, she noticed how her heartbeat sped up until it was pounding uncomfortably against her chest, as if someone inside of her – someone she couldn't see – was pushing her to the edge of a cliff. She began to sweat and her hands trembled as she wrestled with the fight or flight impulse taking over her body. Suddenly she was enveloped with the startling certainty that this – what she was doing – wasn't safe. Or at least, it didn't feel safe. It would be so easy to retreat into the burrow of self-doubt and security she'd spent eighteen years building for herself. Inside the burrow, it was dark. But it was also familiar and oh, so _safe_.

 _Nothing was hidden in the light._

Could she really allow this to happen? But what if she didn't? Would she ever forgive herself?

 _No._ The answer was loud and clear. No, she couldn't. This had to happen. It had a terrifying taste of inevitability on her tongue. She was afraid to succeed. But she was even more afraid of losing.

It was with that thought that she forced her tongue to move. And then it was dancing around grunts and sounds – or were they words? - that made no sense to her. How could she even be sure they meant anything at all? More to the point, why was she speaking in the first place? This hadn't been part of the deal. She and Dr Dillamond had been talking of feeling, and of controlling. What did talking have to do with that?

With every word she spoke, conviction grew. Elphaba almost couldn't recognise her own voice. When had she ever spoken with such confidence, with such utter belief that what she said contained meaning, and meaning of a kind which must be spoken?

The steady stream of words flowed from her lips until an image seemed to tear open in her mind, like the unrolling of a scroll, and she _saw._

It wasn't what she expected to see.

 _Fiyero was alone in a tiny, dingy room. At one end was a window, though she couldn't see what was through it to determine where in Oz the room was. Fiyero sat on a creaky looking bed and seemed to be deep in thought. But that was all she saw. Fiyero looked up, and just in the moment when she would have looked into his eyes, the vision changed._

 _She knew where she was now. The image had shifted, and she found herself looking on a room she was very familiar with. Her father's study. Fiyero had gone, but she saw Father, and she saw Nessa. Nessa sat in her chair, with her face burrowed in white, shaking hands. She trembled violently and Elphaba realised she was crying. It would have been natural for Elphaba to be horrified, and she did feel horror to see it, though not in the way she expected. Usually, the sight of Nessa crying awakened in her a kind of maternal distress, and she would feel her stomach expand to consume a poisonous concoction of emotions – love, fear, powerlessness, guilt. Always guilt._

 _But this time it was different. This was a different kind of guilt. It was the guilt, not merely of knowing that you are responsible for the pain of another, but of knowing that you've broken a law more absolute and far-reaching than sisterly duty. More than that, that you've committed a crime for which you will certainly be punished – by nature, whose law you've broken, and above all by your own kindred, who now have undeniable evidence of your guilt._

 _Elphaba knew that somehow, in some way, she'd upset the balance of life, and perhaps for the first time, she wasn't afraid on Nessa's behalf, but afraid_ of _her little sister._

 _Frex approached Nessa. He'd been standing unobtrusively somewhere in the periphery of her vision, and now he knelt beside her, placing his hand on her quaking shoulder. His face was rigid and almost expressionless, while his demeanour conveyed not the comfort of a father, but the dispassionate solidarity of a comrade._

The vision ended, and Elphaba sank to the floor. She felt cold.

"Miss Elphaba?" It was Dr Dillamond's voice, but she didn't respond to it. She heard, but she didn't answer. "For Oz's sake." For the first time, he seemed disturbed. "Say something."

But she didn't say anything. At least, not at first. She blinked, then looked up at him blankly. The Goat looked as if he wanted to shake her. Finally, she did speak.

"I need a dress."

"Pardon?" his brows knotted together.

Elphaba nodded decisively. "A dress. Like the one Mareem wore. I need armour – a battle dress. Can you arrange that?"

Dr Dillamond rather looked on her as if she'd lost her marbles. "You want us to make you a dress like Mareem's?"

"Can you do that?"

"Well, yes."

"Thank you."

"But-"

"Why?" Elphaba seemed to anticipate the question. "Because you were right. I have been holding myself back. It's time, Doctor."

"Time for what?"

Life slowly returned to Elphaba's face, and she cracked an ironic smile. "It's time to fight."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews! This chapter is up MUCH sooner than usual. I hope everyone likes it. (I suspect people will. I'm excited about this one.)**

 **Emilee Amethyst: Glad you liked it. Yes, I agree, a father figure is exactly what Dr Dillamond is!**

 **WickedObsessed: Aha don't worry about it! It happens. I saw Alice Fearn and Sophie Evans the first time I went, and the second time I saw Nikki Bentley and Helen Woolf. It's so hard in some ways to pick a favourite because they're all so amazing, but I have to go with Alice and Sophie. I love Alice Fearn SO MUCH I can't even tell you.**

By the time Fiyero returned two days later, Elphaba's dress was completed. She was a little surprised that it had been completed as quickly as it had, but then she supposed, in a way, this was an act of war more than of simple dress-making, and the Animals were very efficient in matters of war.

It was at once stately and battle-hardened, like a silk veil in weight, flowing to the ground. At the same time, it was as hard as rock, fitted at the waist and seemingly laden with armour. It clung loyally to her body as a soldier kisses his queen. It was her perfect camouflage, dark enough to disappear into the night if she needed to, and yet – the Animals assured her – when she stepped into the light of a full moon, it would burst into rebellious colour.

The Animals didn't have a mirror, but an Elk dropped a barrel of water on the warehouse floor that morning, just as soon as Elphaba had finished fastening the back. The barrel fell with a startling crash somewhere behind Elphaba, and she spun on her heel with her hand clasped to her chest. The Elk, wide-eyed with horror, was stuttering and letting out incoherent wails when she saw what she'd done. That water had been intended to do for the day. There would be no more. Not easily found, at least.

Mareem, who had been helping Elphaba to dress, bustled over to the Elk in her familiar manner, tutting in a way that somehow seemed comforting. "Ne'er fear," she was saying, with a creaking laugh. She placed her hand on the Elk's back.

"What have I... done...?"

Elphaba rushed over to pick up the pieces of wood that were now scattered across the floor and in the puddle. She halted, however, looking down at her reflection in the water. The broken barrel had created a shattered effect across the puddle, and when she saw herself in the dress for the first time, she perceived that her image was distorted in a way that somehow looked... ethereal. She barely recognised herself.

Tentatively, she ran her fingers over the material of her dress. The water shuddered along with the movement of her hand, as if a breath of wind had disrupted it, though there was no breeze inside the warehouse. She looked like a sprite.

Mareem appeared behind her with a smile, and with a calloused hand she stroked Elphaba's hair tenderly. "Ye look beautiful."

 _Beautiful_ wasn't how Elphaba would have put it. Nonetheless, she had to concede that the creature looking back at her wasn't the frightened, powerless girl she knew herself as.

"That was all the water we had!" The Elk's mournful voice brought her back to reality.

"Where do you normally get the water from?" Mareem asked.

"From the well at the other side of the District. I left before dawn this morning to get it. It's a long walk, and it's far too dangerous to go twice in one day, let alone in broad daylight!" She was quickly rising in hysteria. "Never fear!" She almost seemed angry now as she quoted Mareem. "Don't you know this means no water until tomorrow? Never fear! Never fear because we're in a bad enough state as it is, isolated from the rest of the world with just a damp old warehouse roof over our heads, no respect from the humans, limited food, and now no water. All because of my clumsiness." Tears welled in her eyes. "What will I tell the others?"

"I didn't mean t' gloss o'er that," Mareem clarified. "But surely somethin' can be done."

Elphaba bit her lip. "I suppose... I could get some more water, if you like."

"Oh, no Miss Elphaba!" The Elk's eyes bugged even more, if it were possible. "You mustn't! If anyone sees you leaving here, and put two and two together..."

"I'll be careful," Elphaba assured her. "You need the water. You were right, it wouldn't be safe for one of you to go out again. But I could do it."

"Forgive me, but you'd be terribly conspicuous."

Elphaba barked a laugh. "I always am." She sobered. "But not as conspicuous as you, under the circumstances."

The Elk bowed her head. She knew it was true.

"I'll change back into my frock." It was a practical thing, but she still sighed internally at the necessity of taking off her dress. "I won't attract so much attention that way. If you give me directions, I'm sure I can find a way to get there unseen. I've been going behind my father's back for years, you know. I'm good at hiding. You have to learn to compensate somehow when you're green."

So, it was agreed, and the Elk – Aphia, her name was – couldn't quite conceal her relief at not having to explain to the other Animals why they'd have no water that day.

Elphaba was just making her way over to where she'd dropped off her frock by the door, when it opened suddenly, and she bumped into Fiyero.

"Careful!" Fiyero reached out his hands to steady her before she toppled over, and then he fell silent. His eyes bugged out of his head as he held her at arm's length, staring at her with his jaw growing loose.

Elphaba didn't notice at first. "Yero," she breathed, relief flooding her with alarming force. Concern etched into her face. "You're back! Are you alright? Did my father...?"

Fiyero appeared to recover his speech. "I'm fine, Fae. I won't say it was the best time I've ever had, but I did what I needed to do, so that's what matters." He was still staring at her. "Where did you get that dress?"

Elphaba fidgeted with her collar. "I asked the Animals to make it for me. It was a bit of a spontaneous request, but the need arose and... why are you staring at me?"

He coughed. "Nothing." His hands dropped from her arms. "I mean, not _nothing_. Just, it's different, that's all. You look different." He didn't seem to notice that he wasn't making sense.

Elphaba looked down at herself, abruptly self-conscious. "Does it look bad?"

"No! It... it's a good different. Let me start again."

Elphaba blushed furiously. "No need. I was going out anyway."

"Out?" He looked startled. "Where?"

"To get more water." She tore her eyes away from him – the effort of doing so was almost painful – and crouched to scoop up the frock that was cast off on the floor. "You're in my way."

"Prickly," he pretended to look offended. But they both knew there was no bite in what she said.

Elphaba made towards the door, endeavouring to ignore him. It was a lost cause. She turned back. "Are you sure you're okay?"

He grimaced. "Yes. But all the same, I'd rather not talk about it."

"What did you say to Nessa?"

"What? Oh."

"You wanted to talk to her, and you promised you'd explain when you got back." The tone was pointed, but her voice trembled slightly. She was more unsettled than she wanted to admit by what she'd seen in her vision. There was some meaning in it that she couldn't quite grasp. And where the dingy room was that she'd seen Fiyero in, she couldn't even begin to guess. She knew every room in Colwen Grounds. It hadn't been there.

"I did." His shoulders slumped. "Why don't I come with you, and we'll talk? Besides, there's... something I need to tell you." A very peculiar expression took over his face just then – a combination of boyish incredulity, reluctant awe and hesitation.

Elphaba narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"Get changed, Fae. I'll tell you in a minute." He breathed heavily as if working himself up to something.

Elphaba's eyes narrowed further, and she watched him suspiciously, finally deciding to let him keep his secrets for now and cross-examine him later.

She hurried over to the first abandoned corner she could find, pulling the dress off with difficulty – she hadn't thought to ask Mareem for help removing it – and redressing hastily before someone could see her. Privacy was limited in this warehouse. Briefly fixing her braid and adjusting her glasses, she headed back over to where Fiyero was waiting for her. He was holding onto his waist, she noticed, and there was a suspiciously familiar lump underneath his coat.

"You can let Cowper go, now," she admonished. "Don't you think we've abused him enough? There's no need to keep him hidden here."

"I know, but..." Fiyero shifted his weight. On cue, Cowper mewled and slipped out of the coat, landing on his feet more expertly than any acrobat. Today, he looked more disparaging than he ever had, with the look of disgust on his face seeming almost human. He glared – yes, glared – at Fiyero, and Fiyero levelled back a scowl at the feline.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Aphia, how do we get to the well?"

Aphia gave the directions and handed her a new barrel. Elphaba and Fiyero set off together, with Cowper padding unobtrusively a few feet behind them. This part of the District was abandoned, but all the same, Elphaba's eyes flickered about like a lioness as they exited the warehouse. She stood still and tense, waiting to ensure they weren't seen. Fiyero silently stepped ahead of her. They exchanged a glance, and he placed a finger against his lips, indicating with his other hand for her to follow. She did so, and they crept over to the nearest building, ducking into a small alcove through a rotting door. So far, so good.

They continued in this manner, hopping from building to building, hardly daring to take more than a few steps at a time in the open. The further they got from the warehouse, however, the more they relaxed as the immediate danger of alerting outsiders to the Animals' hideout lessened. All the same, it was half an hour before they dared to speak, and then it was only in hushed tones.

"What was it you wanted to tell me?" It was Elphaba who broke the silence.

At first, Fiyero said nothing, simply scratching the back of his neck. "Um. I'm not quite sure how to tell you. This will sound strange."

Elphaba stopped, turning to face him fully in bewilderment. "Just tell me what it is."

"Uh, okay. Remember that binding spell you tried to perform before?"

"The one to take you and Cowper back to my father's house?"

"Yeah," he laughed uneasily. "Well, I guess it must have worked. Though not quite in the way we thought it would."

Elphaba was thoroughly bemused. "What do you mean, it worked? It can't have worked. Nothing happened. And anyway, it wasn't necessary. You took the carriage, remember?"

"Yes, I know. What I mean is, we _thought_ it didn't work. Or maybe it didn't do anything. To be honest with you, I'm just guessing, Fae. I can't understand how this could possibly have happened, and the binding spell is the only thing I can think of that could have done it."

"Fiyero!"

"Yes, I'm rambling. Sorry." He was sweating now.

"Just tell her," a silky voice advised. It wasn't either Elphaba or Fiyero who spoke.

Another uneasy laugh from Fiyero. "Yes, I'm working up to it."

Elphaba froze. "Who was that?"

Fiyero nodded down at Elphaba's feet, and she looked down, noticing Cowper batting his head softly against her ankle. Elphaba stared at the cat uncomprehendingly for a few seconds. It wasn't until he looked up at her, meeting her gaze with a remarkable look of intelligence in his eyes that she gasped.

"Cowper!?" She exclaimed in disbelief. Her voice cracked as though part of it were about to break away with the shock.

"It's alright, Elphaba," the cat spoke. He spoke. He really, truly spoke.

Her knees growing weak, Elphaba fell onto the ground beside Cowper, her eyes tearing up with amazement and a little fear. Her hands dropped uselessly into her lap. "Cowper?" she repeated. "I... you can talk? _What's_ going on?"

She felt Fiyero squeeze her shoulder lightly, then he flopped down beside her. "It's true, Fae. I'm sorry for dropping that on you. I didn't know how else to say it."

"You didn't say it," Cowper observed in that quiet, unmistakably _feline_ voice.

"No, I suppose not," Fiyero conceded. "I found out in the carriage, after I left you. Cowper just... started talking. I won't lie, it scared the living daylights out of me."

The cat just smiled. Or Cat, she supposed.

"I couldn't talk before," Cowper clarified. "This is new to me too. I'm not even sure what gave me the idea that I _could_ talk. Somehow, I just knew I could." He batted his head against Elphaba's hand again. "It's nice to finally be able to talk to you, Mistress."

"Mistress?" Elphaba repeated dumbly.

Fiyero almost seemed offended. "Mistress?" he also questioned, in a vaguely petulant tone of voice. "You're my cat."

"I'm your sister's cat, technically. But if you like, I can call you 'Master,' too."

Fiyero was silent.

Something in his childish manner broke the spell Elphaba was under and she chuckled, patting his hand. "I'm sorry, Yero."

He shook his head. "Never mind. Anyway, I'm sure it must have been that spell you cast."

"The binding spell? How? I only intended to ensure that you and Cowper weren't separated on the journey back."

"Well, how did you know the spell? Were you taught?"

"No," Elphaba thought. "I can't remember, actually. I must have found it in a book. It just came to mind. It was all I had at the time."

"Could you have misunderstood what the spell was for?"

"It's possible," she mused. " _'Binding'_ is an ambiguous word."

Cowper purred. "Maybe instead of binding us together physically, you bound us _spiritually._ "

"Spiritually?"

"By giving me abilities that only Fiyero should have," he explained. "Namely speech."

"Hey!" Fiyero interjected excitedly. "Do you think, in that case, you may have given me any cat-like abilities?"

Elphaba's eyebrows rose. "Wouldn't you have noticed by now if I had?"

"Not necessarily," Fiyero insisted. "Maybe I just haven't discovered my new abilities yet."

"You talk as if I'd given you a superpower. How old are you again?"

Fiyero gave her a look.

A coughing, spluttering sound seemed to come from Cowper, and Elphaba realised he had laughed. Her head began to spin, and she pressed a hand against her temple. "I don't understand any of this."

Cowper smiled a little proudly. "You're powerful, Mistress. Didn't you know that?"

"Yes," Elphaba said faintly. "I just..." she trailed off.

The sound of a twig snapping somewhere a little way off startled them all, and three heads turned toward the direction it had come from.

"Come," Fiyero said, lowering his voice. "That was probably a rabbit, or some other small animal, but we're still out in the open. We should keep going." He lifted the barrel from where it had been placed down and indicated that Elphaba and Cowper follow quietly.

There weren't any other people around, but Fiyero was right. They had stopped in the middle of a path that wound around a small hamlet, far enough away that they wouldn't be easily seen or heard, but if someone were to come walking in that direction things could get dangerous. Especially since they had a cat with them who was now a Cat, and as such was in as much danger as if he had been born a Cat. Cowper seemed to sense this, and he fell silent.

It was another fifteen minutes before they reached the well. The well was tucked away behind a copse of trees, about a mile from the nearest house. If Aphia hadn't told them where it was, they probably wouldn't have found it. The well was old, built with ancient stone that seemed to remember all the centuries it had lived. How many people had it provided water for, Elphaba wondered? Had it watered a Land of Oz where all could walk out in the open without fear of capture? Where Animals and humans alike could come to drink from it? Surely there must have been a time where life was like this, though Elphaba couldn't remember it. As she laid a hand against the cool stone, she wondered whether the well could somehow speak and tell them all it had seen.

"It's so old," Fiyero said, as though he'd read her mind.

Elphaba nodded. "Is it safe for you to talk, Cowper?"

Cowper thought about that, turning his head around to look about the place. He probably had far better eyesight, and better hearing, than either Elphaba or Fiyero. "Yes, I think so," he said finally.

"Good," Elphaba sat on the well. Overhead, it had a large beam with a chain wound around it that could be let down into the water. The barrel they had brought had hooks to be attached to the chain. For the first time, Elphaba realised how huge the barrel was, and how heavy it would be to carry back once it was full. "Maybe we should talk now, then. Before we go back. Can we spare ten minutes?"

Fiyero sat next to her. "Yes, probably."

Elphaba had so many questions. It was hard to decide which one to ask first. "Why were you in a room by yourself?" she decided to ask first.

Fiyero was startled and turn to look at her. "What do you mean?"

"I saw you," she admitted. "I tried to look into the future on purpose. Dr Dillamond helped me. I wanted to know if you were alright."

Fiyero blinked.

Elphaba took that as permission to continue. "You were in a room, but not one at Colwen Grounds. I didn't recognise it. It was horrible, though. Brown walls, broken furniture. I saw you sitting on the bed, but that was it."

Fiyero nodded in understanding, then a bewildered laugh burst from his lips. "You keep on surprising me, you know? You actually saw that?"

"Yes. It wasn't much. Just a few moments. It didn't really tell me anything I wanted to know."

He took her hand, and a spark leapt where they touched. "You were worried?"

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't be." His eyes. She was caught by them. "I left Colwen Grounds after I spoke to Nessarose and Governor Thropp. Don't worry," he hastened, "I'll talk about that later. But I wasn't sure that I wouldn't be followed, so I stayed the night in a hostel. I didn't want to risk leading anyone to the Animals, or to you. You must have seen me there." He hadn't let go of her hand, and his thumb was stroking her palm.

"Okay. Thank you," she replied.

"I didn't know you could trigger a vision deliberately."

"Neither did I."

They were silent for a time. Cowper jumped up to nestle himself by Elphaba's hip. "A lot happened at Colwen Grounds, Mistress. You should ask about that."

She had intended to. After what she had seen, she was more anxious than ever. "Did you get in trouble?"

"No," Fiyero said firmly. "They didn't know I'd been anywhere. You were right to send me back when you did. Any later, and they might have been suspicious."

"Nessa?"

His sigh was heavy. So heavy. "You were right about that too. She told the Governor about the boys. The morning after."

Elphaba grew very pale.

He squeezed her hand, and she couldn't help tightening her own hold. "But she didn't mention my involvement, incidentally." He scowled darkly. "Only yours. Since you were gone, and the boys were gone, they put two and two together and assumed you must have gone away with them. But since they knew nothing about the Animals, they had no idea where you might have gone."

It didn't make her feel any better. Actually, she felt sick to her stomach. "So, they didn't suspect you?"

"Well, Nessarose probably did. But she kept that to herself."

"Did you talk to Nessa?"

"Yes. And that's the other thing I wanted to tell you." He took a deep breath. "The courtship is off."

All Elphaba's breath left her and she felt winded. "...What?"

He looked so solemn. "I couldn't continue our relationship. Not after everything she's done. She's your sister, and for that, I have the utmost respect for her. I also believe there's a better side to her than this. But I can't respect what she's done."

"What?"

"I'm sorry." Another squeeze of her hand. "I'm so, so sorry. But I am a man. I've made a lot of mistakes, as you know. But I do have some self-respect left."

"...Are you going back to the Vinkus, then?" She hated herself for how shallow and weak her voice sounded.

"No!" He actually looked horrified. "No, of course not! Why would you think I'd do that?"

"Because you aren't courting Nessa anymore," she stated the obvious. "What other reason have you to stay?"

"You," he said firmly, vehemently. "You're my reason to stay. You and the Animals. I told you, I do have some self-respect. Helping you is the best thing I've ever done, and I don't intend to give that up. Even if I can do nothing _but_ help you. Even if I can make no measurable contribution myself, just the fact that I'm helping you is enough. But you must understand, you aren't the only reason I'm doing this anymore. You showed me that there are some things worth fighting for, and now I've seen it for myself. I've seen the way those Animals live. I've seen the state they've been reduced to. If this is the kind of Oz we live in, then I don't want to just lie down and do nothing."

Elphaba knew that Fiyero cared about the Animals. She knew that he wanted to help, and that he didn't believe in his own abilities. But perhaps she'd never realised how much he cared. To hear him say so with such conviction, openly admitting that he wasn't just following her lead... was intoxicating. She lost all reason. The barriers built around her crumbled thunderously, and she kissed him.

She couldn't contain her shock when he kissed her back. This wasn't what she had expected. In that moment, her love for him had burst, but she never thought he would...

She lost track of time. She could have kissed him forever, but it was too short. It was over, but his hand was still on her cheek, his other hand clasping hers.

She was lost for words. At some point, Cowper must have slinked away, but she hadn't seen him leave.

"I'm sorry," Fiyero said. "I should have told you I love you before kissing you."

Elphaba's jaw grew slack. She stared at him. "You...what?"

"I love you," he nodded.

" _I_ kissed _you_..." she answered stupidly.

He laughed. "Yes. I wanted to tell you how I felt first, but better late than never."

Elphaba bit her lip. "Sorry."

He threw his head back and she shivered as he laughed louder. "It's alright. I'm not complaining. But let me explain?"

She nodded.

"I came to Munchkinland because the Governor and my parents thought Nessarose and I would be a good match. It was probably for political reasons. I made some stupid decisions before I came to you, and they probably thought marriage would give me a sense of responsibility."

"Nessa needed someone to care for her," Elphaba found herself explaining. "I've cared for her all her life, but my father wasn't satisfied with me. I could care for her physical needs well enough, but he didn't want me supporting her to govern."

Fiyero growled. "I don't know why."

"I'm green," she shrugged. "And a witch. Would you want a green witch governing your land, or having anything to do with it even indirectly?"

"I wouldn't care," he insisted.

She found herself smiling in a little incredulity.

Fiyero huffed. "Anyway, I came because it was what was expected of me. And I suppose I wanted to make amends. I didn't want to keep living the way I was. I wanted to do something good for once. I didn't know Nessarose, but I figured I should at least get to know her and give things a chance. It terrified me though."

Elphaba bit back a laugh at the caught deer expression in his eyes.

"But then I bumped into this odd, sarcastic, green-skinned servant."

Elphaba remembered their first proper meeting in the library.

"I didn't know what to do with her at first. But she was fun to talk to, so I took every opportunity I could to find out about her. Well, it turned out she wasn't a servant," he grimaced. "She was the Governor's eldest daughter, and by all rights she should have been in line to govern herself. But she wasn't. Her younger sister was being prepared to govern instead, for no justifiable reason that I could see. Instead, she walked around in hideous black frocks that didn't fit properly, without the slightest indication from her father that she was his daughter."

"I like my frocks!" Elphaba protested.

Fiyero only smiled dully. "The only person to treat her kindly was the housekeeper. By all I could gather, she never received a bit of love from her father." He hesitated. "And I suspect he treated her more poorly than she says he did."

Elphaba looked away.

Fiyero gently pulled her face back around. "I'm not saying this to make her uncomfortable. I only want her to know she can trust me."

"I do trust you," Elphaba whispered.

"The long and short of it is I fell in love with her. I realised she was hiding a tender heart behind all the blustering bravado, and she cared more intensely for the downtrodden than I'd ever known anyone to care before. The trouble was, I couldn't imagine why someone like her would ever look twice at me. But for some reason, she did."

Elphaba's cheeks felt wet, and she was startled to realise she had started crying.

"I hope she won't be embarrassed by my saying this," he went on, "but I had reason to believe she had feelings for me. I hoped that maybe she could love me. I didn't know for sure. It felt wrong to cast Nessarose aside so quickly, without being sure if she could love me. I wanted to do the right thing by her. It eventually became clear that I couldn't marry her. That's what I returned to Colwen Grounds to do – to put it right, and break things off now."

Elphaba began to cry harder.

"I still don't know if she loves me, but she did just kiss me," he grinned crookedly. "So, maybe she'll give me a chance?" His tone was teasing, but behind it, there was real vulnerability and nervousness.

"I love you," Elphaba said simply. It was enough.

Fiyero beamed, then leaned forward. "Can _I_ kiss _you_ now?"

Elphaba giggled. "Yes," she said shyly.

He did.

It was wonderful.

A little while later, Cowper reappeared, a smug knowing look on his face. They worked together to fill the barrel with water, then headed back. Elphaba would have wanted to hold Fiyero's hand, but it wasn't possible; they needed all the manpower they could amass (and womanpower, and Cat-power) to carry it. Elphaba wondered how Aphia managed on her own. The Animals must have been more used to heavy lifting than she was.

It took longer to return home than it had to get to the well – Elphaba noticed with wonder that she was beginning to refer to the horrid warehouse as _home_ – and their heavy breathing limited further conversation. Just as they were approaching the warehouse, however, Cowper hissed, "Stop! Shh. Look." They did stop abruptly, and Elphaba looked around to see what it was Cowper was drawing attention to. She saw.

There were a couple of men loitering around the side of the warehouse. They were humans, not Animals. Elphaba didn't recognise them, but they were well-dressed, though perhaps not as grandly as aristocrats. There was a peculiar bundle in the taller man's hand, and the other stouter one held something that looked like a leash wrapped around his wrist. The leash dragged on the ground, disappearing behind the building. She couldn't quite see what it was attached to, but it quivered a little as if attached to something alive.

"Get down!" Cowper ordered beneath his breath. Elphaba's hair stood on its end, as a chill overtook her body.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm a bad person. This took ages. I'm sorry! Here you go.**

 **So, I've been asked if I'm planning to write any more fics and I said I would give more information closer to the time. Well, there is now another fic in the works! I'm going to be working on it side by side with Features, so I won't have to leave a huge gap between the end of Features and the beginning of my next fic. The plus side as well is that I should have at least a bit of a buffer, but hopefully a decent buffer by the time I start uploading. Writing Features, I haven't had a buffer, but I did that deliberately and it's been therapeutic for me. I needed to be able to just write in order to gain confidence and it's helped me a lot. My reasoning is that as I get more confident as a writer, I'll be able to plan better without stressing myself out. It seems to be working so far! That's all I'm going to tell you about it just now, but I'll give you a summary and (hopefully) a title later on.**

 **WickedObsessed: Yeah, I know Idina and Kristin! Actually, it was Idina that was Elsa, not Willamijn (I'm assuming that's who you meant). I heard Kristin sing when she voiced a character in Rio 2, and I was in awe. Her voice is stunning. I am from the UK, yeah. Of course there's a cliffhanger. If I didn't do it, you wouldn't come back!**

Why hadn't she worn that dress? Conspicuous it may be, in some ways, but right now it would have afforded her just the kind of camouflage she needed.

Elphaba tumbled onto her knees without thinking, scurrying to hide behind the nearest building. As she did so, a terrible thud sounded from behind her and Fiyero gasped. Cowper mewled quietly, looking distraught.

The barrel of water that they'd worked so hard to retrieve had smashed on the ground, the water spilt like blood.

Elphaba whitened, whipping her head around toward the two men when she heard them begin to cry out. _No!_ She shouted in her head. _Please, no!_ Had they heard that? Had they been seen?

The two men were staring intently somewhere in Elphaba, Fiyero and Cowper's direction. One of them, the shorter, started pointing, but his words were still too muffled to be heard. The taller seemed to squint in the direction he was pointing, then returned his gaze to his partner. His head tilted once again toward the building where they were hiding and back. He did this a few more times, then threw his arm in the air like a chief actor – the one not grasping the leash. The shorter man was still pointing frantically, even seeming to be bouncing on his toes, the unnamed bundle jostling in his arms with the movement.

Hardly daring to breathe, Elphaba turned her head to eye the spilled water that was spreading ominously from their feet. If it continued much further, the men would be able to see it coming from behind the building. Mentally, she chanted, begging it to stop moving.

The taller man raised his arm again, their voices becoming louder, but as yet indecipherable. They seemed to be arguing.

The water was still moving.

Elphaba's head began to spin the longer she went without taking a breath. She was barely aware of Fiyero pressed into her side, with Cowper curled up at her knees, quaking.

Finally, the men seemed to drop their argument and made to continue with their task, whatever it was. They were about to disappear around the back of the warehouse when the water finally crept into sight.

Elphaba was forced to take a breath. Her breathing came out ragged and shallow as she watched the spillage spread, but the strangers hadn't noticed it yet.

The bundle in the short man's arms was still moving. Actually, it looked as though something was elbowing the material from the inside. Elphaba fought to hold in a gasp. Could it hold something living? Frantically, her eyes zipped from the bundle to the leash and back again. Both squirming and quailing. _Could it be...?_

"Animals?" Fiyero whispered in a strained voice in her ear.

Elphaba bit her lip, hard. Blood oozed out of the wound, dribbling down her chin, but she did nothing to stop it. Cowper was now trembling much harder.

Elphaba's mind worked frantically, trying to work out a plan of action, but apparently, Fiyero had reached one before she did. Or maybe he was just acting on impulse. Whatever it was, he grabbed her hand, shifting sideways and communicating with her with his eyes to follow. Bewildered, she did so cautiously, shuffling on her rear toward him, convinced at every moment that they would be discovered.

Fiyero held her gaze firmly, authoritatively. His fingers encased hers, and Cowper watched them warily.

He let go of one of her hands to bring a finger to his lips, then quickly retrieved it. Slowly, he arched around the corner of the building to see where the men were. With a flickering glance, he withdrew and beckoned Elphaba back. They kept shuffling, silently, silently, slowly. At last, he nodded somewhere to his side, and Elphaba realised that there was a narrow pathway between the empty buildings surrounding them. Understanding, she and Cowper followed as Fiyero crept down the path.

After a while, Elphaba realised they were heading behind the warehouse discretely. The voices of the men became audible again as they approached, and this time, Elphaba could hear some of what they were saying.

"There's no one here!"

"No. There has to be. We wouldn't have been sent out here if the place was abandoned."

A groan. "Seriously? This has all been for nothing."

"I tell you, it hasn't. See the way his ears are pricking? No – they're close."

"Could've smelled a rat."

"Or, he could've smelled what we're looking for."

A snarl emanated from the end of the leash.

"Shut up, you!"

A yelp.

Elphaba squinted through the grass. It was all so hazy. If only she could see them.

"There are more of them here, and we're going to find them."

Another huff. "It's not like we don't have enough of them already. I don't see why he has to be greedy."

A sudden peal of laughter. "Money, my friend. You should know that."

"Why doesn't he sell some of his own stuff then? Oz knows he can't need it all."

A sharp slap, and one of the men howled.

"Don't say such things!" the other hissed. "I know you're missing some brains in there, but there are some thoughts you should keep to yourself."

Moaning. "Couldn't he at least have given us more men? What're we supposed to do if we _do_ find them? Charm them away?"

"We're the only ones who can do this job. He already explained this. No one likes doing things in small numbers, but sometimes we just do what needs to be done. By the time we do the next job, I'm certain there'll be more men."

"This is stupid."

"You should be grateful he's the one giving the orders, and not _her_. I know he isn't exactly all butterflies and roses, but _she_ scares me. Say what you want about being afraid of a woman."

"Ha! You're a coward."

"Maybe I am, then."

"What's she gonna do?"

"Look. I know he's hard, but she's got something worse."

"What's that?"

"Vendetta. Just you bear that in mind, fool."

Elphaba had managed to find a slit in the grass, and she could see a little better. Her eyes were fixed on the bundle that was probably an Animal, and the end of the leash which she could now see held a Tiger captive.

Fiyero shifted a little beside her, and Elphaba noticed he had pulled a scrap of paper from somewhere – maybe inside his jacket – and he was busily writing on it with mud from the ground on his finger. His eyebrows were knitted together, but his hands weren't shaking. He finished and showed it to Elphaba. It said D-A-N-G-E-R in capital letters. Hastily, he placed it in her hand, then leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "I need you to think of a way to get that through the window, Fae." He nodded toward the upper window that looked empty, but actually led to a room usually frequented by Dr Dillamond. "Use a spell or try to improvise. You can do it."

Elphaba's mind was reeling, but Fiyero was right. She could do this. She had a spell. Taking a deep breath, she held her hand flat with the paper lying in her palm and muttered as quietly as she could. The corners of the paper began to quiver, and then they flew off abruptly. Elphaba gasped, but somehow, the men were too busy bickering to see it. The paper flew neatly into the window and she sagged with relief.

 _What should they do now?_

Fiyero seemed to be thinking deeply about something. "Fae," he whispered at length. "How are you at conjuring?"

Elphaba quirked an eyebrow at him. "What do you need?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. An overcoat? And a hat? With a wide brim, preferably. Something to hide my eyes."

Elphaba blinked. "Um. I can try..."

Fiyero smiled wryly. "That's all I'm asking."

Elphaba closed her eyes and thought hard. Why was she doing this? She knew Fiyero could be random, but somehow, this request didn't feel random, even if he was playing it off as such.

For a minute, nothing happened, and she was convinced that her magic didn't work this way. Suddenly, though, the desired items appeared in her hands. She started in spite of herself.

Fiyero looked like he would have laughed if they weren't in such danger. Instead, he winked. "Perfect." Before Elphaba could figure out what he was doing, he'd collected the hat, placed it on his head and cast the coat around his shoulders. "Be right back," he muttered, retreating back the way they'd come. "Stay here," he instructed before disappearing off.

Elphaba and Cowper merely blinked at one another. The Cat appeared to hoist his shoulders in what must have been a shrug. Somewhat instinctively, Elphaba shuffled on her knees a little closer to Cowper. He responded, as if having the same thought, winding up in her lap while she brushed her fingers across his fur to soothe herself. Movement caught her eye, and from a broken-down shed a little behind and to the side of the spot the men were, Fiyero appeared. Elphaba's breath caught in her throat at the brazen way he sauntered toward them, Cowper tensing in her lap. The hat drooped considerably over Fiyero's eyes – most of his face, actually – and the large coat was wrapped around him. The look was an odd one – a curious cross between a vagabond and a scarecrow.

"Gentlemen," Fiyero announced in a low voice unrecognisable as his own, appearing behind the men. The tall man jumped around at Fiyero's sudden appearance, while the short man gaped.

"Who're you?" The short man spluttered, like a playground bully caught extorting someone out of their lunch.

"Could ask the same question," Fiyero answered phlegmatically. "Can I help you?"

"We're looking for-" the shorter man began, before his taller comrade kicked him viciously in the leg.

" _Ow!"_ he cried out petulantly. "What was that for?"

"We just lost something," the tall man interceded.

"Really?" Fiyero sounded vaguely bored. "Anything I can help you find?"

"No, sir," the tall man said, impatiently. "I assure you we can deal with our own business."

"Oh..." Fiyero said, thoughtfully. "I only wondered..."

"Wondered what?" Despite his attitude, the tall man was showing a little interest now.

"Were you looking for more of those creatures?" Fiyero tipped his head toward the Tiger who was fighting against the leash.

"How did you-" the short man spluttered, before he was kicked again.

"Because there were some of them here, a while ago. If that's what you wanted to find."

Both men were definitely interested now. The differences between them, so obvious up until now, were rapidly diminishing as they each balanced on their toes like excited children who were trying – _not_ to look like excited children.

"Really?" the tall man said with energy. Then he seemed to deflate. "They're gone now?"

"Yes," Fiyero said. "They left about a week ago."

The tall man looked suspicious. "Maybe we should look around this warehouse anyway."

"I wouldn't advise that, actually. That's why I came to speak to you. If you really were looking for Animals, and you planned to look in that warehouse, I had to warn you that they were forced to leave because a disease broke out among them."

Elphaba, listening closely from her hiding spot, raised her eyebrows and had to stifle a laugh. It was genius really, this web of lies Fiyero was spinning. He was a natural negotiator.

"Disease?" the man looked alarmed. "What kind of disease?"

"Impossible to say," Fiyero shrugged. "Not the kind to come from humans, that's certain. But it was potent enough to pick off quite a number of them. Like I say, that's why they left. The warehouse conditions weren't good, and with all of them packed together in there like sardines, it was spreading like the Black Death. They left all of their things, though. I wouldn't recommend that you go in there. Could still be hanging around, you understand."

The men shuddered visibly. Fiyero had them.

"Where did they go then? Do you know?"

Fiyero shrugged again. "Several places. They don't want to be all together like that again, you see. Some of them headed to the north of town, I believe. Others preferred to disperse to other nearby towns."

A scowl. "Can't tell us anything more specific?"

Fiyero shook his head. "I'm afraid not. But if you want to find them, I'd recommend looking in smaller hideouts. I can tell you, they won't be staying somewhere this large again."

Elphaba wanted to run out there and kiss him. When he got back, and when she knew for certain they were safe, she would.

"Right. Right." The man, the leader, was nodding. "Right, sir. We thank you." He raised his hand and Fiyero shook it.

"No problem," Fiyero said. "I wish you all the best." He tipped his hat and turned back the way he'd come.

The strangers looked frustrated beyond measure. "Well, I guess we'd better leave then," the shorter man said.

"The Master won't be happy."

"Well, what can we do? We came here, didn't we?"

A sigh. "He won't be expecting us back yet. We've still time to go north and search around there. Might not have much luck without more specific information, but at least we know to avoid the large places."

"Sure, sure."

Elphaba gasped as Fiyero materialised beside her again. She jumped to face him. He grinned at her and winked, but placed a finger against his mouth to remind her to be quiet.

' _The Tiger,'_ Elphaba mouthed at him.

Fiyero nodded seriously, pointing at Elphaba.

 _What, did he expect her to do something?_

He was mouthing at her again. She worked hard to translate the way his mouth was moving. _'A spell,'_ she eventually understood.

A spell? But what kind of spell? Didn't he realise she was likely out of spells by this point?

...Except that she wasn't. An idea taking root in her mind, Elphaba's eyes lit up and she returned his grin. Muttering some words beneath her breath – reading all those 'useless' spell books in the library was really paying off – the two men abruptly collapsed on the spot. They didn't move. Elphaba's grin felt like it might split her face.

"What did you do?" Fiyero whispered, unsure yet whether it was safe to speak.

"I cast a sleeping spell," Elphaba whispered back excitedly. She felt giddy. Who would have thought she could ever do something like this?

Fiyero's beam almost rivalled her own. "Brilliant, Fae!" he exclaimed, still in a whisper. "Will they wake soon?"

"No. Not for about half an hour, anyway. I hope. I've never actually cast that spell before, but it seemed to work."

"I'll say it did!"

Cowper batted his head against Elphaba's knee. "Fiyero knows you're powerful, Mistress."

"Hey!" Fiyero looked put out. "What happened to 'Master' Fiyero?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes, still feeling childishly gleeful. "Come on, Master Fiyero. We have to move the men away from here. When they wake up, we need them away from the Animals so they can go about their pretty business up north." She felt ready to burst with pride at Fiyero's quick thinking, right now.

He nodded, and cautiously, the three emerged from their hiding place. The Tiger on the leash was still there, looking bewildered, and squirming on the ground was the sack.

Elphaba rushed forward at once toward the sack. The Tiger took several steps back, as if he was afraid of her, but Elphaba ignored him for now. She hurried to burst open the sack, and out squirmed another, much smaller, much thinner, and much more frightened looking Tiger Cub. He was shivering and squeaking in terror, blinking against the sudden light. When he saw the adult Tiger, he stumbled over to him, burying himself in the Tiger's leg. The Tiger responded at once. "Sweet one," he murmured. "You're alright now. You're safe now, sweet one. We're safe."

Elphaba's heart wrenched when she realised the Cub was crying softly. She looked over at Fiyero.

"I'll sort the men out," Fiyero said. "Can you see to them?"

Elphaba nodded, and Fiyero made to take the men away. It seemed like an impossible task, but as it turned out, Fiyero was stronger than he looked. He seemed to be able to lift them easily like a bag of potatoes. Elphaba simple gaped at him for a moment as he walked off with the short man slung over his shoulder. Fiyero caught her staring and winked.

Returning her attention to the Tigers, Elphaba cautiously approached the traumatised pair, Cowper padding alongside her. "Hello," she began tentatively, but both the strangers shrunk away from her in horror.

"Don't..." the Tiger begged brokenly. "Leave us alone, please. We haven't done you any harm."

"No, of course not!" Elphaba tried to calm them. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise you. My friend is taking the men away who hurt you. We're trying to help you."

Her words didn't seem to be making a difference. With every word that came out of her mouth, they shrunk away all the more. _Poor creatures,_ Elphaba couldn't help thinking. _Whatever has happened to them?_

Cowper slowly walked over to the Tigers, reclining on his paws just as he reached them. "I know you're afraid," he said. "But you don't need to be afraid of my mistress. Mistress Elphaba means you no harm. She's good and kind, and she's going to take care of you. My other Master means you no harm either. He's a little brainless, but he's good and kind too."

Elphaba bit her lip to stifle a laugh. This wasn't the time to laugh, however amusing the backhanded compliment Cowper had just dealt Fiyero.

It seemed, though, that the Cat was beginning to get through to them. "Who are you?" the Tiger asked Cowper cautiously.

"My name is Cowper. Like I said, my Mistress is Elphaba. The boy who took the men away is Fiyero."

"They don't mean us harm?"

"Absolutely not," Cowper stated unequivocally. "I trust them completely. And if I trust them, I promise you can too. They are kind humans, and they sympathise with Animals."

"Are you sure?"

"Completely. Will you allow Mistress Elphaba to help you?"

The Tiger's eyes flickered between Elphaba and Cowper, still incredibly tense. The young Cub had yet to look at them at all, but he – or she – was still curled up against the Tiger's leg.

"Yes." Something changed in the Tiger's eyes. He was beginning to trust them.

Elphaba sat down on the ground. "There are other Animals in that warehouse. If you'll allow me, I'll introduce you to them."

The Tiger stared at her for a very long time, analysing her. His eyes were a brilliant emerald green, and in fact, there was something in his expression that seemed vaguely familiar to Elphaba. But she was certain she'd never met him before, or the Cub. "I thought there was a disease," he said finally.

Elphaba shook her head. "That was a bluff. Fiyero wanted to distract those men away from the colony of Animals hiding here. They'll have to move now anyway, since they've apparently been discovered once. But we had to convince them to leave in the meantime."

The Tiger took a deep, shuddering breath. "Your friend is a convincing liar. I believed him."

Elphaba smiled briefly. "I was rather impressed myself."

He seemed to deliberate. "Alright. We'll come."

Elphaba's smile widened, encouragingly. "Are you injured?"

The Tiger barked a laugh. "Of course. Difficult not to be, in these times. But don't worry. We'll make it inside."

"Are you sure?" Elphaba was worried.

"I am." With sudden effort, he hauled himself up, bringing the little Cub with him.

"Okay, then." Elphaba let him go by himself but kept a close eye on him just in case. These creatures looked more dreadful than Khanija had when they met. What had they been through? It had to have been something awful. What had the men wanted them for? Was it just to help lead them to the Animals that they brought them along today? Or was there some other reason? "What are your names?" she asked.

The Tiger was silent for a long, drawn out moment. "'What are our names?' It's a long time since anyone's asked us that. I'd almost worried I might forget. Well, my name is Koa and this is my niece, Lylak."

So the Cub was a girl. That answered one question at least, however trivial.

"I'm glad to meet you, Koa, and you, Lylak."

Lylak huddled closer to her uncle, but she seemed to have heard.

"I'm sorry," Elphaba said with regret. "I don't mean to frighten her."

"It's alright," Koa said. "Give her time. She's seen more horrors than any child should face. It's nothing personal."

The very thought broke Elphaba's heart.

At that moment, the door to the warehouse opened cautiously and Khanija poked her head out from around it. "Miss Elphaba? Is everything alright? We got your message..." she trailed off, staring at the strangers, dumbfounded. Her jaw dropped open. "Papa?"


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Chapter 22! Well, this came out REALLY fast! It was one of those chapters that needed to be written. We're reaching the climax now. That feels amazing to say. I'm not sure exactly how much more there'll be, but I don't think I'll go over 30 chapters. I can't believe this is nearly over, and I can't tell you how grateful I am to everyone who's stuck with me for the year and a bit that Features has been going for. That's a crazy long time for people to stick with one fic, so I appreciate it more than I can say. And thank you, as ever, to those who review.**

 **WickedObsessed: Oh, was she the German Elsa? I actually didn't know that! And yes, the new story is about Wicked! Thank you very much, lovely, and please stay safe yourself.**

"Khanija!" Koa's voice was hoarse and choked with emotion. "Oh my... Khanija, you're safe!"

"Papa!" Khanija burst into tears, running over to them. She buried her head in Koa's neck, and the older Tiger's shoulders heaved. "Papa, Papa! I was so worried!"

Koa's eyes were filled with tears. "I can't believe you're here, sweetheart. I was so afraid something had happened to you."

"I'm safe," she said. "And... Lylak?"

The young Tigress was just beginning to peer from her uncle, and her eyes tore up too.

Khanija stroked her head against both Koa and Lylak. Elphaba herself was beginning to feel overwhelmed, but she had to take charge.

"Khanija, Koa, Lylak. I'm sorry, but we must go back inside. Fiyero will be back soon."

Just as the words left her mouth, Fiyero did indeed show up. "I've dealt with the men," he said. "Is everything alright here?"

"We must get inside, Yero," Elphaba said. "Quickly."

Fiyero nodded. "Of course. Let's go." Together, they herded the crying family inside.

Inside the warehouse there was chaos. All the Animals were packed closely together, surrounding them as they entered. Everywhere were frightened cries and huge eyes. Elphaba hardly knew where to look first, or what questions to answer. It seemed that the mute desolation they'd been living in had come to its natural end and was being replaced by abject fear.

"What's going on?" Someone cried out. "Is there danger?"

"Khanija, who are they?"

"Have we been found?"

"Are we in trouble?"

"Will we have to leave?

The beggar boys were running around wildly, not completely understanding what the Animals were feeling or what was happening but feeding off the general emotion of the room. Only Jozen remained stoic, standing next to Mareem whose hand was on his shoulder, both of them watching Elphaba tensely.

Fiyero appeared at Elphaba's side, giving her a long look that seemed to communicate his support. Elphaba latched onto his hand tightly as Aphia, the Elk they'd been fetching water for, approached them.

"Aphia," Elphaba said. "I'm sorry, we didn't get the water. We collected it, but then some men arrived, and we dropped it and..."

"Never mind that, Miss Elphaba," Aphia said. "What's going on? Are we in danger?"

"Not anymore. At least, not immediately."

"You'd better talk to them, Fae," Fiyero said. "Everyone's panicking. Only you can calm them."

Elphaba nodded and let go of his hand to walk to the centre of the room. Her glasses fell off her face in her haste to push through the Animals, but the room was too densely packed for her to see where they'd fallen. Not that it mattered; she didn't really need them anyway, except for reading. Amazingly, she could even see clearer without them. "Everybody, listen to me!" She raised a hand, and as if by magic, the room fell silent. All eyes were trained on her. Elphaba felt a shiver run through her at the way everyone was looking to her for leadership, but gulped and spoke.

"Two men were here." She decided it would be best to get straight to the point. "They were looking for us. Fiyero, Cowper and I overheard them." She didn't really feel like explaining her inclusion of Cowper in that statement right now. "They had two Tigers with them – Koa and Lilak, who are here with us, and we were able to free them. You needn't be afraid of the men, in the short term. Fiyero threw them off our scent for now, and I cast a sleeping spell on them to remove them from the premises. I repeat: there is no immediate danger. But the men were working for someone – we don't know who. Someone is looking for us."

An invisible current seemed to run through the room in that moment, unifying the Animals in a single note of shared terror. But at least they were quieter.

"What do we do, Miss Elphaba? Must we leave?" someone asked.

"I don't know," Elphaba admitted. "I believe we'll be safe here another night. In fact, it would be dangerous to leave now, with the men still around. They won't look for us here again. At least, not right away. We must stay where we are. But we must prepare to leave at any moment."

Murmuring broke out throughout the warehouse.

"What should we do _now_ Miss Elphaba?" a Bear asked.

"Pack your things," Elphaba answered. Not that the Animals had much property anyway. "Make sure everything we have is ready. Don't bother about anything less than necessary. Your lives are far more important. If you receive the order to march, you must go, without returning for anything."

Here, Doctor Dillamond stepped forward. "How shall we be accounted for?" he asked.

"We shall take a register," Elphaba decided. "Every Animal shall be responsible for their own. If the head of every family could come either to me, or to Fiyero, or Doctor Dillamond, or Mareem," she glanced at each as she named them, and they nodded in acknowledgement. "We shall all be positioned at different spots in the warehouse. I will remain here, Fiyero will go to the far right corner, Doctor Dillamond to the left, and Mareem, if you could take the storage room?"

More nodding.

"We shall register all of you by family, along with the number in your care. Doctor Dillamond, have we any paper?"

"Yes," the Goat said. "Korèl has plenty for just this type of occasion."

"Thank you, Doctor. We shall not leave yet, but be ready, and wait for further instructions. I think we ought to take the register now."

"Of course, Miss Elphaba," said Doctor Dillamond. He pushed through the crowd, and in a few minutes, he had returned with Korèl and several reams of paper.

Elphaba delegated a stack to Fiyero, Doctor Dillamond, Mareem and herself, and each dispersed to their stations while the Animals waited in queues to register. The whole process took two hours, and the whole time, anxiety was rising in their midst like a whirlwind. But at last, they had all the names, and the Animals had broken off into their families to collect their things.

Elphaba took the opportunity to check on Koa and Lylak. They were still with Khanija, and Lylak was now pressed against Khanija's leg rather than Koa's - but she still wouldn't look at Elphaba.

"Khanija," Elphaba said. "Have you everything you need?"

Khanija smiled wearily, with mingled joy and grief in her eyes. "I think we do, thank you." A pause. "Miss Elphaba, I want you to meet my family. There wasn't time to properly introduce you earlier. This is my Papa," she almost burst into tears again, "and my little cousin, Lylak."

Elphaba's smile was strained. "I'm so pleased to finally meet you. I hope we can do everything in our power to help you."

Koa smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Miss. You've done so much already. Lylak and I were beginning to lose hope. We didn't think we'd ever make it out alive. And yet here we are, because of you. We're in your debt."

"Say nothing of it," Elphaba whispered. "We've been trying to find you for so long."

Koa looked away suddenly, but not before Elphaba noticed the empty look that passed across his face. "I only wish..."

Khanija's face crumpled, and she huddled closer to her family.

Elphaba wasn't sure if she should ask. But considering the danger they were in, she knew it was important. She sat down on her knees before them. "If you're able to share it with me... what happened to you?"

Koa heaved a deep breath. "I suppose you'll need to know. We were captured by a team of soldiers, while we were all together as a family." Elphaba remembered that Khanija had told her this part of the story. "Or at least, I was, with my wife, Khanija's mother. Most of the family escaped, along with my daughter. I suppose they hadn't expected to find so many of us in one place. It threw them off. But not for long." His breathing hitched, and his fur stood on end. "They took us – my wife and I – to a kind of camp. I'm not certain exactly where it was. They blindfolded us on the journey. We were fenced in with hundreds of other Animals and told we had to work; in construction, mostly. We were told that there were new projects needing workers, except it wasn't like a regular job. There was little food. No respect. They forced us to work long hours with no pay. Even the children." He seemed to subconsciously shift closer to Lylak. "Even the elderly, and the sick. For as long as they could get work out of us, they did. But we comforted ourselves that if we had to live like this, at least Khanija was safe. Until they started bringing in the rest of our family, and we became afraid. Every day we feared that they'd bring Khanija. They didn't, of course, but we had no way of knowing where she was, or whether she was alright." Koa stopped talking for a long time, breathing unevenly.

"How did you end up here?" Elphaba prompted carefully.

Koa gestured towards his leg. For the first time, Elphaba noticed that it was bent in a highly unnatural shape, and she felt ill. "I was injured," Koa said, prodding his useless leg. "One of the men beat me too hard. They could no longer get any productive work out of me." He nodded towards Lylak. "As for my little niece, she was too frightened to be of any use to them. I'm glad they didn't want her, if it saved her life, but never did I want this for her. Not ever..." he trailed off, before collecting himself. "The last way they decided they could use us was to make us sniffer dogs." He said it with contempt. "Our last task was to lead them to you. They had learned how to read us, like common, speechless animals, so we would betray our own kin whether we wanted to or not." The statement ended on a growl. "I suppose after that, they planned to dispose of us."

Elphaba's blood ran cold to hear his story. But there was one more thing she needed to know.

"Who are they?" Her voice was barely a whisper. "Who did this to you?"

Koa looked at Elphaba as though she asked who invented murder. "That's not the point," he said.

"Then what is?" Elphaba cried in frustration. "Who did it? I want to know. They have to stop doing this to you!"

"Don't you understand? The problem isn't who's doing it. The problem is that Munchkinland has no money."

That pulled Elphaba up short. "What do you mean?"

"Didn't you know we're in a financial crisis?"

"Of course I know! My father has spent the past five years counting his pennies because of it."

Koa frowned deeply. "Who's your father? Wait..." The blood drained from his face. "You're Elphaba Thropp... the Governor's daughter!"

"I..."

His eyes burst into feverish turmoil. "You're the Governor's daughter!"

"Of course I am. What's wrong?"

Koa shuffled away from her as quickly and as far as his leg would allow him. "What do you want with me?" he demanded, his voice rising in fear.

"Nothing! I just want to help."

"Papa, what's the matter?" Khanija interjected. "Miss Elphaba means you no harm."

Koa turned on Khanija. "How can you know that? How do you know she isn't conspiring against us? She could be feeding information back to the Governor about us, and how would you know?"

"Papa!" Khanija stood in horror. "Miss Elphaba has been nothing but good to us! What information could she possibly be giving her father?"

"I have no sympathy with my father," Elphaba said. "I'm here because my home isn't safe for me anymore. Aside from helping my friends..."

"Your home isn't safe for you... why?"

"My father hates me."

Koa narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"Because I'm green, and I have magic... and it's my fault my mother's dead and my sister can't walk... and because I've gone behind his back, and I'm afraid of dying."

"Khanija - is this true?"

Khanija looked down. "I did suspect something of it, though Miss Elphaba has never said so to me, in so many words. But I did know that she felt it a threat to go home, yes."

Koa sized her up. "So, you would consider yourself one of us?"

"Yes, exactly. I know what it is to be an outcast."

"Why is it your fault your mother died, and your sister can't walk?"

Elphaba was silent. She'd never shared that with anyone. She hadn't even meant to bring it up. It had come out in the heat of the moment. But for some reason, she felt it was important to share this now. For the first time, it felt like she _could_ share it. Still, she trembled as she forced herself to speak. "I was born green. It was a shock to my father. When my mother became pregnant again, he made her chew milk flowers so the baby wouldn't be born like me. But the flowers made Nessie come too soon, and she was born with her little legs all tangled up. Mama never woke up."

"You blame yourself for that?"

"Father blames me."

"Did he say so?"

"Yes."

Koa was pensive. "I believe you. I'm sorry for accusing you. And for what it's worth, that wasn't your fault."

"Thank you."

"You don't believe me?"

"No."

He looked at her poignantly. "Very well. Where were we?"

"The financial crisis." Elphaba couldn't help sighing internally with relief that he wasn't pressing the matter.

"Of course. The problem is that Munchkinland has no money."

"Why is that the problem?"

A snort. "Because when people are in distress, they like to find someone to blame for their problems."

Elphaba was struggling to keep up. "I don't understand."

Koa sighed. "When people have no money, it makes it easy for them to blindly follow whoever promises them wealth. And whoever promises them wealth also promises them power. But power is threatened if you are partly to blame for your hardships, or if there's no one specific to blame. So, what's the person promising wealth and power to do?" He left a prolonged silence. "Offer a scapegoat."

"Papa, you aren't making sense," said Khanija.

Koa carried on as if she hadn't spoken. "Oz has long been plagued by financial hardship. Now, partly, that's to do with unwise investment, as well as mismanagement by our leaders, not to mention the impact of war. But there's another facet of power – it's the idea of 'otherness.' If there's no 'other,' there can't be a pure race. So, you see, to maintain power, people must blame someone else for their problems, and that someone must be different from them, in some manner." He smiled strangely. "In short, Animals are the perfect scapegoat for a nation – in this case, a province – that has no money."

Elphaba's mind was reeling. The pieces were beginning to come together. She couldn't deny that the patchwork Koa was creating was logical – disturbingly so – and somehow familiar, as if she'd known this the whole time, but it hadn't quite reached the level of conscious thought. "So you're saying... the people who hurt you... are doing it for money?"

"I'm saying that there are no 'people' doing it. You're fixated on the idea that Animal segregation is a horror carried out by the minority. Miss Elphaba, if you really are on our side, then _you're_ the minority."

"But that's not true!" Elphaba burst. "It can't be!"

"But it is. This is no small matter. Not anymore. Maybe it never was."

"I can't believe that a whole land, even a whole province, would be capable of this."

"Then you really _are_ naïve. Do you honestly believe man is naturally good? It may be that not every individual is directly responsible for overt atrocity, yet. But like it or not, we are all involved."

" _I'm_ not!"

Koa was very quiet for a long moment. "I take it you were very isolated growing up?"

Elphaba bit her lip. "What has that to do with anything?"

His stare bored into her. "Maybe, for once, you can count that a blessing. You've learned to think for yourself because you've never experienced the sort of love that comes from following the crowd." For the first time, Koa smiled kindly. "I take my hat off to you. Don't ever follow the crowd, Miss Elphaba. You may think you're immune, but none of us are. It's those of us who overcome our own nature that ensure the survival of goodness in humanity."

Elphaba wanted to cry. But then, something else Koa had said registered. "Wait. You said that people follow whoever promises them wealth. Who are they following?"

The atmosphere between them was heavy. "I think you know that."

The horror was that she _did_ know. But she didn't want to believe it. "My father?" she at last choked out.

"He's not the only one. I told you, the problem is in people, not in our leaders. But yes."

"Why?" the tears were beginning to fall. "Why is he allowing this?"

"This isn't the first time in history that something like this has happened, and I daresay, it won't be the last. I can't read Governor Thropp's mind, of course, but my best guess is that he wants power, and in times like these, this is the best way to achieve it. We were put to work in construction, like I said. Most of the buildings were statement pieces, designed to enhance Munchkinland's prestige. But construction of this scale is expensive. Slave labour is the best way to accomplish it."

Elphaba covered her mouth with her hand. "He _does_ want power," she sobbed. "He wants the power that he lost when I was born. It's why Nessa will succeed him, and not me. It's why he wanted Nessa to marry, and it was a trading mistake that made him choose Fiyero."

Koa looked solemn. "Then it all adds up. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you all this, Miss Elphaba, but it couldn't be helped."

No, she didn't suppose it could be helped. Rage was building that she hadn't experienced before. It was smoking inside of her, begging to be let out. What would happen if she did, she didn't know. Perhaps it would destroy everything in its path. Perhaps it would destroy _her._ But it was no use anymore; Frexspar Thropp had gone too far. Things had changed, and she needed to change with them.

 _Maybe, just maybe,_ she thought, _there's a reason you were born a witch._


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hi everyone. I had hoped to have this chapter up sooner, since I decided once uni finished early that I was going to turn my attention to this fic in earnest, and get it finished. What actually happened was that I changed my mode of working. Up until now I have been pantsing this fic, which has worked up to a point, but it was starting to stress me out, and I really wanted a clear roadmap for how I'm going to round everything up. So, guess what that means? I have turned to… planning! Me, planning? I know. That's what I felt too. So, I've now worked out the kinks, and I've planned for 29 chapters in total (possibly spilling over to 30, but only if it's necessary). That isn't to say I'm a pro at this - not at all. I'm still learning. But I really hope you like where I'm taking this. I feel like I've already gone through this journey with Elphaba, which is emotionally exhausting! But so satisfying. A quick note: what this does mean is that I will also be taking the time to plan my next fic properly, so there will be a gap between the end of this fic and the beginning of the next. But I decided I want to do the story justice. I'm really looking forward to it. (Note to WickedObsessed - it will see the return of our favourite blonde!)**

 **Anyway, that's all I have to say for now. Stay safe.**

They were leaving in the morning.

They stayed at the warehouse another night as a precaution – the men who had found them before could still be around. But the longer they stayed, the greater their chance of discovery at last. They had to be gone, and sooner rather than later.

The plan was in place. Everyone was registered in groups. Each group would leave separately, their leaving times staggered. They couldn't all leave at once; a tsunami of Animals would definitely be noticed. The first group would leave in the early hours of the morning. The second would follow half an hour after the first, and the third, half an hour after them. If everything went as it should, they would be out of here by sunrise. All would have to make their way separately to Quox, and none could go the same route as another.

Heading for Quox had been Fiyero's idea. Elphaba initially argued against him – how could they help the Animals resume a normal life unless they remained in Oz? But Fiyero was right, of course, and she'd been forced to see it. At least temporarily, they had no choice but to evacuate at once. Fiyero reasoned with her that perhaps when things were safe, they could return. It left a bitter taste in her mouth.

It was dangerous. They wouldn't have the security of numbers, and they were bringing the boys too, who had no other options. Elphaba hated that she couldn't think of a way to keep them safe. Sometimes she wondered if she should have sent them to an orphanage after all. But when she did, Fiyero would remind her that the state of those orphanages didn't bear thinking about. It was another reason Elphaba couldn't afford to mess up.

She planned to return to the Munchkin City Tower on their way to Quox. They still had unanswered questions about the explosion, and Elphaba had insisted that the only way to answer them was to go back and look around. If it had been arson - and she had no reason to believe otherwise at this point – then there must be some evidence left behind. She needed to find it.

Elphaba paced the warehouse, running over everything in her mind. She was so distracted she almost didn't notice her glasses lying discarded on the ground. The lenses were smashed. One of the Animals must have accidentally trodden on them – hardly surprising, in all the excitement. She picked them up off the ground, turning the twisted instrument over in her hands. She had never had trouble with her eyesight; they even irritated her eyes. She only began wearing them at Governor Thropp's insistence. She was glad they were broken, she realised. It gave her an excuse to trust her judgement. She dropped them back on the ground and crunched them under her heel. It was odd how much lighter she felt doing that. And yet, the act felt like a betrayal. She abandoned them on the ground and leaned against the wall of the warehouse, trying to forget about their escape plans – about her father – about everything. At least long enough to calm her racing heart.

Fiyero appeared by her side. "You're angry."

Elphaba's lips twitched. How had he noticed that? She thought she'd been hiding it pretty well. "I'm not."

"You are." Taking her hand. "Don't try to hide it. It's not worth it."

"Okay, then, I'm angry." She was quiet for a while. "I hate him."

Fiyero sighed, then pulled her into his side. She tensed at the motion but couldn't help leaning into him. "Do you?" he said, staring somewhere off to the side. "Or do you still love him, really?"

Elphaba started breathing heavily. "I hate Governor Thropp. I hate myself for being related to him."

Fiyero hummed. "And you hate yourself for still loving him."

"I don't!" Elphaba turned to him. "Do you really think so low of me?"

"I don't think lowly of you. I think you _are_ angry at him for what he's done to the Animals, but you're also angry at him because he doesn't love you."

Elphaba pulled away from him viciously. "I have to make sure everyone's ready for tomorrow."

"Don't," he grasped her shoulders, stalling her. "Don't do that. Everyone will be ready to go whenever you tell them. You have everything in hand. There's nothing left for you to do right now."

"Actually, I wanted to talk to Dr Dillamond about something."

"No, you don't. You made that up as an excuse not to talk to me."

How did he always know? She could never hide anything from him anymore. She used to be able to hide things from him. She'd made sure she had the upper hand back when they first met. What had changed?

"Fae," his eyes beseeched her. "It's okay. I'd just rather you didn't lie to yourself. It isn't helpful."

"I don't love him. I'll never love him again."

Fiyero sighed, but only squeezed her hand.

She pulled it away. "Stop trying to make me some evil witch who doesn't know injustice when she sees it. I see what my father has done. I don't want anything more to do with him."

"Okay."

"Don't say 'okay.'"

"Why not?"

"Because it just means you don't believe me."

Fiyero leaned in and kissed her, and Elphaba's lips quivered in response.

"You're not evil," he said. "I know it, and everyone here knows it."

He kissed her again, and she wanted to push him away and draw him closer at the same time. Guilt twisted her stomach. Why did she have to want him so badly?

"For the record," he mumbled against her lips. "You look beautiful without those glasses."

Pleasure rippled through her, but beneath it there was a prick of offense. "And with the glasses?" She couldn't believe she'd asked.

"You're beautiful either way, but you can't deny, you don't need them. Do you wish you'd kept them?"

Elphaba didn't feel like answering. But he was waiting. "Father always thought I needed them."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "It doesn't matter, I suppose. He wanted me to wear them, so I did."

"And you wanted to please him."

"I guess."

A smile. "It's alright to want to please your father, you know. I do."

"And I imagine your father thinks more of you than you give him credit for."

Fiyero looked far away. "Maybe. The point is, it's natural to want your parents to love you. You didn't deserve for him to treat you the way he did."

Elphaba bit her lip. She wasn't so sure about that, but perhaps she should let it slide.

Fiyero noticed her hesitation, of course. He sighed, seeming to come back to the present, and brushed the backs of his fingers along her cheek. "I love you."

At least she knew how to answer that. "I love you, too."

"Come," Fiyero said. "I have something for you."

Elphaba followed as he led her across the warehouse, pushing and shoving their way through the congestion. She marvelled at how the crowdedness of the place didn't seem abnormal anymore. It would have felt strange to be in an empty room. When she thought about it, the fact that Fiyero didn't mind telling her he loved her in the middle of this throng was telling. The Animals had taken the news of their new relationship status in their stride. There was something intimate about that sense of ease which Elphaba liked. She would miss this place.

"Here." They reached a row of chairs, one of which had Fiyero's coat hanging on the back. He reached into the wide pocket and pulled something out of it. Elphaba realised it was her green scarf – the one she'd found on her bed. He unwrapped it carefully, and within was nestled her green bottle. Elphaba suddenly felt clammy, but Fiyero smiled as he handed it to her. She received the bottle in her palm, and as she stared at it, Fiyero wound the scarf around her neck. Like he had at the market.

"Did you buy this?" Her throat was dry.

"Of course," he said slowly. "How did you suppose it ended up on your bed?"

"I don't know. I wondered, but–"

Fiyero rolled his eyes.

"The bottle?" Elphaba prompted, rolling it in her palm.

"Ah," he looked sheepish. "I found it under your pillow. Sorry. I hope you don't mind."

"Why were you looking under my pillow?"

"Never mind that."

Elphaba hid a smile. The smile slipped off her face as quickly as it had come, however. "Thank you," she forced herself to say. "For the scarf, I mean. And… my bottle."

"I thought you might appreciate something of your own to have with you. Admittedly, the bottle was the only possession of yours I could find, other than your books."

"You thought I wouldn't want my books?"

"No," Fiyero grinned. "I brought you one of those too." He produced a volume from underneath the chair. "See? I'm not completely useless."

Her tension almost vanished. Almost.

"Will that be enough?" he teased.

She chuckled. "Yes, I'm sure it will be." She tightened and loosened her fingers around the bottle. "But you know, you underestimate my attachment to worldly possessions. I expected at least seven ball gowns and a fountain pen."

"I would like to see you in a ball gown."

"I pray you never will."

Silence.

"Are you alright?" Fiyero's brows furrowed.

"Oh, yes." Elphaba sounded a little faint, even to herself. "I just… this was my mother's bottle."

Fiyero looked surprised. "Was it?"

"Mhm."

"Where did it come from? It seems unusual."

She looked down. "It– it came…" her chest heaved.

His hand landed on her arm. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I want to." Elphaba _didn't_ want to tell him, actually. The thought of telling him her very worst secret caused bile to swim in her mouth. He had only brought her the bottle as an innocent token – he couldn't know what it represented to her. A tiny part of her was comforted by having it; it was the last thing she owned from Mama. But he didn't know that she kept the bottle more to punish than comfort herself. Would he leave if she told him? Did she want him to? Was that why she was telling him?

"It was a gift for my mother. From, um, our stable hand."

Fiyero was watching her closely. "Your stable hand?"

Elphaba was struggling to hold onto the bottle, her hands were so damp. "He was my mother's friend. The bottle came from him. Mama gave it to Mareem, and Mareem gave it to me after she died." She was starting to feel dizzy. An invisible band constricted her chest. "He found the bottle in a second-hand shop. He gave it to my mother. And then he… said not to tell my father. Mama gave it to me. I don't know why. Mareem said it was because I'm special. But I'm not special. And I said I wouldn't. Tell, I mean. Only, I did. Father wanted to know where it was from. I thought he wouldn't mind. But I heard Father shouting at him. He said he never touched Mama, but Father didn't believe him." The bottle slipped from her fingers onto the hard floor, and the noise it made startled her. Her head felt light. "Father was so angry. He said the stable hand had broken the law. I didn't understand. But it's true. Because Father's the Governor, and Mama was his wife, and it's illegal to touch–"

Fiyero was compelling her to sit down, and she couldn't help but obey. Her legs were like jelly.

"It's okay, Fae."

"They hanged him." There. She'd said it – the one thing she'd been terrified to say, all these years – promptly bursting into tears. Fiyero sat down on the seat next to her. Some of the Animals were looking now. They hadn't been paying attention before, but she was drawing more and more attention. "Father made me watch." The images flashed across her eyes, and she fisted her hands against them, as if it would blind her. She wished she were blind. But she wasn't. She saw his death just as vividly as she had then.

"How old were you?"

"Four."

Fiyero expelled a long breath, bowing his head, and Elphaba expected him to go. Of course he would. That's why she said it, wasn't it? To finally convince him he was better off with Nessa. Or was it, really? She didn't even know anymore. It was so hard to disentangle one motivation, one feeling, one thought from another. She hated it. At home, she'd known where she stood. Now, she never did.

"It was my fault," she said.

"It wasn't. You were a child. How could you know what would happen if you told your father?"

"But I wasn't supposed to tell."

"And I'm amazed anyone expected a child to keep that kind of secret."

Elphaba twisted her hands in her skirts. Of course Fiyero would say that. He only saw her in the most glowing terms. Father never saw her that way. Neither did Nessa. She was comfortable that way. She always knew what she had to do to be loved. But now, she didn't even know that.

Fiyero pulled her close, and she involuntarily wound her arms around his waist. "It wasn't your fault. _Oz_ , Elphaba." His voice was starting to shake. "You were four!"

"Doesn't matter." Her voice was muffled.

"It _does_ matter. No child should _ever_ have to see such a wicked thing."

Elphaba flinched hard at his choice of word.

Fiyero felt it. "Yes. _That_ was the wicked thing. Not you. To hang a person who may or may not have known the Governor's wife, and then bring a child along to see it? It's despicable," he spat.

Elphaba was silent a long moment. "I believe him," she said into Fiyero's shirt. "I don't think he touched Mama."

"Then will you believe me when I say that none of it had anything to do with you?"

Elphaba grunted.

"Then just promise me one thing," he said into her hair. "Stay here. Lead the Animals. They look to you, you know. And let us work through everything with you. I don't expect you to believe me right away, but I promise, it wasn't your fault."

Elphaba didn't know what to say, so she said nothing. She clung to him for a long time, silently. Some of the Animals looked as though they were pondering whether to come over and see if she was alright. None of them did, though. Not for the first time, Elphaba felt herself being pulled in two separate directions. Part of her wanted nothing more than for the Animals to surround her, and never to leave this warehouse again. The other half… why was she thinking about Nessa at a time like this?

But the Animals turned away. Perhaps they wanted to give her space. Maybe she should appreciate that. Fiyero's arms loosened after some minutes, and she felt he would pull away. A strange sort of hollow panic seized her when he did, and she held him tighter, to stop him. But then someone was nudging her, and she let go abruptly. It was Jozen, and he was frowning.

"Miss Elphaba," he said. "I have to tell you something."

Elphaba forced herself to turn towards him, wiping away the evidence of her tears. Jozen was now watching her closely, his frown deepening, though he said nothing more. But Elphaba knew he had something to say; he wouldn't have said anything at all if it wasn't important. Jozen was far too diffident for that.

So, she turned to him. "What is it, Jozen?"

"Girne told you about the building, didn't he? The one where we saw a bunch of Tigers working?"

She was definitely listening now. "Yes. He mentioned it."

"It's just, did you ever find out where it was?"

"No," Elphaba said. "The most we know about it is that it exists, and it's where Koa and Lylak came from. At least, we're assuming so at this point. They couldn't really tell us any more themselves." Most of the boys had been shielded from this topic as much as possible. With Jozen, however, Elphaba felt one could have a little more conversation.

"Can you tell us any more about it?" said Fiyero.

Jozen was looking at the ground, shuffling his foot. "Yeah, I think so. I thought Girne told you, but I guess he didn't."

"What do you know?"

A brief glance at Elphaba's face, then down again. "Not much. It's a museum, right?"

Elphaba started. "It is?"

Jozen looked up fully now, eyes flicking between them. "Yeah. I thought you knew."

"No, we didn't." Elphaba's heart was starting to race.

"Oh." He shuffled some more. "Well, someone told me it was. Girne thought it was a castle. S'ppose I understand why he thought that. It has turrets and everything."

"Do you know where it is?" She waited with bated breath.

"Not _exactly_. I don't really remember. But I remember it was quite close to the old Governor's mansion. I know 'cause we hid there one night, and we saw the museum the next day."

Elphaba felt as if she'd been struck by lightning. "Fiyero!" she gasped.

Fiyero's eyes seemed to be burning too. "Do you know where that is, Fae?"

"Yes! It's south-east from here, almost at the Quoxian border. The Thropps lived there for generations, before Colwen Grounds was built." It was perfect. They could go there on their way to Quox. A thought occurred to her, however, and her excitement dulled. "But it's only one location. Surely there are Animals being put to work everywhere."

"We can't do anything about that right now. We don't know where they all are. But we do know where this one camp is, and there's a good chance we may find the rest of Khanija's family there."

"Yes. You're right." She laughed. Just then, she realised that Jozen seemed to have disappeared. "Where did he go? Yero, did you see Jozen leave?"

"No." Fiyero's head whipped around. Then he laughed. "I suppose that was all he wanted to say. He's fulfilled his mission." He shook his head.

"Okay." Elphaba felt a newfound confidence rush through her, and she actually smiled. Really, truly smiled. "So, we know what to do!"

Fiyero snickered. " _You_ know what to do, by the sound of things. Would you care to share it with me?"

"We're to leave tomorrow anyway. So, listen. You, I, Khanija and Cowper can go back to the Tower, then on to the museum from there."

"And then we'll join the rest of the Animals."

"Yes. If we can just remain unseen for long enough to do that, we should be able to make it over the border in a couple of days."

Fiyero beamed and hugged her. "You're doing such a good job, Fae." He stood back, looking serious. "And I'll do everything I possibly can to help get everyone safely to Quox."

Elphaba felt a rush of pride, both for Fiyero and herself. "I can do this," she said, a little breathless.

Fiyero squeezed her hands. "I _know_ you can."

…

That night, Elphaba lay awake. In her mind, she ran over everything that had to go right tomorrow for them to escape. She rolled over on her makeshift straw-bed. The bed was scratchy. On any other night, it would have been uncomfortable. Tonight, however, was a different story. Would she ever sleep in safety in a straw-bed again?

She must have dropped off at some point, though she couldn't say when. The next thing she knew, she was being shaken awake.

"Miss Elphaba." Dr Dillamond's voice. "It's time."

So tired. She must have lain awake for hours. Now she had no choice but to get up. She peeled open an eye. It was still dark. With a groan, she forced herself up. _I can sleep when I'm dead,_ she thought with a dull chuckle. The Goat eyed her curiously.

A yawn. "Thank you. You can go back to sleep, if you like, Doctor. Get a few more hours before you have to leave."

"Nonsense. If you're up, then I'm helping you."

Elphaba cracked a smile. There was a crack in her chest at the same time – a slightly painful one. What had she done to deserve such friends?

Very soon, the first group were bundled up and ready to go. Elphaba took in the wide-eyed, sunken expressions all around. She bit her lip. "Do you understand what you have to do?"

"Yes, Miss Elphaba," said a male Zebra. "We head for the Gillikin border, then travel around Munchkinland past the Glikkus."

"And stick together at all costs, until you make it to Quox," Elphaba added, her heart fluttering. This group had the longest journey, hence why they were leaving first. It wouldn't give them much of an advantage, but it couldn't be helped. This group was the hardiest. They had no young among them, and no one requiring extra support. Still, Elphaba felt terrible. Who did she think she was, asking them to go on such a long journey, travelling in the opposite direction of their destination?

Perhaps the Zebra sensed her guilt, nodding in respect. "Don't be anxious about us. We'll make it."

Elphaba took a deep, shuddering breath. "Thank you. Take care."

They left. Half an hour later, she saw off the second group. Then the third, and the fourth.

With the fifth group on their way, Mareem came up behind her. "Listen, lass." She smiled wearily. "There might not be much ye can do with this, but I can't help thinkin' there will be." In her hands was an object. Elphaba struggled to make out what it was. Dawn was on the way, but it was still dark, and Mareem's face was half-shrouded in a curtain of black.

"What is it?" she was at last forced to ask.

In answer, Mareem placed the object in her hands, cupping them for a moment. "It's a snow globe. It belonged t' one of the young Bears, but the little 'un insisted he wanted ye to have it."

"Me? Well, thank you."

Mareem chuckled. "I think he wanted ye to perform magic on it."

"How? What good would that do?"

"Look into that globe, my sweet. Wouldn't it make a fine looking-glass?"

"A looking-glass? I don't–" But suddenly, she understood. "I could use this to watch over the Animals! While everyone's on their journey. If I just…"

She closed her eyes, concentrating. She could do this. She had just the spell for it. It had been one of those spells that when she found it had intrigued her, even if it seemed useless at the time. But now, she knew she had been right to memorise it. Trying the words out on her tongue, she slowly articulated the spell. The glass clouded over as though she were breathing on it, and then cleared, producing a picture of the first group. They were making good headway, it looked like. She couldn't quite make out their surroundings to work out where they were, but they were still together. That was the main thing.

Mareem placed her hand on her young friend's shoulder. "D' ye think that'll be what ye need?"

"It's exactly what I need!" Elphaba was beginning to feel breathless. She would have to learn how to interpret their location in case they ran into trouble. But this was the best thing she had ever received.

Elphaba, Fiyero, Khanija and Cowper formed the last group to leave. The sun was just beginning to rise. Elphaba took one last, long look at the old warehouse. Her scarf was around her neck. Her bottle, the book Fiyero brought her and the snow globe were tucked safely in a satchel looped across her shoulder. Her old frock was in there too, which she had switched for her battle dress.

"So," Khanija said, her fur standing on edge. "We're going to the Tower first?"

Elphaba sighed. Khanija had been like this ever since they told her what Jozen had said. "Yes. But I promise, we'll go straight to the museum from there. The Tower is closer, and I want another look before we leave. It's the only way to find out more about what happened there."

"Do you think your father had something to do with it?"

"I'm certain he did. But we need to find out how he did it. It's the only way I can protect you."

"I know. I'm not ungrateful, Miss Elphaba, I promise."

Elphaba stopped. "And I promise you that we'll get to the museum as soon as possible. I won't let you down."

Khanija smiled weakly. "I know you won't, Miss Elphaba. Just remember not to try and do everything yourself."

Elphaba didn't know what to say to that statement, so she said nothing.

Some time elapsed and Elphaba thought Khanija's last remark quite forgotten by everyone but was forced to think otherwise when Cowper's smooth voice interrupted the peace. "Mistress Elphaba thinks she has to do everything for you to love her."

Both Khanija and Fiyero halted.

"She what?" said Khanija.

Elphaba ignored them, marching forwards. "You know, I have high hopes of reaching the Tower by sundown," she said, looking anywhere but at them.

She could almost feel Cowper rolling his eyes. "Yes, Mistress."

As it turned out, they made it to the Tower well before sundown. It only took an hour, even with the endless remarks of the company terrorising Elphaba's feeble sense of pride. On their approach, Elphaba took a moment to catch her breath, then pulled out the snow globe, muttering beneath her breath. An image arose within its glass. Mareem's group were fine. So were Dr Dillamond's.

"Fae," Fiyero's voice brought her to. "Are you coming?"

They were all staring at her. "Yes," she mumbled, stuffing the globe back in her satchel and hastily following.

The Tower was like she remembered – almost exactly how it looked in her dreams that had been replaying the incident like a broken record. Only, this time, there was no smoke. There was no pungent smell, no screaming, no blind confusion. It was silent, burned to the ground with the stillness of burial. Perhaps this was more terrible than the scene of the explosion. This – this was simply death.

"It's so dead," said Fiyero, echoing her thoughts. "There's nothing left. How do we know we'll find anything here?"

"We must," Elphaba said. "That is, I'm hoping we'll find something. Anything."

"What sort of things do you want us to look for, Mistress Elphaba?"

"Just anything."

Cowper watched her. Then he padded off ahead of them. "I'll look amongst the rubble. I'm small enough."

"Well then, how about if I look around the other side of the Tower?" said Khanija.

"That sounds good," Fiyero agreed. "Fae, why don't we stay around this side?"

They spent an hour searching. No one spoke the whole time. Maybe they were afraid to. Or maybe there was just nothing to say. Elphaba heaved a lump of charred stone to the side, opening the way to another part of the area they hadn't searched yet. "Maybe it's here, Yero. There must be something."

"If there's something to find, we'll find it, Fae."

"And if we don't?"

"Then we'll go to the museum. Nothing is resting on us finding out what happened here. Let's keep looking another hour. Then we'll leave."

"What do you mean, nothing is resting on it? I have to protect you! How can I do that if I don't know what happened?"

Fiyero's gaze bore into her meaningfully. "Was Cowper right? About you doing this so we'll love you?"

Elphaba looked away, quickly. "No, of course not." She prayed he would drop it if she ignored him. He said nothing more, to her relief.

Some time later, the sun was rising in the sky. It was just reaching mid-morning, but already the sweat was running down Elphaba's face. Her bones ached, and she was so, so tired. Spotting a place in the grass unmarred by soot or debris, she flopped down, breathing heavily and dragging her arm across her forehead.

Fiyero sat down next to her. "Five minutes," he said simply.

"Five minutes," she agreed, hanging her head. What a waste of time this had been. She'd achieved nothing. Why did she ever think she would? Khanija must have been so worried about her family. They should have just continued in the direction of the museum, like she wanted. "Maybe we should-"

"Mistress Elphaba!"

Elphaba's head popped up. Cowper's voice was loud and sounded strained. She stood and ran towards where she'd heard him, glimpsing his black fur underneath a pile of bricks.

Cowper turned his eyes on her, luminous in the dark cavity he'd managed to worm his way into, and wider than she'd ever seen them. "I found something! What do you think it is?"

Hurriedly, she and Fiyero began lobbing the bricks down. Khanija was calling and running towards them. When she reached them, she hastily removed more bricks with her mouth.

Elphaba was breathing heavily. She saw the object Cowper had found and dropped the brick in her hands.

"Don't touch it," said Fiyero. He crouched down in front of Elphaba and skilfully maneuvered the remaining bricks to see it more clearly. He didn't stop until he'd removed everything from its vicinity, leaving it in the centre like a meteorite nestled in a crater.

It was a black, spider-like contraption. It looked frazzled, as if struck by lightning, with frightened wires sticking out of it in all directions. Its body was charred.

Fiyero suddenly looked very serious. "Get back," he said. When no one bore him any mind, he spoke louder, making eye contact with everyone. "Get back! It looks harmless, but we don't know that for sure."

"What _is_ it, Yero?"

Fiyero shoved everyone back with his arms extended, until they were several metres away from the strange object. "Don't come any closer." His teeth were bared.

"What is it?" Elphaba pushed.

"My father has dealt with things like this before. I think it's a bomb."

Khanija's eyes widened, and she scurried back several more paces like a Cub. Cowper also catapulted back as if thrown, but not as far as Khanija, landing on his feet. His paws remained fixed on the ground while his body rocked back and forth in indecision, shuddering as if holding a live current.

Elphaba couldn't move. "A bomb? You mean… my father?"

"It could have been." Fiyero grabbed her hand and tugged her away. She clung to his sleeve in disbelief.

Khanija gaped. "But how would a bomb ever have been planted here? How would we not have seen anyone smuggle it in?"

"That doesn't matter now," said Fiyero. "We must check that it's fully gone off."

"Fully–"

" _Shh_ , Fae."

The way he said it irked her, and for the first time, she relaxed enough to cross her arms.

Cowper approached the bomb, placing one paw in front of the other as if testing ice. "Let me look?" He glanced up at Elphaba.

She gulped but nodded.

Cowper moved right up the exploded spider. He prodded its body, and Elphaba sucked in a breath.

"Don't _do_ that, Cowper!"

"I'm fine Mistress Elphaba." His head dipped, and he examined it carefully. "It isn't dangerous," he said at last. "It did its job."

"What does this mean?" Khanija's voice quivered.

"It means," Cowper looked at her, "that the explosion was deliberate. But this doesn't tell us who did it."

"What do you mean? We know who did it! It was my father! It had to be!"

"Shh, Fae."

"Will you _stop_ saying that?"

"Sorry," Fiyero looked sheepish. "But Cowper's right. We don't know it was your father."

A huff. "Of course we do. Haven't we had this conversation?"

Fiyero raised an eyebrow at her. "Yes. And didn't Koa also say that he wasn't the only one responsible for all of this?"

Elphaba bit her lip. "Yes, but… alright, fine. But I still think it was Governor Thropp who did it."

Fiyero dropped a kiss on top of her head. "You're still angry with him. Don't worry, we'll find out soon."

"We'd better." Khanija's eyes filled with tears. "Miss Elphaba isn't the only one who's angry anymore."


End file.
